


The Birds

by ZiziTopsider



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gabriel got his family, Genji is the best brother, Hanzo got his Redemption, Honestly at this point Gabe has bedded nearly everyone in OW and I am not sorry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of sick parents, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Insert, Reader got their guys, Recovery is hard, Slightly slow burn, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, graphic descriptions of wounds, polyamorous couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 126,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiziTopsider/pseuds/ZiziTopsider
Summary: Birds always know when things are shifting, like your current life situation.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jesse Mccree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes (implied in past tense), Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/ Hanzo Shimada/ Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison (implied in past tense)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

Birds seem to always know just what song to play to set the mood. Free flying, exploring the world, going wherever they want. You wish you could grow wings and fly along with them, but the blaring snooze alarm at your end table says otherwise. Giving it another healthy slap to turn off, you slip out of the sheets and stretch, rubbing the sleep from your eyes before sliding on the slippers at the side of your bed. The shuffling heard outside of your bedroom and hushed conversations didn’t do much to help quell the discomfort in your stomach, but you knew better than to act on it. Denial and refusal were one in the same in your darling father’s eyes, and he would not accept it on one of the biggest days of your family’s life.

After taking a long shower and smelling the calming scent of your body wash, you stepped out and was immediately greeted by your maids with a towel and smiles that didn’t meet their eyes. You couldn’t blame them, you could barely muster up a thanks before being escorted out to your bedroom. Once you were in front of your vanity, you stared at your reflection while your hair was blown dry, braided and twisted into a style that was requested of you. Light makeup was applied, something that would compliment and give off the innocence and soft youth you wished would leave as soon as the eyeshadow was applied. This whole thing was a fancy party for people who couldn’t care about your feelings and you knew that.

When the sapphire and diamond stud earrings were applied with the matching choker, you wanted to yank them off, but they were a gift. You had to show your appreciation even though you knew it wasn’t earned. None of this was. After dressing in a gold and white kimono, a veil was placed over your head and secured with a blue and gold dragon hair pin. The ends of the comb scratched your scalp and made you wince as you walked, but it wasn’t nearly as painful as the choked sob you heard from behind. Turning in your chair, your favorite maid, the one who’s been with you since you were three fell to her knees at your side and held your waist. Fighting back the tears you wanted desperately to spill, you wrapped your arms around her shoulders and cradled your head to hers, trying to soothe her as the others closed in and gave warm hugs. This was the last time that they would prepare you for any event, and though they knew the day would come, they didn’t expect it this soon.

After a firm knock on the door from your father’s secretary roused everyone out of their sorrows, you took a deep breath and stood to your feet, hands tucked securely at your sides and clutching the bottom of the veil as you were escorted out of your room. You took in the family pictures, the ones with your father and mother and sister holding you with cake covering your one year old face. Then the next with you standing near a trophy nearly half of your size with a black belt that could have wrapped you twice over. As you turned the corner, a picture of your mother looking serenely out of a window at your childhood home gave you enough courage to continue on. If she could face adversity and live ten blissful years in a house and land foreign to her, then you could as well.

Your favorite maid held your hand as you clutched the bottom of the kimono, taking careful steps down the stairs towards lines of servants, cooks and the like. All of the staff who has known you when you were an ankle biter and knocking over precious vases and stealing cookies before dinner. The little girl who got stuck in a tree and cried and screamed until you were convinced to jump down. The one who would argue and yell when she didn’t get her way and slam the doors shut after a brutal argument with her father, only to slink out hours later and cry on the kitchen table next to her sister with a mug of cocoa in front of her.

The warmth of mid afternoon gave way to a early summer breeze that rustled the veil and helped dry glossy eyes, offering hugs and handshakes to those you passed, taking in the details of your family’s colors for the last time, their tight smiles and choked sobs behind weak nods. Finally, your father stood right outside of the limo doors, his hand holding the door open while the other was placed in his pocket, probably fiddling with the watch he loved using. As you turned once more to wave to everyone, your personal maids broke protocol and rushed to your side, wrapping you in their arms once more while they wished you the best and good luck, kisses on your cheeks and hands that you greedily took. After a few blissful moments, you pulled from their embrace and waved heartily to them, breathing hard to prevent ruined makeup that inevitably ended up happening. 

Sliding into the car, you scooped up the bottom of your kimono and tucked it to your side before the door shut. When your father slid to your side, you hid your face behind one hand while the other clutched at the leather of the seat in between the two of you. Chewing on his words before he spoke, he took your hand in his and patted it with the other to comfort you, but that only made you cry harder.

“I know this will be a difficult transition, but the Shimadas will be just as warm and welcoming to you. Please be brave and understand my daughter.”

Yeah, easier said than done. It was his fault after all why you were even in this uncomfortable outfit and stiff shoes being taken from the comfort of your home to a new one.

-

The music and ambiance of the evening party soothed the small crowds of people standing in pods next to others that they knew, hushed conversation and the occasional burst of laughter erupted over the violin that lead the rest of the small orchestra into the midpoint of a song you couldn’t remember, nor did you care to. These things were always so pretentious, so stuffy and annoying and the only reason why you participated was because your father requested of it. He only relented after you begged and pleaded for your friend to accompany you. So there the two of you stood in elegant off the shoulder evening dresses with modest trains and heels high enough to let you walk, but low enough to afford comfort. You were glad you dressed this way because others took it as a black tie red carpet event and went a bit overboard, but then again the hosts would make one wear their best.

You couldn’t care either way.

“So I was looking into getting the store downtown near the arcade and turning that into a bento place. A lot of the restaurants nearby are too stuffy and the ones that are like it are a bit too sketch. My father is taking me to speak with the lease owner tomorrow to discuss purchase options.”

Laughing, your friend took a sip of her drink and shook her head. “You know that when you get married, all of those businesses that you’re scooping up will ultimately go to your husband’s family, right?”

Quirking a brow, you studied her face to see a crack of deception but balked when none came. “Wait, what? Is that normal around here?”

She laughed at your innocence and nodded, breaking down a bit heartier when you took a healthy sip from your champagne glass. “Yes! Unless you are the first born, aristocratic kids in this area usually busy themselves with hobbies or traveling until their parents find them a partner. Hopefully I find one here tonight.”

With a sigh, you placed your empty glass on the platter nearby and smoothed your hands over the beading on your dress. “Good luck. I’m never getting married. I’d rather be dead than give my life to another person.”

Before she could reply, the doors opened and music hushed as two well dressed men walked in. One in a cream suit with a shock of green hair gelled back and spiked at the front, the other in a grey suit with his hair pulled back into a low ponytail, the fringe on his face framing high cheekbones and a strong jaw. Your friend tugged at your arm, pulling you close as the people closest to the door walked up and greeted them both.

“That’s the Shimada brothers. The one in the lighter suit is Genji, he’s the youngest. The other one is Hanzo, the oldest. He’s set to inherit his family’s fortune when his father retires. Maybe if luck is in my cards I’ll be able to get in good graces with one of them!”

Rolling your eyes, you nodded politely to your friend and turned to browse the food selection while she tailed behind you, smiling and nodding at people you brushed past without so much of an apology. The excitement of their arrival soon winded down and conversations began picking back once more. The two of you mused over locations you wanted to visit when the topic of Kyoto came up.

“I ultimately want to move my businesses over there, but I have to be a resident in Japan for at least a year and own businesses in my city before they would accept any offer.” Your friend mused as she bit into a cherry tomato before growing still. Her face made you worry, but she turned you towards the two newcomers to your conversation as she rushed to finish chewing.

“What business did you want to buy out there, Miss..?”

You bowed politely and spoke your name, earning a cheeky smile from Genji. “Ah, what a beautiful name, right Hanzo? I hope things around here have been to your liking, though I figured that’s why I haven’t seen your face before.”

Hanzo merely grunted in response, busying himself with the drink in his hands, not caring to talk. You ignored his indifference and turned to his brother, tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ear. “Yeah, my family just moved in a few months ago. We’re the house down the road where the park used to be.”

“Oh, so you were the rude individuals who destroyed that piece of nature, and for what? To build that gaudy looking home and disrupt the last piece of natural beauty here.”

Others around you stilled, your eyes burning in irritation at Hanzo while his brother tried to laugh it off and step in his way, but you side stepped him, placing your fork on the plate with your friend. “That piece of nature has been in my family for decades. We took another property and turned it into a bigger park. Besides, that place was running with drug addicts and prostitutes.”

Eyebrows raised, his eyes roamed your body before landing on your face, stern glare burning into your unmoving one. “Oh, so you think just because you can throw a home in a run down place that you can revitalize it? Tell me, what have you done with the whore houses and shanty apartments nearby? Turned those into expensive shops and the like?”

You chuckled, straightening out your back while you looked at your perfectly manicured nails. “No, we actually renovated the homes they were running out of and offered them medical care, job placements and schooling if they wanted to get clean and turn their lives around. Those who were really bad off were personally placed in rehabs on my dime. The addicts that ran around are also placed in apartments nearby and they all live rent free until they get on their feet and move on with their lives. I haven’t seen any places tied to your family doing any of that for them, have I?”

“Because they’re a waste of space and resources. Why throw good money away on people who placed themselves there?”

“They’re _there_ because your family built up around their homes and drove up rent to the point where they became homeless and indebted to you.”

The two of you were dangerously close, his flared nostrils and furrowed brows never stopping your resolve. Before this could get messier, Genji grabbed his brother and waved to the two of you, wishing that you have a good night before nearly dragging Hanzo out of the room and towards the balcony. Swiping the stray pieces of hair out of your face, you glared at the people who stared at the one who dared to challenge a Shimada and lived before walking out of the room towards the bathrooms, your friend trailing behind you and apologizing once more for your brash behavior.

Standing in front of the mirror, you sighed and reapplied your makeup that dulled from conversation and eating, pushing your hair back into its pin and spritzing perfume on your wrists. You knew it wasn’t polite to insult your guests, but you couldn’t let someone just disrespect your family’s name like that! Then the realization of your hypocrisy hit you like a freight train. Groaning, you buried your face in your hands and cursed yourself.

Stepping from the stall, your friend ignored your self pity party and washed her hands, applying her makeup while offering a side glance in your direction.

“Normally, they would have hauled you off and slit your tongue from your mouth, you know.”

Chuckling, you stood straight and took a deep breath. “Yeah, then they would have had to deal with my father and his temper.”

With a nod, she capped her lipstick and tossed it back in her bag, grabbing the perfume from yours and applied it. “Honestly between the two of you, I don’t know who’s temper is worse.”

After a beat of silence, you grabbed your purse and headed for the door, stopping when your friend called out for you. “Are you going to help me find them to apologize or what?”

She shook her head and held the door open for you, mere steps behind as the two of you made your way back through the pods of people. She stepped close to you and held your arm, pulling you close to her mouth. “That’s your conversation, I can’t intervene in that.”

With that, she disappeared into the crowds to mingle with some of her other friends that she recognized and left you standing in the middle of two groups. After fighting yourself as you navigated the ever growing and shrinking bodies, you found yourself out on the balcony and exhaled a well earned breath before taking in the cool air from outside. The sound of shoes clicking on the stone floor below you had your spine tingling and fear spiking to your ears. Turning to face the person standing on the balcony, the nervous butterflies fluttered once more in your stomach as Hanzo took a deep drag from his vape, his face becoming partially obscured as he walked towards you. Sliding the slim device in his pockets, he rested one arm on the edge of the balcony and the other in his empty pocket. Turning to face him, you fiddled with your purse momentarily before clutching it and holding it to your side.

“Before you say anything, I’m here to apologize for my words and poor behavior. Sometimes I do forget that I am no longer in the States and am a foreigner in new lands. For my brash words, I am truly sorry.”

Oh, but Hanzo didn’t want that. He took in your conflicted mood, the way your eyes shifted nervously to the empty chairs and to the gardens below before he hummed. “Your explanation makes things perfectly clear. Americans do tend to have a bit of ah..harshness to their mannerisms. Tell me, who is your father?”

Choosing to ignore the obvious insult, you told him your father's name and he nearly broke down laughing, but his features never betrayed that. Hanzo had all of the cards in his hands. “Him? Ah yes, my father’s childhood friend. Apparently the two of them used to play in the summers when he would visit his grandmother. The poor man nearly had a heart attack the first time your father was let into the office after all of these years.”

Biting back the smile you wanted to hate yourself for, you nodded and thought back to how excited he was to tell you about Sojiro and his family. “Yeah, he nearly broke my ear drums shouting about how I need to meet ‘Uncle Soji’ and his boys. If you want awful stereotypes of how Americans act, look no further than to him.”

Finally, Hanzo let the last of his anger simmer and laughed, causing you to take a step back. “Oh, I will have to tell my brother about that nickname.”

Waving your hands, your brows knit at how dead you knew you’d be if your father found out you let it slip. “Please don’t! I’ll never be able to call him anything else other than that!”

The two of you fell into a jovial silence, the last of his laughter leaving him before calming down. After assuring you that he wouldn’t tell, though you knew he would, the two of you discussed interests, finding that you two weren’t too far off on similarities. By the time the two of you were finished and ready to walk back into the party, the room was nearly empty, save a few stumbling people clutching onto their friends as they fought back the urge to vomit. Your friend sat in a small group with Genji and a few others, everyone fighting to earn his affection but was granted none of it. Parting with a bow, you scooped your reluctant friend from the circle of leeches and made your way out to the car waiting for the two of you outside and headed home.

She wanted to know more about what kept the two of you outside for so long, but you just told her that you were discussing business. That wasn’t a total lie, you did ask him about a few vacant buildings and he told you what he knew of it, then the conversation turned to curries and desserts. For someone who could melt ice sculptures with a stare alone, he sure had a favoritism towards caramel and strawberry shortcake. As the two of you returned to your home, you made your way to your room and undressed, switching to comfy pajamas and sat in front of the television until you fell asleep with your head on her lap and her body sprawled on the propped cushions next to her.

After the party, you hoped that was the last time that you would run into the Shimadas. You hoped that it would be in passing or at events where you didn’t really have to suck up and play dress up so that you wouldn’t have to embarrass yourself any further, but you wouldn’t be that lucky.

Not even a little bit.

A few weeks passed and you awoke to a box resting next to you in your bed with a note attached to it. Normally when these showed up, your sister sent you something from Colombia and you were excited to see what latest high fashion gift that you never really liked wearing would appear, but was taken back by the blush pink suit and soft chiffon white shirt on top. Near your dresser was a shoe box with what you assumed was matching shoes. When you opened the note, you skimmed over the words and still had no answer. Just a simple “Business meeting that requires your attendance. Wear this.” and your father’s signature scrawled on the bottom.

After you were showered, you got dressed and tried to do your hair in something that would compliment the skirt suit, but settled on a low ponytail with pearl clips on either side. Instead of going bare legged, you put on skin tone stockings and held the shoes in your hand as you made your way out of your room and towards the formal dining room, hoping that you still had a chance to eat something. The kitchen bustled with the sounds of dishes being washed before the water stopped and a head peeked out to greet you and request that you have a seat. Moments later, a plate full of a spinach and cheese omelette and a cup of coffee was placed near you and you thanked the cook before biting in, scrolling through your social media timelines as you ate. 

Full stomach and caffeine buzzing through your veins, you grabbed your shoes and headed towards the front of your home, greeting the staff as they did their chores and stopped one of the maids to request new towels in your room. Your father’s assistant stood by the front door with his phone in one hand and a purse you assumed was yours in the other before he heard the shuffling of your slippers. Tucking his phone back into his pocket, he held the door open for you and let you know that your father was waiting for you as you slid the pink mary janes on your feet. When you stood once more, the purse was in your hand which you thanked him for and headed towards the limousine parked outside, the driver standing near the passenger seat door for you. Nodding a greeting to him, he held the door open for you and waited until you were settled to close the door.

Your father was in an unnaturally cheerful mood which had you on edge. Normally he was grumbling about someone messing up a deal or shouting down his partners back in the states,  
but he hummed and tapped his foot, nodding to you and busied himself with his phone. You saw the massive suitcase near his side and raised a brow, but decided against asking any more questions until you arrived at your destination. The drive was familiar, something you only took once and the familiar turns made your blood run cold. No wonder he left the details on his card out! As the large arches of the Shimada gate opened for your vehicle, the car circled around a massive driveway before stopping in front of two servants dressed in rather plain grey robes.

As the two of you stepped out and greeted the servants, you were escorted down winding hallways with tasteful art placed here and there, but otherwise the walls were bare, floors shining beneath your slippers. The paper screen doors and rich woods made you feel like you were teleported back in time before a robot vacuum buzzed by your foot, the poor thing bumping into a door before a hand slid it open to let it continue it’s job. The smells of pine and sandalwood were faint, but grew a bit more prominent when you closed in on your destination. Two large guards stood just outside the massive oak doors that had carved dragons swirling through clouds. One took the briefcase from your father while the other held the door open for the two of you.

The room was modest, more western style than the rest of the house which you were thankful for until you saw a familiar face that made you swallow hard. The older of the two stood to his feet, arms stretched out to his sides while your father walked towards him and embraced him in a hug normally reserved for a friend you haven’t seen in years.

“Sojiro! It’s always a pleasure to see you, my friend!”

Sojiro smiled and patted your father’s shoulders. “Same to you. You and your family are always welcome to come by and have dinner any time you desire.”

Your father gave a polite bow to Hanzo before taking a seat, your nod to him going partially unnoticed. Just as you pulled the chair out, a strong hand to your shoulder turned you to face the older gentleman and smiled. His hands cupped your face and his features lit up as he took you in.

“Ah, she looks just like her mother. The pictures you showed me did her no justice, your daughter is a diamond in the sun, radiant.” Your cheeks flushed red as he pulled you into a hug, surprised to find that for a person his age he still held much strength. Pulling away, he helped you into your seat before taking his at the head of the table and cleared his throat.

“Honestly Sojiro, I thought you would have laughed at me for proposing this idea to you.” Your father smiled at his friend who nodded and glanced at his son.

“Yes, I was taken back by it at first, but after speaking with Hanzo I have found that it would be foolish for me to turn it down.”

Forever in the dark, you watched as they spoke, your hands fiddling with the pleats in your skirt before the briefcase was placed next to Sojiro’s side who didn’t need to look inside to know it was good. A folder was placed in front of him and he slid out the papers, reading over them before it was slid in front of his son. Hanzo looked over the paperwork and nodded, signing the bottom next to two floral signatures, one you recognized as your fathers. The folder was then passed to your father’s side and he refused to let you see it before he nodded and placed it in front of him.

“I added a little bit to our agreed price since you’re such a dear friend to me, Soji.” His laughter seemed to be rare to his son because his stone facade cracked momentarily to take it in before slipping back under the surface.

“Yes, normally the price is a bit higher but for you my friend, yours was a bit less.” An arm draped over your shoulder, pulling you into your father's side while he caressed you, his smile wide.

“Well my daughter is priceless, but I know that she will be safe in your home.”

You paled.

Priceless? Money? You thought this was a discussion about the empty lot near the park downtown, but realization hit you hard and fast as the folder was placed in front of you. With shaky fingers, you flipped it open and read the bold print letters.

‘Marriage Agreement.’

Your father had arranged a marriage without your consent. Your vision tunneled as you read over the document, your name under Hanzo’s with the price of your dowry written in the paragraph below. It detailed what would happen to your businesses, your inheritance, homes and cars that you owned back in the States. All of it would be sold and the assets would be transferred to the Shimadas. Normally you didn’t need to look at prices, but the 8 figure number had you gasping for air. On the second page was a list of rules you needed to abide by, the words ‘dutiful wife’ and ‘obedient, silent partner’ made you slam the paper down and slide it towards the middle of the table, your arms crossing over your chest.

“No.”

Your father sighed while Sojiro sat up in his seat, his hands sliding on the surface of the table while Hanzo shook his head. “What do you mean, no?”

Pointing to the paper your eyes narrowed at the person who sat across from you. “I’m not agreeing to this marriage. This is asking for me to give up my businesses and my freedom for what? To be some doll of a wife that gets dressed up and is locked behind doors until I fire out children?”

“..You’d be able to go shopping whenever you want to.” Your stern look to your father had him biting his tongue. Sojiro studied your face before smiling.

“She’s fiery, just like her mother.” He hummed, folding his hands in front of him on the table and smiled, the mirth of his words not meeting his eyes. “Alright little one, tell me what you want to change so we can come to some sort of agreement.”

What?!

Your eyes widened in surprise before you laughed and threw your hands into the air, slamming them down on your lap. “I’m not _agreeing_ to anything! I don’t want to get married, and I sure as hell won’t be forced into one.”

Hanzo held his hand out to his father to still him from speaking and turned to face you, his eyes pleading with you. “Do you know what will happen if you do refuse this offer? We will swoop down and buy your businesses out from under you. Anything with your family’s name attached to it will be purchased by us, including those sweet little apartments that you renovated. Any business deal either one of you try to make will be turned down, even in Kyoto. We will do all that we can to freeze any and all assets and drain what remains of your family’s fortune until you are penniless and on the street, even in the States. Is that what you want?”

You glared at him, tears pricking the corners of your eyes as you studied the room. Sojiro’s stern frown and nod let you know that he was telling the truth. Your father’s grimace and the way he fiddled with his fingers tucked in his lap made you realize that you’d lose either way. You had ways of escaping, ways of hiding what money you tucked away in secret accounts, but when the folder was flipped to the back, pages of your shell companies and accounts under surnames with the amounts attached to the back made you shake your head and sink into the chair.

Hanzo hated the way you crumpled into your seat, but he knew he had to go to the extremes. Truth be told, he wouldn’t do nearly any of that. His father on the other hand would. He loved his friend, but business came before anything. The future of this empire he has inherited came before anything and anyone, and he would be foolish to rob his children of a better future on account of that.

So there you sat in a room full of men who barely cared about your feelings. Blinking back the tears you sat up in the chair and slid the folder back in front of you. Taking deep breaths, you grabbed the pen and crossed out a few things, scribbling over things you wished for and on the blank sides added in things like vacations and trips abroad when time permitted. Finally you requested for a painting room, somewhere you can escape to when things in the house became too much for you before sliding it back to the middle. Sojiro looked at your edits and smiled, signing his initials next to the edits and passed it to Hanzo. When it appeared back in front of you, you closed your eyes and signed your name next to your future husband’s, placing the pen down with shaky hands.

“So, what color would you like your hobby room to be?”

-

Those dreaded gates appeared sooner than you wished, the creaking from the large wood doors rumbled the car before it began a slow crawl towards the waiting staff outside. People carrying food warmers and boxes of decorations dipped through the side doors while a cart full of champagne sat waiting near the small loading bay. Gardeners trimmed and pruned bushes that seemed to not need it, adding blue silk flowers in spots that you even had to admit added a touch of elegance to the already impressive entrance. Your door opened and a hand waited just outside of your reach. Sliding off your seatbelt, you scooted closer and placed both feet outside before rising to stand with the help of the servant before you.

You wanted to take in everything, take in the last moments of freedom and maybe have another hug from your father, but the hands from your new maids closed over your arms and gently pulled you through another entrance reserved for special guests, shades being held up by the maids on the outside to shield your face from prying eyes. You looked down at your wrist and read the time, sighing internally as you were twisted and turned down a hallway that never seemed to end before coming to a stop in front of a sliding door that gave way to the smells of fresh paint and lumber. Once inside, the screens were placed in a neat stack outside of your private bedroom as your kimono was untied and slid off of your body, jewelry being carefully removed from your ears and neck.

The wedding was in the evening, guests expected to arrive somewhere around 5 or 6, but it was only 2 in the afternoon. As you were escorted to your new bathroom, you smiled at the small lilies etched in the door handles you requested when Hanzo gave you a tour of the ensuites the two of you would move into. The room was painted a rich mulberry with crisp white linens hidden under a dandelion comforter. You requested that your room remind you of the sunset and were glad to see that at least some of your wishes were heard.

Sinking into the bath filled with honey and almond soap with white rose petals on the surface, you shied away from the servants who tried to scrub your back, insisting that they do it to ensure that you’re cleansed the way that was requested. Two of them murmured to themselves in Japanese, the word “virgin” passing in between them before they giggled, grabbing your legs and scrubbing it down. Of course they would know. Your family’s staff wasn’t this gossipy, but maybe here things were just that boring that news of a new member joining would ignite the mills. You shivered at the cold sugar scrub on your back, pressing your chest to the edge of the tub as they massage your shoulders, eyes squeezing shut as the memory of that invasive exam from the Shimada family doctor that insisted on ensuring your health and ability to bear children as she poked and prodded your body, gasping when the speculum wouldn’t even budge past the tip.

They stopped for just a moment before gentle hands began tugging the braids down from your hair and scrubbed out the last of your favorite shampoo into a lemon scent that made your eyes burn.

You couldn’t tell if it was from the vapors or your tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding some tags. This chapter contains smut that can be considered dubious consent, so read at your own discretion!

As you sat in the rather comfortable chair while maids pulled and tugged your hair into yet another intricate style for the night, your mind wandered elsewhere. Mind thinking back to the mornings where you and your sister would sit outside on the covered balcony and watch the birds sing their sweet songs and search for food in the dewey grass, squirrels and chipmunks fussing over what remained of the acorns on the ground. They would never have to wait for long, the animals were always spoiled when you would throw handfuls of peanuts in their direction. The two of you would huddle together in the large blanket from your shared bed and enjoy the scenery before your mother would sneak up behind the two of you and wrap her arms around you two.

When she got sick, she would try her best to keep up with her routines until you and your sister decided to sneak into her room and open the windows wide enough for her to watch the animals along with you from the comfort of her bed. After a while you would always end up in her bed nestled at her side, holding her hand and listening to her struggle through a song. Your sister would always braid her hair into simple designs that would inevitably slip out of the remaining strands on her head. Your mother would always hug the two of you as tight as she could before her nurses came to her side and ushered the two of you out of your room. When another comb dug into your scalp, you hissed and remembered how annoying it became when your sister would fret over your own hair, one morning it was so painfully tight that you cried all the way to school until your teacher took it out of the ponytail.

As they were cleaning out the remainder of your mother’s room, you stole a ribbon from an open box by her bed and stashed it away under your pillow. Whenever there was a rough storm and you couldn’t sleep, you’d hold onto it tight and try to remember how lovely it flowed down her low ponytails or whenever she would wear it around her neck with another trinket your father brought home from his trips. Now you fiddled with the ribbon, deciding on wrapping it around your wrist, the frayed knots struggling to stay together. If you couldn’t decide on what you’d look like, at least you’d have a choice on accessories. The dress you were to wear purely for pictures was a request from your father. The off the shoulder princess cut dress was covered in tulle and crystals that gleamed in the sun, sparkles shining on the ceiling and the floor. It wasn’t a bad dress, but it still wasn’t something you wanted to wear.

When a brush closed in on your eye, you shut them tight, relaxing after a hand on your shoulder and a calm voice asked for you to relax. The familiar clicks of a flat iron queued you to what the style they selected would look like, hoping they would make you look as beautiful as your mother did on her wedding day. Someone outside was testing music, the loud bass shaking the windows and startling the maids, making you chuckle at the obnoxious lyrics. Somehow, you figured Genji convinced them to play that on full volume before a series of swears and shouting came once the music stopped.

Minutes later, you were told to open your eyes. Blinking a few times, you looked at your face in the mirror and gasped. Cheeks subtly rosy with a gold shimmer on your cheekbones, neutral makeup with eyelashes that gave you doe eyes with white eyeliner on the bottom lid and soft pink lips with a hint of red that reminded you of the orchids in the gardens you saw once before. The jewelry you wore earlier was placed back on your neck and ears, hair curled and pulled back in a half up and half down style with the veil secured by the comb you felt dig into your scalp earlier. Overall, you looked lovely. Thanking the people who made you feel a little bit better, you were helped into the heavy dress and shoes before you were once again escorted to a separate side of the castle, screens on all sides to shield you from the world.

Doors slid open, letting in the warm breeze from outside flutter stray flower petals below your feet as you walked on hard stone towards an unknown location. The sounds of a camera shuttering and hushed conversations grew closer before you came to a stop. Gripping the sides of the dress, you took a deep breath as the screens were let down to reveal Hanzo in a black suit with a blue handkerchief in his pocket, a white rose attached to his jacket. He turned to look at you, taking in the obnoxious dress and your makeup and smiled. It was small at first, but when you looked away it grew wide. Holding out a hand, you walked towards him as you held up the dress, closing the distance soon after. With a hand on your hip he leaned close to your ear and made your cheeks burn.

“You look lovely, hime.”

Bashfully, you looked at him through artificial lashes and smiled, placing a hand on his chest. “Thank you.”

After a few nervous moments, the two of you faced the camera and posed, some coming off stiff and unwelcoming while the others reminded you of the ones you took at prom. Sensing the frustration coming off of the photographer at your lack of chemistry, Hanzo decided to spice things up by grabbing hold of your sides and tickling you. You gasped before grabbing his hands, leaning to the side while you laughed, his face closing in on yours. When you finally pull away from him, your hands rest on his arms and he does the same, a smile still big on both of your faces. Finally, he gathered you close in his arms and dipped you low, your hands clutching onto his arm while he studied your face, cheeks slightly pink from all of the exertion from earlier.

Seeming satisfied, the photographer told the two of you that he was done. When you were returned to a standing position, you held his hand for a moment and thanked him for making things fun before you were whisked away once more for an outfit change. Technically, the two of you were already married in a private ceremony, but family and friends still deserved to celebrate the new couple. Once you were back in your room the dress was quickly unzipped and you sucked in greedy breaths as you stumbled out of the fluffy mess. Perfume was sprayed in the air and you were told to hold your arms out to your side as shimmer was applied to parts of your body that would be exposed.

Another outfit choice that you weren’t privy to, but slightly happy to be surprised by the gorgeous gold and red kimono that would drape off of your shoulders, a lovely picture of a dragon flying in the warm colors of the sunset on the back of it. After the robes were tied and adjusted to keep you modest but fashionable, the elegant kimono was placed on you, the rich silk gliding over the slightly scratchy robe underneath and secured with rather plain obi which didn’t take away from the overall beauty of the outfit. Low black sandals were placed on your feet and your makeup was retouched, the veil removed from your hair and replaced with strings of sapphires and rubies, the part that hung down your back was pinned to the nape of your neck.

Seeming satisfied, you were once again escorted from your room for the last time and down the hall where you assumed the entrance to the courtyard was. Folding your hands in the pockets of your kimono to calm nerves that seemed to never sate itself, you decided instead to try and concentrate on the jovial conversations just beyond the door and the music that played, some wordless song with soothing beats that made cocktail hour pass by fast for the guests. Hanzo soon appeared from around a corner, his maids walking behind him to make sure his royal blue haori didn’t snag on the steel grey hakama. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail in the middle of his head and folded so neatly you almost thought it was extensions.

Standing at your side, he hummed a small approval to your outfit and held his hand out once more for you to take, which you did gladly. The doors swung open and everyone fell to a hush as the two of you stepped out. Gentle ‘oos’ and ‘ahhs’ were heard in the crowd as the two of you made your way to the stage where you would remain for most of the night, the line just behind a velvet cord already filling with guests ready to congratulate the two of you and offer gifts that you knew neither one of you would see. It was mostly for Sojiro, you thought. Speaking of the Master of the home, he was close to three sheets to the wind with your father at his side, smiles big and sake cups spilling on the table in front of them.

Hanzo helped you to your knees on the pillow below you before kneeling next to you, his hands folded in perfect precision, you following suit soon after. Faces of people you knew you didn’t need to remember came and went, cards filled with checks and small boxes stacked in front of the two of you. Your neck grew tired from the constant bowing, throat growing dry from the polite conversations that dragged a little longer than you wished. When Genji appeared in front of the two of you, he held out glasses of champagne that were filled a little too high for your liking, but at this point it was like seeing an oasis after travelling the desert for years. After a polite sip, you handed it off to the maid that stood close by and resumed your task halfway into the night until the last guest gave their congratulations. Feet growing numb, you were surprised at the hand that appeared at your side to stand.

The formal requirements of your night was officially over. Now you were free to sit and mingle with the guests, but you didn’t recognize anyone’s face. Your father wouldn’t be much help, he stumbled out halfway through your greetings and you haven’t seen him since. So you sat on a chair that was pulled out of thin air for you and watched the party continue without you. Hours seemed to pass and your champagne lost its fizz long ago, the crowds of guests slowly dwindling down to close family that thrived in the chance to cut loose. A booming voice cut over the music, your name echoing in between laughter.

Soon, Hanzo appeared from the crowd, his hair slightly disheveled and fringe sticking to his forehead, the unruly part of his hair that refused to be tamed. He smiled at you and seemed to stumble his way to your side, but when all eyes were off of him he straightened himself up and sat down. Looking at your glass, then to your tired eyes he frowned.

“Are you not enjoying the party?”

Shaking your head you finally gave up on holding the drink and placed it to the side. “Not really. I don’t know anyone besides you and your brother, and my father is somewhere drunk.”

Nodding, he draped his arm over your shoulder and pulled you close, his lips ghosting the shell of your ear. “Ah, well then maybe we should step away from the others and let them enjoy the rest of the night without us?”

A chill ran down your spine. Swallowing hard you timidly nodded before being released from his hold, standing up after him and holding his hand as he escorted you through one of the side doors as the crowd erupted on the dance floor to one of his distant uncles doing the worm, or inch worm in his case. The hallways were otherwise quiet, air conditioning coming to the rescue to remove the sticky feeling on your skin. When the two of you stood in front of your shared bedroom, he slid the door open and let you go in first before stepping behind you and locking the door. The click made your heart jump.

Stepping carefully out of your shoes, you walked to the dresser and removed what jewelry you could, opting to keep the dainty gold band on your finger. It wasn’t much, but it was a small mercy since you really didn’t want to have to wear your rather sizable diamond anywhere unless required to. Hanzo’s arms snaked around your waist and pulled you close, his head leaning on your bare shoulder.

“You smell wonderful. Is that vanilla?”

Turning your head away from him you nodded, trying but failing to untangle his arms from around you. “y-Yes. Vanilla and almonds.”

Sensing your hesitation, Hanzo turned you to face him, his arms never leaving your sides while you tucked your hands together on his chest. “Are you afraid of me, hime?”

Stammering you shook your head, choosing to look everywhere else but his eyes. “No. I just.. Don’t think I’m ready for anything too intense tonight. It’s already been such a big day and-”

Interrupting you, he placed a finger on your lips while the other busied itself with untangling your hair from the added jewels and pins. “But it is our wedding night. We have to consummate it, else it won’t be considered valid. That was clearly written in your contract, dear wife.”

The last part of his sentence had a bite to it. Your hair fell in small curtains around your burning face, teeth worrying your bottom lip while he scratched your scalp. “I know, but maybe we can try tomorrow?”

His hands stilled, sliding down to your shoulders and pushing you away, one hand cupping your chin to face your eyes on him. “And invalidate all of this? Not a chance. Maybe a calming bath will help ease your nerves.”

Stepping away from you, Hanzo walked over to the bathroom and turned on the bath, the sounds of caps echoing off of the walls. Fidgeting in the room, you paced around in a circle until he returned once more. His hands went to your obi and made quick work of the ties before sliding it to the ground. You tried to pull away from his hold but he pulled you back to him, his hands fumbling with the tie of your kimono.

“Hanzo, please. Can we do this another night?”

His hard stare shook you to silence as the kimono slid from your body to the ground in a gorgeous heap of colors. “No. You are my wife now. Either you do your duties or I find someone else who will.”

Biting back the sob you desperately wanted to let loose, he undressed you down to your underwear, an approving hum coming from his throat before he unclasped the front of your bra. Your hands covered your breasts before he could see anything further, a hand holding his as he tugged at your panties. You tried to pull it away but instead he tore the flimsy material from your body and tossed it to the ground, his hand wrapping around your arm and giving it a squeeze.

“Must I take what is mine by force, or will you comply?!”

“No, please don’t! I’ll go to the bath, but please.. Be gentle with me.”

After a moment, his face softened and he escorted you to the bath, his eyes studying the curve of your ass before it disappeared into the sudzy waters, jets brushing against your skin. Pulling your knees to your chin, you rubbed your legs and watched a mountain of bubbles pass by before flinching. Hanzo stepped into the tub behind you and rested his back against it, his arms pulling you to his lap. He rubbed your arms as you shook, the comfort barely offering anything it intended.

“See, hime? Isn’t a bath with your husband comforting?”

You sniffled and nodded, tears rolling freely down your face before he handed you a washcloth. Taking it, you removed the lashes and cleaned off the remaining makeup before he took it from your hands and tossed it to the pile of his clothes near the door. With a firm tug, he pulled your back to his chest, his muscles rubbing against the tense skin on your back. His hands roamed freely down your arms, fingertips grazing the sides of your breasts before sliding down to your thighs, gripping the soft flesh.

Hooking his hands under your knees, he propped your legs on the outside of his strong ones, one arm wrapping around your waist to keep your arms at your sides while his other hand explored your inner thighs. You squeezed your eyes shut and leaned your head against his shoulder, face towards the wall as he crawled closer to your core. The lump on your back grew more solid, the length of it curving against your spine and heightening your fears even more. There’s no way he was going to fit, not in a million years.

Hanzo kissed your neck while his fingers dragged along your lips, stopping at your clit and drawing small circles, teeth nipping at your skin each time you jumped to his touch. This was nothing like you’ve done before. His fingers were so rough from training, the harshness against the soft skin sending jolts of confusion to your mind before a warmth began pooling low within you. When your breathing began to slow the hand around you loosened its grip and made its way to the peaks of your nipples, hands caressing the soft flesh while nimble fingers flicked the sensitive skin. A moan choked in your throat and you shot your hand to your mouth to cover it.

“Does this feel good? Don’t hide your sounds from me, I want to hear it all.”

His fingers picked up it’s pace while your hands flew to the sides of the tub and gripped at it. You didn’t want to feel this good, but he was so in tune to what you wanted that you slowly began rocking your hips against his ministrations, the soft chuckle and kisses approving of your actions. His hand turned your face to his, lips stealing a kiss that he’s been desperately wanting to give you. When you didn’t open your mouth to his tongue, he slid his finger down to your entrance and circled it, causing you to open your mouth. He took the opportunity to slide a finger in while his tongue explored your mouth, gasps and strangled moans being drowned in his mouth as his other hand slid to the place he once abandoned, fingers working you back into a needy mess in his lap.

Everything became too much. Your body was feeling a million things at once and you didn’t know what to focus on. The skilled fingers on your clit, the second finger that invaded your refusing hole? The drops of blood that began turning the water a soft pink, or the way his lips made you crave more of the touch? When his fingers found that bundle of nerves you never found within, you pulled away and moaned loudly, hips frantically chasing the high it gave you. Chills ran down your body from your head to your toes, your head falling to his shoulder once more as he whispered praises to you. That warmth in your belly grew higher and higher until it spilled over. Moans turned to cries, hips rocked against fingers as you gripped the sides of the tub, the rush of the orgasm freezing and pulsing you through the motions.

When you stopped squeezing his fingers, he slid them from your entrance to your hips, squeezing gently as you began to calm down, chest heaving as you tried desperately to control your breathing. He kissed your cheek and wiped away your tears, pulling you into a hug when you finally calmed down.

“See, I knew you would feel good once I got you relaxed enough.”

You wanted to scream.

You wanted to push him away and run from the tub to a car and go back home. You wanted to be on a flight going far away from him, but you also wanted to kiss him once more. You wanted to see how his lips would feel on your breasts, wanted to see how he would kiss your lower lips and pull more of those sounds out of you. You wanted that high once more. Hanzo pushed you away gently and moved to stand, stepping out of the tub and drying himself off before holding another one out for you. Standing on shaky legs, you fell into his arms when you misjudged the distance from the side of the tub to the floor, his smile warm and eyes heavy with lust as he patted your skin dry.

Walking back into the bedroom he pulled the towel from you and dropped it to the floor, helping you crawl into the bed. You took the opportunity while he was distracted to admire him in the low light of the room, studying the ridges of his abs and the way his broad chest swelled and sunk with every breath he took. As much as you wanted to look away, you followed the ridges of muscles down to the trail of hair that fell just above his cock that twitched when he turned back to you, catching your ogling. With a short laugh he crawled onto the bed to your side, his lips stealing another kiss as he adjusted himself in between your legs. You wrapped your arms around his neck and caressed his skin, playing with the ends of his hair while he kissed your neck. He sucked on the skin at the crook of your neck, your eyes rolling to the back of your head while his hands moved your knees to your side. 

When his fingers returned once more to you, he hummed in approval to it still being slick, fingers diving once more into your entrance. Your hands fell to your sides in a desperate attempt to ground yourself as he drilled into you, the high of another climax causing your ears to burn before he pulled his fingers out of you. He laughed at your pout and positioned himself at your entrance, his tip growing wet as it slid between your lips. His hand cradled your cheeks as he pushed his hips forward.

Hissing, you grabbed the comforter and bit your lip, eyes squeezing shut as he entered. You felt full and empty at the same time, the intrusion feeling like it was too much, but you were still reeling from his earlier actions. He praised you as he slid further in, the hand on your cheek caressing you while you cracked your eyes and looked at him. The way he worried his lip in his teeth had your heart racing, the sheet of his black hair framing his face in a way that made you study every curve and dip on his face. Soon his hips fell flush with your thighs, his lips returning to yours once more as you adjusted to the feeling.

“I’m going to start moving now, hime. Please tell me if you need me to slow down at any moment.”

With a nod, your hands held onto his arms as he moved himself to rest his weight on his knuckles, his knees sliding under your hips and moving your lower half off of the bed. The new angle helped lessen the blow, his pace quickening when your face relaxed. When he felt your grip once more on his shaft he slammed into you, admiring the way your breasts bounced and nails dug into his skin, the moan that came from deep in your chest encouraging him to keep going.

His hands moved from your sides to grab your breasts then your hips, relishing in the way you grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close. Your moans and swears were mixed with his groans, skin slapping on skin in a rhythm that made your toes curl. Lips kissed his neck, nibbled at his ear and pleaded for more, which he dutifully obliged to. Hanzo pulsed within you and you responded with a firm grip, his moan against your cheek made you smile. That familiar build up in your belly mixed with a small twinge of happiness that never wanted this feeling to end.

Hanzo stilled and pulled you into his arms as he laid on his back, feet propping his legs up on the bed. His arms slid down to your waist, hands gripping your hips before he pistoned into you, your hands grabbing the sheets and pushing the pillows away. Your moans were loud, pleas for him to not stop mixed with incoherent words. His thrusts became haphazard, all but slamming into you as you fluttered around him.

You freezed up against him, crying out in pleasure as you slammed your hips against his, riding out your second orgasm of the night. Your name fell from his mouth as he pulsed within you, pulling your hips flush to him as he spilled within you, the fullness driving your climax to a height unlike the first one. The two of you lay together for a while, kisses turning into mumbles of praises, hands running through each other’s hair as your breathing synched up. When he felt you calm down once more he turned to the side and slid out of you, pulling you into his arms when he stood and brought you back to the bathroom. Instead of another bath, the two of you shared a shower, your arms wrapping securely around his waist as he tried to rinse you off. He kissed your hair and you smiled. Drying off once more, he carried you back to the bed and pulled the sheets to the side, letting you crawl in with him close by.

As you lay on your side, his hand snuck around you to lock with yours, his ring clicking against yours. You studied the matching bands as sleep snuck up on you, the sounds of his breathing evening out aiding you on your journey.

-

The rays of first morning light spilled into the room, beams of light framing the bed as you stirred awake. Stretching in the bed, you stilled when an arm bumped against your back. Memories from last night and the sleeping man at your side reminded you of what happened. Turning to your side, you studied his sleeping face and the way he looked so calm and almost angelic in this state. One of his eyes cracked open and turned to you, causing you to duck your head beneath the sheet. He smiled and pulled you flush to him, kissing you slow in a way that had you heating up despite your soreness. Sensing your shiver, he studied the way your cheeks tinted pink and the mischievous light in your eyes.

The two of you stayed in bed for hours exploring each other in ways you never imagined, his hands finding new ways to bring you over the edge over and over again. After a nap you awoke to the sounds of the shower running and the smells of food in the room. Glancing at the trays near the door that lead to your private living room, your stomach grumbled as you imagined what was under those silver lids. The water turned off and Hanzo appeared soon after, hair dripping with water down to his chest.

“Ah, so the sleeping beauty finally wakes. I hope you do not mind having lunch as your first meal. It seems our escapades kept us in bed well into the afternoon.”

Looking at the clock on the wall, you groaned and flopped to the bed, hissing when you moved your knees. “I guess we did. Hopefully we don’t miss any more meals due to that.”

Shimmying out of bed you hesitated at the thought of grabbing a robe, but decided against it. As you walked to the bathroom he pulled you into his arms, kissing you softly and stroking your cheek.

“I wouldn’t mind missing meals if that means I can taste you again, hime.”

You giggled and slapped his chest, moving out of his arms to go to the shower while he set the food out and waited. When you were done the two of you sat and ate in content silence, small fits of shy laughter bubbling out of you while he smirked knowingly your way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone!
> 
> Thank you if you've read the past two chapters and hoped for something else, but this chapter is dark. There is a scene that may be triggering to those who have been in the situation, thus the updated tags. I am letting you know that there isn't much to the story that will take away from the plot if you choose to avoid this until I add another chapter. If you continue to read ahead, please be kind to yourself if it becomes too much!

As much as you wished that the two of you could be on vacation forever, life inevitably said otherwise. While Hanzo prepared for the day, you pulled out a watch you got him on one of your shopping trips that he couldn’t tear his eyes away from.Helping him fluff his tie in place, he wrapped his arms around your waist and latched the watch to his wrist. He peppered you in soft kisses that had you smiling even after he left. Finding that there wasn’t much else for you to do, you went to your hobby room and began working on a series of paintings you didn’t have a name for, but depending on the album that played dictated the overall mood of the work.

You were nowhere near the skill level that your sister was. She was busy travelling the world and showcasing her art in galleries and parties for aristocrats who bid more than you could ever imagine one of your works would go for, using that money to secure a better future for her son back in the States. She fell pregnant her junior year of high school and your father hadn’t taken too well to it, kicking her out and leaving her penniless. You went behind his back and set up one of your first accounts and began funneling money you said was for shopping so that she could at least have a chance at life. If your mother was still around, things would be different, but of course…

Mixing together a lovely shade of orange, you brushed the color onto the blank canvas while r&b hummed out of the stereo. Letting your mind get lost in the lyrics, you created a landscape of flowers and trees swaying in a soft breeze in the bright afternoon sun. The figure of a person sitting on a cliff with a basket next to them was obscured, intentionally left so that the focus wouldn’t be on them. After adding the final details, the brush landed in the muddy water cup and you smiled, assessing the work in front of you.

The pictures you painted always had the same theme despite pallet switches. Always a person off in a field or lost in a maze of flowers, breeze swaying through their hair and exploring the world they had the chance to have. It’s only been two months and you still realized that you craved some sort of freedom. Of course you wouldn’t run away, things were going smooth between you and Hanzo and he took you out for walks or to plays when he had the chance, so at least you could go and explore with him by your side. But deep down you knew you wished that you were able to go alone.

Of course that wouldn’t happen.

Despite all of this, you stayed content to exploring the gardens and studying the different flowers that were planted along the well manicured paths. The gardener always made a point to show off the new buds on bushes or exotic flowers that bloomed with his touch. Not wanting to ruin such a delicate process, you snapped photos and made them the background of your phone, alternating between the shots every other day. Capping off the paints and rinsing the brushes, you left the ceiling fan on to dry the canvas before leaving the room. You wanted to go and have lunch, but you were covered in flecks of paint. The last time you went straight to the dining room after painting, Hanzo grimaced and requested that you reserve the ‘messy state of dress’ for the private quarters.

As much as you wanted to fight it, you didn’t want to rock the boat too much especially when things have been going well. So you showered, being mindful to check for paint in your hair and scrub the flecks off of your face. When you were sufficiently clean, you blow dried your hair and pulled it into a modest bun before dressing in an equally modest floor length sundress and cardigan. Walking through the hallways always chilled you despite venturing them often. Days when Hanzo would come home in a different shirt and remnants of blood on his pants had you equally curious as to what exactly he did for work. When you would ask, he would shut you down and switch the conversation to something more pleasant, so you didn’t ask anything else. The walls hid secrets even you didn’t think you wanted to know.

Sliding the door open to the dining room, you greeted the servant near the kitchen and took a seat in the chair that was designated as your spot. Flipping through the latest magazine that rests on top of your setting, you sniffed the perfume samples and drooled over a pair of shoes you knew you didn’t need. When the food started coming out of the kitchen, the magazine slid to the middle of the table and you began to eat, always amazed at how such simple meals of rice and fish would light your tastebuds. Midway through your meal, Genji appeared still dressed in his pajamas and slumped into his seat next to you. With his head cradled in his arms, he groaned a greeting to you while you frowned at him.

Lately he’s been more absent from the home, stumbling in when Hanzo was just rising for work and leaving in a hurry before dinner could be served. Today seemed like he went too hard, but that wouldn’t stop him from going out and having fun later. Taking a sip of water from your glass, you put it down a bit harder, rousing a moan of disapproval from him.

“Genji, what time did you come home?”

He flipped his head towards you, bloodshot eyes and stubble dotting his lips and chin. “Some time after 7. What, are you going to scold me like my brother does?”

“Of course not, but that doesn’t mean I can’t worry about you.” With a grunt, he flipped back into the darkness of his arms and tried to catch a bit more sleep before a bowl of soup was brought out to him. The mixture of eggs and god knows what else in the dish he dubbed ‘hangover cure soup’ made your stomach flip.

When he began slurping the noodles you shot to your feet, shaking the plates and cups on the table while you made a mad dash for the closest bathroom. Genji looked from your seat to the door then shrugged his shoulders, resuming his meal of noodles and fried egg. You clutched the toilet in the hallway bathroom and heaved what lunch you had inside of your stomach, groaning each time your stomach cramped and squeezed, the sinking slump and watering in your tongue making you gasp before the rest came up. One of the maids heard your distressing sounds and stepped into the bathroom, running the water while they searched the sink cupboard for a wash cloth. When you felt like you could finally breathe, you flushed the toilet and sat on your calves, clammy fingers stroking the skirt of your dress.

The maid helped you to your feet and ran the cool water while you rinsed your mouth with water and then mouthwash. Her hand was on your forehead, patting around while she studied your eyes for any other indicators of sickness. “Are you having any other symptoms, Mistress?”

The title caught you off guard even after hearing it for a while now, but you shook your head. “No, not that I know of. It came out of nowhere.”

With a hum, she placed the washcloth in your hand and let you wipe off your face and wash your hands before escorting you back to your room. Even though you insisted that you were fine, she helped you into pajamas and tucked you into bed. Fluffing the pillows behind you, she handed the remote for the television to you and smiled when you finally stopped fighting her.

“Really, this is all too much.” She waved her hand to you and headed for the door.

“Nonsense, my Mistress. You must stay in bed while I call for the doctor to come and check you out.” With a frown, she left you in the room and you sighed, sinking further into the plush comforts while absentmindedly searching for something that could keep your mind off of the quaking of your stomach. Of course nothing worked and you soon found yourself face down in the toilet, groans and whines spluttering between your heaving.

While you rinsed your face and brushed your teeth, the bedroom door slid open and shut quickly. A voice called out to you while the sounds of metal on metal clanked around. Walking out of the bathroom with a hand towel you waved to the doctor and slid back into bed while they took your temperature and heartbeat. Cold fingers ran along your neck and jaw while he stared off to the side.

“Have you been experiencing any other symptoms besides nausea and vomiting, Mistress?” Their hands left your jaw and jotted a few things into their holopad.

“No, just that. I’m tired from all of the exertion, though.” He simply hummed in response and typed away once more.

“Alright, if you can please lay flat on your back, I’m going to examine your abdomen to make sure you aren’t having any other issues.”

Though it didn’t seem necessary, you did as you were told and propped a pillow behind your head and lifted your pajama top to the bottom of your bra and laid your arms to the side. They pressed around your stomach, hesitant over where your esophagus was and checked around your liver and small intestine. When they got down to your large intestine you flinched, hissing as he rounded your pelvis, both hands pressing each side with enough pressure to make your stomach flip. Brows furrowed, he pulled away from you while you sat back up and slid the shirt down to your waist, sucking in deep breaths between clenched teeth.

“What have you had to eat within the past week? Anything raw like sashimi or the like?”

“No, I’ve been mainly eating noodles or rice with beef or chicken. This afternoon was fried fish, but it was cooked the whole way through.”

Placing the tablet to the side, he studied your eyes while you chewed on your bottom lip. “Ingested any drugs or alcohol?”

Pulling your chin from his hand you flopped back into the pillows. “No drugs. Just one cup of wine two nights ago with dinner.”

Looking for any sign of deception but finding none, he simply nodded and typed away at the screen while you scowled. What the hell was with all of these questions in the first place? You weren’t sick, just feeling a bit off. “This all started after I smelled Genji’s meal.”

He paused, lowering the pad slowly before reaching into the bag. “What was his meal? Was it that weird dish he calls a hangover cure?”

You dry heaved and nodded. “Oh god yes. It literally smells like rotten garbage and dead animals.”

He pulled a cup out of his bag as well as a butterfly needle and a vial for blood. Rolling up your sleeve, you fiddled with the cup while he sterilized the crook of your arm with an alcohol pad. “Though the food in question is in fact disgusting, I don’t think the vapors from it should cause such a reaction. I’ll just take some blood and request a sample so that I can run a few tests. It could be kidney stones or a stomach bug, but it’s best to be more cautious than casual about this.”

Nodding, you flexed your fist while the blood filled in the vial, eyes glued to the silent pictures on the screen. When he was finished, he handed you a cotton swab and took out a bandaid, moving your fingers from the open spot while adding a glittery star covered bandaid over it. The holographic silliness made you smile while he packed his bag, him stepping to the side so that you could go to the bathroom once more. When you returned, he held out a bag for you to slide the cup into and gave you instructions to remain in bed until he figured out what caused the sudden vomiting.

When he left you turned off the television and sunk further into the pillows, eyes fluttering a few times before closing.

-

_Walking along a quiet meadow with a basket full of food, you basked in the sun's rays and enjoyed the gentle breeze. Humming softly, you found a shady spot near the lake and decided to camp out here for lunch. The water calmly lapped at the shore as you bit into the sandwich, the buzzing of bees and the chirps of birds and other animals mixed with the rustling leaves over your head. Everything seemed picturesque, never wanting to leave the comfort of the spot you chose until a flash of blue flew past the corner of your eye._

__

__

_Sitting up straight, you turned to look for what you thought would be a simple trick of the eye and found nothing. With a shrug of your shoulders, you leaned against the tree and reached for some fruit from the basket but stilled when a serpent-like creature swam just below the surface of the water towards you. As it’s head broke through the ripples of water, bright yellow eyes and a tuft or red hair slicked against brilliant blue scales. Even though you were afraid you stayed where you were, enraptured as the creature crawled to the shore and shook the water off of it’s lengthy body._

_You held your breath and pulled your hands to your lap, shivers running down your spine as it approached. The flick of something soft against your ear caused you to look to the side and gasp, body scooting further away from the red hair attached to another blue scaled creature. Following the length, you froze when matching pairs of yellow eyes wide with curiosity stared back at you. When it began crawling down the tree, the other sniffed your legs and nibbled at your shoe._

_With a shout you pulled your foot away from it, but it simply chuffed and crawled further to your side, it’s head resting on one leg while the other curled around your back and rested it’s head on your shoulder. Frozen, you took shallow breaths as the creatures seemed to settle into your skin, something akin to purrs rumbling against your back and thigh. Reaching a hesitant hand out towards the one on your leg, you smiled when it curled into your touch, heavy eyes watching you as you stroked the skin between its horns down to the hairs, the other one receiving the same treatment._

_The three of you sat in silence as they slept, your eyes growing heavy from their inviting warmth. Sensing your mood change, the creature on your back curled its body to wrap it’s tail protectively around your waist and shifted enough for you to rest your head against their neck, the one on your legs wiggling itself to drape across your legs and curl its tail around your feet. Once you were settled they began purring a bit louder, the sounds lulling you to sleep in their protective hold._

A hand on your shoulder brought you out of your sleep, bleary eyes blinking away sleep as you tried to adjust to the low lighting of the room. Hanzo stroked your hair while you yawned, a smile lopsided at your sleepy state. “I was told by your maid that you aren’t feeling well.”

Nodding you pulled yourself up with a yawn, hand covering your mouth while the other stretched above your head. “Yeah, I’m still not 100%, but that nap helped a bit.”

Kissing your forehead, he stood and walked to the dresser and took off his watch and cufflinks, turning his head to the side to speak. “That’s good. I do hope that the doctor figures out what it is soon. I worry that it may be food poisoning.”

Tossing the sheets and comforter to the side, you swung your legs over the edge of the bed and slipped on your sandals. Scratching your side, you shuffled your way over to where he stood and leaned your head against his back, arms slinking to hook into his pant loops. “I hope not. Nothing’s really set me off before, but I did have a weird dream.”

“Oh? Tell me about it.”

When he turned to you, you stood on tiptoes to meet him halfway for a gentle kiss, walking back to the bed while he changed into his training gear. “Well, I was eating lunch at a lake and these two snake-like animals came to sleep on me.”

Hanzo’s hands stilled on the buttons of his shirt, curious eyes darting from the floor to your face while you fiddled with your sleeves. “Really? What did they look like?”

Leaning your head to the side, you tapped your chin while you thought. “Hmm, let’s see. They were a really pretty shade of blue with horns and red hair down their backs. They were super friendly and all cuddly after I pet them a little.”

Tossing the shirt into the hamper, Hanzo closed the distance between the two of you and cupped your chin in his hand, eyes studying yours. “Did they look like the pictures you see on our walls?”

Your eyes fell to the tapestry above your vanity and nodded. “Yeah. Big bright eyes, claws, beautiful scales and a cat-like demeanor.”

With a smile, he crashed his lips to yours before crouching in front of you. “Hime, it sounds like you were visited by the dragons. I’m not too sure why it took them so long, but it seems like they approve of you if they didn’t attack.”

Mind buzzing with the thoughts of spirit dragons regarded highly by his family visiting you in your dream, you nearly fell to the floor when Hanzo pulled you to stand and kissed you once more, his arms pulling you in for a tight hug. “I thought that was just a story your family told to scare people.”

He laughed and cradled your face in his large hands, planting a soft kiss on your nose before pulling away. “No, my sweet. The dragons of the Shimada house are guardians. My brother and I inherited them from our ancestors and when we have children, they will go to them as well. To be honored by a visit from gods is something worth celebrating! After I am done training, we can go to your favorite restaurant for dinner and get a slice of that raspberry cheesecake you love.”

Smiling to the idea of savory tonkatsu and cheesecake, you wiggled on the bed and clasped your hands together. You went to the shared closet and searched for something that would be comfortable and stylish without going overboard while he placed a kiss to the side of your head and rushed out of the room. Settling on a black dress that pooled at your feet and white sandals, you placed the garment on the bed and the shoes close to the door and got ready for the evening.

By the time Hanzo returned covered in sweat, you were deciding over earring choices while the jewelry cleaner buffed your ring. After his shower, he dressed in a black polo and blue jeans, something you fought hard for him to wear despite his hesitation. When he grabbed his black leather mules the two of you walked hand in hand to the garage. During the ride you tried to fight back the stomach flips and surmised it must be from lack of food, but when the two of you stepped into the restaurant, you darted from his side to the bathroom.

Five excruciating minutes passed before you shakily stepped out of the bathroom to a concerned face. His arms darted for you when you stumbled on the bottom of your dress. Picking you up in his arms, Hanzo apologized to the staff and mumbled something about being ill before he had you back in the car and to the castle once more. Lights faded in and out while he carried you to your room, footsteps trailing after the two of you while you groaned and clutched your stomach, mouth salivating once more but knowing nothing would come of it.

You flinched at the cool cloth on your head and writhed while hands tried to keep you still, agitated conversation from the hallway spilling through the cracked door before it creaked open. You shook your head at the cup that was placed at your mouth and a comforting hand on your chin tried to keep you still while someone above you told you that it would help with the pain. Drinking the chalky liquid, you heaved a few times before you were sat up, eyes cracking open while your hands clenched and flexed in your lap, the rumples in your dress smoothing out while your legs slid around.

After what seemed like hours, you were finally back in pajamas with a bottle of water on your side table. Hanzo sat beside you and rubbed your hand, kissing your knuckles while you smiled up to him with heavy lids. His phone dinged in the background but he ignored it, one hand caressing your stomach while the other rested on your chin.

“The dragons must have sensed it before we did.”

“Yeah, but I wish they gave me a sign of a baby and got rid of the nausea instead of cuddling me.”

His laugh boomed in the room, you joined in while he pulled you to his chest and rubbed your back. 

“They aren’t healers, hime.”

-

When the doctor told you not to participate in any ‘heavy activities’, you wanted to laugh. The only thing you did was paint, but even that was off the table. So instead of that you walked the garden, shooting photos of butterflies that nested on orchids and hyacinths and listened to the stream when you got tired. After that got old, you went to the library near Hanzo’s office and stared at pages of a book before taking a nap in the chair. Food was boring, bland broths with grilled meats that were void of any seasonings to help with your sickness, though it was fruitless. The only thing you seemed to keep down was rice, but even that sometimes made you nauseous.

Your energy drained faster than you liked, so most days you would stay in bed and move around only when you felt sore. Hanzo tried to empathize with you, but he ultimately didn’t understand why you couldn’t just get up and take a walk to regenerate. Intimacy was low, if not scarce as well. Since that fell into the category of things not to do combined with your current status, the two of you were advised against it until the pregnancy progressed. Whenever the two of you would cuddle, he’d try to sway you with a kiss to the neck and a loving grip on your thigh, but you shook your head and moved away even though you wanted it desperately.

This was beginning to shorten Hanzo’s already small fuse.

When he came back with a new haircut, your heart fluttered at the way it made his face look even more handsome than before. You’d push him to the bed with the little strength that remained and kneeled between his legs while you fiddled with his belt, his hands petting your hair as you stroked him. But even that wasn’t enough. Your jaw grew sore and the exertion became too much. After late meetings kept him from coming back until late in the evening, he regarded you curled up into a ball on the bed with his pillow in hand with a grunt before taking yet another long shower before bed.

One evening you returned to your quarters after a late dinner and found the room shrouded in darkness. Flipping the main switch, you gasped and slammed into the door when you saw Hanzo sitting with one leg resting over the other, elbows propped on the arms of the chair and hands folded in front of his face. His eyes cut to yours and you took a deep breath and smiled at him, sliding off your slippers and pulling your hair out of its bun.

“You nearly scared me to death, Hanzo! Why were you sitting in the dark?” Running a hand across his shoulders, you walked to the dresser and removed the necklace he gave you and placed it on the holder, moving for your earrings before the world spun. His hand was on the back of your head, shoving your face into his chest while the other stroked your back.

“I thought the element of surprise would raise your energy levels.” Greedily, you gripped onto his vest and pulled your face back, kisses landing on his chin while he began tugging at the strings on your skirt.

“It nearly gave me a heart attack, but I guess it also gave me a rush as well.” 

Hissing, your eyes fluttered shut when he grabbed handfuls of your ass and squeezed, kneading the flesh and pulling it apart before his lips fell to yours, his tongue grazing and lapping against yours while he walked the two of you to the bed. When your legs hit the edge, he pushed you back before leaning over you. His hands dove under your shirt and caressed your nipples through the bralette. Your legs squeezed shut, thighs rubbing together while soft moans fell from your mouth. One hand drifted to your thigh and pushed it to the side while you moved to rest on your elbows, fingers caressing your clothed lips before he hooked his fingers on the hem and pulled them down and away from you.

Hesitantly, you scooted further to the middle of the bed and closed your legs once more, but a firm hand on your ankle pulled you back to your original position. Hanzo made quick work of the vest and his belt, sliding them both off of him while he unbuttoned his pants, hungry predatory eyes watching you, your brows furrowed in worry.

“What are you doing? You know the doctor told us that we can’t do this.”

His hands clamped down on your ankles and pulled you so that your ass was flush with his thighs. He was already hard, his cock springing free from the boxers while he licked his lips at the sight of your glistening core. “You are carrying a future dragon, nothing that we do tonight will bring harm to them.” 

When he leaned over your body, you shook your head and pressed your hands against his chest. He simply gripped them and slammed them to the side, his lips covering your mouth while you protested. Pressing your feet to the bed you tried to push him off of you, but he put his whole weight on your chest and you whined, tearing away from his mouth. His teeth sunk into your shoulder a bit too hard, ripping a choked sob from your trembling lips.

“Hanzo, please-”

His hand flew to your neck and you gasped for air, fingers scratching at the ones threatening to squeeze harder than they were while he sat up and glared at you. “Must I remind you that as my wife you must satisfy me?! I doted on you, brought you food and gifts while you lazily stayed in bed! The least that you can do is lay there while I have what is mine!”

His words stung, fat tears falling down the sides of your face to your hair, spots on the corners of your eyes crawling into your vision before he let go. Gasping for air, you rolled to the side while you held your neck in an attempt to get away, but his hand gripped your ankle harder than before and pulled you back to him. Hanzo tried to grab your wrists but you kept moving away, shifting your body away from his reach before planting a foot on his stomach, kicking him away. He stumbled back into the dresser while you shot to your feet and tried to run for the door, but he was next to you soon enough, grabbing your legs and yanking them back as you slammed into the floor. Your chin bounced off of the hardwood, digging into your bottom lip while you squirmed and cried, legs still wiggling until his knees were on your calves and hands pulling your hips flush to his.

Disregarding the resistance of the small amount of lubrication he bottomed out as you wailed, his hand slamming your face back to the ground before he pounded into you. You tried to claw at his knees, but his hand on your back pulled your hands into an awkward bunch behind you. The taste of salt and copper mixed on your tongue while you pleaded with him, words jumbling each time he slammed into you. The pool of blood that leaked from your mouth dropped down to your cheek, the slickness making your head slide with each snap of his hips.

A hard palm connected with your cheeks and you screamed, eyes squeezing shut as he alternated between the two. _“I tried to be reasonable with you hime, but you drove me here! This is your punishment for being disobedient!_

Another slap singed your skin, your cries cracking in your throat as blood mixed with spit and choked you. Your hips burned, lip hurt and chest struggled to breathe through his assault while the turbulent burn in your stomach wound you close to an orgasm you didn’t want. He felt your walls flutter against him and groaned, both of his hands gripping your hips and speeding up faster than you thought possible.

“Now you shall take my seed and be thankful I even offered it to you!” His hips snapped to your ass and stilled as he roared above you, fingernails digging into the sensitive skin on your hips. His cock twitched within you and brought you to your own pitiful end, convulsing and rocking your hips while you cried silently. Warm liquid pooled down your legs and you shuddered when a cramp stiffened your back.

Hanzo pulled out and tossed your hips to the side, moving to stand while you twitched and sniffled on the floor, the warmth from in between your legs falling on both sides of your clenched thighs. Milky red liquid pooled at your hip and you gasped, clawing at the ground in a feeble attempt to sit up, but instead you slumped back down. A fresh wave of tears and dizziness took you soon after.

-

Beeping rustled you out of your sleep, eyes sliding open and wincing at the bright lights above you. Twitching your arms you felt a mess of cords connected to both of them, a monitor on the index finger and stitches grazing against your teeth. Glancing to the side you studied your vitals before the doors slid open. Shoes clicked against the tile before a figure appeared out of the corner of your eye. Hanzo stroked your arm while the doctor pulled at a few of the bags, hovering a device over your head to take your temperature.

“Good, no fever. She’s out of the woods in regards to infection, but she should rest for the next two weeks. Since she wasn’t too far along she shouldn’t need additional surgery, but the blood loss if stitches are torn could wind her back up in danger. I’m sorry once more for the loss of your baby, Master Hanzo.”

He mumbled a thank you and gripped your shoulder as you shook in the bed, silent cries staying in your chest while your vision blurred. You tried to tell him but he had to have his way. Now look at the two of you, childless all because he wanted to rape you. He tried to cradle your chin in his hand but you pulled away, refusing to meet his face. With clenched fists he stepped away from your bed and walked towards the door, turning once more to your shaking form.

“Rest for now, but when your body is healed we will try again.”

You couldn’t be anymore disgusted if you wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More triggers, sorry.
> 
> I know that these are rough, but I promise the whole thing isn't like this. It won't be, and at least it'll ease up in a few chapters, but uh... I love you all. Again, take care of yourselves and drink water.

Wheels squeaked along tile floors, the clanking of fine leather shoes and rough edges after decades of being walked on announced your departure from the hospital, Hanzo gripping the handles on the chair while he nodded to those who took care of you. The private suite was used by members of his family, you being no exception. After two weeks of aggrandizing your condition until you could no more, you were on your way back to the home you wished you never had to see again, but the bows and well wishes from staff who knew too much but wouldn’t put their life on the line for you made things worse. Glass doors marked with fingerprints and humidity slid open for the two of you, rays of sun blinding you momentarily before the shape of the limo appeared. The driver helped you into your seat and you thanked him, sliding as far inside as you could before the door shut. Moments later, Hanzo slid in on the other side and stared at the divider, refusing to look your way.

Good.

On the ride home you watched the trees, people walking on the street with bags from shopping trips and laughter, shouts from a skateboarder cutting through the crowd. Each time the vehicle stopped at a light, the urge to jump from the car and bolt down the street grew more fervent, but the consequences wouldn’t be worth it. Your husband would rather put a bullet through your head than risk chasing after you. The ride home was longer than you anticipated, eyes heavy from the purr of the engine. When you closed your eyes, images of dragons writhing in anger, claws sinking into a body, teeth marring legs and arms as the person screamed. Stepping closer, they stilled and looked at you, sinking onto their hands and feet and sped towards you. Instead of being afraid, you stood still with your hands to your sides and embraced the familiar beings. They nuzzled your arms, smearing blood across your stomach and legs but you didn’t mind. When you finally looked up, you saw what remained of Hanzo and smiled.

The car door next to you opened up, a gloved hand holding itself in your direction. Blinking away sleep, you took the hand of the driver and thanked them once more, taking careful steps to the wheelchair. When you moved to sit, a blanket was thrown across your lap before you were pushed towards a side entrance. More bowing, more fanfare that you didn’t want, more forced smiles as you were escorted to the suites. One maid touched her lip when you passed by and the person next to them snatched their hand down before they bowed low and stepped into another room, shouting muffled by walls followed you on your journey. When you got close, dread sunk in and you began worrying that they would put you right back into that room, but instead they pushed you into your separate quarters and helped you to stand.

A bath was already drawn and you were helped out of your clothes and hospital padding before you sunk into the welcoming waters. This time you didn’t fight them when they washed you, the sounds of tsk’s and grumbles mixed in with the water as they scrubbed your bruised body. When they reached your hair they were gentle as they took it down, fingers brushing knots out before they lathered it. Humming in approval, you pulled your knees to your chin and rested it there, arms wrapping around your legs as they took care of you. When fresh water began pouring over your head, you kept your eyes open in hopes that somehow the shampoo was able to blind you. But of course it was gentle, only the finest things for a Shimada.

They helped you back out, being mindful to rinse your stitches and patted you dry. Warm pajamas and socks were placed on you before they held both hands and walked you to the bed. As you sunk into the soft sheets they placed a tray of food in front of you, steamed vegetables and rice with water to drink. You ate what you could and pushed it away before the television was turned on, the maid who stayed in your room taking it and placing it outside before she sat down and watched along with you. Though her presence was odd, it was welcoming. At least you’d be safe.

In the morning you awoke to the curtains being drawn and fresh flowers sitting on the dressers. They seemed slightly impersonal and though they weren’t your favorite, the bear that sat between them let you know that either Genji or Sojiro brought them over. The smile you had was the first big one in nearly a month.

Hanzo stayed away from you, only asking the staff for updates instead of going directly to you. In the meantime you did what you could to try to return to normal, taking longer walks and painting when the urge came to you. Things seemed to be going so well that you didn’t need a full time maid by your side as you explored, being careful to avoid places you know he would be. Instead, you found yourself accompanied on these walks by Genji on days when he didn’t seem too put out by a hangover. The two of you talked about gardening and painting before he brought up video games. To your joy, he seemed to be into the same things as you and the two of you began fussing over who was better in one fighting game while groaning at the ending of another.

He was the complete opposite of his brother in ways you found so endearing. You scolded yourself for not giving him the chance to prove it before, but you were amazed to see that he was into science and technology, listening intently as he explained things that seemed so trivial to him yet blew your mind. Lunches were spent with him as well, a video of a game walkthrough on his phone while the two of you ate and laughed when someone died to something stupid. The laughter must have been too loud one day because when the doors slammed open, you grew still when Hanzo walked in with a newspaper in hand and slammed it down. He said nothing to the two of you, only regarding your presence with a nod. Genji smiled at him and tugged your sleeve, rewinding it to a part that you missed.

The person who was playing missed a jump and fell to their death, resetting the whole level to the beginning. You fell into uncontrolled laughter, leaning into Genji’s side while your eyes teared up. He snickered next to you and pulled up a compilation of fails for the two of you to finish while you ate. You were so engrossed in the video that you didn’t notice the burning gaze in your direction. When you finished your meal, you asked him to meet you tomorrow for another walk and bid him farewell, nodding to your husband before you walked back to your room to shower.

The warmth of the water gave you a little courage to hum, hands scrubbing shampoo into your hair while you tapped your foot to the beat in your head. The water cascaded along the glass and the steam that built up was drawn out when the door was opened and quickly shut, a hand on your mouth preventing you from shouting. His cologne hit you before his lips did, short beard hairs tickling your jaw as he hissed into your ear, ignoring the trembles.

“So you’ve moved onto my brother?”

When you shook your head he slammed you into the rough tile wall, hands trying desperately to brace you while he spread your legs apart. His hand cupped your lips, spreading them as he teased your long forgotten clit and you whined. Wiggling your hips away from his touch only angered him more, a palm to the middle of your shoulders pressing you further into the wall while he pulled your hips out.

“I give you time and space to heal from last month, and you take that as an opportunity to try and fuck him?!”

“No! I wasn’t trying to-” The slap had you choking out a sob, eyes squeezing shut when he repeated his actions twice more.

“Silence! I won’t listen to any more of your lies!” You tried to look over your shoulder but he pressed harder, the edges digging into your skin. He kicked your legs further apart and you whined when his cock pressed against you. The time apart was wonderful, it gave you a chance to breathe and heal, maybe forgive him from what he did before, but as he bottomed out in you, all of that flew out of the window.

His pace was unrelenting, your skin slicing against the rough stones while you choked down sobs, trying to stay silent. His hand in your hair tugged your face against the wall before you were staring at the ceiling, tears freely spilling and mixing in with the water. He took your silence as acceptance and placed messy kisses on your uncut side down to your neck before he sunk his teeth into your shoulder. Still, you didn’t make any other sounds besides broken gasps and pants.

When he stilled in you, he pulled your ear to his mouth once more, hand wrapping around your neck and squeezing. “You are mine. Not even my brother is to touch you or see you how I do, understood?”

“Yes, Hanzo.”

With a hum, he pulled out and let you tumble to the ground while he wrapped a towel around his waist, a smaller one drying off his hair before he got dressed once more. You sobbed openly when he left your room, soap stinging your cuts and eyes as the water washed the rest of it down the drain. After a few minutes, you shut off the shower and stumbled out of it, grabbing the wet towel that was discarded after Hanzo used it. Hissing, you patted yourself dry and resorted to putting on a loose one piece outfit and a sweater to cover the cuts and bite mark on your shoulder, but didn’t know what to do for your face.

The next day you sent a note to Genji to let him know that you weren’t feeling well and would be in your room for the next few days. Sensing the bullshit, he went to your room and knocked on the door, begging for you to come out and see him but his pleading fell on deaf ears. After five minutes of trying he left, scowl on his face but unsure of who to direct it to. He knew his brother must have told you to stay away, but if he went to him now they would just argue with no clear winner. He could always demand that you come out, but that would intercept his brother’s power over you and cause more distress in the already ill tempered man.

Ever since you came back, he’s been shorter with staff and more ruthless with his duties. He trained longer and stayed to himself, refusing to speak with anyone other than the council of elders and his father. He chewed over ideas before the one thing he ignored sprung to the front of his mind. With a grin, he marched towards his father’s office with an offer his brother couldn’t refuse.

-

Days later you were fully healed. The scarring was minimal and the bruising from the bite faded enough that it wasn’t tender to the touch. Walking the gardens, you mused over the full bloomed flowers and smelled a few before Genji appeared from around the corner. Stilling, you looked around nervously for signs of Hanzo before his hand landed on your shoulder. When you jumped he pulled away, rubbing the hand that once rested on your shoulder while you held onto your arm.

“Sorry for scaring you, little sister. I wanted to know if you were up to a trip to the arcade with me?” Your expression brightened slightly.

“I would love to, but I can’t leave without permission.” His laughter caught you off guard.

“Figured you’d say that, which is why I got permission from my father. He stated that you needed to be escorted, but didn’t specify by who. Besides, when we leave someone will let Hanzo know where we are going.”

Twisting your fingers together nervously you pondered on the consequences of leaving the compound without his knowledge, but Genji’s pleading face and puppy dog eyes simmered that away. To hell with it. If you get in trouble, you’ll deal with that later.

“Alright, let’s go.”

Genji smiled, his fist pumping at his side before he led the way, trailing behind him slowly. As you made your way towards the garage that familiar sense of dread sunk into you, palms shoved in your pockets becoming clammy. Still, the two of you trudged along and were soon in one of Genji’s many cars. Buckling the seatbelt to the latch, you giggled when the seat adjusted to your weight and height, the smooth leather cradling you as he pulled out. Music blared over the roar of the engine as you laughed nervously, hand gripping the handle when he tore out of gates and down the road.

When he pulled onto the highway he lowered the music enough to speak to you. “I do that to piss off my father, but I know he secretly drives this when he goes into the city.”

Smoothing out your pants you turned to face him. “Master Sojiro drives this car? I thought he got escorted everywhere.”

Genji grimaced at the name, making a show of rolling his eyes and groaning. “First of all, never call him that in front of me. Second of all, yeah. He had the radio set to some weird jazz music but forgot to switch it back before he left.”

You chuckled and watched cars pass by in a blur. “I never took him to be the speedster, but I guess everyone has their secrets.”

The rest of the ride was filled with terrible karaoke before the car pulled into an underground garage. Genji waved his hand at you when you went to open the door and jumped out, yours opening shortly after. With his palm flat towards you, he bowed low and smiled, tongue bit between teeth. “I’ll help you, m’lady.”

“Why _thank you_ , my good sir!” You took his hand and curtsied to him, ignoring the onlookers. 

He hooked his arm with yours and locked the car, guiding the two of you to the doors that muffled sounds of games and cheesy music. You stood by his side while he purchased cards for the two of you and followed when he walked towards a few fighting games, enjoying the way your eyes lit up. When that became boring, he dragged you over to a dancing game and the two of you laughed while stumbling over steps and grooving to the songs instead of playing it. After pleading with him, you surprised him by punching a nearly perfect score on one machine, rotating your shoulder when you winced and rubbed your now sore fist.

Sitting outside on the patio, the two of you split a cheese pizza and watched the city lights turn on as the sun set behind the building. Rubbing your fingers, you took a sip of your soda and hummed at the fizz while Genji dove into a fourth slice. As he ate, he watched the way you studied the surroundings and smiled every so often, but he noticed that you still were troubled by something.

“Alright little sister, tell me what is troubling you.”

Blinking, you turned to him and raised a brow. “Huh? Oh, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Bullshit. I can tell something’s bothering you.” Tossing the crust down on his plate, he wiped his mouth and fingers and sat back in his chair. You shifted in your seat to face him, eyes failing to meet his.

“Well… I wanted to know what I could do to possibly win Hanzo’s good graces back. Can you believe that he thinks I want to be with you romantically?” Genji laughed and shook his head.

“I do, my brother has always been the jealous type. He has everything: power, money and good looks. His life has been paved out in front of him, yet I can tell that it bothers him that I can do as I please while he dives into work and other worries.”

“Yeah, I noticed that.” Chewing on your nail, you thought for a moment before an idea popped up. “Tell me, do you think he would be opposed to going on a mini vacation? Nothing too big, just a weekend trip to Kyoto so he could relax?”

He smiled and bit into the once abandoned crust. “He would fight it at first, but if you bribe him with a play and a good restaurant, maybe he would be okay with it. We have a smaller house out there anyway, so he wouldn’t have to worry about hotels and foreign sheets.”

Laughing, you watched as he stuffed the rest of the crust in his mouth and chewed. “Is he really that big of a germaphobe? I feel like I’m learning so much from everyone but him.”

Taking a sip from his soda, he nodded and sat back once more. “Hanzo likes to pretend that he is a closed book, but if you really pay attention to him he is as open as a field. Everything must have a place, be neat and pristine. If it’s even a millimeter off, he will freak out. His schedule, the contacts on his phone, the threading in his shoes and clothes, even hotels. He hate’s staying in one unless he can bring his own sheets and towels. If they aren’t freshly opened and placed on the bed in front of him, he’ll pitch a fit until it is.”

You laughed and blinked away the disbelief, imagining the way he would grunt and rip sheets off of the bed and shout into the phone at guest services. It was nice to know that even the hardest mountains have chips in them. The two of you researched plays in the city and decided on one Genji remembered Hanzo saying was his favorite. He called the other estate and let them know to prepare for two guests and to make it romantic, which they were more than happy to oblige. Finally, the two of you sat close together while he went over the idea with his father who agreed that it would be good, but he was willing to escort you first to help set up the surprise.

With full bellies and a renewed sense of excitement, the two of you left and drove home while you thought of outfits to pack.

-

On Friday you rushed to shower and get dressed, trying desperately not to arouse suspicion from the person next door. When you were sure he was gone, you and a maid carried two bags to the garage where Sojiro stood with his own bag near the trunk, his smile warm before pulling you in for a hug. When he pulled away, he tucked a strand piece of hair behind your ear and pat your shoulder.

“Do you have everything packed?”

With a smile, you nodded and tried to help the maid place them away, but was quickly stopped. “Yes, sir. I just hope this goes well and he isn’t too angry at me leaving once more.” He simply shushed you and helped you into the car, holding it open momentarily.

“Don’t worry about it. If he is, then you can just make it up to him later.”

Your cheeks bloomed different shades of red as the door closed. When he got in, you made it a point to face the window and rest your elbow on the arm rest. With a laugh, he started the car and the two of you began your journey to the airport. Once there, the bags were taken and the two of you sat on the private jet to Kyoto, Sojiro insisting that you watch a show you weren’t too sure if it was a pranking game or a contest, but by the time the plane touched down, you were in tears from people biting door handles and shoes.

The ride to the second home was beautiful. People passed by in blurs, children shouted and laughed at the park that had a mini play going on and the trees swayed in the late summer breeze. You were thankful that you packed a few sweaters. Arriving in front of gates after taking a never ending winding path up a tree lined road, your mouth fell open when the “small home” appeared. By standards, it was in fact smaller than the Shimada castle and your old home, but it was by no means small. The staff stood in a perfect line outside, bowing low when the two of you stepped out of the car. Sojiro led the way while you trailed behind him, admiring the way he hugged a few of the maids and asked them about their families, their smiles wide as they shared.

After the pleasantries were exchanged, you were guided to one side of the house that you assumed was for you and Hanzo and was again awestruck. It was modern, white walls with black tile floors that sparkled when the lights hit it. Pictures of the family were held in wood frames painted gold with dragons engraved into it, statues of angels and soldiers tucked away in corners. The open kitchen was just as sleek as the rest of the house, black glossed cabinets with stainless steel appliances and white leather chairs tucked at the breakfast bar. You didn’t think it could get any better, but was sorely mistaken when the black french doors opened to the bedroom.

Floor to ceiling windows faced out to a tree lined lake. A door matched seamlessly with the windows that lead to a balcony decorated with two chairs and a coffee table, the white furniture a lovely contrast to the deep brown wood. The bed was low to the floor, blue sheets crisp below a white comforter. The headboard was white, illuminated with blue lights and a black rug you were sure felt like heaven to bare feet. On the other side was a gas fireplace and a television with a black couch and coffee table. The bathroom was just as sleek, white tile bled into black, the rainfall shower glassed in and two separate doors leading to toilets that had mini televisions on the walls.

When your bags were brought in, they showed you where everything was and let you know that if you needed anything to please come and ask before they left. When the door clicked shut, you made a beeline for the bed and leapt on it, immediately sinking into the plush material and moaned. Checking the time you decided to take a nap, switching into a pair of plain pajamas before curling into the blankets and immediately fell asleep. You don’t remember dreaming, or hearing the click of the massive doors shutting, but when a rough arm pulled you from the bed to the floor, your eyes shot open, hands grabbing at the threat. Blinking away sleep, your eyes finally focused on the snarl Hanzo sported with a balled fist at his side.

“What is the meaning of all of this?!” Snatching your arm back, you scooted a few feet from him before pulling yourself to stand.

“I wanted to surprise you with a getaway. You’ve been working so hard lately that I just wanted to have some time away from home with you.” When he didn’t respond, you swallowed hard and approached him, sliding your hand along his arm. “I made reservations at this great steak place in town and got us two tickets to your favorite play.”

His stern stare and lack of response gave you a chill, but still you tried. “Maybe after all of that, we can soak in the hot tub or maybe have a drink on the balcony? I packed the set you li-”

With a fist full of your hair, he shoved you roughly to the bed, his legs falling at both of your sides while his arms held your wrists to the bed. “If I wanted to take a vacation, I would have _told you_ of my intentions. What I want to know is _why_ you find it so hard to listen to me? First, you go out on a date with my brother and flounce around like some cheap whore, and now you’re cities away with my _father?!_ ”

Completely baffled, you wanted to laugh at the accusations, but as he shook with rage you decided against it. “Master Sojiro told me that I have to be escorted-”

“My father is _not_ your husband! I am! All I wanted you to do is listen to me, and yet you continue to disobey!” Shaking your head, your lip began to quiver.

“Hanzo, baby please-” His fist to your jaw silenced your pleas. Instead you screamed.

The world around you began to dull out. Suspended in disbelief, you couldn’t believe what was happening to you physically as you mentally checked out. The sounds of shouting and weight being lifted off of your body was muffled by the sounds of trees and water you desperately clung to. Vision hazy through one eye, your face felt more damp than normal. Meanwhile, Hanzo snarled and yanked away from the two men who held him back, incoherent words spilling from his mouth as maids rushed to your side and helped you out of the room. The sudden movement brought you back to the present and the sting from his assault burned.

When you passed a mirror you stilled. Taking in your broken nose and swollen eye, lip split in half and blood splatter everywhere, rage built within you. Pulling away from the helping hands, you charged towards him with your hands balled at your sides, a strong arm around your waist lifting you up. Flailing in the guard’s arms, you shook your head and screamed while you were being escorted out of the room.

“This is all your fault, Hanzo! Your rage killed our kid you fucking _monster!_ If you don’t get this under control, I’ll be next!”

Sojiro stared at your flailing form and tear streaked face while you were carried from the room, droplets of blood splattering in the wake. When the halls became quiet, he turned on his heel slowly towards his son, expression blank as he regarded him.

“You told me that it was a fall that caused it.”

Hanzo looked at his father who was blurred by the mess of hair in his face. Panting, he shook his head. “She did fall, but-”

A fist to his face knocked him out cold.

In the morning you awoke to a sore face and blocked nose, head foggy from whatever medication they used to put you under. Unsurprisingly, you looked at the splint on your hand and sighed, rolling to your side. As the storm outside raged on, you sat and watched the rain hit the window and wind carry leaves to the rough waters below. When you finally decided to get up, you found that you were left in the care of the staff and ordered to stay there until summoned.

Maybe this vacation would be useful after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft chapter finally! Also not proofread because it's almost 2 am and I am not making pudding.
> 
> Also, sorry that this one is slightly shorter than the others.

Muffled conversation and flickering lights from the television filled the room with enough noise to help you drown out the war that raged inside of your head. After a week, the majority of your injuries were healing well. A procession of staff and doctors shuffling in and out of the room, offering food and medication helped pass the time, but when you were left alone, it dragged. Showers were spent staring off into nothingness while you shed tears that fell freely. Food was picked at, but mostly ignored. When you had enough energy for it, you sat outside and watched the world go by, but nothing helped.

All you wanted to do was shut down.

After two weeks, the room became suffocating. Being trapped behind immaculate walls willingly began to make your skin crawl. So you tried what you could to put a decent outfit together out of the few clothes you did have and wrapped a fluffy duster around you and left the room. Wandering the halls, you looked at the paintings and ran your fingers against the statues. Clanking from the kitchen drew you in it’s direction, slippers clicking against the floor while you shuffled. When you rounded the corner, two maids busied themselves with cooking, chopped bits of vegetables left on the cutting board while a few jars and bowls were scattered on the counters. Pulling the chair from the breakfast bar out, the two of them turned to you and offered a small smile while you rested your head on your folded arms and watched.

Their movements were stiff at first, but they soon got back into the groove when your soft smile met their questioning stares. You missed cooking for yourself. Any time you would try to sneak in and make something as simple as a sandwich got you scolded and shooed to the other room to wait. They spoke to each other in hushed conversations, plating a few things before moving along to the next items. The sight of steamed vegetables had your mouth watering, but you were patient. After a few more minutes, a plate was placed in front of you along with some utensils. When they turned to leave, you held your hand up in their direction.

“Wait. I’m sorry, but do you mind eating with me?”

They turned to look at each other, then turned back to you and shook their head. The oldest of the two smiled sadly at you and twisted her hands in her apron. “I’m sorry, Mistress. We normally do not eat with the family.”

“Please? Even if you don’t eat, can you at least keep me company before you leave? I won’t tell, I promise.”

A moment of silence passed and you resigned to eating in silence before they returned once more to the kitchen and began preparing tea. “Only until you finish eating. After that we must get back to our tasks.” Your smile was soft, their silent company made the food taste just a bit better.

Things went like that for a few days. You’d sit at the bar and wait for a meal, they’d clean and enjoy a warm cup of tea with you before you would end up finding someone upstairs freshening up and following them while they made light conversation. Outside you’d managed to talk one of the staff into letting you help out with sweeping the leaves off of the driveway and patios while they told you stories of the boys and how their holidays to the home used to rile everyone up. Genji would always find a way to get stuck in the tree while Hanzo would terrorize them, the two screaming and fighting until Sojiro managed to come out and scoop them both up.

When someone would come into your room to switch out the linens, they were always surprised when you had it piled neatly near the door with a candy you ordered from one of the shops in town, enticing them to sit with you for a few minutes before they went along their way. Eventually, they began to give you minor tasks when they realized you were probably feeling useless being the only one not contributing to the ins and outs of the day. Sometimes they would even take breaks in the den while you painted and listened to music, the easel and supplies appearing a week after you showed up.

The nights would alway end with them wishing you well and leaving with gifts for their families that you ordered after learning about what they liked and who they returned home to. Even the security loved stopping by on their routes and seeing baskets with their names on it. You loved the fact that they were different than the ones back at the castle, they seemed more free and genuinely happy to be there. The ones back in Hanamura always had a sort of frown on their faces, stiffness even when they offered comfort. At least their hugs here felt real.

Humming along in the kitchen while you chopped celery, music played over the speakers while Honey, your favorite out of them all stirred the broth in the big pot. The two of you worked silently while she added the rest of the chopped vegetables while you beat the chicken breast with a mallet before slicing it into chewable pieces. Soon it seared in a pan with oils, spices and peanuts while you washed the dishes, pausing to belt along with the lead singer to a song you finally got to appreciate.

The two of you ate on the patio while the early fall rain fell, the pattering on the leaves and roof masking the conversations the two of you had. Discussions over what thread was best to make a warm sweater and which shoes would survive the longest in the winter petered out into content silence, taking in the scenery as you sipped your water. Much to your discomfort, she insisted on taking your plates back to the kitchen while you relaxed. When she didn’t return, you decided that she may have been side tracked to something else that maybe you could help with. As you slid the door open, suited figures with stern faces and hands folded in front of themselves at the waist watched as you shut the door and turned to them.

Oh, that’s why she hasn’t returned.

Sweeping your hair behind your ear, you tugged on the bottom of your sweater and walked towards them. “Hello, how can I help you?”

“Mistress Shimada, Master Sojiro has requested that you return home at once. He regrets not being able to get you himself, but assures that your journey will be nothing short of pleasant.”

Grimacing, you nodded and headed towards your room, the squeezing feeling in your heart nearly stopping you from returning. Things were going so well here, you finally felt like you mattered in this crazy thing they called an empire. This little safe haven was now being ripped out from underneath you. Thankfully, you didn’t have much to pack away so the task was relatively easy. Honey slipped into the room while you fussed with the zipper and helped you close it, her wavering smile trying to hold strong while she gripped the handle. Before she left the room, you grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. Surprised, she pat your back, wrapping the other around you briefly before pulling away.

Knowing that she was trying her best to keep herself composed while she wanted to break down with you helped out a lot. With lots of promises to send them things and wishing them well, you were escorted to the blacked out car, door held open while you slid in. When the door shut, a soft whimper tumbled out of your clenched mouth, hand covering it while the car began moving. The weirdest wave of deja vu washed over you as you watched the house disappear behind trees, the winding path slowly sucking the final bits of air out of you as the gate shut.

What little peace you had in those woods replaced the vast fields in your dreams for months.

-

Before you left the plane you had the chance to change, one of your personal maids sent along some of your items before they went to pick you up. Changing into the one piece pant suit and white turtleneck, you stuffed your boots into the bag while sliding on the black flats and tossed the lovely black trench coat before walking off of the plane and into another car. Taking deep breaths, you twisted the band on your finger that felt foreign after being off of your hand for two months and tried to center yourself. Things may be different, you could be walking into a completely new place with different attitudes and kinder faces. Even if it was a lie you told yourself, it helped a little.

When the car pulled into the driveway, you were pleasantly surprised to see Genji standing outside with an umbrella, the bright shock of green hair making you shout out a laugh. Stepping out, you silently thanked the driver who shielded you from the rain until Genji took over, one arm hooked out towards you.

“Welcome back, little sister!” Chuckling, you took his arm and stared at his hair.

“Thank you, brother. What did you do to your hair?” Stepping inside, he handed the umbrella off to be shaken dry while he helped you take off your jacket.

“I wanted you to come back to something interesting. Things have been so boring since you’ve been gone.” Your smile faded momentarily while sliding on your slippers, stepping after him as he led you to his father’s suite.

“Have they been? I figured something crazy would have happened.”

He pulled you to the side and leaned in close, pretending to be fixing your clothes as he spoke. “When Hanzo came back, the halls were filled with shouting and fighting. When the screaming started I left. Two days later it died down, so do what you will with that information.”

His smile was tight as he pulled you along, letting you stew over his words before you were let into an indoor garden. The heat difference from the halls to the room took you by surprise, the sounds of birds chirping and butterflies flying by keeping you in awe as you carefully stepped along the pavers. Flowers were in full bloom, the different scents pulling you away from your main goal momentarily before you were tugged. Tables full of flowers lead you directly into the middle of the conservatory where a pond full of carps, kois and goldfish swam around trying to be the first to catch the food that was tossed to them.

The two of you stood to the side and watched as Sojiro knelt down and pet a few of the koi at the surface, passing dried worms to their wide mouths before they disappeared below the surface, another taking its place. Seeming satisfied, he stood and wiped his hands on his pants and turned to the two of you with a smile. Though you’ve only been gone for two months, he seemed to age a bit faster, more greys sprinkled in his hair that he let go free instead of wearing it pulled back.

“Ah, my little one has returned to us once more! Come now, let us sit and catch up.” His hand extended towards you while Genji gave you a gentle nudge forward. When you took it, his hand closed on yours while he led you to a bench that was surrounded by a willow tree that was probably older than the castle itself. Watching the branches, your hands folded in between itself while you waited for the inevitable.

Clearing his throat, he placed his hand on your troubled ones, pulling your attention back. “So, how was Kyoto? I hope everyone was kind to you.”

“Oh, it was beautiful. Everyone was so sweet to me, I hope I can go back and visit them someday.”

Chuckling, he pulled his hand away and folded it together with his other. “Yes, the people there have been with us for decades. Their parents served my grandfather and father’s families.”

Raising your brows, you tried to disguise your surprise but failed. “That’s dedication for sure.”

His expression grew stern for a moment as he regarded you. “Yes, loyalty and dedication is definitely something that we admire.” The last part didn’t go unnoticed.

When you didn’t respond, he sat back and looked ahead. “Tell me, has your loyalty to my son waivered? I know that your first few months of marriage has been less than..pleasant. Nonetheless, he is still your husband.”

Looking down, your fingers twisted the band. “No, my loyalty hasn’t changed. When he wants to be, Hanzo is the most gentle and sweet person. Lately, I don’t know what’s been changing him into this direction, but I hope it stops.”

He hummed. “Yes, I understand and agree with that sentiment. It seems like someone in the council has been giving him advice on how to behave in a marriage. They’ve been removed, of course, but not without sufficient discipline. There’s not a lot that I tolerate, and mistreatment in a marriage isn’t one of them.”

You regarded him for a moment before looking away once more. “That makes sense. It seemed to be overnight, too. I know he’s been worried about the duties he’ll have to take on in the future, but he’s been able to release that with training.”

“Hanzo has been able to discipline himself in the past with relative ease, but I think the combination of the past events and his duties muddled his mind and poisoned his judgement. Don’t worry though, he won’t do any of those disgraceful things again. He knows what will happen if he does.” Stilling, you turned to him and watched his face.

“Will you kill him?”

Sojiro turned to you, his eyes unwavering as he studied the way your face turned to realization. With a nod, you returned to studying the ground once more. Resting his arms on his legs, he sighed. “Those things do not concern you, little one. Just know that I will protect you so long as I am in control. But I can only guarantee that so long as you remain..faithful to him.”

There it was again. Wishing you had some sort of filter right now, regret smacked you after the words fell out of your dumb mouth. “Do you think I’m romantically interested in Genji as well?”

Turning to you, his brows were raised. You felt yourself melting through the seat to the ground below. The silence nearly drove you to jump up and run before he laughed. “Just like your father! Straight to the point without the florals.”

Your cheeks bloomed a pretty shade of pink, embarrassment washing over you and heating your ears. “I’m sorry, sir.”

He pulled you into his side and rubbed your arm. “No, don’t be sorry. The fact that you feel comfortable enough to speak to me without hesitation is endearing. I hope you never lose that.”

When he let you go, you scooted a bit further than before and fiddled with a loose string on the sleeve of your arm. “I’ll try not to. But I just want to clear it with you just like I cleared it with Hanzo. I’m not interested in Genji. I see him as my brother and that is it. He’s never overstepped any boundaries and neither have I. Besides, if anything happened the maids would telephone that between each other to the point that when you finally get wind of it, things would be vastly exaggerated.”

For the second time in a few minutes, you got him to laugh. Clutching his knees he threw his head back and laughed, the booming voice filtering out towards the pond. You chewed your lip while you tried to suppress your own laughter. When he finally calmed down, he took a few deep breaths and wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye.

“Never has a truer word been spoken, little one.”

After that, the two of you caught up. You filled him in on the details of your stay in Kyoto, the thought of you painting while some of the staff watched made him smile. He told some stories of how they would join in on games of hide and seek with the boys when they were younger and of the time he got them to have a snowball fight after a storm blew through. It made you feel a bit better to know that their behavior wasn’t forced. Finally, you asked him about the conservatory and about the tree behind the two of you, captured by the story behind it.

Finding out that this was a gift to his late wife that he maintained in her honor made your heart warm up a bit more. The way he mused over the way she babied the fish like he did earlier and how careful she was to water each plant enough so that they wouldn’t be jealous of their neighbor let your imagination run wild. She shared a lot of similarities with your own mother and it made you frown slightly. Falling into silence, you jumped when Sojiro snapped his fingers before the sounds of solid heels on pavers echoed around you.

“I didn’t expect to be caught in such a lovely conversation, but I did want you to reunite with Hanzo before we parted.”

The hammering of your heart rang in your ears but you tried to steel yourself for the reunion. Maybe he was remorseful? What if he was going to come in and beg for your forgiveness and take you on a vacation? Those thoughts made you laugh, the corner of your lip tugging up slightly. Shiny black shoes came into view beneath the edges of the willow and you straightened when the curtain of branches was pulled back.

Old cuts mixed with a few day old ones on his knuckles. The bruises around his eyes faded from purple to yellow, lip slightly swollen and bandage on his cheeks and chin seemed mostly for show. His hair was of course pulled back in its forever perfect style, save the fringe, but he seemed more tired than normal. Sojiro stood, holding his hand out for you to take before he stepped to the side. Taking careful steps, you approached Hanzo, flashbacks from the months prior slowing your steps. When he took a step forward, you flinched and pulled back, hands pulled to your chest. His eyes faltered, hands stretched out in front of him. Taking a deep breath, you walked towards him, wrapping your arms around his waist before his own circled you.

His chest shuddered when you rested your head against his chest and hummed, soft kisses landing in your hair while he muttered soft apologies to you. Eyes closed, you enjoyed his gentle touches to your arms and back before he pulled away, his arm never leaving you. “May I escort you back to our room?”

Turning to him, your eyes met his and your knees buckled slightly. Hanzo smiled so softly to you, the crinkle in his nose reminding you of the way he looked at you in the mornings spent in each other’s arms. “Of course.”

Hand in hand he guided you out to the hallways, his thumb caressing yours while he asked you about your vacation, carefully side stepping touchy moments. Entering the room, Hanzo helped you out of your slippers and gave you enough space to change into something more comforting, busying himself with finding a movie to watch while you unwound. You took careful steps over the places you were at when you were last in the room, pushing back the unwanted thoughts while you looked around the drawers.

After changing, you went to the living room and slumped onto the couch with Hanzo, scooting closer to the edge before sliding your legs to the cushions. He turned to watch your movements and smiled, hands reaching out to rub your feet while he scrolled through the terrible selections. With a grunt, he tossed the remote to the side, resting his head against the back of the couch.

“When we get the chance, I’m taking you to the movies. The options here are abhorrent.”

Hiding your mouth behind your hand you laughed. “That sounds like a good idea, babe.”

The corner of his mouth tugged up slightly, his eyes drifting over to you. “Maybe we can even get some cheesecake?”

Nodding, you whined when his thumb kneaded a particularly sore spot on your foot. “ _Ooh_ , yes please.”

It wasn’t the big fanfare event, but it was a start.


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe it was shoes hitting the wood floors, or the subsequent tripping and muted swears that followed, but you blinked away sleep and took in the room lowly lit with a lamp and the beginnings of sunrise. Sliding up to sit with arms stretched to the ceiling, you watched in amusement as Hanzo grabbed the cursed shoes and walked them to the door, turning to you moments after. Eyes barely opened, one hand covered your mouth while the other offered a small wave, the scowl on his face disappearing slowly as he took in your sleepy state. Hair disheveled around your head, strands sticking to your cheek. White shirt bunched up at one side revealed a bit of your stomach that was above the comforter.

Walking to your side of the bed, he sat down next to your legs and squeezed them apologetically. “I’m sorry for waking you up with my noise.”

Shaking your head, you grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a kiss. “‘S’ok. Those shoes have been plotting against you ever since you bought them.” His laughter made your stomach flip.

Kissing your forehead, Hanzo stood once more and cuffed the sleeves of his shirt before sliding on his watch. “I didn’t believe you at first, but now that you have mentioned it..” Peeking over his shoulder, he tossed you a mischievous smile while you slumped back to the bed.

Things between the two of you have been better. Not completely fixed, but of course that comes with time. He hasn’t raised his voice nor his hands toward you ever since you’ve come back. The two of you tiptoed around each other as far as physical touch has gone. Any time you kissed, he waited until you initiated the first contact before reciprocating, cautious to hold you when you slept and gave you privacy when you changed. He started taking time to eat meals with you, even taking you on that date that he promised. After the movie and with boxes of cheesecake in hand, he pulled you close and kissed you slowly under streetlights while the driver waited.

For the first time, it felt like you were truly in a relationship. Every touch felt like the first time, all of the conversations you had were informative and exciting. Ah, if only this happened in the beginning, things would be so different. While you curled against the pillow, Hanzo finished his preparations before walking to your side once more and kissed your forehead, brushing some of the hair from your face.

“I won’t be able to join you for lunch today, but maybe we can have a late dinner? I’ll be in meetings for most of the day, but please have someone get me if you need it.” Nodding weakly, you turned to him and smiled.

“Of course. Have a wonderful day, babe.”

“You too, beautiful.”

Listening to his feet disappear from your side to the door, you yawned momentarily and soon fell back asleep. Hours later, your day started with a shower and some yoga. After writing a few letters and ordering gifts for the staff back in Kyoto, you dressed in linen pants and a tight black shirt before leaving the room to find Genji. After being cornered a few days after your return by the man, he made you promise to spend some time with him if he was home. Those days were few and far between, but he often watched you paint or you sat with him in the common sitting room while he ordered clothes that he didn’t need.

Since the two of you could no longer leave without permission, time was spent wandering the halls and talking about whatever. He seemed more distracted than normal, looking at his phone and hiding the screen from you despite reassuring him that you weren’t looking. Privacy was important, the last thing you needed to see was a nude from some random who had his number. When he wasn’t glued to the screen, he showed you a new game and let you try it out for a bit before thoroughly destroying you in it. The exception was this fighting game with a multitude of characters from different games in one. You were particularly skilled with one who looked like a wrestling lion, handing him losses one after the other.

Finding him nowhere after a half hour of searching, you gave up. Instead, you went to the conservatory and wandered around, snapping shots of butterflies on flowers that stretched high in the sky. Rounding the pond, you rested on the edge on your knees and hand fed a few fish, growing particularly fond of a carp with a beautiful white spot on its nose. Any time you came around it would swim to the surface and follow you until you pet it with your finger and gave it an extra dried worm. When all of the residents were fed and satisfied, you left them to explore deeper into the area, passing the willow tree and running your fingers through the low branches.

Rows of flowers from the garden that needed extra love sat on low tables with special lamps on weak spots and misters offering measured doses of water to them. Each of them got a small conversation and an adjustment to their base to give another side extra nourishment. Passing each of the flowers, you read the signs and searched up where they originated from, taking in the information and snapping ones that were the most unique before moving along to the next one. Too engrossed into your phone, you barely missed the sound of someone falling behind you followed by a string of curses.

Turning to them, your eyes grew wide and your phone fell to the table. Rushing to Sojiro’s side, you leaned down and grabbed his arm and searched for something to press to the cut on his forehead. “Are you okay, sir?!”

He tried to wave you off but stumbled to his side, your arm cradling his head before he fell over. “i-I’m fine, just had a dizzy spell. Don’t worry yourself too much, little one.”

The way his eyes failed to focus on one thing gave you a sinking feeling of familiarity. His body trembled against yours while you helped him to his feet, blood falling from his brow to the floor. His chest rose in unsteady breaths while you pulled some of his hair from the crook of your arm. His skin seemed more translucent than the rich slight tan he had before, veins visible against thinning fingers. Grabbing your phone, you turned to him before dialing for help. “How long have you known you were sick?”

Sojiro turned to you and raised a brow, but the firm stare and deep frown kept him from lying. “..A few months now. I expect you to keep this a secret, of course.” He was expecting a nod in affirmation, but was taken back by the way you held him close and squeezed.

“Of course. But please tell me that you’ve told your sons.”

All he could do was sigh before wrapping his arms around you in return.

-

The rest of the week was just as turbulent, Hanzo refusing to leave the home until he felt assured that his father would be taken care of. Genji was nowhere to be seen for days, stumbling in late in the week smelling like a bar floor and eyes shallow and bagged from lack of sleep. You found him on the entryway with his cracked phone next to him, your scream alerting the staff to come to both of your aide. After he fought against any assistance, he was hauled back to his room and placed on house arrest until he recovered fully.

Your voice grew hoarse from reiterating your side of the story to Hanzo. He asked a multitude of questions which you answered as carefully as possible, alluding the true reason to his father’s condition. He simply told the two of them that he was overworked and probably dehydrated, but that didn’t seem to soothe them. Genji was always perceptive, but he didn’t say anything. Hanzo wanted to believe him, but he knew something else was lying under the surface. Sojiro’s expectations of you made your chest hurt each time you lied.

But a promise was a promise.

When he recovered enough, Hanzo finally relented and decided to go on the business trip he’s been putting off for a while now. The two of you packed suits, shirts and pants into the suitcase, one person grabbing essentials while the other placed them neatly away. He dragged his feet even still, a permanent scowl on his face despite you constantly trying to reassure him that things would be alright.

“It was just one fall, Hanzo. Your father is going to be perfectly fine.” He regarded you for a moment, dropping the bunched shirt in his hands to the bed.

“Yes, he may seem ‘fine’, but I feel that there is something else. What if something happens while I am away?” Rubbing his back, he leaned into your touch while you kissed his arm.

“This place is a fortress. If anything happens, we will be prepared. You’re going to worry yourself grey, babe.” He smiled briefly, turning to pull you in for a tight hug.

“I wish I could believe that. Will you-”

“I’ll keep you in the loop if anything happens. Now hurry, you’re going to be late!”

That made him laugh. He kissed your forehead and pulled away to continue packing. “But I set my own schedule, dear.”

“I know, and you’re already behind!”

The air seemed less tense while the two of you worked, time flying by faster than before. You held his hand while he pulled his suitcase to the front door, the two of you carrying on a low conversation with him promising to bring something back for you from his trip. When you reached the front door, he passed his bag off to one of the maids before pulling you in for another kiss, your smile falling into laughter while he tickled your sides. Two more pecks and a hug later and he was in the car and on the way to the airport. You tried to hide your smile from the people in the hallway, but your flamed cheeks couldn’t be disguised behind a hand.

Seemingly on autopilot, you stood in front of Sojiro’s bedroom and knocked. Muffled voices and shuffling feet were heard before the massive door cracked open. His favorite maid offered up an apologetic smile. “Hello, Mistress. I apologize, but Master Sojiro-”

“It’s fine, Ai. She can visit.”

With a nod, she held the door open enough for you to slip in before shutting it quickly. Sojiro’s side of the home was massive, nearly accounting for half of the castle itself. Part of you expected it to be trapped in the past with historic walls and floors, but you were taken back by the black and jade flooring with massive windows letting in a cool breeze. He sat in the middle of a sunken couch, pillows tucked behind him while the rest sat perfectly in place. The blanket around his waist and legs looked soft, the fabric rolling as he turned to you and smiled.

“My daughter comes to see me once more! I think I see you more than my own children.” Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, you walked towards the couch, being careful to catch each step.

“I just wanted to see if you needed some company. Hanzo asked me to keep an eye on you.” His eyes were mischievous while he patted the free seat next to him.

“Tell the truth, you just wanted to get some more of my Swiss chocolates, did you not?” You failed to meet his face and he laughed, passing a bowl of the sweets to you.

Grabbing a few, you thanked him and fell into a comfortable silence while he watched a hospital drama. At first he didn’t want you to worry too much about his health, but when you insisted on staying close by, he relented. Sojiro figured you’d be noisy and distract him from his rest, but when you sat with him and watched his shows along with him, he soon found your company comforting. Hanzo told him to rest while he was gone, but he knew he couldn’t truly do so unless he had a distraction, which you offered up gladly. Some days he had enough strength to visit your side and worked while you painted.

Something told you not to be so surprised when an easel appeared in his living room. He asked about the subjects of some of your art, especially the ones with dragons resting in a field of flame lilies. You told him about how sometimes these two would visit you in dreams and were always super sweet to you, his smile growing wide as you went on to describe how beautiful they were. He told you about his experience with them and how he once controlled those same twins, the way the unruly two fought against his strong will but eventually grew to respect him.

The next day, the same painting was on his wall next to his door.

After lunch, you left his room when he grew too tired and the doctor came to visit, reassuring him that you will be back in the following days. You wandered back to the conservatory and visited the fish, forgoing the trip behind the willow before heading back to your side of the house. The rest of the day went by relatively slowly, passing the time by flipping through channels in search for something to watch before falling asleep on the couch. Some time in the middle of the night, you woke up and wandered to the bed, skipping the pajama routine and sunk into Hanzo’s side of the bed, inhaling his scent before falling back asleep.

_Rains whipped against the windows, stirring you out of bed. Slipping on a robe, you stumbled from the bed and bumped a few chairs before pulling the sliding door open, clutching it as it threatened to rip off of the hinges. Thunder rumbled before a massive crack of lightning lit up the dark courtyard. Roars and cries erupted between gusts of wind, drawing you out into the heart of the storm, winds forcing you to the edge of the balcony. The courtyard soon merged with the lake from Kyoto, waves crashing along the deck and over your feet, causing you to slip while you searched for the source of the great cries._

_An unearthly cry followed another rumble of thunder before a brilliant emerald green dragon crashed into the water, the ripples sending a surge of water around the impact. As it surfaced, the blue dragons shot from the sky directly onto it, pushing it back under. Their bodies thrashed just below the surface, tails flicking angrily as the massive beasts fought, the green one clawing away and trying to emerge, but was pulled back under. Your shouting was swallowed by the storm while you frantically searched for something to try and get them to stop, but found nothing._

_Soon the green dragon surfaced, its beautiful scales ripped and torn, horns bobbing in the rough waves while the two emerged after, blood trailing down cuts on both of their bodies. Horrified, you lept from the balcony and prepared to sink into the water, but was caught off guard by the way the water solidified beneath. Taking off, you ran for the injured dragon and tried to pull it up but failed, holding its horns in between shaking arms while you glared at the two._

_“Why did you do this?!”_

Their eyes flashed white before you jolted in the bed, sitting up straight. Panting, you clutched the comforter and wiped the tears that must have fallen in your sleep. You looked at the windows and breathed a deep sigh of relief when rays of sunshine peeked through the remaining leaves on the trees. As you turned to get out of bed, a note fell from the pillow to the floor. Grabbing it, you walked towards the bathroom and read it a few times before tossing it on the counter. There wasn’t too much urgency to the words, still you didn’t waste time. Grabbing a sweater, you tossed it on and tied the knot on your skirt before meeting Genji outside.

Walking the path, you held your arms close to yourself when a gust of wind whipped by. Fall normally was tolerable, but a combination of the elevation and the lack of sun made it bite harder. Maybe the winter will be harsh this year. Rounding the flowerless bushes you called out for the man who sat on the railing of the mini bridge, his legs swinging side to side while he held tight, his head turning to you with a big smile. He rounded his legs back over to the ground and leapt forward, dusting his hands off on his sweats.

“Ah, there you are! I thought you didn’t see it.” His arms were around you seconds later, your face burying in his chest and enjoying the warmth before pulling away.

“To be honest, I thought this was a prank. We normally meet at the breakfast table.” Genji plopped onto the bench in front of you, his arms resting on his legs while his hands fiddled with each other.

“I wish, but this is probably the best place to talk without others listening in.” As you settled into the seat, Genji pulled the bench a bit closer. Leaning in, you pretended to fiddle with the bottom of your skirt.

“So what is this all about?”

With a sigh, Genji stared at you with a scowl. “In a few months, I’ll be leaving Japan. It won’t happen until my father passes from his illness, but after that I will be gone.”

Trying to hide your shock, you looked at the remaining petals on the bush next to you. “Where will you go?”

“I have a plan, but I need you to swear that this conversation doesn’t leave this place.” Your eyes met his and with a curt nod, he continued on. “I’m not too sure if you’re aware of how this family gets their money, but it’ll be their downfall.”

Raising a brow, you pressed your back to the chair and gripped at your skirt. “I don’t, actually. I try not to pry into sealed doors.”

Tutting, Genji laughed and looked to the side. “Figures he wouldn’t tell you anything. Alright, I won’t say anything further, but just know that their days are numbered. The days that I’m gone have been spent with agents who have been investigating us for years. I found a few of them trailing after me one night and got the jump on them, but before they could say anything I was knocked out. They were from Overwatch.”

The name was familiar to you, though not close enough to draw up similarities. “Okay, so what do they want with us?”

“A lot, actually. Most of where we exist and use has been purchased with ill gotten gains. Myself and Hanzo already have a rap sheet that could land us in jail for the rest of our lives, while my father could face execution for what he’s personally done. Though you haven’t personally done anything, the fact that you have our last name makes you complicit enough. It won’t be pretty.”

Trying to mask the shock, you bit your lip and clenched the seat of the bench. “..Oh. What will they do with me?”

“Nothing, but only if you come with me.” His face portrayed no sign of deception or jest, which had your blood running cold.

“But what about Hanzo? I can’t leave him behind.”

“Hanzo will drag you down to a place where you cannot escape from. If you leave with me, I can guarantee that no harm will come to you, but I cannot do the same for my brother. You’re innocent in all of this, but if you choose to stay by his side..”

“Genji, this is all so much. How long have you been working with them?” A moment of silence passed by before he responded.

“Two weeks after the two of you got married.”

Blinking away the tears that burned at the corners of your eyes, you took a deep breath and chuckled. “Six months, Genji?”

He groaned and buried his face in his hands. “It hasn’t been easy. Do you know what it feels like to have a target on your back from more than one side? Someone nearly caught me one day, so I had to lay off and switch numbers. Meanwhile, I negotiated enough with them to make sure that you wouldn’t suffer had you chosen to stay behind, but it’s much worse than you can possibly imagine.”

Everything hurt. You nearly felt cursed. Each time you thought things would get better, another problem popped up. Genji let you process everything while you tried to piece together things that made you worry. Some days, Hanzo would come home with a new bruise that he explained away with training or being clumsy, but you’ve seen how agile he was. Random stains and broken watch faces, the faintest smell of smoke on his vests. The immaculate tattoos the both of them had and the slight pressure you felt to get one as well.

“I have to think about it.”

Figuring that would be your response he nodded, offering up a sad smile. “Alright, little sister. I’ll give you the time to think about it, but don’t wait too long. There’s only so much that I can do to hold them back before the hammer drops.”

With that, he left. You stared at the rippling waves of the pond against the breeze, the winds no longer stinging your skin as it traced along the exposed parts. Any time you thought that a solution to have the best of both worlds, another problem popped up. After an hour you went back inside, trying to shake off the cold while you walked to your art room, but the chills inside and out never left.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey! You can’t just spam the grab button!”

“Looks like I can, Genji!”

The two of you were hunched forward, controllers clutched in hand and a look of determination on your faces. It was a tie, and Genji was doing his best to chip away at your character’s health, but little did he know- you’ve been practicing. With Hanzo taking over duties that his father was unable to do, it left you with enough free time to pursue other hobbies while he was away. Genji was gone often as well, but he always had time to come and spend with you, even if it meant hurting your feelings in a game.

You’ll never look at rainbows the same.

The air was tense, he did his best to dodge each time you approached and lept over your character to the other side, but you knew he would do that. Landing on a sticky mine, the screen burst into an orange color before he was launched off of the map. The narrator announced the end of the game and you burst into a fit of laughter. Genji tossed his controller to the side and grumbled, rubbing his sore fingers against each other. He did his best to ignore your victory dance, but when you wiggled your arms in his face he responded with a pillow being thrust into your chest. Falling back into the couch you laughed harder, legs flailing in the air.

“Maybe we can try another game. Apparently someone has been practicing.” His eyes cut to yours hidden behind the pillow, face still twisted in the last bits of laughter.

“..I don’t think you want to play another game with me, brother.” He looked at you in disbelief and tossed his hands in the air before standing.

“Alright, that’s it. I’m taking back the system before you get too good. The last thing I need is you surpassing my high scores.” Your silence annoyed him. Finally, you tossed the pillow to the side and sat up.

“Fine, fine. We can do something else, so long as it’s not another boring movie.”

“Boring movie? What’s so bad about nature documentaries?”

Grunting, you grabbed your phone and typed in a few words. “I don’t want to learn about buffalo shit! Or about how Amazon River Dolphins wiggle their heads to the side instead of up and down!”

Flipping through the documentaries in defiance, he tried to find the cutest animal on the cover photo while you read the series of texts that came in. You smiled at the pictures that your friends sent you from their trip to an apple orchard and the small polaroid of your face near a basket. As much as you wanted to participate in those activities, the thought of being on a plane for 14 hours was not your idea of fun. You were inside more often ever since a cold snap came through, signaling the end of fall and the fast approaching snow season. Flurries fell from the sky, the smallest line of white blanketing the ledge of the windows. With the ponds freezing over and plants going dormant, there wasn’t too much to do out there until a good amount fell.

The music from the television tore you from your phone, annoyance plastered on your features before you melted. As a red panda wandered the forest in search for food, you tossed your phone to the side and squealed. That was the exact reaction Genji was looking for. Sinking into the other end of the couch, the two of you watched as the animal searched for a mate and shelter, running from predators in the meantime. The door slid open while Hanzo grabbed his tie and yanked at the knot until it was loose, tossing it to the back of the couch while he walked to your side. With a kiss to your cheek, he leaned on the back of the couch and watched a few moments before growing bored.

“What the hell is this?”

With a hand up, your eyes never left the screen. “Shh, Pandy’s trying to get a mate again. The last one wasn’t into him, but this one seems receptive.”

Genji chuckled and sat up. “I don’t know, she’s giving off snooty vibes. Pandy deserves better than her.”

Looking between the two of you, Hanzo frowned and stood up. “I have no idea who this Pandy is, but I do not care to learn.” When his response went unanswered his scowl deepened, those long forgotten feelings bubbling to the surface once more. Before he could do anything he would ultimately regret, he left the two of you to watch the rest of it, the chorus of cheers irritating him further. He chose to willfully ignore them while he got dressed to begin his training, thoughts of how he could glue his brother to a wall and leave him there running through his mind as he made his way to the training rooms.

His assumption that his brother would be gone from the living room was apparently incorrect. Hanzo spent two hours shooting arrows and punching another bag into dust, figuring that when he returned you would be waiting for him, but instead the two of you screamed over yet another game. Standing in the middle of the room he was faced with two choices: ignore the two of you for the rest of the night, or go in and try to join in. Though his scowl was set deep on his face, he changed from his training clothes to a pair of joggers and a loose t-shirt after his shower, slamming the door open. The two of you flinched and looked at him, questions running through your mind as he stalked towards the couch, snatching one of the spare controllers from the coffee table and plopped down into the cushions next to you.

The two of you grew quiet, eyes on the newcomer with suspicion before he cleared his throat and sat forward, elbows resting on his knees. “Well, are you going to let me join in?”

Genji’s smile grew as he cancelled the current match, shuffling through the menus to remove and add certain items. “It’s about time you joined in. I was beginning to think you were too good for games, brother.”

Hanzo chuckled, turning a mischievous face to his brother while you stayed quiet and selected a character. “It’s not that I’m too good for these games, Genji. I’m just too busy trying to keep things afloat while father recovers.”

Grimacing, you kept your eyes glued to the screen while they bickered. Truth be told, Sojiro was declining faster than he wanted to let on. The last time you visited him, he could barely turn and face you. His hair was thinning faster than normal, clumps of it scattered around his living room and couches. He was still in good spirits, opting to sit with you while you read a story to him that he chose. Sojiro loved facing the windows and watched the snow fall, soft mutterings coming from his mouth while you read to him. It bothered you that he limited access to the brothers, but you could come and go as you pleased. Despite it all, you continued to visit, even helping him visit the conservatory while you fed the fish and showed off the plants that recovered.

Small gestures of kindness, something Sojiro desperately needed now more than ever.

A hand on your shoulder brought you out of your thoughts and back to the game, the level selection waiting on you to choose. “Sorry, I was just picturing a new idea for a portrait.”

Hanzo grunted and turned back to the screen, face frozen in concentration. Gaming with Genji was normally light, playful jests shared in between matches and jokes when someone died, but this was different. The air was so thick with tension that you didn’t even have the heart to rib either one of them. After two minutes, you were knocked out of the match unceremoniously while the two dodged and leapt around the map.

“Don’t let your guard down, Hanzo. One wrong move and you’ll be mine.”

“Tch, tough talk coming from someone who couldn’t even land a hit on me.”

You could tell this was going to get ugly soon. Their joking became nasty when Hanzo was knocked out and had one life remaining, Genji opting to taunt with his three lives. Quietly you placed the controller down and left to go back to the room while they played, not wanting to be in the middle of whatever this was. While you brushed your teeth, a series of curses and cheers came from the living room and you frowned. More shouting came minutes later while you wrapped the fluffy robe around your waist and tied it.

When it was just downright screaming you decided to intervene, hands gripping the door while you watched the two of them attack each other on the screen. Genji’s ears were red while Hanzo’s back was straight, body frigid. “Hey, maybe after this match we can call it a night? It’s getting pretty late.”

Genji nodded, glancing at you from over his shoulder before turning back to the screen. “Yeah, Hanzo. Your wife’s asking you to finish up so you can go to bed.”

That seemed to trigger something within. Pausing the game, Hanzo turned to his brother and glared at him. “That’s right. My _wife_ , don’t you ever forget that.”

Rolling his eyes, Genji tossed the controller to the coffee table and stood up. “What the fuck does that even mean? I know she’s your wife, do you think I forgot?”

Matching his stance, Hanzo stood with his chest pressed to his brothers. “Perhaps you have? You seem to love spending time with her around the house and in our room while I’m not here. What’s wrong? Can’t find someone to keep your bed warm at night, so you’re trying to go for her instead?”

“You’ve lost your mind, brother. I don’t even see her in that way and you know it.”

“Do I? I see the way you speak with her, always whispering something in her ear, sharing secrets.”

Walking to his side you grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away, but he resisted. Genji balled his fists while he took a step away from him, nostrils flaring with rage. “Baby, come on. I’ve already told you that it’s not like tha-”

“Did he put you up to this? Lie to me until I find the two of you in bed together?”

“Hanzo, do you even see how idiotic you sound?! _I. AM. NOT. INTERESTED. IN. YOUR. FUCKING. WIFE._ Maybe if you weren’t so fucking insecure you’d see how goddamn devoted to you she is!”

Wrapping your hands around Hanzo’s wrist, you stood in between the two, pleading eyes facing your friend. “Genji, please. Maybe we should try solving this another da-”

Hanzo stood in front of you, his arms folded at his chest while he smirked. “That’s right Genji, leave _our_ room. This conversation is over.”

Burning eyes passed between the two of you before he turned to leave, stopping at the door. “Your blind fury will only bring sorrow your way, brother. I’ll see you around, little sister.”

Moments later, Genji was out of the room and on a warpath towards the garage. Turning to the forgotten system, Hanzo began shutting everything down while you ran your hands through your hair, eyes glued to the floor while you tried to calm down. He turned to watch you pace and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Stopping, you turned on your heels and stared at him, shoulders raised slightly. “You’re what’s wrong, Hanzo. Your unjustified jealousy of your brother and I is growing old. How many times do I have to tell you that we aren’t a thing?”

Throwing his hands into the air, Hanzo stormed out of the living room back into the bedroom, you hot on his tail. “First of all, it’s not unjustified. The two of you spend a lot of time together and I do not like it.”

“We spend time together because I can’t leave the house and Genji is the only other person besides your father that I can talk to! You’re so busy with work-”

_”Running an Empire.”_

“Whatever! See, that’s what I’m talking about! You’re just so set in your ways on how you expect people to behave and how things should run that it bothers you when people are autonomous! What do I have to do to get you to understand that I’m not interested in anyone but you?”

He turned to face you, hair whipping across his face before he pulled it behind his shoulders. “Stop spending time with him.”

Nodding, you tossed the robe off of you to the chairs and stepped towards him. One hand was twisting your hair to the nape of your neck while the other held a tie. “Fine. Anything else?”

His brows raised when your hand tugged and pulled the buttons of your top off. “..Wear your other ring, not the band. I got it for a reason.”

As the shirt flopped to the ground, you made quick work of the tie on your pants while he stepped back, tumbling to his back on the bed. “Alright. Anything else?”

Hanzo watched as you crawled to his lap, your hands fidgeting with the clasp of your bra. “t-There isn’t anything else that I require of you.” Your hips grinding against his pulled a groan from his chest.

“Oh? Are you sure?” Grabbing his hands with your own, you moved them to your chest and leaned your head back, smiling gently when his thumbs flicked the slowly hardening peaks.

“Hn, babe. w-What are you doing?” His stomach jumped when your fingers gripped at the bottom of his shirt, tugging it up his chest while his hands gripped your hips. Leaning forward, you kissed his neck, tongue lapping a trail up to the shell of his ear.

“Mark me, Hanzo. I want everyone to know that I’m yours. That way no one will ever question it.” The squeeze on your hips when you sucked on his earlobe made your eyes flutter shut. Fingernails grazed his skin, red trails blazed from his chest to his waist while you kissed his jaw to his lips, capturing them in a heated kiss.

He wrapped his arms around you before flipping over, pinning you below him. Moving his weight to his knees, he pulled away while yanking his shirt off before diving towards your neck. One hand went to your hair while his nose moved your head to the side. With a firm grip, his mouth captured the tender skin of your neck and sucked, his free hand gripping your bucking hips. Hissing between clenched teeth, you grabbed handfuls of his hair and tugged him away. His eyes were heavy on yours, studying the way your skin bloomed with the dark mark, crooked smile tugging at his lips before yours captured them once more.

Wrapping your legs around his waist, you pulled him flush against you after falling back to the bed, nails digging into his back to trace your desires into his skin. His hands pulled yours from his back to frame your head, his lips capturing the other side of your neck. His hands squeezed yours while you desperately ground yourself against him, moans becoming pitchy when he slammed his hips against yours. Each time he latched onto your skin, you became more desperate. 

His hands left yours to cradle your face, tender kisses landing on your cheeks before he nibbled on your ear. “Is this what you want, hime? You want me to completely dominate you? Own your body and soul?” The moan that fell from your mouth had him smiling wickedly. 

Shifting one of his legs to the side, he moved to rest on his hip while his other hand dove into your panties. He made no attempt to be shy, two fingers plunging into you, your eyes opening wide while your chest heaved. Finding an unmarked spot on your skin, his lips were on you once more, sucking and nipping at the skin while he continued his unrelenting pace between your legs, fingers caressing and pressing against that bundle that soon had you screaming his name, legs slamming shut as you came.

As you came down Hanzo pulled away from you, making quick work of removing the rest of his clothes and your underwear before crawling in between your legs. You smiled warmly at him, hands caressing his arms while the skin around your neck pulsed. He admired his work and cradled your face in one of his hands before sliding it to your neck, squeezing gently.

“From here on out, you shall obey my every word. Understood?”

“I understand, Hanzo.” 

His smile grew while he moved you towards the middle of the bed. Crawling to the side of the bed, he reached into his end table and pulled out two ties from the drawer and returned to you. Grabbing one of your wrists, he kissed your hand while tying the cloth around it, doing the same to the other before connecting them to the headboard. You tried to control your nerves as he tested the strength, smiling weakly when he kissed your lips. Finally, he wrapped your legs around his waist, grinding his shaft against your slickness.

“You’ve been so good to me, do you think you’re up for what I want to give you? I’ll try to be gentle, but I cannot make any promises.”

“I think so. If it becomes too much, I’ll let you know.”

Kissing you once more, he sat up and positioned himself at your entrance, his eyes glued to the way you swallowed his cock. He groaned, tossing his head back when you already began fluttering against him, your eyes slowly closing while you worried your bottom lip. When he slammed in the rest of the way, you choked out a moan, back arching off of the bed. His hands caressed you while adjusting to being full of him, your breathing became labored while you tried to wiggle against him.

With that, he pulled out of you briefly before snapping back in, the two of you groaning while you tugged at your restraints, thighs squeezing against him in desperation. He repeated it two more times before finding a pace that had you seeing stars. His thumbs pressed angry marks into your hips but you didn’t care. His teeth sunk into your shoulder before sucking on the skin, tongue nuzzling it in between each pull. Your eyes squeezed shut, the assault on the senses blanking your mind into a blissful mush. He whispered your name, adding emphasis on the word ‘mine’ with each powerful thrust.

The buzzing in your ear grew to a fever pitch before fizzling out completely when he pulled out, eyes flying open and glaring at him before your world spun. His hands lifted your hips enough for you to pull your knees underneath you, his knees widening the distance between them while you tried to scramble to your elbows. One firm hand against the blades on your back had you shoved between two pillows, one of his free hands tugging it away from your face before he bottomed out once more. Your moan was muffled by the bunched sheets, hair blinding you while you bounced against the bed.

Slickness mixed with skin slapping against skin nearly drowned out his groans and your cries, his hands grabbing greedy handfuls of your cheeks. Pulling them apart, he licked his lips and stared each time he pulled out, your juices glistening his cock and thighs before hilting in. His hands held you still while he grinded against you, his chest falling to your back while he placed messy kisses against your skin. Pressing his full weight against your back had you flattened with your knees nearly touching your sides. Hanzo planted his hands next to your face, arms braced against your shoulders before he pounded you, his tempo growing unsteady.

Your fingers gripped the ties with all of the strength you had left, pleas and words babbling out of your mouth. A shiver ran down your spine as that pleasant buzz in your ears grew deafening, moans growing louder with each thrust. The way he grunted and panted above you drove you wild, clamping against his girth fully while you met his thrust with your own. Leaning forward, Hanzo lifted your face with one hand while the other grabbed your breasts, tweaking your nipples.

“Who do you belong to?”

“Ah! Hanzo, you! I belong to you!”

“Perfect, now cum on my cock.”

Your vision grew blank as you shrieked, hips meeting his as you convulsed below him as the mind shattering orgasm overwhelmed you. He shouted your name and groaned as he came, his cock pulsing with each stream. Your head slammed against the bed, breathing heavily while he shallowly thrusted a few more times before stilling.

The two of you caught your breath, him pulling out and falling to the side while you feebly flipped to your back, blinking away the blurriness. Silence fell in the room while you watched him, his eyes were glued to the ceiling while he tucked his arms beneath his head. Twisting your fingers, you tried to tug at the ties but failed, grunting each time you tried to untie them. Moments later, he kissed you gently while untying the cloth, fingers caressing your sore wrists that he pulled to his chest before wrapping his arms around your back.

Kissing his chest, you snaked one arm around his waist and closed your eyes, legs intertwining with his as you slipped into a light sleep.

-

The following weeks were rather uneventful. Genji tried desperately to get you to talk to him, but you ignored him even though it made your heart ache. His pleas in text and in notes went unanswered, silencing any notification and requesting that they be returned if he sends another. Instead you went to Sojiro’s room and painted for him, pictures of sunsets and streams decorated the walls of his bedroom. Anything that he requested was always fulfilled, from something as simple as a bird on a branch to the dragons flying over a mountain.

Today, you had a special gift for him. Over the weekend you received a picture of their family, one with Hanzo holding baby Genji’s hand, Sojiro’s hand on his shoulder while the other wrapped around his wife. After begging the curator of the estate to find a picture of them in exchange for four books of raw silk, he left it on top of your stereo. Humming gently, you walked the halls towards his side of the castle, smiling at the staff who passed you and leapt over the robot on its journey before turning the corner.

Your mind got carried away while you imagined what his windows would look like before you slammed into a guard at his door. The man held you steady while you regained your footing, his face unmoving while you babbled apologies to him. Hoping they would step to the side, you held onto the frame and looked between the two of them.

“..So, can I go in?”

“I’m sorry, my Mistress. Master Sojiro has asked for privacy today.” Frowning, you looked to the other guard and sulked a bit when he shook his head.

“But he normally doesn’t mind my company. Is he okay?”

“I cannot disclose that, my Mistress. You’ll have to visit him another day.”

His answer threw you off. Before you could retort, the doors behind them flew open, a tear streaked Ai barreled past everyone while she shouted for a doctor. Too caught up in the moment, they abandoned barring you from the room and ran towards the bedroom, you on their tail after leaning the painting against a table. They stood in the doorway, blocking your view before you shoved them aside.

You wished you didn’t.

Running to his bed, you leapt on the soft surface and crawled to his side, cradling his stiff hand to your cheek now soaked with tears, cries echoing out to the hallway. Hands tried to pull you away but you kicked them away, shouting at them to call for Hanzo and Genji while the doctor tried all that he could to revive Sojiro.

By the time the two of them arrived, you were hysterically crying in a heap on the floor, the former master of the castle covered with a blanket while his staff stood close by.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, second to last warning for this chapter. Graphic depictions of violence, emotional abuse, physical abuse, slight Stockholm Syndrome? Not sure, kind of too obscure but I dunno. Let me know if I should tag it as such.
> 
> Please go drink water and hug something soft if you need to.

December 25th, 20XX

Most people would spend this day nestled in their homes with friends and family, wrapping paper stuffed in multitudes of bags, food displayed for all to take samples of and children playing with their toys. Snow blanketed most of the castle, staff working hard bundled in layers of jackets and underthings to keep them warm against the biting winds as they shoveled the paths, cooks worked tirelessly in the kitchen to prepare meals for close to 100 people. Sitting areas and dining rooms were merged from rooms closed off with folding walls to create a space big enough to fit those who chose to stay and eat. Old paintings were taken out of storage and displayed near the front door, the old photo of a landscape replaced with a rather regal portrait of Sojiro dressed in fine robes, the background slightly obscured behind him as he stood proudly in the center.

In another part of town, you sat next to Hanzo, knees digging into the cushion. Most funerals went by rather quickly, other families didn’t have too many to mourn a lost loved one. This in itself was nearly as big as your wedding. Dressed in black robes, your face was shielded with a black veil as you took in those who stood before Hanzo and Genji and offered their condolences. Both sat with stiff backs, heads merely nodding in acknowledgement before the next person approached. No one questioned why you were with the two of them considering that you weren’t technically a blood relative, but Sojiro requested that “All of my children must be present, including those married into the family.”

Even in death his word was law.

So there you sat, hands clutching a handkerchief that remained dry. Truth be told, you probably didn’t have much left to shed after the past week. Preparations for these types of things were already laid out years before they were expected to happen, but with the sudden death shaking things up, it still amazed you that it was pieced together so well. A guest not too far from the stage broke down in tears before being escorted out, breaking you out of your stoic meditation. Hanzo tsked and shook his head briefly before greeting the next group of people. Since the day of his father’s death he’s been a shell, holding whatever emotions he needed to shed while taking the reigns Sojiro left behind. Genji was about the same, spare the moment you walked by his room and heard him crying. You desperately wanted to comfort him, offer him something, but you promised Hanzo not to speak to him.

He barely spoke to you either. When he brought you back to the room, you were still inconsolable, tiny fists beating into the wood floor while your body shook. After a few minutes, you finally broke down and told him that you knew that he was getting worse, but with his promise you kept silent. The two of you argued for hours before he kicked down the door to your room and stormed out. He returned days later to oversee the preparations and to make sure that the notices went to the extended family. You stayed in the other room to avoid him, but he refused to seek you out until today.

When the final group came and went, the three of you waited until the doors were shut before rising to your feet. With a groan, you rubbed your knees and shook out the static from your feet while the others stood and stretched. Hanzo tapped Genji’s shoulder before holding a hand out in front of him and stepped to the side, allowing the younger to walk off before following after. As they approached the door, Hanzo turned and glared at you in annoyance.

“Well, are you coming?”

Furrowing your brows, you grabbed the bottom of your robes and stepped off the stage, taking slow strides to the door. He huffed in annoyance and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Moments later you pushed it open, looking around the hallway before spotting them. As you made your way down the hallway, you thought of how childish this whole thing was, how his father would scold him for treating you this way. Sojiro wouldn’t stand for this and you knew that. But his protection was gone, as was Hanzo’s restrictions on his moods. He was in control now, and that scared you. Sliding the door open, you greeted the driver who helped you into the empty car before shutting your door. Closing the partition, you ripped the scratchy veil from your head and tossed it to the side, burying your face in your hands and cried.

For the rest of the night you stayed in your room buried under your blankets while watching that cheezy drama he loved, the sounds of the gathering lingering in the distance. No one bothered to get you, but a familiar knock rapped at the door before disappearing. Grumbling, you ripped the sheets off of the bed and yawned, glancing at the time on the clock before sliding the door open. A small tray with a plate full of food, a covered glass of wine and a note sat before you. Smirking, you pulled it into the room and shut the door. Kneeling before the tray, you read the piece of paper while nibbling on a rice ball with a small smile on your face. Of course Genji would send goodies, but his note still implored you to decide soon.

Taking a deep drink from the wine glass, you crumpled the note and tossed it in the trash. That can come another day.

-

After arguing for months, Hanzo finally relented and apologized. He knew deep down that he couldn’t be upset with you for being obedient, but he just hated being out of the know. The following morning, you were surprised when he summoned you to his office. Seeing him while he worked was rare, he hasn’t been in one place for longer than two days and his face started reflecting that. Deep scowl lines began framing his beard, the crows feet on his eyes multiplying faster than you remembered. He even sprouted a few new grey hairs around his head, but he was still handsome to you. The tail end of winter gave way to early spring rains, melting the remaining snow drifts that remained. Dressing in one of his favorite outfits, you buttoned the sheer blouse before sliding and zipping the pink plaid spaghetti strap dress, smoothing out the pleats and fixing the ruffles on the bottom.

The fact that he loved this made you question his interests, but after seeing that glint in his eye when you showed it off in the store, you learned the art of stealth climax. You bloomed a light shade of blush while fixing the stockings over your knees, folding the tops over twice to keep them in place. You applied light makeup while one of the maids braided your hair into a french braid down your back, tying off the end with a pink bow. It may have seemed like a lot to wear just to sit in his office, but now that the two of you weren’t screaming at each other, you figured you could play nice for once. Spritzing on his favorite perfume, you slid on your ring and thanked the maid before you left, humming gently while you walked.

Weeks after the funeral, Hanzo set to work on revamping the castle. He was careful to keep things historically intact, but he demanded that his father’s decorations be placed in storage and the rest of the furnishings to be updated. Pictures were moved, replaced with sculptures he purchased on his trips. The familiar browns and reds of the furniture were replaced with black wood and metal tables and chairs. Walls were painted a flat white instead of the soft eggshell while the doors were given a new coat of sealant to make them shine under the new lighting. Everything was beginning to feel like the house in Kyoto and that made you feel warm. Some of the staff were even switched as well, those who were loyal to his father were offered a severance and placed in different locations while others stayed behind. Even their uniforms were changed. Dull grey robes were replaced with royal blue ones, the family crest emblazoned on the back.

When you approached his office door, you admired the chandelier that hung above your head before the guard opened it for you, bowing low while you walked by. Hanzo sat in front of a computer, his eyes scanning a document pulled up on the screen while he fiddled with a pen. Wordlessly, he tapped the side of the desk. Trying to ignore the slight annoyance you rounded the massive piece of furniture and stood by his side, pulling yourself up to sit after he tapped once more. His hand was on your thigh and he paused, eyes glancing at your outfit before smirking.

“Were you intentionally trying to distract me while I work?” Giggling, your hand landed on top of his and rubbed it.

“No, actually. I wanted to look nice for this visit since you rarely call me.” Squeezing the soft flesh, he chuckled and went back to reading while you looked out the window.

His hand began trailing up your thigh under the skirt, eyes still focused on the screen while you squirmed. You turned to look at him when he drifted his fingers up to your hip, tapping around momentarily before another mischievous smile painted his features.

“You say that you aren’t here to distract me, yet here you are without panties on my desk. My hime is being naughty today.”

Your laugh caught in your throat when his fingers brushed your lips, back arching while your hands splayed out behind you. His hands hooked under your knees and pulled you forward while he adjusted himself in the seat, pulling it so that he sat before you. Lowering your back to the desk, you held onto the edge when he moved your knees to his shoulder, gasping softly when his rough fingers spread you before him.

“h-Hanzo, wait-”

“Here I was thinking we could go out in town for lunch, but maybe I’ll have to order in.”

Hanzo bit your thigh, trailing kisses behind each nip while his fingers rubbed circles on your clit. You bit your hand to muffle the sounds, eyes fluttering shut when he picked up speed. Licking his lips, his mouth landed on your clit and sucked while his fingers dove into you. A whine vibrated in your chest while his tongue and fingers worked you, hips rocking into his touch. When his fingers hooked up and brushed against your g spot you whined, thighs squeezing against the sides of his head. He pulled his mouth away and kissed your other thigh, caressing the skin while he watched your clothed chest rise and fall rapidly.

Sliding his hand from your thigh to your clit, he slid the tips against the slickness before circling rapidly around the swollen nub, fingers picking up their pace while you writhed and bit back moans that threatened to turn into screams. When he whispered your name you lost it, hands slamming against the desk while you cried out his name, back rising and falling to the surface as you came hard. His laughter was muted by your cries, fingers sliding from within you to his mouth.

As you came down Hanzo leaned over you, capturing your lips in a searing kiss while his hands worked his belt and pants off. You sucked on his lip while you watched him, your fingers running up his sides while he slid the pants down to his ankles. With a rough yank you were laying once more, hands gripping the top of the desk while he held your knees in his hands. Wiggling his hips, his eyes wandered over your body, hissing while his tip slid against your warmth. His eyes landed on yours and with a smirk, he slowly began sinking in.

When you pulled your hand to your mouth he slammed to the hilt, ripping a hasty gasp from you. “Aht aht, don’t be shy. Let the whole castle know what I’m doing.”

Before you could retort, he pulled out and snapped back in. Squeezing your eyes shut you choked out swears each time his hips smacked against yours. His hands slid from behind your knees to your hips, giving you enough time to slide both legs to one side of his shoulders before he picked up speed. The new position had you squirming below him, hips rocking to his rhythm while he kissed your calves. Panting, you watched the way his mouth opened in a snarl, the way his head was tossed back before snapping to his chest when you clenched around his length. Cracking his eyes, he looked at you and smirked, pulling out to just the tip and laughed while you whined. With a smack to your ass, he stilled your movements.

“Hanzo _please_ , baby I’m so close.”

“Now, hime. I know you can ask better than that. Use your words.”

Groaning, you tried to pull him closer with your legs but that man was a statue, not even budging against your feeble attempt. With another smack, you crossed your arms across your chest and pouted.

No, that won’t do.

Pulling fully away from you, his fingers replaced his cock, fingertips rubbing excruciatingly slow against that overworked bundle of nerves within and you keened. “What did I say?”

Your stomach began to burn, the throb from within becoming too painful to fight against. Grabbing hold of one of his arms you pulled yourself up enough while the other planted against the surface. With a deep pout, you looked at him as pitifully as you could.

“Hanzo, please let me cum on your cock. Fill me to the point of bursting babe, please.”

There you go.

With a smile Hanzo pulled his chair up to sit, grabbing hold of your legs and plopped you onto his lap. With both legs on his shoulders and your hands on his knees, he took one hand to position himself back at your entrance before sliding in slowly. His arms wrapped around you, one hand holding the back of your head while the other wrapped around your waist. Your lips fell to his, hungrily kissing him while you bounced on his cock. This angle was deliciously perfect, that burning pain from a long awaited orgasm building back to the surface. He throbbed within you as you fluttered against him, pulling back to catch your breath while you struggled to keep it together.

The hand that was on your back moved between the two of you to your swollen clit. With a couple of precise rubs, you were done. You screamed his name, clutching his shirt while your hips ground against his, legs falling to the side of the chair while he met your grinds with ferocity. The world went sideways when he picked you up, hands holding you against his chest while he pistoned into you before stilling, his teeth sinking into your neck. Hanzo groaned while he emptied himself, your legs shivering at his sides as his grip tightened.

After a few moments he helped you to your feet and stepped back, allowing you the chance to hold onto the desk for support while he went to the bathroom. When he returned to clean you off, he dropped the washcloth to the side and pulled you in for a kiss that made your heart skip a beat. Wrapping your arms around his waist only brought you closer, lips caressing each other while tongues grazed cautiously. There wasn’t any additional heat, no other reason than unhindered feelings that made it feel so much more different than before. When he pulled away, his eyes were low and smile soft, thumb caressing your cheek.

Maybe it was the way he held you in his lap while the two of you ate in his office, something he’s never done previously. It could have been the fact that he glanced at you while you read a book on his couch while he typed away, answering messages that weren’t important. He held your hand on the way back to your rooms and refused to be further than necessary from your side, but by the end of the night you were covered in love bites and sweat, his arms tangled in yours. It came out of nowhere, but you knew right then and there that you were in love with Hanzo Shimada.

-

It was two weeks before your one year anniversary and you sat thoughtfully in front of the pond in deep thought. Hanzo did all that he could to make up for all of his past transgressions and then some. You tried to reciprocate in ways that would match his intensity, but he always insisted that he just needed your affection when days were tough. Staring at the fish, you watched the way they swirled around in the pool, bobbing to the surface on occasion to catch your attention before dipping back under. He truly had everything he could want, but was there something unique that you could give him? Watches, shoes, ties, cufflinks, these were things he had in the surplus. It was too short notice to get anything custom made, so that was out the window.

Grumbling, you tossed the rest of the worms at the fish before rising to stand. Staring at your reflection in the fogged window, you watched the new buds on the trees outside before smiling. It wouldn’t be much, but painting a picture for him would be different than anything that you could get him from the store. As you walked the halls, the newly placed statues stood tall near one of the entrances to a side hallway, the figure of a man holding a jar of water catching your eye before you continued on. Thoughts filled your head, ideas of colors and what the main feature would be on the canvas before a gargled scream came from a room three doors ahead. Standing still, the silence was broken once more by the sound of a thud and moans.

Immediately dread washed over you, the fear of someone breaking in and hurting someone in the house was front and center in your mind. As if on auto pilot, you ran to the door and pulled it open, eyes scanning the room as reality sunk in. Two of Hanzo’s guards turned to stare at you, stepping aside briefly to show a man dressed in a cream business suit now splattered and smeared with his blood, a crack in his skull deep and profusely bleeding out. Brass knuckles connected once more with the crumpled form, splashing liquid up the once pristine white dress shirt your husband put on that very morning. His hair was frazzled, wisps framing his forehead and ears. His mouth was pulled up into a snarl, eyes locking on your frozen form in the doorway.

This was why you never asked him about his job.

You knew, you just _knew_ it wasn’t pleasant. Genji tried to warn you about it, but ignorance is bliss. Stomach clenching at the sight and now fragrant smell of copper hitting you, lead feet stumbled back out of the doorway towards safety. You cursed yourself for wearing long socks with your slippers today, sliding into a wall and slamming against the hard surface before scrambling to right yourself. Heavy footsteps clashed against the wood behind you, their repeated beats coming closer. Dodging a few maids in the hallway, you leapt over a basket on the floor and messed up the landing, falling to your hands and knees hard. Rolling to your side, you tried to stand but two sets of hands grabbed your arms and pulled you the rest of the way up and into the air.

The commotion brought the other dwellers out of their rooms, mouths covered in shock as you struggled feebly in their hold. Genji rounded the corner, his eyes connecting with yours, face stern. Hastily, you wiggled enough for them to lose their grip momentarily, falling from their arms to your knees.

“Genji!”

He held his ground, but his fists balled at his sides when they roughly grabbed you once more. Before he left your sight, you simply nodded. His eyes momentarily widened before he returned it, turning on his heel to walk back towards his room while you were carried away. Staff stepped to the side, their heads low and bodies glued to the walls as they passed. Your eyes welled but you refused to cry, knowing that it wouldn’t do you any good. When the overwhelming smell of copper came back, you took steady breaths before they lowered you. With a shove, you stumbled into the room, a strong hand holding you back from falling into the puddle of blood.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a chair appeared and you were placed in it, a pair of hands pressing you into the seat. One of the doors slid open, Hanzo appearing once more with a cloth in one hand to wipe the remaining blood off of his hands, his burning stare on you the entire time. Dropping it, he nudged his head to the side and the hands on your shoulder were gone. As he approached, you gripped the seat of the chair and straightened your back, chin lifting slightly while you held his gaze.

“Hm, it would seem that my nosy little kitten has gotten herself in some trouble. What were you doing on this side of the house?”

“..I just came from the conservatory.”

He regarded you for a moment before walking a slow circle around you, his hand sliding through the ends of your hair before grabbing a handful and tugging. “Maybe I should have been more clear with my question. Why did you think it would be wise to step in here?”

Wincing as it tightened, you clenched your teeth and held onto the bottom of the chair, stubbornness keeping you from lashing out. “I thought someone broke in and I wanted to make sure things were safe-”

His foot kicked the legs of the chair while he tugged you backwards, his other hand catching the back of the seat. “Did it ever occur to you that there might have been more commotion if that were the case?”

Brows furrowed, you looked at the wall instead of his face. “Forgive my ignorance, but I don’t know what exactly constitutes more commotion other than a man getting the shit beat out of him.”

The grip on the back of your head lessened, but so did the hand on the back of the chair. Slamming to the ground you choked out a cry, hands shooting to the back of your head while you writhed in pain on the floor. Hanzo stood over you, crouching low to rest on your hip. “I believe I have been too gentle with you, hime. Perhaps I misunderstood your lack of interest in what I do for work as common knowledge, but maybe a quick lesson should suffice.”

Grabbing hold of your hair once more, he dragged you through the puddle of blood and ignored your cries, tossing you to the wall as he crossed the room. Hastily you sat up, trying feebly to wipe the blood from your arms and hands on your clothes, his laugh building an unforgiving rage within. “Your idea of a lesson is _this_?”

His hand was on your chin almost instantly, causing you to pull away and slam your head against the wall. He chuckled and held it once more, the mirth of his laughter not meeting his eyes. “Oh, my ignorant lovely wife. It could have been much, much worse. Shall I demonstrate that to you? Or will you learn to mind your _fucking business_ the next time you hear something?”

This wasn’t a choice, it was compliance being demanded. If you continued to mouth off, it wouldn’t end well for you. Hanzo couldn’t risk being challenged in front of his staff, knowing well that if he showed any weakness to them they might doubt him. Even though he humiliated you, hurt you, spoke down to you, he was still so handsome to you. Despite the way your fists clenched at your sides, there was a small throb in between your legs and that had you flustered. With a harsh nod, his eyes glanced at the way your thighs squeezed together and smiled.

“Good girl. Now, go back to the room and wait for me.”

When he rose to his feet, he stepped aside and resumed cleaning himself off while you pulled yourself up to stand. Arms moving away from outstretched hands, you walked out of the room with the guards steps behind, eyes ahead and mouth set in a deep frown. The walk back to your room seemed longer than normal, but maybe that was because you were too deep in the clusterfuck of trying to navigate how exactly you were going to disappear with Genji without being caught. That other nagging feeling of how you wanted to be thrown on the bed and slammed into for the rest of the night while Hanzo marked your already bruising body mixed in between.

The shower you took was well worth it, medication and water appearing on your dresser when you walked back into your room. Popping two of the pain relievers and downing some water, you tossed the towel into the hamper and crawled on the bed, one hand tying your wrist to the headboard before flopping back down. As if on queue, Hanzo walked into the room. Locking the door, he made quick work of his clothes, not even bothering to take a shower. Blood still littered his body along his face and neck, some in his hair. The stench mixed with a cigar that was recently ashed out, the scents filling your lungs and curling your stomach, but you didn’t care. His hands were on you, hands grabbing and slapping your hips and thighs, the impact burning your skin and lighting that fire that craved more. He was unrelenting, was more rough than other days, but you took it all and smiled.

If this was love, then you never wanted it to end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.
> 
> Violence and graphic descriptions of injuries towards the end.

Silence was normally welcome when you worked. It helped clear your mind of other distractions and just focus on the board in front of you. This time…

Taking your place at the table, one of the maids brought out a slice of the wedding cake from a year ago that you didn’t get the chance to enjoy. Most people spend their one year anniversary reflecting together, lamenting on things not done and discussing in earnest on the adventures you took. Instead you stared blankly at the small slice in front of you, studying the dessert in front of you that withstood a year in the dark.

Swirls of red frosting in shapes of roses topped with candy pearls, it reflected the fragility of the day, how new your life would be under a new roof with a new name. If you could go back in time, you’d probably run the first chance you got. To hell with being poor and hunted for the rest of your life, you wouldn’t be burdened with the prospect of being viewed as a failure. After the end of the prior month came and went, you awoke to bloody sheets and a frown from your husband. Another failed attempt at conceiving. When he left, you were relieved. To be honest, the thought of bearing a child to the demon was on the list of things not to do in your mind.

Gathering yourself from the bed, you peeled off the soaked clothes and took a well earned bath, ignoring the tense conversations and giggles from the maids in the other room. It was probably the same topic that’s been buzzing around for months. Ever since you’ve been more compliant to Hanzo, more submissive, he’s kept his distance from you. The only time the two of you shared a bed was to conceive, him soon leaving after the job was done. What respect you had months before the downfall was down the drain like the water in the tub.

What appetite you had prior was gone. Setting the fork down, you thanked the staff and walked out of the room, jaw set firm and eyes straight ahead while you ignored the snickers from the women in the hallway. There wasn’t exactly anyone that you could speak to about this, so you didn’t. Journals would be read and shared, conversations were often eavesdropped on and misconstrued. After talking to one of your friends back in America, the two of you made plans to fly out to Hawaii and spend the week with a few others and just forget about everything. Ten minutes later, the door to your room slammed open, Hanzo’s red face burning as he encroached on you.

Even after you explained what the context was, he refused to believe you. Entering the room, your eyes cast to the massive dent in the wall where your phone impacted, the faint sound of glass shattering below coming back to the forefront of your mind. That trip was cancelled and you were officially cut off from the world. The isolation of everything was so very lonely. You could only do so much, the massive estate soon became too small, too enclosed. Any time you felt the urge to run, to just grab Genji and escape the hellhole you were in, hesitation kept you in place.

Oh, that’s right.

Genji hasn’t been home in a month. Hanzo only stated that he was out on a business trip and left it at that. The thought of him leaving you behind had your heart aching in dread. He promised to take you with him, to keep you safe. Genji was a lot of things, but a liar wasn’t one of them. The hope of hearing his obnoxiously loud car pulling into the garage one day kept you going, kept your mind from completely shutting down.

Letting a breath out that was held a bit too long in your burning chest out, you crawled under the blankets and covered your head.

Warmth bloomed in your stomach, back arching against the gentle caresses. The featherlight kisses traced along the goosebumped skin on your arm stirred you awake. Blinking away sleep, you turned to the gentle face of Hanzo, his eyes displaying the exhaustion he refused to act on, bags under his eyes framing the dark circles. His smile was faint, taking in your expression while he ran his hands through your hair. Covering a yawn with the back of your hand, you curled into the pillow.

“I didn’t think I’d see you for a few days.”

“Truthfully, I had planned on being away for a week or two. But it seems that my body is telling me otherwise.”

Though you remained still, you were alert. Any sudden change in his demeanor would be reacted against, defenses high. Sensing the tension in your arms he sighed, moving to stand and prepare himself for bed. As he moved around the room you watched him, noting the way he dragged his feet across the floor and carelessly tossed his cufflinks onto the dresser. When he disappeared into the bathroom you sat up, clutching the blanket close to your body. Glancing around the room, you sought out anything that would possibly aid you just in case, but found nothing.

Minutes later, he trudged back into the room, tossing the towel used to dry his inky strands of silk, tucking the damp hair that framed his face behind his ear. Though you laid back down, your back was to him, body rigid. As the bed dipped with his weight, you tried to calm the quaking in your body, flinching when his hands slid over your hips to your stomach. He hesitated, leaving his hand where it was until he thought it was safe to go further. The ragged sigh that feathered warm breath against your back calmed you momentarily.

“Love, I would like to hold you while I sleep. Is that alright with you?”

Somewhere in the back of your mind tried to register the request while the rest of your logic short circuited. With a hasty nod, you scooted back until the warm wall of his chest hit your back. The gentle kiss on the nape of your neck made you smile. Your hands intertwined with his, the sounds of his breathing evening out lulled you down with him. For the first night in months, you didn’t dream. Whatever calm you felt was like a warm blanket.  
In the morning, you woke to an empty bed. Glancing at the clock you groaned, pulling your tired body to sit up and stretch, shaking the last clutches of sleep away before you prepared for your day. There was a pep to your step, some abstract song playing in your head as you brushed your hair. By the time you got out of the shower and looked through your closet for something to wear, the sound of the bedroom door slamming against the wall broke you out of your reverie. Peeking out, your eyes met Hanzo’s, the blank expression on your face filling you with slight unease.

“Good, you are awake. When you are finished, we will leave.”

Leave? Where the hell were you going?

Nodding, you ducked back into the closet in search for something that would be light but comfortable to travel in. Questions ran through your mind while you tied the pastel green linen pants and tossed on a white t-shirt, cuffing the sleeves twice before feeling satisfied. Misting on perfume and opting for diamond studs, you slid the recently cleaned ring on your finger, shuffling the sneakers in your other hand. He remained uncharacteristically statuesque, nodding when you stood in front of him and led the way. After a few moments of charging ahead, Hanzo slowed down to meet your stride, awkwardly linking your hand with his. When you didn’t pull away, he hummed and continued on. The simple gesture had your cheeks tinting pink.

Instead of leading you out to the front door, the two of you were in the garage. Slipping on your sneakers, he spoke with the driver and grabbed a cloth from his hand, clutching it in his hand. Thanking the driver, you slid into the open door to the seat, scooting into a comfortable position while the door was shut. The back of the car was cast into an eerie darkness, the view from outside was obscured by the tinting. His hand on yours made you jump, but he laughed, pulling your hand to his lips to kiss the trembles away.

“Don’t worry, sweetness. Everything will make sense soon.” His words didn’t put you at ease.

The car ride was silent the rest of the way to the unknown destination, the only sounds coming from either one of you was the occasional creak of the leather behind you. While you wrung trembling hands together, Hanzo sat rather relaxed, one foot propped up on the other knee, hand holding it still while the other scrolled through emails and typed short responses with the thumb. Sometimes you envied the way he remained relaxed in moments where you were unsteady, but then again, he wouldn’t dare show it. His demeanor demanded compliance, even in situations that seemed dire. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he offered a small smile that had you warming up, the tension lessening.

Slowing to a stop, your curiosity got the better of you before the rest of the world went black. The soft material of the blindfold was gently pulled taught behind your head, the double knots securing it in place. Your heart drummed in your chest, shaky breaths slipping out of your slightly gaped mouth. Warmth from Hanzo’s hand enclosed over yours, assisting you out of the vehicle. His hand was on your lower back while the other held you steady, his mouth close to your ear offering guidance. Carefully, the two of you took the stairs up to the unknown destination, the clacking of shoes against metal echoing behind the gentle hum of an engine.

Tiptoeing behind Hanzo- maybe? Was it his front? Either way, you followed his lead a short while before he adjusted you to the side. Pressing down onto your shoulders, you plopped into another comfortable leather chair with an ‘oof’, his chuckle tickling your cheeks while he settled in next to you. He shuffled next to you, holding something in his hands before clicking two things together. Soon, his hands snaked next to your thighs, causing you to shiver while he strapped you to the seat. Enclosing his hand over yours, he stroked the soft skin with his thumb.

“I apologize for the mystery behind all of this, but I promise this will be worth it in the end.”

Between the roaring engine and the seatbelt across your lap, you came to the conclusion that you were on a plane. When it was in the air, you tried to listen out for any indication of where the final destination was, but outside of the occasional clinks of glasses, things were silent. The staff that you assumed came to the two of you offered drinks and snacks that Hanzo helped you with. Low voices came out from somewhere close by, and with the bursts of laughter coming from your seat mate, you assumed he was watching a show. Champagne and boredom soon allowed room for sleep to take over.

-

Time flew by while you coasted along in dreamland. Colors, trees, cars, clouds, dragons, windows. Nothing made sense and yet it did at the same time. The blurred images that passed along hazily bled together and stood out, seemingly forming a story that you already lived. The calm of everything kept you exploring, but the sturdy jolt of the plane bouncing along the runway woke you soon after.

A hand clutched your legs, the other stroking your back. The feathering of even breaths stuttering to active engagement tickled your face, hums of approval rumbling against your lips on his neck. With gentle coaxing, you were up and carefully side stepping your way down the steep stairs. The breeze was warm, fluttering across your clothes that seemed out of season for the climate. Fingers tugged the tie behind your head loose, the material caressing your face while you blinked away blurred vision.

Mountains draped with low hanging clouds, trees hiding homes along the downward slopes. Planes took off into the setting sun that was partially blocked out by palm trees. Plumeria trees released loose petals of flowers and littered the ground. Shouts from the left of you had you breathless before you returned the cries, darting off into the direction of your friends outstretched hands. Their swaying bodies steadied as they surrounded you with hugs and kisses.

“Welcome to Hawaii!”

“We missed you, Munchkin!”

“Oh my god, is that your husband?”

“Forget him, do you see this _ring?!_ ”

“Munch, your clothes are so cute! Is that cashmere?”

Their bombardment of questions went unanswered, your sole focus on the smiling man walking towards everyone. Tears streamed down your eyes when you turned back to them, trying your best to keep up with all of their questions. As they pulled you towards a private bus, you stopped and turned to Hanzo. Pulling yourself out of their rather strong hold, you stumbled into him and laughed while he helped you steady out.

“Babe, what is all of this?” His smile grew after he kissed your forehead.

“I had the chance to speak to them after our talk a month ago. After a few minutes, I was able to coordinate this trip so that everyone could come and spend time with you. Next week will be just us. I’m sorry that we didn’t get to properly celebrate our anniversary, hime.”

As you pulled him in for a hug, the chorus of ‘awws’ behind you had the two of you laughing. Hastily placed kisses scattered his lips and cheeks before you turned and jogged back to them. With arms linked together, the six of you walked towards the bus. Before you disappeared within, you blew Hanzo a kiss which he dramatically caught, earning more coos from your friends.

The ride to the hotel was bogged in evening traffic, but you didn’t mind. Everyone huddled close together, legs draped over each other, shoulders pressed close, you sipped your champagne while they caught you up on events happening back home, reveling in the gossip. Back home, the six of you were known as The Fates. Amarah Workman, Humaira Rosales, Taha Lopes, Mea O’Sullivan and Willa Hackett. They were the first people you met when you started elementary school, offering to trade snacks with you at lunch and stayed close by while you tried to string together a proper sentence in English. With the exception of Taha and Willa, the others were only bilingual.

Taha was fluent in Mandarin, Spanish, French, English and Portuguese, while Willa was only fluent in English, Gaelic and Spanish. At home you mostly switched between Nihongo, Italian, French, Portuguese, Spanish and very rarely English, so trying to answer questions in class and speak to others was an experience. Through all of the teasing from your classmates, the five of them defended you and kept your spirits high. When you tried to reply to one of their questions about the shoes you wore, they froze when you responded to them in Nihongo. Face buried in hands, their shrill laughter and shoves had you blushing in embarrassment while you shook with your own giggles.

Taha rubbed your leg and cooed. “ _Aww, my little munchkin is still just as ditzy as always._ ”

Her snarky consolation in Portuguese had you swiping her hand away and laughing. “Hey, try spending a year only using it and it’ll happen to you too!”

The rest of the ride was filled with corny jokes and plans for dinners and places they wanted to shop. All you wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep, but a second wind hit once the bus pulled up to the hotel. When you finally stepped off behind everyone else, you tried to hide your shock as the open entrance graced you with beautiful wooden walls, stone flooring and fountains. A man approached everyone, dressed in a jet black uniform and hair surprisingly still in the windy entrance, bowing lightly before he addressed everyone.

“Good evening ladies, is Mistress Shimada present?”

Brows raised and smirks grew as you stepped forward and waved. “Yes, I’m Mistress Shimada. Are you going to be escorting us to our floors?”

He nodded once, one hand held to his side as he stepped back. “That I am. Master Shimada requested that you all be escorted to your suite and to be notified once you arrived there safely. There is a separate entrance for everyone to use, should you not want to wait for the regular elevators.”

With a smile you thanked him, following close to him while the others shook themselves out of their shock. The ride to the room was quick, and after everyone was in the room, Amarah tipped the busboy well and sent him on his way. Blown away once more, the suites that were blocked off for the six of you were similar, yet still beautiful. Oceanfront views out of floor to ceiling windows, gorgeous furniture, and flowers and more champagne awaited everyone. The rest of the night was spent eating probably the best poke you’ve ever tried in your life, strolls past stores that Mea marked on her phone for the next day and live music.

Piled into one bed, everyone curled up close to sleep, legs and arms intertwined. Willa told a lame joke that Humaira absolutely loved, causing everyone else to fall in with her contagious laughter. At the end of the bed, you tried to shoot off a text to Hanzo to let him know you were back in the room and safe, but by the time you hit send, Taha slapped it out of your hand to the floor below.

“Aht aht! Girls week! You can send ‘ _Master Shimada_ ’ all the nudes you want tomorrow.”

Groaning, you plopped back down into her protective arms and tried to wipe the smile off of your face. “Okay, mom.”

Another round of giggles later, sleep soon took over. Blinking slowly, the familiar sounds of snores and someone cooing took you back to your childhood, remembering all of the late nights you spent awake with them playing video games and watching movies. Weaving your fingers through the loose ones at your hip, you pulled them close and snuggled further in before falling asleep.

The week with your friends flew past in a whirlwind of fun. Everyone piled into a rented suv and traveled from Honolulu to the North Shore, enjoying the views of the island while enjoying shave ice and spam musubi. Well, everyone but Mea. She enjoyed it a little too much and threw the group into a tizzy when she nearly flew out of the car to puke. The next few days were spent hiking up Diamond Head, resting on the beautiful east side and enjoying the calm waters of Kaneohe and snorkeling at Sharks Cove. On the final day when everyone was thoroughly tanned and tired from shopping and driving, Humira convinced everyone to join her on a hike on the west side of the island. On top of the Maili pillbox, the six of you sat close together and took pictures while enjoying the sunset. The drive back into the city featured terrible karaoke and sharing photos between each other.

Down in the lobby, Hanzo stood close by while you were piled on once more by all of your friends, their hugs and kisses being savored for memories you were sure to hold dear to. Through watery eyes, each one of them pat you on the head before you slapped them on their butts, their laughs mixing in with choked sobs that they refused to share. Each promised to text you before they took off and when they got home, reluctantly piling into the limo that waited patiently for them.

With both arms you waved them all goodbye, defiant tears finally falling freely down your tanned face. Hanzo rubbed your back while you buried your face into your hands, guiding you over to another vehicle that pulled in after theirs. His hand was on your head while you slid into the car before it slid down to your chin, his thumb caressing the wrinkled skin before walking to the other side. After the initial wave of sadness wore off and you calmed down, he held your hand in his and squeezed, your gaze fixed on the window.

“For the entire week, I wondered why they called you ‘Munchkin’. After seeing all of you together, it makes sense.”

Rolling your eyes, a snort rumbled within. “It’s because I’m both the shortest and youngest of them all. They’re all one to two years older than me. I didn’t reach this height until two years ago.”

“Thank goodness your father is tall.”

A playful slap landed on his arm, hands flying up to guard from your playful punches. “Ah! I’m sorry, hime! I was only playing with my little Munchkin.”

“You’ll pay for that, babe!”

-

After another excruciatingly long flight, the two of you settled into the cabin in Taupo, New Zealand. Well, it felt more like a small house than a traditional cabin. Though it was in the middle of the summer, the crisp mountain air offered a bit of relief from the heat. As much as you wanted to get out and explore, the shower you took added to the exhaustion from the flight and you were knocked out before Hanzo came out of the bathroom. Looking over your sleeping form, face barely visible from the plush cushions of the pillow, he kissed the top of your head and settled in next to you. When his arm slid to your hips you purred, body seeking the warmth of his body.

The sun nearly set by the time the two of you woke up. Wrapped in between sheets and limbs, blurred vision struggled to focus on the mass next to you. In the dimmed light from the bathroom, you studied the sleeping state of your husband. Mouth barely opened, his hair cascaded over his face, the tips fluffing with each intake of air. One arm was tucked under his head while the other was securely around your shoulder, the tail of his dragon tattoo stretching and constricting over taut muscles.

Meticulously, fingers brushed the hair from his face, smoothing over his jaw while you leaned in to kiss his lips. Sleepy eyes watched your coy smile while you snaked your legs to the other side of his hips. Straddling his frame, Hanzo dragged his hands to your sides, featherlight touches tracing goosebumps against your exposed skin. Moving in, his lips met yours halfway in a tender kiss that bloomed a warmth within. His hands slid dangerously low before a rumble had the two of you freezing. Eyes wide, his cheeks bloomed red while you roared with laughter, head landing on his chest.

“Maybe we should get something to eat before anything happens?”

“Yes, that would be a good idea.”

After a series of chaste kisses, you wiggled off of his warm body and out of the bed while Hanzo grabbed a menu from the end table. He searched through the options while you pulled on a robe that felt like clouds and happiness, the soft material surrounding you. He joined you on the couch minutes later after ordering food, the two of you bundled in matching robes while you searched for something to watch. An hour later, with full bellies and a decent buzz going, Hanzo draped himself over the couch, his head nestled on your chest while you ran your fingers through his hair, absently watching the movie while trying to stave off sleep.

Hanzo planned out the second part of this trip, most of it would be spent sightseeing and taking pictures in front of landmarks that would ultimately decorate the living room. He wanted to take you shopping and maybe have a day at the spa getting couples massages. Instead, the two of you stayed in the room, stepping out to tour the area around the cabin and sit by the lake. He told you about what he would do if he had the chance to step down from his position. The fact that he wanted to teach in high school surprised you, but he was normally patient when giving directions. Mornings were spent in the bed or in the bath, bubbles piled high between the two of you while watching the world from the massive window.

One night you heard him singing, the pajama pants in your hand hung in the air while you stared at the bathroom door. When he emerged with steam spilling behind him and hair pulled into a messy bun, you smiled and tossed the clothes to the floor. That night, he serenaded you in between kisses, needy hands holding you close. Dark eyes studied the way you fell over the crest of pleasure at his hands, him soon joining minutes later. He whispered his love in your ear while combing out the tangles in your hair, kisses framing your temples while you slept.

When the vacation was ultimately over, his hand barely left yours unless necessary. The flight felt too short, wanting to savor the way he tossed his head back and laughed after beating you in cards one too many times. During the car ride, a wave of unease washed over you, lip securely between your teeth as the familiar landmarks passed by. Slowly, the relaxed and smiling version of Hanzo began tucking away, the guards going back up. Begrudgingly, you got out of the car and thanked the driver before walking inside, tailing behind Hanzo’s confident stride.

Somewhere deep inside, you wished that history wouldn’t repeat itself. The previous year was too much for you to bear. If it did, you didn’t think you’d survive.

-

The tail end of a tropical cyclone washed over Japan, blanketing the castle in a cloudy darkness that made your bones ache. The day barely passed by, and after eating breakfast and trying but failing to paint, you found yourself once more in bed watching tv. Over the last few weeks of your return, Hanzo and Genji have been at each other’s throats. Their fights seemed to last all day, each stubborn brother holding onto their stances. Hanzo wanted Genji to do more around the house and wanted him to take on more responsibility so that he wasn’t burdened with it all. Genji would have rather swallowed glass than do any of that. Too many priceless art pieces were broken in their fights.

Hanzo began coming in later at night, the thick smell of alcohol permeating off of his body even after a shower. Though he didn’t bring his anger to the room, he began isolating. Genji didn’t even offer anything further than a greeting to you when he was near, questions falling on deaf ears as he left the area. The tension within the halls were thick. Staff kept their heads down and so did you. 

Trips to the conservatory stopped even though you ached to visit the familiar pond with that special fish you loved, but going anywhere near his office made you think twice. The midday news covered the cyclone and the impacts the area would have before moving on to local news, their soothing voices lulling you to sleep.

_The room you sat in was dark outside of a candle in the middle of the room. Chains secured you to the floor, their metal clanking each time you tugged at them. Each time you moved to speak, nothing came out. On the other side of the door, a thud thumped against the wall followed by the sound of scratching. Eyes focused on the creaked door, the figure of something soon falling through. The flame on the candle flickered from the wind of their impact, startling you to your knees._

_Groans, scratching and ragged air came close to you. Fear kept you planted, but anxiety wanted you to get up and run. Finally, a bloodied green claw appeared, cuts running deep along its beautiful scales. Swallowing hard, you pushed the candle closer until you pulled away, tears falling down your face. Instead of the dragons from your dream, the dazed face of Genji covered in blood and cuts emerged. Shaky hands reached out for him, not wanting to believe any of this was real._

_Breathlessly, his hazed eyes locked on yours, blood pouring from the cut on his neck. Barely above a whisper, he spoke. **“Save..me.”**_

Sitting upright in the bed you gasped for air, hand clutching your chest. That feeling of dread washed over you when you looked out the window and saw sheets of rain hitting it. The pounding of your heart in your ears had you running on autopilot, grabbing the sandals near the dresser that you meant to put away earlier and sliding them on. Shakily, you slid the balcony cover to the side and looked around the courtyard. Between the pouring rain and the low lighting, nothing really stood out. That is, until lightning crackled above, the brightness glinting off of metal. 

Time seemed to freeze and pass entirely too fast at the same time. The glass door bounced against the wall after you flung it open, hands finding purchase on the railing as you hopped over. Your voice was drowned out from the storm above, thunder rumbling across the sky as you raced to Genji’s side. The two of them were bloody, their clothes tattered. The younger of the two knelt on the ground, breath haggard while he clutched the sword in his hand. The older looked down, face twisted in disgust and hate at the man below. As he raised his hand in the air, your shoulder met his side, causing the mountain of a man to stumble while you fell hard on the ground.

The damage was much worse up close. Genji had deep gashes covering his body in places that were once smooth and immaculate. His carefree smile was gone, replaced with a grimace and a look of hurt. The shirt you got him for Christmas was tattered, the gash on his chest leaking freely to the stone below. Hanzo reached down to you, grabbing a handful of your shirt and pulled. Stumbling to your feet, you pushed him away.

“Hanzo! What the hell are you doing?!” His eyes cut to yours before turning back to his brother who swayed on his knees before him.

“It would be wise for you to mind your business, hime. This has nothing to do with you!” You went to grab his arm but he was fast, a strong palm to your chest had you on the ground once more. Eyes wide in disbelief, you watched the sharp blade dig into Genji’s arm, the unforgiving sharpness driving deep into his chest, nearly cutting him in half. Lightning cracked once more above, your scream drowning out within its mighty roar. Everything else seemed to pass by in a blur. You held Genji’s body close to yours, hands stroking his hair and trying desperately to staunch the bleeding. Turning to Hanzo, he dropped the sword to the ground and took a step back.

Brows furrowed, you blinked away tears and screamed. “Get the fuck away from him! Call a medic!”

You didn’t even care to see if he did it. You didn’t want to see him off, only focusing on the man who twitched below. Voices came closer, soles of boots splashing against the stone. Hands tried to reach out and grab him from your grip but you shook your head, tightening your grip on his stiffening body. One of the medics leaned close and flashed a badge to you, the symbol foreign to you, but the smile they wore was trusting.

“Hey, we’re with Overwatch. Genji got us in a month ago and told us something like this might happen. We’re getting the two of you out of here.”

Finally relenting, your grip loosened as they hoisted him onto the stretcher. Refusing to look at the arm that barely hung on, another pair of hands hooked beneath your armpits and pulled you to stand, guiding you out of the courtyard and to a side exit. After passing through two dimly lit hallways, double doors swung open to a black van parked near a side entrance. They helped you inside, their voices muffled over the white noise that burned your ears. By the time you were on a dropship, the hands that tried to pull you away from Genji’s side stirred anger within, shoving them away.

“No! I’m not leaving his side!” The medic held their hands up, trying to de-escalate.

“Please, we need you to sit while we take off. It’s not safe to-”

“Then you’ll have to knock me out. I’m not leaving my brother’s side.” A tense moment passed before they relented, offering the couch that sat near their work station. Throughout the flight, you refused to look away, not wanting to chance him leaving you for good. 

There were a lot of things they could do, but one thing was certain: you were never leaving his side again.

Ever.

**THE BIRDS: PART 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first part of The Birds, but the story isn't even close to being finished.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, if someone is speaking in a different language, it'll be in italics. That way I won't have to fumble with the translator!

One hand clutched the crook of your arm, the other held the limp hand of Genji. Any time one of the medics came close to him, looked over his vitals in the drop ship, they failed to meet your stare. Each of them kept their distance with the exception of the head medic. Hair blindingly bright under the harsh lighting, baby blue eyes calculating and focused, she maintained her calm even as you screamed and shoved people away from him. Minutes after takeoff, your brother flatlined. Scrambling for emergency bags of blood, a curse came out in between the sounds of the defibrillator crackling to life. Moving to stand, you watched as his frail body and ashened skin jumped against the charges, noticing the increasing tension in the air. 

“Doctor! We forgot to pack O negative blood!” Rage boiled within. How incompetent! These were supposed to be the saviors! Genji placed his trust in their hands, assured you that they would keep you safe.

“Did you check all of the coolers? What about my personal one? It’s by the door!” The frantic medic scrambled through the cases while the team worked hard to revive him. Pacing behind them, seconds seemed to feel like minutes each time he bounced from the shock, the agonizing sound of the solid beep filling you with more anger.

One more jump, and the beep stuttered. It was faint, but he was back. The first problem was solved, but when the person returned to the side of the table empty handed, you lost it. Ripping the shirt from your body, you tossed it to the ground and shoved him to the side. With your arm extended, fingers pressed in search for a vein while the others stared on. Snarling, your head snapped to the woman standing with her hands close to her chest, blood smears on her face.

“I’m O negative! Someone better grab a needle and connect the two of us or I’ll do it myself!”

A moment passed before they flew into action. One person tied a rubber strip on your arm while the other sanitized Genji. When the two of you were prepared, the needle sunk into your arm, the flow of life spreading from one arm to the other. Lacing your fingers against his, you gripped the side of the table he rested on while they continued trying to secure his wounds. The others tried to work around you, but the space was so small. A particularly rough bump had you slamming forward against his stomach. The poor person flew to the ground while a strong arm held you back. 

Doctor Zeigler’s face was stern, eyes slanting as she regarded your anger pulled face. “I understand that you are stressed, but if you attack one more of my staff, I will be forced to put you under.”

Your eyes met hers, chest rising and falling in rapid succession before it stilled. Letting the breath go, you nodded and leaned forward, stroking his hand with your other. When the fallen medic returned, you offered a small apology and stayed quiet. Maybe it was the lull of their hushed discussion, the steady beating of his heart, or the hum of the ship. Knees buckling under the weight and loss of blood, you fell hard to the metal floor, hands holding you upright. Blurred eyes struggled to focus on the faces in front of you.

“Hey, are you feeling alright? Maybe we should have you sit down.” 

Shaking your head was a bad idea. As the world spun, you were lifted into the air and back to the couch. After propping a pillow up behind your head and a scratchy blanket draped over your shivering form, the warmth of a yellow glowing light stopped the quaking in your bones and put you to sleep. Hours later, you stirred awake. Everything hurt at one time, but you didn’t care. Weakly pulling yourself up to sit, the gentle rise and fall of Genji’s covered chest settled your nerves momentarily.

Looking down at the table, two protein bars and a bottle of water sat on the surface. Grabbing one of the packages, you twisted it in your hand, eyes scrunching up at the foreign letters. The shifting weight of the connected cushions brought you to the face of the tired doctor.

“They’re Swedish protein bars, it’s supposed to help replenish whatever you lost. The taste isn’t the best, but that is all that we had at the moment.” You regarded her words for a moment before nodding, ripping the packaging open.

“ _Thank yo-._ Ah, I’m sorry. Thank you, doctor.” Her small burst of laughter made the corner of your lips tug up.

“Don’t worry about it. Sometimes I forget to switch between languages too. Also, if you can, please call me Angela. Doctor is too formal for someone who’s been helpful to us, even if you are a spitfire.” Cheeks burning, you turned further away from her, taking hesitant bites out of the stiff bar in your hand. 

She was right. It wasn’t great. 

After finishing half of the bar, you downed a few gulps of water before standing. Already feeling bits of strength return, you walked to the unconscious man on the table. Stroking his hair back, you placed a kiss on his forehead and held his hand, whispering to him low though you were sure he couldn’t hear you. Always on guard, your eyes followed each person that came close to the two of you, hand clutching a bit harder each time they touched a stitch that made his eyes flinch. Once the third rotation came by to check on him, you kept your eyes focused on him. Hand on his cheek, you tried to soothe his unconscious form while they adjusted him and checked the fluids pouring into him.

“ _Don’t worry, brother. They’re taking good care of you._ ”

The hand in yours flinched, causing a fresh wave of tears to fall freely. Silently, you cried while stroking his hair and apologizing to him for not being there for him. For all of the times you didn’t defy his brother and come to his aide. Was he suffering this whole time before the fight? Had things been this toxic all along and you simply ignored it? Hanzo wasn’t one to hold his tongue, but neither was Genji. Between the two of them, their self control together measured up to a lifetime, but they always knew how to get under each other’s skin.

The thought of the man you left behind had you choking on air. Eyes squeezed shut at the invasive visions that flooded to the forefront. Rain, blood stained stone, snarled faces and shouts. The rumble of thunder and that sickening sound of metal hitting bone. Sucking in air between tight lips, you pushed them back as you sat down once more, hands clutching knees. Exhaustion pulled at you once more. Considering that the rest of the agents seemed to either be slumped in their seats or gone, you figured the flight wasn’t nearly close to being over. Settling into the couch, you pulled the scratchy blanket over you once more and willed those thoughts away.

-

Angela leaned over your sleeping form, shaking gently to rouse you back. Flinching, you pulled away from her hand and sat up, unfocused eyes searching for danger, but only finding a kind face. “Hey, we are about to land. Once we do, Genji is going to be rushed into the operating room.”

Furrowing your brows, you folded the blanket before moving to stand. “Can I go with him?”

Shaking her head, she turned to look at the still sleeping man. “Unfortunately not. It’s going to be hours before he will be out of surgery. After a few days, you can visit him in his room.” She saw the way you worried at your lip, eyes glossing over. “Don’t worry, dear. He is in safe hands. Both of you are.”

Placing a reassuring hand on your trembling shoulder, you nodded and walked to his side. The bags of liquid that kept him stable were nearly depleted, his skin flushing back with color once more. The bandages on his body seemed fresh, the largest one recently changed. Peppering his forehead in more kisses, you whispered to him that you’ll be there when he wakes up.

On cue, the ship stuttered as it landed. Hands gripping the side of the table held you steady before the rocking ceased. Hydraulics whined as they engaged, the massive door close to you sliding open to the ground. The medical staff flew back into action, securing the bags and the table before rolling it off of the ship. In their wake, you cautiously walked down the ramp to two agents dressed in beautiful blue uniforms. One held a blanket that seemed softer than the one on the ship while the other held a folder. When you got closer, they nodded to you and held out the blanket for you to take.

“Good morning, Miss Shimada. Welcome to Switzerland. I’m so sorry that we are meeting under these circumstances, but Agent Shimada told us wonderful things about you.” Questions popped up in your mind while the blanket draped around you. The other agent turned towards the door and began walking while you and the person who greeted you followed.

“As Agent Melody said, Agent Shimada reassured that you would settle in well once you got here. Unfortunately, we are asking that you bear with us a bit longer. Our Commander has a few questions that he would like to ask you.” Staying silent, the massive doors opened for the three of you. Faces blurred by, regarding you for a moment before continuing on.

Honestly, you couldn’t blame them.

Blood covered and probably stinking of wet clothes, hair probably messy and eyes haggard, you were sure you looked horrible. That didn’t matter. What did was the fact that you were finally free of the clutches of the Shimada empire. Minutes later, they settled you in an interrogation room with a cup of water and another blanket. When they left, you studied your sterile surroundings. One wall was nearly covered with a massive mirror you were sure was a one way window. The lights above buzzed while the red lights of the clock above the door clicked as the hour changed. Three switches were on the wall in different colors, a phone nearby on another metal table.

The lock on the door engaged, and when the handle turned, two men walked in. One wore a beanie low on his head, nearly covering his brows. Tanned skin, well defined facial structure with groomed hair framing that frown he sported. His black hoodie nearly seemed painted on, but you were sure there was more stretch to it. The same probably couldn’t be said for the black combat pants he wore, but you didn’t even want to think any further about it. The other man wasn’t as massively built as him, but his cold eyes alluded to more power that physical strength couldn’t defeat. His skin was fair, black hair slicked back and facial hair not as thick as his partner, but still beautifully maintained. He carried himself in a regal stride, black jacket fitting his frame nicely and bleeding into equally tailored pants.

Honestly, you were sure they weren’t real. When the shorter of the two slammed the folder on the table you flinched, crushing the cup in your trembling fist. The taller of the two shot him a glare and shook his head before taking a seat. Settling in, he pulled a recorder out of his pocket and placed it on the table, pressing the massive red button on the top. A high tech advanced organization using ancient technology?

Neat.

“Hello. I apologize for my partner’s brash behavior, but he means well. My name is Gabriel Reyes, Commander of Overwatch. This is Gerard Lacroix, one of my best information specialists.”

Nodding to the two of them, you pulled the blankets tighter, eyes remaining focused on the table. Gerard looked over your sunken frame and hummed momentarily. “Maybe she doesn’t understand us, Gabriel?”

Scoffing, he pointed to one of the notes he scribbled on the folder. “She’s lived in America for most of her life. I’m sure she understands us.”

Not feeling satisfied, Gerard folded his hands in front of him and smiled at you. In a series of attempts to rouse you to speak, he switched between French to Italian, butchering a few words in the process. The snort you let slip out was soon silenced with a hand over your mouth. Eyebrows raised, he smiled at you.

“ _Ah, so the fox stirs! You are familiar with the Italian language?_ ”

“ _Yes. Italian, French, Portuguese, Spanish, Nihongo and English._ ” His hands clapped together, causing another involuntary flinch to rise to the surface.

“Well, color me surprised. It seems that this one has more surprises than we expected!” Cheeks burning in embarrassment, you fiddled with your fingers and nodded. Gabriel nodded and slid the folder in front of him.

Reading off your name and date of birth, he looked over the information in front of him before speaking. “It seems that your father hails from America as well, but he was raised mostly in Japan. Your mother as well, but she passed when you were 7, correct?”

After you nodded and looked down once more, he continued. “I’m sure Genji filled you in on the Shimadas and their criminal empire, but were you aware of your own family’s involvement with them?” Ears perking up, you studied his face void of any reaction and shook your head.

“..The only involvement I’m aware of is my marriage to Hanzo Shimada. Other than that, he only told me that my grandfather left him the pharmaceutical company after his passing.”

The two of them watched you for a moment before Gerard cleared his throat. “Pharmaceutical company? Does that mean the legal kind, or illegal? Because we have a list of about 50 companies that are shells for his drug manufacturing. It seems that your mother’s parents were in charge of it, but when they got married, it went to him. Outside of that, they and the Shimadas ran a network between Japan, America, Colombia and Australia smuggling guns, drugs and people.”

Shock. Pure shock. That couldn’t be right, there’s no way. “..But-”

Silently, memories of your childhood began to make sense. All of those trips your father took, the way your mother would hide in your room with your sister and lock the door until two knocks hit the door. The blacked out cars that always switched out, random visits from ‘relatives’ that you never saw again. Nights where he screamed down in the living room on the phone and those bangs that were excused off as pots falling from the shelves. Trips that always involved a meeting or three with different people. Hushed conversations that you weren’t allowed to be part of, the disappearance of your sister’s boyfriends. Suddenly needing to uproot and move to Japan within a week’s notice that was passed off as a forgotten reminder.

Reality smacked you harder than anything before it. Blinking slowly, your eyes passed between the two of them before nodding. “..Oh.”

Gerard smiled sadly, tapping his fingers on the table. “Oh indeed, little fox. Agent Shimada told me that you didn’t seem too informed about much, which is why he sought to protect you so fiercely. The man was adamant that you were to come with him or he would refuse joining.”

Gabriel nodded. “Yeah, we probably argued about the details before we settled on an agreement.”

Vision blurred once more at the thought of Genji arguing on your behalf, the voice that spoke when you felt too unsure to do so. Blinking away the burning tears at the corners of your eyes, you placed your fingertips on the table and sighed. “Genji’s probably the most genuine person I have in my life left now.”

With that, the rest of the interrogation turned out to be an information session. You shared what you could, remembering minute details about names and people that they had little information and weak connections until now. Connecting the dots, the three of you discovered that yours and the Shimada empire was part of a small network that reached as far east as China and as far west as England. They assured you that your sister and nephew would be alright since they no longer were considered part of the family.

“We are offering a chance for you to serve off the time that would be held against you. Since you had a few businesses, as much as you were unaware of it, your name was still on the deed. Altogether, you’re facing 15 years in prison. All we ask of you is 6 years of service to us and your slate will be cleaned. If you refuse-”

“I’ll do it. There’s nothing for me out there besides wasting away in jail and being on the run after that.”

Gabriel covered his mouth, trying his best to hide the smile that bloomed. Gerard on the other hand chuckled, passing the folder over to you with a pen. ”We will need you to sign a few documents and return any jewelry that you have on your person. It may seem small, but we can trace it back to its origins and tie up a few loose ends.”

Placing the pen down, you unclasped the fragile necklace around your neck and draped it on the table in between them. Next came the studs that were covered in blood and the tennis bracelet that pinched each time you flexed. Hovering over the ring, you paused and studied the diamond on the thin gold band.

“..What will happen to Hanzo? Will I still be considered married to him?”

Gabriel shook his head and sat back in the chair, arms folded over his chest. “If Hanzo Shimada is still in the home when our agents and the local police raid the place, he will be taken into custody and thrown in jail. He’s facing 40 years alone for what we have on him now, but if we find more, and we will, then he will probably be in there for the rest of his life. As for your marriage, we can work on getting an official divorce drafted that won’t need to be signed by him. If in the off chance that you are carrying his child, he won’t be notified about it.”

The wave of emotions that tumbled through you left you breathless. Thinking back to the staff in Kyoto, all of those smiling faces and their families were going to suffer because of the people who kept them fed and sheltered. The ghost feeling of Hanzo’s lips on you the night before tugged at your heart and had you fighting back tears. Clenching your eyes shut, the ring clanged against the metal surface after tossing it away.

Moments later, you took a deep breath and flipped the page, signing on the bottom of a paper that secured your new life. As the ink dried, the connections of your past disappeared as well. Your friends back home, The Fates, pictures and videos that you’d never see again. Sliding the folder back to them, you folded your arms on the table and knelt your head against your arms, finally buckling to the weight.

-

The rest of the day went by in a blur. When you calmed down, Gerard and Gabriel assured you that things would be easier from here, and after a few days of getting checked in and cleared by medical, training would start. Two more agents stood outside of the room and escorted you to the temporary room that would house you. They listed off times that stores would be open and the cafeteria’s menu, but they might as well have been speaking in tongues.

Soon you found yourself alone in the blank slate of a room. Everything was different shades of blue and white, down to the gaudy tile on the floor and the dated fridge and counters. The only difference was the glass table and desk which had cords twisted and folded on the surface. Stepping further in, your hand ran along the stiff bedding and the clothes that were folded on top, surprised to see that they were your size. Walking into the bathroom, you stripped off the blanket and your clothes, tossing the destroyed items in the trash before stepping into the shower.

Though the water was warm, the constant chill remained. Working out the kinks in your hair and scrubbing the dried flakes off of your arms, neck and face, the tension in your muscles loosened just a bit. When the water ran cold and your fingers pruned, you shut off the shower but remained in there for a few moments, blankly staring at the walls. Snapping out of your daze, you stepped out and brushed your teeth with the too soft toothbrush, a hand wiping the steam from the mirror. The reflection that looked back felt foreign. You registered the person who stared back, but it still didn’t feel real.

Forgetting to eat, you decided to bring the phone on the end table close to you and shut the blinds on the windows, curling into the stiff bedding and equally stiff mattress and stared at the clock, watching the blinking colon in between the red numbers. _”Genji should be out of surgery soon, at least I hope so. Maybe they’ll call me when it’s done?”_

Tears stained the pillows as your body rocked with the silent cries until exhaustion put you to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm gonna try to get out as many chapters as I can this weekend, but we're about to get pounded by a hurricane here. Hopefully I don't lose power!
> 
> Also, for some reason half of the conversation failed to go in italics, so when you see reader talking to Genji, just assume it's in Japanese.

The blaring sound of the alarm on the end table next to you jolted you out of another blank dream. With a hard slap, it was silenced. Stretching and groaning, shaking off the last tangles of sleep, you swung your legs off of the bed and shuffled to the bathroom at the late hours of 3:30 in the morning. At this point, your body ran on autopilot while your mind still slept, brushing your teeth and showering, brushing and pulling your hair back into a bun low at the nape of your neck. Sifting through the drawers, a grumble came from your throat at the meager amounts of socks and clean underwear left. Laundry needed to be done, but that was for another time.

After dressing and munching on a protein bar, you filled the metal water bottle up with heaps of ice and water, capping it off and grabbing the rest of your things before kicking on shoes and walking out of the door. The lights in the hallway were low thankfully, the sounds of people beginning their routines behind metal doors. One blasted music and for a moment, you considered banging on the door. Instead, you held your phone close to the door and caught the name of the song, adding it to a playlist you still had yet to sample through.

A wonderful thing about being on a base with people literally from around the world is that you were quickly caught up on the things you missed. Besides fashion, people were willing to forgive you after learning your story, but outside of that you kept to yourself. It’s been like that for a month, waking up at 3:30 to get dressed and be at the gym to prepare for pt. At 5:30, you were back in your room to shower and dress, stand in line for breakfast and shovel down what you could before classes began. At 12, you picked through some sort of salad, dreaming of the fish and rice back in Japan while you chewed on the bland salad. After that you were back in class until 3, when you made your way to Genji’s hospital room.

The first time that you were able to stop by, he was still unconscious but you didn’t care. Showering him in kisses, you did what you could to make his stay comfortable, bringing snacks that you knew he wouldn’t eat for a few weeks and telling him about your day. When he finally woke up, there was an air about him that felt different, but still you persisted in your visits. He didn’t speak, instead focusing on the wall opposite of where you sat. At one point, you thought your presence was bothering him, so you stayed away. After two days of staying away, one of the nurses at the hospital requested that you come by, so you did. Entering Genji’s room, his red eyes stared hard at you, refusing to speak until the nurse left the room. Carefully approaching his bed, you kept your distance, wringing your hands together.

“ _Why did you stop coming, Chibi?_ ” Blinking back surprise, you looked to the ground.

“ _I..I thought you didn’t want me to be here, Sparrow._ ”

The room was silent, air thick with nerves. Slapping the side of the bed, Genji held your gaze until you approached. When you sat down, his strong grip pulled you down to his chest, arms wrapping securely around your trembling form.

“ _The last thing I want is for you to abandon me, Chibi. Even if I’m not talking, you just being here with me helps pass the time._ ”

Tears dripped on the dips of Genji’s neck as you buried yourself further in his hold, careful to mind his still healing wounds. The difference in temperatures between his human arm and the mechanical one was jarring, but the feelings behind it were still the same. 

So you continued to visit him, bringing magazines and videos for the two of you to watch while he recovered. The nurses would come and kick you out at 9, despite your protests for a few more minutes. After returning to your room, you’d sort through things that you needed to do and then finally pass out at 11. It was difficult to keep up in the beginning, but eventually your body grew accustomed to being up at weird hours.

On Friday, after visiting Genji and snacking on food from his tray, you fought against the tide of agents who were making their way to transport on their way into town. No one bothered to invite you out, which was pleasant. Matter of fact, besides greetings, no one really bothered to speak much to you. Conversations weren’t more than showing off things on their screen for you to jot down and then continue on with their established friend groups. The person who sat next to you remained silent as well, which you were thankful for.

Hauling the rather large bag of clothes that you neglected over the past three weeks down the hall to the laundry room, you ignored the stares from people who passed by. Turning up the music on your phone and kicking the door open, the last person in the room you’d expected to be there peeked up from behind their holo screen and nodded to you Eliseo Hudson, originally from Brooklyn, New York, your seatmate. Seeing him in a dingy shirt and basketball shirts with plain black slides was a bit jarring, but welcomed. It was good to see how people dressed when not stuffed in an entirely uncomfortable boot camp uniform. 

Nodding back, you walked to the machines closest to him and tossed a few clothes in, disregarding the color coordinating wash rule. They haven’t been ruined yet, why bother now? After selecting the washing detergent scent and fabric softener on the top of the machine, you started the wash and sat in the chairs across from him. Minutes passed by in silence outside of the hum of the machines, neither one of you making an attempt to speak until one of your songs ended and a conversation piqued your interest.

Glancing up, Hudson was sending a video message to someone on his screen, smiling and wiggling his brows before pressing send. Snorting, you tried to cover your mouth and look away, but he caught you. Raising a brow, he pushed the screen away and leaned back on the bench. “What? Are you making fun of me, Shimada?”

Turning the volume down on your phone, you shook your head and smiled. “ _Quite the contrary, Hudson. It’s just surprising to see someone having fun while washing laundry,_ ”

Something told him not to be as shocked as he was, but color him surprised. “ _Wait, you speak Spanish? You speak in general?!_ ”

Chuckling, you nodded and placed your hands at your sides. “I do, but meaningless conversations bother me. Instead I just watch and listen in, learning how other people pronounce words. Did you know Turner can’t pronounce oil? He says something like ‘ool’, and honestly it’s the most interesting thing to see him fumble with it.”

Hudson laughed and nodded. “Yeah, that boy is so damn country it hurts. But he does make some bomb ass baked mac n cheese, so he gets a pass.”

The thought of homemade baked macaroni and cheese had your mouth watering. It’s been so long since you had soul food. The shameful version they tried to make at the cafeteria was an abomination and should be thrown out into the pits of Hell. After a few moments of talking about foods, the two of you went back into a comfortable silence, but each found a new level of respect for the other.

Two hours later, your clothes were fresh and clean and ready to sit in the bag until you decided to put them away. Slumping into the bed, you shot off a message to Genji and turned on some light music, snuggling the pillow until you fell asleep.

-

Most things didn’t humble you. The massive amount of studying that you needed to do in order to learn the history of Overwatch, the many tests that followed and ended people’s chances of joining didn’t do it. The weekly five mile run in the stifling heat of the Swiss mountainside that made recruits drop out, or the planks that made your arms burn and scream to divert the pain out instead of in. Even getting smacked in the face with the butt of a shotgun because you forgot to control your arms didn’t do it. If anything, it gave you better appreciation for those who walked the hallways in their own worlds. They made it, and so would you.

But the concussion that you gave yourself after smacking the wooden bo staff into the back of your head did. The lessons were over, and since you fumbled to fully grasp the need of a mechanical weapon, your teachers decided to offer another route. So there you were, on your hands and knees, shaking off the throb in the back of your head while two other agents rushed to your side. Waving them off, you stumbled to your feet and panted, blinking away the double vision. The instructor was at your side soon after, one hand on your shoulder while a concerned expression blanketed her features.

“Shimada, are you okay?” Snatching away from her touch, you nodded and tried to grab the staff, but she kicked it away.

“I’m fine. Also, please don’t call me Shimada.” Before she could get in a word edgewise, you were off to the bleachers, your head falling heavy in your trembling hands once you sat down.

Instead of interrupting you, she continued to teach the two other agents in the group, guiding them along the figure 8’s and how to properly hold it so that situations like yours didn’t happen again. By the end of the lesson, your classmates made their way to the cafeteria while the instructor cleared the room. No one else was due to come in, so the silence of the room outside of her feet shuffling on the mats were heard. The pain subsided outside of the pain each time you reached back to touch it, but that shouldn’t stop you.

When the instructor crouched down to grab the staff on the ground, she paused and watched as you held the beginning stance and stared at her, lip pulled in between your teeth. She watched as you slowly began rotating it, pulling it around your body in wide circles until you were comfortable. Breaking the silence, you cleared your throat and watched the staff.

“Instructor Bolton, I apologize for my brash behavior earlier. Something about that incident brought me back to my childhood when I couldn’t get the basics of Judo down, or when I fell off the balance beam in Gymnastics and banged my knee hard on the mat. They’re all part of the process, but the embarrassment and fear of failing is keeping me from getting past it all.”

Her soft hazel eyes warmed at your expression, watching the way you began to rotate your wrist around the staff. Slowly but surely, the speed picked up, face twisted in determination. When she held her hand up, you paused.

“I appreciate the explanation. Sometimes as adults, it’s hard to start from the bottom when you feel like the basics are all there, but life is about learning and overcoming obstacles. In regards to your last name, I was told briefly about your background, but most people refer to each other by it. What would you like me to call you going forward?”

Sitting deep in thought, your hands caressed the grip on the staff. What should you call yourself? You couldn’t use your maiden name, that was too risky. Genji might be upset that you don’t want to be referred to by his family name, but honestly he didn’t really want it either. Then it hit you.

Smiling wide, you turned to her. “Finch. My mother’s favorite bird and my childhood nickname.”  
With a nod, Bolton continued to watch as you grew accustomed to the motions of rotation. Over the next hour, the two of you practiced stances and proper foot placement, memories of judo lessons coming in handy. By the end, you were drenched in sweat and smiling. Placing the staff in the carrying case, you bowed to her and then went back to your room for a good shower.

The next day, your classmates were hesitant to greet you, nervous stares watching you as you bent down to grab the spare staff and settle in next to them. Bolton’s clapping hands brought them out of their trance and the lessons began once more. When one foot caught on the other and brought you down to your knees, the others froze. Breaking out in laughter, you snatched the staff and stood, dusting off your pant legs.

“Maybe I should wear different shoes next lesson.”

After a beat, they joined in your giggling fit before continuing on. They still maintained their distance and worked with each other to practice attacking and blocking while you and the instructor tossed blows in between blocks. At first, she held back, wanting to see where your levels were, but after a few sweeps, she kicked it up. One well aimed low sweep was easily jumped over, one foot landing while the other lifted at your side, turning your body so that you faced her side. 

Swinging the staff down, Bolton blocked it, hands gripping hard at the staff above her head, one foot planted while her knee slid against the mat. Taking a step back, she stood and went back into her waiting stance, watching for any flinch in your body to see what your next move would be. The hand on the back of the staff gripped harder while the other swung it towards her. With one hand in the air, you leapt forward, jabbing the edge towards her guarded body, causing her to take a step back. With a smirk, you spun and slid to a crouching position, both hands steadying the staff while sweeping it under her feet. She fell to her side hard, a loud ‘oof’ falling from her lips.

The training room grew silent besides the sounds of careful breathing and the swishing of your clothing as you stood. Closing the distance, you held a hand out for her which she took, looking up to you in astonishment.

“Finch, where did you learn that move from?”

With a shy smile, you looked to the ground. “I found a video of you from a few years ago doing that same thing during a tournament. It was one of the third recommended videos that I found online last night. So I practiced in my room with an umbrella until I felt like I had it.”

Her face grew statuesque before cracking into a smile. “Damn those fools who filmed it. I was wondering why they were so secretive with the footage.” She placed a hand on your shoulder and gripped it. “Good job, a bit sloppy, but good nonetheless.”

The praise was new, strange and exhilarating. A surge of electricity pulsed down your spine, lighting your face in awe while she stepped away and approached the others. You’ve built a good wall, an impenetrable fortress to keep others at bay, in fear that if they got close, they’d be hurt just like Genji. It was strong, sturdy and easy to draw up when necessary, but the more you were able to speak with people, the bigger the cracks grew.

One day, maybe you’ll consider tearing it down.

-

In two months, you and your classmates were helping Instructor Bolton lead the newest trainees in their lessons, offering them side training if they felt too nervous to try new things in front of others. Halfway through, Middleton and Hopkins, the two that were in your class showed off what they learned around their levels, easily dodging and blocking each other. Whenever a hit connected, they would stop and show the others a good way to guard against it in the future. As they continued to demonstrate their skills, the metal doors of the training room slid open.

Everyone turned and saw the two newcomers, eyebrows raised and murmuring to each other while your face lit up. Tossing your staff to the ground, you ran towards Genji, arms stretched out at your sides while tears began pooling in your eyes. He hasn’t been able to have visitors for the past month since they were working on ways to protect his body and build new armor for him. It wasn’t much, but he definitely looked different. His face remained uncovered, scars riddling his once pristine face. His hair began growing back, spiking up towards the sky in different unkempt directions. Tubes from his neck and shoulders connected in different places, while the ones around his ribs connected to his abdomen. The black, white and grey pieces on his body clanked with each step he took, pulling small groans from his mouth.

Nonetheless, he tried his best to return the hug you have him, his chin resting on your head. Pulling away, you studied the way his smile tried to warm up the rest of his face, but his eyes were low, brows twitching each time he moved. The sounds of liquid pulsing through the tubes around his body hit your ears and made you take a half step back, giving him enough time to breathe.

“ _Genji, I’m surprised to see you up and walking around. How are you feeling?_ ”

__His eyes failed to meet yours, instead studying the designs on the ground. “ _..I am well. Don’t worry too much about me, Chibi. I came to see how your training has been going_?”_ _

__Wrapping your hand around his metal one, he flinched, but didn’t let go. Carefully with Dr. Ziegler at his other side, the two of you walked him towards the bleachers. “ _It’s going well, but that isn’t too important right now. Tell me, how are you feeling?_ ”_ _

__With a heavy thud, he sat down, spreading his legs a bit further, a heavy sigh slipping from his tense lips. “ _I’m about as well as I can be. This..armor. It’s painful, heavy but doing what it is meant to do. The least they could have done is offer me a silk shirt and some jeans to cover it up._ ”_ _

__Chuckling, you leaned against his side, head resting on his shoulder. “ _Hell, if you want, I can make that happen._ ”_ _

__His body shook from his silent laughter, eyes studying the top of your head before looking forward. “ _It’s alright, sister. You don’t have to go out of your way to do that for me. Besides, no matter what I wear over it, I’ll still be half the man I once was._ ”_ _

__“ _Genji, that’s not true. They worked hard to bring you back and give you a second chance at-_ ”_ _

__“ _Becoming a weapon that they can use in exchange for not throwing me in jail? Not leaving me to bleed out on the stone ground in Hanamura? What were you going to say, Chibi? That this is my second chance at living? Tell me, what kind of life could I truly live when I’m covered in metal and pumped full of fluids that make me move at superhuman speeds?_ ”_ _

__The bite in his words that came out in whispered jabs stung. Pulling away from him, your hands held onto his arm, the cool surface jarring from the warmth that radiated off of him. “ _What do you mean ‘superhuman speeds’? You were already a rather slippery person to track down before, but did they enhance it?_ ”_ _

__Nodding, his flesh hand covered yours, thumb stroking it gently. “ _You can put it that way, yes. The tubes around my body are filled with some sort of liquid that gives me the ability to do whatever I want, but it hurts. The part where..he cut me ended up failing. Instead of giving up, they patched what they could together and added this covering so that I would be able to use those muscles again. My arm couldn’t be saved, though._ ”_ _

__Pointing to the slots on the back of his metallic hand, he slid the covering to the side, revealing empty spaces. “ _Shurikens go there. The parts behind it have enough space to store more if I need it. During their raid of the castle they recovered my blade, so I have that as well, but I doubt I’d need it. It’s almost as if they forgot how I ended up like this in the first place._ ”_ _

__Closing your eyes, you tried to shake off those awful memories, the sound of rain and thunder echoing in the back of your mind, blood and screaming and pain. Genji squeezed your hand, trying to offer some form of comfort. “ _Chibi, please don’t let those unpleasant memories bury you. I don’t want you to have to feel the same way I do._ ”_ _

__“ _But he betrayed us both. He turned on his own flesh and blood for what?! On behalf of some old men who can barely wipe their ass, yet they apparently know what’s best? I hope they all fucking rot._ ” His arms pulled you close, one hand stroking your face while the other fell to your hip._ _

__“ _That is true, but it doesn’t mean that you need to carry that. I was the one who fell because of his jealousy. His blind rage nearly cost me my life._ ”_ _

__“ _His rage also cost me the life of my child. Trust me, I can’t get rid of that fact no matter how much I try. Sure, we may be angry at him for different reasons, but I can’t justify throwing all of that on you, Sparrow. No matter what happens here, I will do my best to keep you safe._ ”_ _

__For the first time in nearly a month, Genji smiled. Kissing the top of your head, resting his cheek against it. “ _My little sister has the heart of a lion. Maybe I’ll let you do that when the time comes for that, but I hope it never does._ ”_ _

__Honestly, you hoped it never did._ _

__-_ _

__Holding the piece of paper in your hand, you looked between the door and the paper a few times before knocking hesitantly. After reuniting with Genji the other day, Angela suggested that you try going to speak with someone about how you felt. At first, the thought of speaking with anyone threw you off guard. People couldn’t even begin to understand what you went through. Sure, everyone has their story, but were theirs as fucked as yours? Probably not. The next two days were spent flipping back and forth between going through with it._ _

__It would be good to speak with someone, but didn’t that make you weak? Was it okay to confess what troubled you? You barely slept, often woke up from a circular nightmare that had you crying and flinching at the smallest sounds. Any time someone was behind you, you’d be sure to stand close to the wall and let them pass. If someone got close, you’d snap and walk away before they could explain themselves. At the end of the second day, you were so tense that you just collapsed in the bed._ _

__The gentle woosh of the door opening brought you out of your mind and back to the present. Walking in, you were surprised to see Angela sitting at the desk besides another well dressed woman. Her smile was soft, eyes warm and calming. “Ah, I’m so glad that you’ve decided to go through with this.”_ _

__Stiffly you nodded, refusing to move any further. “..I just wanted to see where this was. If you’d excuse me, I’ll be on my way-”_ _

__Holding a hand out, Angela called your name. “Please, just try. If after talking with Dr. Holt doesn’t make you feel any better, we can find another solution.”_ _

__“Dr. Ziegler is right. We can just talk once about anything you want to. I won’t interrupt. I’ll let you get out what you need to until you feel satisfied and then we can be done.”_ _

__Nervous stares passed between the two of them. Biting your lip, you slowly walked to the chair and sat down, fists clenched in your lap. Smiling, Angela waved to the two of you before leaving the room. When the door connected to the other side of the wall, the room fell into a dense silence. Swallowing hard, you finally looked up to Dr. Holt, studying her to see if she would change her demeanor._ _

__Sitting up a bit straighter in the leather chair, she crossed her legs under the glass desk, resting her chin in her hand. “Before we get started, what would you like to call me? My first name is Temi, but Doctor or Mrs. Holt is fine. Amerie told me that you weren’t too fond of being called by your married name, is that correct?”_ _

__Frowning and crossing your arms over your chest, you slumped back into the chair. Hearing Bolton’s name used so casually sat wrong with you. “No. I hate it. Unless it’s a higher up addressing me, I’d prefer to be called Finch.” Offering up your first name as well, she hummed and pushed the papers in front of her to the side._ _

__“I see. Maybe I’ll call you Finch if you don’t mind. Something about that rolls off the tongue easier. Now that we have gotten that out of the way, what would you like to talk about?”_ _

__“..Honestly, nothing. Anything that you need to know about me has already been documented in my background check and entrance interview. There isn’t much else to know about me.”_ _

__It was Holt’s turn to frown now. “Surely that can’t be the case.”_ _

__“Well it is. Talking unnecessarily about the past is irrelevant at this point. I’ve already come to terms with what has happened up until I got here, so this seems a bit pointless, no?” Your hard stare did little to unnerve her._ _

__“But it isn’t. It seems like you’re still holding some of that in. People have gone to their higher ups and complained about incidents that they’ve had with you, reporting that you’ve lashed out on them for getting too close or for being loud. They’ve also said that being in the same room as you is hostile, cold and uncomfortable. Does that sound familiar?” Chuckling and rolling your eyes, your hands gripped the arms of the chair._ _

__“That’s just because they’re soft. If they invade my boundaries, they get told to go away. The person I snapped at called Genji a robot, so I had to put them in their place. He’s not a robot, he’s still a human, despite his appearance.” She hummed, drumming her fingers against the desk._ _

__“I can see why you’d be defensive over that. Someone talking bad about your family is cause for a retort, but maybe not to the extent that you took it to.”_ _

__Grunting, you hunched over in the chair, one arm draped over your knee while the other held onto the armrest tight. “What was I supposed to do? Let them talk shit about him? Listen quietly and agree with their sentiments? For crying out fucking loud, my goddamn husband nearly killed him! If they were there, seeing the way he left him, they wouldn’t be saying that.”_ _

__Dr. Holt watched the tears pooling in the corners of your eyes, the way you shook in the seat and breathed hard through your nose. Her hands stilled, sliding to her lap. “..Your husband tried to kill him?”_ _

__Eyes wide in disbelief, you sat back in the seat. “..Yes. Did you not read his file?”_ _

__She nodded, sorrow filled eyes still watching you. “I did, but I didn’t know that the two of you weren’t blood related. I’m not permitted to read interviews unless it’s deemed necessary.”_ _

__Another bout of silence passed, tears freely flowing down your face. Hanging your head low, your breathing grew more haggard as those buried emotions flowed freely. Clutching your chest, you choked on sobs and squeezed your eyes shut. Temi was soon at your side, rubbing your back and trying to help you through this panic attack._ _

__Maybe you needed more than one session to process this._ _


	12. Chapter 12

“Good morning, Finch. How have you been since we last met?”

Honestly, how have you been?

Between drilling for hours during lessons and trying to perfect your bo skills, trying to top your last record for push ups and adding an additional minute to your runs, things haven’t been too exciting. Visiting with Genji has grown less and less frequent since he joined Blackwatch. After he moved to the lower levels of the building, crossing paths became as rare as having a sunny day in Seattle.

People still didn’t like talking to you and vice versa, but you were more amicable to be around. Honestly, the biggest thing that weighed on your mind was the skills assessment. This was announced at the beginning of your training, and four months passed by too quickly. You had additional training with automatic weapons, so at least you could defend yourself in emergencies. Hand to hand combat was a no brainer, and it helped that you were smaller than most of your opponents. One even called you a ‘compact firecracker’ since you blitzed him with a barrage of punches before sweeping him off of his feet.

Clearing your throat, you smoothed out your pants and smiled at her. “I’ve been well. Mostly busy, but nothing too crazy.”

Nodding, she scribbled a few notes down before turning her attention back to you. ”That’s completely understandable. You have that assessment coming up soon, right? How well do you think you’re going to do?”

“I’m not sure. If anything, the only thing that will trip me up the most is the questions. Something about the multiple choices muddles my mind.”

“Ah, yes. That section does suck, but I’m sure you’ll do fine. I think I had to do that section three times before I finally got it right.”

Blinking, you cocked your head to the side. “Wait, you had to do the assessment as well?”

Dr. Holt paused, bursting into a fit of laughter. “Oh yeah, I was a field medic for the first ten years before switching to this. They really try to avoid contracting work to civilians due to the nature of what we do.”

You tried hard, but ultimately failed to wipe the surprise off of your face. “Well then. I learned something new today.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing. Life is all about discovery, after all. Now, what else has been going on?”

That hour in her room flew by. It was a battle with a lot of hurdles and moments where you nearly gave up, but eventually you held her hand and helped her leap over your protective barrier. The thought of appearing vulnerable to someone new scared you, but when she didn’t show any signs of betrayal, you relaxed. Not too much, but just enough. After leaving her office, you aimlessly walked around the halls, taking an elevator down to wherever you pressed on the panel. As if on auto pilot, you stood outside, hands bracing the rails of the balcony.

Recently discovering this rarely visited spot, the agent rooms had communal balconies that they could sit down and enjoy on warm days, but since your floor was mostly filled with new recruits, they opted to visit their friends on other floors. A brisk breeze greeted you after a period of calm, gentle caresses stroking your cheeks and ears. Below, a group of agents walked in between buildings on the raised platform, bags full of lunches and phones glued to their hands while they chatted. Two others relaxed on the benches, empty containers placed next to them while they watched shows you were too far away to see.

It seemed strange, the way the building seemed to feel like a small city. People were on different schedules, some coming in for their shifts while others dragged to their rooms. Some people greeted each other, while others ran as fast as they could to their meetings. It reminded you briefly of Hanamura, how the staff would dip in and out of rooms, soft conversations and heads down, though they didn’t seem as burdened as they were. That familiar pang of guilt came back, but it wasn’t as sharp as before, not as hurtful. Some part of you wished that you could reach out and talk to the Kyoto group again, just to see some familiar faces. But the risks were too heavy, and the unknown of their locations after the initial raids took place would lead you down paths you weren’t sure you would ever take again.

Despite it all, you wished them well. Maybe if the time was better, if things were different, you’d be able to see them once more and see how they were.

Maybe you’d get the chance to see Hanzo again.

Squeezing your eyes shut, the cold grew to be too much. Stiffly, you turned on your heels and trudged back into the warmth of the building to your room. Keeping your oft wandering mind busy, you barreled head on into the questions that you knew would trip you up, munching on almonds in between each recited answer. By the time the night was over, you were slumped on the bed, papers scattered around the edge of the bed while you cradled your head with your arm, quiet snores echoing in the room.

-

Deep breath in.

Eyes screwed shut.

Brows knit in determination.

Three slow breaths slipped out of your mouth, shoulders hunched tense as you tried to steady your heart. Nerves rattled through your veins, buzzing under your skin while the sounds of light bullets collided with bots and walls. Other agents waiting to test watched as the others took their assessment, but you thought better than to do it. What one person failed on, the other person would pick up on. The endless cycle of failures and successes would ultimately mess with the game plan you had going for yourself.

If you went in blind without studying others, you’d only have to judge your skills on what you deemed right and wrong. If someone went before you and aced it, the fear of not meeting up to those standards would weigh on you harder. Opening your eyes slowly, your shoulders slumped back down while you leaned forward and grabbed the bag in front of your legs. At the end of the training, Bolton gifted everyone carrying cases with fresh bo staff, a letter of encouragement tucked neatly inside next to the fresh wood. Days before the assessment, you did what you could to practice with it, getting a feel for the weight, admiring how lightweight it was in your hand. Moves flowed better, hits landed sharper, but the grips were slippery.

Of course that was remedied.

A buzzer chimed above your head, jolting others and yourself out of a calm to alert once more. The door nearby flashed green before it slid open. When your name was called, you swallowed hard and gripped the handle, taking slow strides inside. Each test went differently for the agents in an attempt to curb cheating and to also switch things up. Entering the dimly lit room, you placed the bag near a wall and wiped clammy palms on the rough surface of your combat pants. A light clicked on, illuminating the range ahead with bots. On the table in front of you were a pair of goggles and weapons.

Good, the first test was on accuracy.

“Good morning, Finch. I hope you’re prepared for the first part of this test. Before we let you run loose on the field, we need to see how well you can prep each weapon, as well as troubleshoot the ones that seem jammed. Raise your right hand when you are ready.”

With one deep breath in, you held it. The slow burn that built up in your lungs helped ease any sign of doubt from your troubled mind. As you exhaled, you raised your right hand slowly. When the light above the range flashed green, you dashed forward. Sliding on the protective glasses, you reached for the revolver, checking to see if the safety was engaged first before sliding your thumb over the cylinder release hatch and slipped two fingers through the frame, seeming satisfied with the sturdiness. Raising it to your sights, you checked each slot, spinning it once before tapping the tip of your finger over each empty space, satisfied to see them empty. 

Next, you faced the gun down, grabbing the bullets and sliding them in place with ease, spinning once more to ensure each hole was filled. Once that was done, you slid the cylinder back into its lock, wiggling it once and aiming forward, pausing for a moment before aiming it back towards the surface, sliding the lock to the cylinder loose to let it open. Facing it towards the ceiling, you slid your fingers through the frame once more and pressed down on the eject rod to release the bullets. As they clattered back to the surface, you swiftly secured the gun, checking once more for the safety before placing it on the table, grabbing the bullets in one fist to gently place them back in their box.

The light above flashed red, followed by a voice. “Very nicely done! Now, feel free to repeat these steps with two more weapons of choice.”

The rest of the tasks flew by. The light pistol was easier than the rifle, but each was checked, steadied, presented to fire before being disengaged and placed neatly on the table. When the light flashed red for the final time, the voice returned with just as much enthusiasm as before.

“Fantastic work. For your next task, you’ll first show off your accuracy with the light pistol before switching to the sniper rifle. If you feel inclined to try another weapon, please let us know after you’ve completed the first two assessments.”

Nodding to no one in particular…

Honestly, where were they? 

The room must have had cameras, but glancing around for them would be fruitless. The room was too dark for your eyes to try and adjust to the contrasting areas, so you turned your attention once more to the range. When the light above the range turned green once more, bots whirled to life, sliding in between each other in a zig zag. After a chime went off above your head, you grabbed the light pistol and went to work, releasing the safety before aiming. Shoulders squared, legs parted with one slightly behind and the other forward, you secured your hold on the butt of the gun and fired.

It seemed like moments passed, but by the time you were done struggling through holding the heavy shotguns that seemed to be placed there as a joke, the light above flashed red, signalling the end of the first half of the test. Panting lightly and wiping the beads of sweat that formed on your brow, a door to your right slid open, signaling the next half of the test. Crossing the room, you scooped up the bag resting on the wall and made your way through another dimly lit room. The faint smell of astroturf had your ears buzzing with excitement. 

Hand to hand combat was a dream. Of course you expected for them to throw in twists, but the challenge was enthralling. The intercom clicked on above, pulling you out of the dazed dream of grappling.

“Congratulations! You’ve made it to the second part of the assessment, you should be proud of yourself. The first half of this will be testing your skills with the handheld weapon of choice. In your case, it will be the staff you brought with you. At this time, please remove anything that may get caught on another person or will inhibit your performance, but we do request that footwear stay on. When you are ready, please raise your right hand in the air.”

Quirking a brow to the ‘footwear’ comment, you thought about how many people before you decided to strip before they made that mandatory. Probably too many for it to even be said. Though you liked to go without footwear, chances are that wouldn’t be wise when on the field. Pulling your hair back into a low bun, you tossed the utility belt once around your waist into the bag, along with the small pearl studs you had in your ear. When everything was secured, you held the staff in your hands, twisting it around twice before placing the bottom of it on the ground in your left hand. Right hand in the air, you swayed your weight between each foot and waited.

It didn’t take you long to discover why you could only train with Bolton. After sweeping and denting a few bots, pieces of metal scattered to the floor around you. Next were the people decked out in protective gear. Two swift swings to unguarded areas had them groaning and falling over in pain, the person next to them taking their place quickly after. The intercom above clicked back on when the last person tapped the ground three times, one hand holding their nose while struggling to crawl away from you.

“o-Okay, Finch. That surely is enough. If you will, please walk through to the next part of the field, but leave your staff.”

A storm of apologies hit each fallen agent as you walked towards the door, resting the now stained staff against the wall. The small splatters of blood had you grimacing and stomach squeezing, but you pushed it down. The next room was smaller than the first one which had you on edge, eyes scanning for threats. A chime dinged above and soon the nearly empty room swarmed to life. Agents blending into the walls sprung forward, a series of hands and feet headed your way.

One fist nearly connected with your chin that you narrowly side stepped, grabbing hold of their wrist and pulling them forward. With a knee to their stomach, an elbow connected to their backs. As they tumbled, you shoved them towards two approaching agents. Arms wrapped around your neck, hoisting you into the air. Grabbing hold of their arm, you steadied your swaying body before hooking your feet behind their knees, angling toes into the bend of their knee. As the two of you fell towards the ground, you planted your feet on the ground and shot up, shoving your shoulder into their chin. Teeth cracked together, the arm loosening enough for you to slip through and clothesline the approaching person, bodies slamming to the soft surface below.

Straddling their waist, the two of you blocked and dodged each other before they planted their feet on the ground, hoisting their hips into the air. Flying forward, you planted your hands on the ground next to their head, steadying yourself into a handstand before tucking in, knees crashing into their chest. One well aimed punch to the softest parts of their biceps had them groaning, giving way for you to slide off of them and crouch low.

Two people ran towards you, giving you little time to stand before they attacked. Fists, legs, elbows were dodged, some landing and throwing you off. Stumbling backwards, you clutched your side and side stepped the high knee one tried to hit with while the other took the chance to throw a wide punch your way. With your free hand you grabbed hold of it, twisting your back to them before slamming your elbow into their stomach, shoving them back with the same side that held the arm in place. As they stumbled back, the other took the chance to crouch low and sweep your feet, sending you falling to your back hard.

The wind left your lungs in a hard punch, eyes dazed as they moved to straddle your waist, hands wrapping around your exposed neck. Your eyes flew open, wild and unfocused as they squeezed. The person above blurred, their face becoming obscured with the snarling red face of Hanzo, wild hair flicking with each flinch from you. Kicking your legs, you tried to move them from your waist, but they were heavy. Panic began to set in, but before it could completely eclipse you, a sudden rush of calm came through. Balling your fists at your sides, you slammed them into their elbows before shoving them forward, connecting with their ribs. When their hold loosened, you brushed their arms aside and punched them hard in the face, a small crack followed by a wave of blood spilling from their nose.

Again, the light above flashed red.

Instead of apologizing and standing, you laid on the ground, gasping hard for the air that was stolen from you earlier. People spilled in from the doors at the side of the room, ushering those severely injured out of the room while you caught up, tears pricking the corners of your eyes. Closing your eyes, you took deep breaths, trying to push back the memories that flew forward to their proper boxes, reminding yourself that it wasn’t the past.

Minutes passed before the intercom above crackled to life once more.

“Alright, this part of the assessment is complete. Feel free to take a five minute breather before the final part. If you need additional time, please let us know.”

Yeah, sure.

Pulling yourself to stand, you doubled over, wincing at the low throb at your side and wiping the blood from your busted lip. When did that part happen? Slowly dragging lead feet through the doorway, the seating area that greeted you felt like heaven on earth. After grabbing a bottle of water, you plopped into one of the chairs and downed the contents, panting once the last drop slid down your throat. By the time you were settled, the final door slid open, signaling the final assessment and the last of this torture.

Honestly, after beating the shit out of bots and getting the shit beat out of you, these questions would be a cake walk.

Which of course, they weren’t.

Your brain hurt, body throbbed and mind fizzed. Stepping out of the room, you glanced at the clock and gasped. Two hours passed! Two whole hours of blitzing action flew by! The sudden intake of air reminded you of the growing number of bruises, but it was all worth it. Glancing at the board on the wall near the exit, your name appeared next to a couple other agents who managed to pass the tests. A shiny 94% blinked next to it, letting the whole group know that you did well. If you had your phone, you’d be sure to snap a photo and send it to Genji.

As you trudged towards the lockers, a lilted voice called out for you, causing you to stop in your tracks. Turning on the heel of well worn sneakers, you spotted the person the voice belonged to, along with the rather out of place black clad Commander next to her.

“Miss Shimada, do you have a moment?”

Wincing at the last name, you nodded, trying to mask the limp futility. “I have a few before I pass into the next world. How can I help you, Captain Strong?”

She gave you a quick once over, noting the way you favored your left leg and how your hand cradled your side close to your rib. “Oh dear, those fools didn’t even offer you an emitter? I’ll have a word with them. Besides that, I do have some news that just may interest you! Commander Reyes here would like to invite you to join Blackwatch! Doesn’t that sound exciting?”

Your eyes widened in surprise, casting between the two of them before focusing on Commander Reyes. His face remained stern, but his eyes lit up a bit. “It’d be different from what you’d be doing in the main campus, but the skills you have make you a perfect candidate. It also doesn’t hurt that your brother is there as well.”

“As much as I appreciate the offer, I will have to pass.”

Now it was their turn to be shocked.

“Come again?”

“Agent, please reconsider the-”

“I’ve made up my mind. Not only would I become a distraction to Sparrow, the line of work that you do unfortunately doesn’t line up with what I’d like to grow in.”

Before Captain Strong could speak, Reyes stepped in.

“You’re going to be an auditor, Finch. How is that something to grow in?”

Although he was literally second in command and could have you tossed off of a building if he chose to, that didn’t lessen the blow of his insult. Brows furrowed and arms crossed, you narrowed your eyes at him, lip pulled up in a snarl. “It’s better than risking my life being shot at and possibly ending an agent’s life just because I’m nearby.”

His gaze matched your own, fists balling at his side. “I’d watch your tone if I were you, Agent.”

The silence only thickened the tension in the air. With a firm hand on his shoulder, well, his bicep, Strong tugged him away and offered a small smile. “Of course, Agent Shimada. For now, we can have you focus on your job training before we place you in a more permanent position. Commander Reyes, do you have a moment?”

After a few moments, his eyes cut from yours down to the frowning face next to him. With a curt nod, he stalked away with her tripping over her feet behind him. Puffing out air from pursed lips, you rolled your shoulders and limped towards the lockers.

Maybe it was a mistake to turn this down, but there’s no way in hell that you’d tolerate that kind of disrespect ever again.

-

The classes were routine, but lively enough for you to keep up with. Standing with a few others, you watched as the instructor demonstrated how to access storage files of each room before even entering it to make sure the counts you needed were correct. After the barcode flashed green, a small menu popped up, listing off the contents in the fake room.

“It is important that you scan this before entering the rooms. Each of them hold different items, varying from paper goods to ammunition. If so much as one thing is missing, you’ll be able to check and see who entered the room around the time it was checked out. Some agents slack and bluff the numbers, while others take the opportunity to steal if they suspect no one is watching them. Those higher up in the building will take any chance they can to butter you up with bribes of food and days off, but don’t let that distract you! One little slip up could spell disaster.”

Though the words came off as worrisome meddling, he was right. Inventory was one of the highest hit places in any business, agency or not. You remembered one event where someone stole from your father. It was one of his pens, nothing too fancy or sentimental, but the fact that it was missing was grounds for termination. The poor man cowered on the floor while your father ranted and screamed at him, calling him names you would never dare to repeat before he was carried off.

It didn’t surprise you when he suddenly ‘moved out of state’ after that. Thinking back on it, he was probably the body they found in the river days later.

Shaking off the memory, you followed behind the others while the teacher spouted off facts that you would never remember. While his voice buzzed in the background, your mind was elsewhere. Just as the instructor was about to scold you, the door to the classroom slid open. The agent that entered was dressed in black, her expression stern and somewhat wild with a hint of fear in her eyes.

“Pardon the interruption, but Commander Reyes is requesting for Agent Shimada.”

Eyes fell on you while yours narrowed. Wordlessly, you walked to where you sat and packed up your items, slinging the bag over one shoulder while you followed her lead. The walk to the elevator was quiet, as was the ride down, but the closer you got to the Blackwatch section of the building, the louder things grew. As the doors slid open, shouting could be heard spilling out of a room nearby. Furniture skidded and banged against the wall, one unlucky chair was chucked and needled into the wall, the feet of it embedding itself in the plaster. Angry Japanese mixed with a southern twang in between grunts.

Dropping the bag to the ground, you left the fear stricken agent by the elevator. Sliding to a stop, your eyes widened at the sight of Genji in a headlock, the tanned arm trying but failing fast to contain him. His eyes were wild, bright crimson focusing on everything else but you, fingers dug into the arm around his neck while his feet struggled to find purchase on the ground.

“Come on Genji! You need ta calm down!”

_”Eat shit, Jesse!”_

“Sparrow!”

The two of them stilled. The snarl on Genji’s face lessened slightly while his limbs began to slacken. Jesse’s eyes drifted over your body before focusing on your face, brows knit with concern.

“Hey newbie, this ain’t got nothin ta do with you-”

“Release him.”

“Now hold on, I ain’t about to let this bull loose from it’s pen just cuz you said to.”

“McCree, let Shimada go.”

The deep growl of a voice over your shoulder sent a chill down your spine. You didn’t even need to look to know who it was. Jesse looked like he wanted to say more, but ultimately relented. Pulling his arm away from Genji, he rubbed the reddened skin where metal fingers dug into muscle while the man in front of him bowed his head low.

Shoulders slumped, he trudged his tired body towards yours before all but collapsing against your chest. Your arms pulled him in, one hand stroking his hair while the other gripped his back.

“What’s wrong, brother?”

His chin rested firm against your shoulder, heavy breaths fluttering against your uniform shirt. _”We can talk about it later.”_

Nodding, you took a step back when he pulled away. His hand carded with yours before he led you out of the room towards the dorms. As you passed by Commander Reyes, you gave him a polite nod before turning back to the hallway. His eyes followed your backs before he sighed, turning to the cowboy who ran his hand through his hair. When the two of you were out of ear shot, Jesse grunted.

“Who the hell is that?”

“Our newest recruit. I’ll tell you more while we clean this mess up.”

-

Genji’s room was bare outside of a few items you gifted him during his stay in the hospital. Rubbing your arm while taking in the surroundings, Genji all but collapsed onto his bed, curling up on his side. His eyes cracked when you sat down next to him before he shifted back a bit, wrapping his arms around you. He buried his head in your hair while your hands stroked his back.

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.”

He chuckled, placing a gentle kiss to your hair. “But knowing my Chibi, you won’t be settled until I do.”

That earned a chuckle from you. “It’ll be okay, I promise.”

A few moments of silence passed by, giving you the opportunity to study the fresh dents in his armor. A particularly nasty slash drifted down the front of his armor towards his belly button. Tracing it with your finger, Genji’s hold on you tightened.

“We were on a mission for the past week, only returning today. It was supposed to be surveillance, but they got the jump on us.”

“Oh Genji, did it go bad?”

“No, it was actually smooth. That wasn’t the problem, though. One of those assholes called me Tin Man. Said that Overwatch must be so desperate that they’d build their help instead of hiring actual people instead.”

“Fuck that guy.”

“I mean, if you’re into corpses Chibi, be my guest.”

Chuckling, you swatted his chest before nuzzling into his neck. “Come on now, be serious. I like my partners to be living, thank you.”

“I would appreciate it if you would refrain from speaking about your sexual preferences, dear sister.” He chuckled once more after another smack hit his chest plate.

“Was that what set you off? Some jerk calling you Tin Man?”

He was silent, breathing picking up slightly. “No, but also yes. I understand the reason why I look the way I do, and I also understand why they have covered the majority of my body in this..metal. But it doesn’t make it hurt any less. People look at me as if I am a freak. Before it was because of my family, but now it’s because of my appearance.”

Pulling him closer, you tried to offer a bit more comfort. “Genji, you’re still as handsome as you always were. Honestly, I couldn’t imagine what you’re going through, but the words of the ignorant shouldn’t define your self worth.”

“That’s easy for you to say. At least you’re still human.”

Genji untangled himself from your arms, pulling himself up. You followed after him, moving to sit on your legs, one hand drifting towards his arm. When he didn’t move, you smiled a bit, placing a squeeze to it before stilling. “So are you. Just because you had to get some assistance, it doesn’t take away from your humanity.”

“I think you’re the only person who sees me that way, Chibi. Commander Reyes is the only person that I can train with, but that’s because he has been medically enhanced. McCree tries to, but I can tell he’s just doing it to be cordial.”

“Was he the one dressed like Billy the Kid? The guy who had you in the headlock earlier?”

Chuckling, he nodded which had you breaking down in laughter. “Genji, what the hell? Compared to GI Joe and Butch Cassidy, you’re plain looking! If I knew I had to cosplay in order to join Blackwatch, I would have jumped on it in a heartbeat.”

That broke Genji out of his mood. Tossing his head back in laughter, his body curled into yours. “I don’t think that is the case, but if you want to.”

“Maybe this weekend we can go costume shopping. Don’t you think I would look awesome dressed in all black with a top hat?”

“Chibi! You’re going to put me in the grave!”

By the time the two of you finally stopped laughing and joking about costume ideas, your hands were in Genji’s hair while he drifted off to sleep. This wasn’t new to the two of you, but it had been a long time since you held him while he tried to sleep. Eyelids heavy, you blinked slow and watched his body rise and fall with his steady breathing. Smiling, you pulled him closer and hummed.

“Maybe you should try talking to someone.”

With a yawn, he pressed his forehead to your collarbone. “I talk to you, Chibi.”

“I mean a professional.”

He was silent, the feathering of his breaths picking up as he moved his face away from you. “I do not need anyone else’s help.”

Groaning and flopping to your back, you tucked your hands behind your head. “I talk to one. They’ve been helpful with me getting over some things. It’s not an overnight process, but it’s definitely been better.”

Genji studied the profile of your face, watching the way your lids struggled to stay open. Gnawing on his bottom lip, he mirrored your position and sighed.

“I will consider it.”

“Promise?”

“..Promise.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Hey Finchy, think you can add some stuff to that magic list of yours?”

Smiling to the agent, you scanned his outstretched ID and selected the room he normally works in, selecting the items he requested and adding additional things that may come in handy. His brows quirked at the selections, eyes passing between the screen and your face.

“If I don’t add these things, they’ll cut our budget next month, Sutton.” The smirk that bloomed on his face was exactly what you were looking for.

“Smart girl. Thanks, I’ll be sure to let the others know to come to you. Maybe the rec room needs a new fridge?”

“Already on it. Requested a television to replace that dinosaur in there already and new mats for the weight room.”

“Maybe the floors need to be buffed?”

“Scheduled a buff and wax session for Saturday morning at 12:30. Figured everyone would either be out for the night anyway.”

Sutton’s laughter echoed away from you as he jogged backwards. “You’re a dream, Finchy.”

“It’s always a pleasure, Sutton!”

Turning on the balls of your feet, you marched down the hallway, scanning a sign on the wall before stepping into the room. Inventory in Blackwatch was a joke. They had enough items to consider them ‘functional’, but that was about it. You’ve been in the position for 8 months now, but already the higher ups loathed the monthly meetings where you’d stand behind Reyes on camera and explain why they needed additional supplies. 

The initial budget for Blackwatch when you first started working was shameful. It worked fine when they were much smaller, but the black ops division grew rapidly, padding the once barren floors with agents coming in and out of missions frequently. Reyes called you into his office after receiving the audit and tried to carefully explain why the majority of it would be rejected, but you insisted on submitting it. A half hour later, you sat at the long table with the holo pad in front of you while your Commander tried to fight off the headache he knew was coming.

Morrison sat next to two other people dressed in suits that were too crisp and faces that looked like they wanted to be anywhere else but in the room at the moment. When everyone settled into their seats, the list you provided was displayed on a bigger screen in front of the room. Clearing his throat, Jack smiled gently at you, hands folded on top of each other.

“Agent Shimada, thank you so much for meeting with us today. I know it’s a bit tough being the only auditor in Blackwatch, but Commander Reyes thinks that you’re more than capable of doing the job flawlessly. We requested you here because this report was sent to us this morning and we had a few questions.”

Pfft, a few questions? You did your best to mask your annoyance while Gabriel ran his hands through his hair.

“Jack, do we really need to do this? Tell her that it’s denied and call it a day.”

“Gabe, you’re supposed to be setting an example for your new agents.”

The man closest to Jack placed a hand on his arm, his eyes over your body in mild disgust. “Pardon me, did you say new agent? You’re entrusting a task to someone who barely graduated training? For crying out loud, she looks like she just got out of high school! Is this what you’re approving of, Morrison?”

Before he could speak, you raised your hand and smiled. “As flattered as I am from that compliment, sir, I must say that I am more than capable of handling this position.”

Jack’s face fell, eyes pleading with you to back off. Gabriel’s eyebrow raised, the hand on his chin stroked the short hairs of his beard. The man at the furthest end of the table sat forward, that pitiful smile still on his face.

“Young lady, how would you know that you can handle this when you haven’t even been with the organization longer than a year? Is this something they go over in highschool?”

Fuck this guy. Taking a deep breath, your leg began shaking with the words ‘bite me’ burning on the tip of your tongue. “Aha, no. I didn’t realize I’d be flattered this much during a meeting! Commander Reyes, is this normal?” Not giving him the chance to answer, your fingers laced together, back straightening a bit more. 

“Actually, I’ve had the pleasure of running 10 businesses before joining. Five of them were restaurants which required inventory checks once a day, two of them were craft stores which were a nightmare to keep count of and thankfully the last three were arcades. Between finding the locations, securing the deals, ordering the necessary equipment to have them up and running efficiently before opening the doors to the public, my hands were tied. This all happened in the span of five years while I completed my bachelors in Business and Finance. Would you like to see my credentials before we continue? I just so happened to have them pulled from my files just in case this came up in discussion.”

The silence in the room was deafening. Your smile was calm, but eyes challenged them. Jack covered his mouth with his hand, eyes light with amusement. Meanwhile Gabriel’s chest puffed up, pride plastered on his face. The two men looked between each other, refusing to turn back towards you. Finally, one of them stammered.

“n-No, that won’t be necessary. We were just concerned-” Jack cleared his throat, placing a hand in front of the man next to him.

“What Mr. Rowan meant to say, the numbers you listed didn’t match up with the budget that was set for Blackwatch. The items requested are a bit out of the scope for what they need at this moment. They simply do not have the members to justify approving this.”

Chuckling, Gabriel shook his head. “When was the last time that you looked at the roster, Jackie?”

The tint on his cheeks told him everything that the two of you needed to know. Scrolling through the pages on the holopad in front of you, one hand cradled your face while the other swiped on the screen.

“Blackwatch officially has 157 members with a slated 43 projected to join by the end of the year. That doesn’t count the agents required to shuffle between this location and the Rome campus. In order to adequately train, prepare and staff both places, we need about 100 more agents to sufficiently keep both places running. The budget that we are currently running with is for a crew of 50. Supplies are desperately needed, agents are spending more than required in order to keep themselves fed, geared up and rested.”

The tone of your voice never changed in inflection, keeping a steady calm that demanded to be heard. Gabriel’s smile was wide as he watched you talk. When you finished, he placed a hand on your arm for a moment before pulling away.

“As Finch was saying, we need more supplies or we’re going to have to shut down soon. We can’t run missions properly because we simply don’t have enough items to run them. Hell, some of my agents go off with strike teams just to get field experience. If we had more ships and guns, this wouldn’t be a problem. Besides, I know we have an ‘Oh Shit’ fund just for these reasons.”

“Gabe, don’t refer to the emergency budget like that, please.”

“Come on, Jack. Tell me you don’t remember the days when the Army had us sharing sleeping bags because they wouldn’t give us enough for missions? Remember the chow hall and those busted ass tables that got held up with wood planks? Remember your bed? Didn’t that piece of shit cave in on you twice in one hour?”

Groaning, Jack nodded, eyes squeezed shut. “Remember when we had to solder those tanks because they didn’t want to toss it? Didn’t it have a bunch of bullet holes in the sides?”

“Oh, you mean ‘Ole Swissy’? That thing was lumpier than your corn casserole.”

The two of them burst into laughter while you and the others looked on in confusion. By the end of the meeting, Blackwatch had a thicker budget and you were added to the budget meetings each month.

“Okay kids, have fun filing those reports. Let me know if you need anything else other than a coffee machine and chairs.”

“Thank you, Finchy!”

“You’re welcome, Saunders!”

Sliding the door shut, you continued checking rooms, taking a few moments to speak with the agents inside while you counted before moving on to the next. Turning the corner, one of the last rooms you needed to check was Commander Reyes’ office. He never took the opportunity to pad to the budget when he didn’t need to, but he always played along with your suggestions, letting the options grow until he ultimately turned it down.

You on the other hand was determined to get him to crack. Knocking on his door, you scanned the barcode under his sign before the door slid open. Feet propped up on the massive desk with a cup of coffee cradled in his hand on his stomach, Gabriel watched the news, trying to ignore the constant pings from his many screens.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite _avecita_. How’s the audition for Sesame Street going?”

With a roll of your eyes, you tried to ignore his joke before mumbling a curse, starting over. “You know, the usual. I just know I’ll pass the audition this time. The Count’s gonna eat crow when I take his place.”

Chuckling, Gabe watched as you marked off things on your holopad before moving to the next. “I bet. Maybe he’ll eat a whole murder of them.”

“A murder most foul, sir.”

His laughter bellowed throughout the room, the infectious sound bringing a smile to your face. These visits normally went like this, never failing to bring an air of positivity to the normally boring task. Glancing around his office, you tried to spot chips in the furniture or a shaky surface, but of course everything was immaculate. His eyes followed you as your hand tested the cushions and tapped the coffee maker.

“Don’t get any ideas. I’m in no need for anything new, Finch.”

Pouting, you turned to him while shifting the coffee maker back in place. “Oh come on, sir. This machine has to be years old. Don’t you want to upgrade it at least? Maybe we can move this one to the common rooms for the new agents, that way they won’t fuss about us wasting resources. What about your office chair? Isn’t it uncomfortable at this point?”

“No, it isn’t. The coffee maker is fine, so is my office chair and the rest of the furniture in the room.”

Placing a finger to your chin, you looked around once more before pausing at the massive window behind him. Smirking, you began rapidly typing on the screen, earning a curious stare from the Commander.

“What are you doing?”

“Ordering new privacy screens for your window. There’s a few bubbles on the surface. Oh, and I’m throwing in a new office chair that has a massage function so that you can pass that one along to McCree. I’m sure he’ll love it when he finds out it was yours.”

Narrowing his eyes, Gabe sat up straight, placing the mug on the desk. “What makes you so sure about that?”

Smiling coyly, you bat your lashes slowly at him. “Oh, I may or may not have seen him stumbling from your room a few times, and I also may have seen the two of you kissing in the weight room before I came in a few months ago.”

Mouth agape, he sat back in his chair while you hummed and touched the chairs in front of his desk, frowning at the cracks in the leather.

“ _Avecita_ -”

“Don’t worry, I’m good at keeping secrets. Though, Genji and I do joke about it. So far, we seem to be the only two who know, but I don’t think that’ll stay that way. Jesse’s lips get loose when he drinks.”

A list of curses flew out of his mouth. Words so colorful were immediately added to your mental inventory while you finalized the counting. His phone was in his hand, brows knit as he mashed on the screen. By the time you slid the screen in front of him, Gabe appeared agitated, brow twitching with each ding from his phone. He scribbled his signature and slid the holopad back to you, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Thank you sir! Your new things should be here by next week. Please let me know if you need anything else.”

“..Sure. Thank you, Finch.”

“Anytime!”

-

Most people ran on schedules that consisted of working Monday to Friday, a set 8 to 9 hours depending on their jobs. They relished in the fact that they could enjoy their weekends and do chores they were unable to tackle during the week, or even go out to town and explore to their heart's content.

That couldn’t be the same for Blackwatch.

Half of the teams were split on different shifts, with the newer recruits sticking to schedules they were used to in training before getting integrated into the teams, while the others worked ungodly hours. Though most still held the 4 to 5 day workweek, most others were on missions 3 weeks out of a month. When those teams came back, the next would take their place. Those returning from missions were given down time to recover from being on wacked out schedules which tended to result in shenanigans happening more often.

One of those situations happened to be what you walked into this morning. Eyes heavy with sleep and a coffee cup filled with enough energy to keep you somewhat sane for the day, all thoughts of a regular shift drifted out of the window when you opened the door. Well, you barely opened it up. It was a regular tradition that agents shared between them throughout the organization. The Prank Bandit made their way through each floor when people were sleeping or even during working hours. One by one, each agent has experienced their wrath.

You consider yourself lucky, they seemed to skip over you each time they came to this floor, but fate always aligned one way or the other. Brows full on twitching with a burning rage that would inspire fear in others, you placed the coffee cup on the floor and stood back from the door, fists balled at your side as you took even breaths. One agent walked by and watched in curiosity as your shoulders seemed to raise with each breath you took. When they stepped closer, you reacted by kicking the door with as much force that you could muster, barely denting the massive paper wall that sat behind it.

Their laughter stopped short when your head twisted in their direction. “Woah, hold on now Finchy. I wasn’t the one who did that.”

“I know, but it isn’t funny, Boward!” The words growled out through gritted teeth.

“It’s all good, bout time you got hit by the Prank Bandit.” With a roll of their shoulders, they walked away, leaving you to the task at hand.

Many options passed through your mind. You could burn down the room, but the damage and trouble that would result from it wasn’t worth it. Of course, you could deem it a hazard and have someone else clean it up, but the poor staff already had to deal with the new recruits vomiting in random places, so that wasn’t worth it. You sat down in front of the door, taking careful sips of your warm beverage while scrolling through your phone. It wasn’t too hard to track who entered the office and did this, but then it would ruin the mystery behind who the phantom jokester was. After finishing off the coffee, you dropped it into a trashcan nearby and rolled up your sleeves, holding onto the edge of said can and dragged it towards the door.

Hopefully none of the paperwork was confidential, because it was going in there one way or the other.

You don’t remember most of the day since it was spent grabbing heaps of paperwork and torn notebooks into the can, sliding the full one close to the compact area before finding another one, gathering agents to aid in the quest of de-pranking your office. By the time the latest team came back from their mission, you were on top of your desk with a stick in hand, trying desperately to get the one asshole piece of paper from the ceiling. From down the hall, Jesse’s bellowing voice echoed to your open door, a slightly quieter Genji joining in on the terrible rendition of a victory song.

When they turned the corner, the two of them slowed to a stop to watch as you deer walked around the surface of your desk, swatting and cursing the paper that refused to move. By the time you got it down, your happy dance and spin of the stick were stopped short by three curious faces watching the performance.

A beat of silence, the reddening of cheeks and smiles growing wide. With a huff, you crouched down, steadying a hand on the surface before leaping to the ground. “How long have you three knuckleheads been here?”

“Long enough to see your terrible moves, Chibi.” Genji’s smile was playful, a small brightness to his normally cool demeanor.

“Sugar, if I knew you didn’t know how to dance, I woulda taken you out ages ago.” Jesse chuckled when you stuck your tongue out at him, taking in the inventory of bags that lined the walls. “What’s all this? Spring cleanin?”

“She got hit by the Prank Bandit. Where the hell did they get all of this paper in the first place?” Gabriel strolled to your desk, turning the office chair towards him before plopping down.

“Yeah, whoever that asshole is needs to get pranked back. How do they get away with this? I’m starting to think this building is haunted or something.” Genji carefully sat down on one of the bags, wiggling around before settling in.

“Maybe they’re someone from up top? Who else has access to that many rooms without flagging security once?”

“I bet it’s one of them janitors. Outside of Morrison and Petras, they’re the only group who can go in almost any room without gettin in trouble.” Jesse flicked his fingers over the magazines on top of the coffee table in your office, grabbing the cookbook nestled under interior decorating options and flipped through some recipes.

“Pfft, yeah right. They get followed by security on each floor. Did you check the cameras?”

Running a hand through your messy bun, you eventually tugged it free and scratched your scalp, groaning from the relieved pressure. The man behind your desk choked on his spit.

“No, because if I find out who it is, the fun will be over.”

_”Smart idea, sister. We wouldn’t want to ruin the illusion.”_

Frowning, Jesse looked at Genji and shoved his side, sitting on the bag next to his. “Ey, what’d I say about switchin languages when I’m around?”

Smiling and looking over your shoulder to Gabriel, you pointed to Jesse in between a chuckle. _”Get a look at this one, fussing just because he hasn’t bothered to learn more than one language.”_

“Hey! Not you too, sweetpea!”

_”Can you blame the cowboy? The only thing he knows how to talk is shit.”_

The two of you broke into laughter while his frown only grew. Genji chuckled, turning to Jesse to try and offer some sort of comfort.

“I’m sorry for switching so often. It just comes easier to talk with Chibi that way. Why haven’t you learned another language by now?”

“Isn’t it part of the job, Commander?”

“Not necessarily. He could easily get a translator added to his communicator, but he’s too stubborn to change. Isn’t that right, McCree?”

At this point, his normally tanned skin flushed red either with rage or embarrassment. Tossing his hands in the air, he stood up with a huff and walked towards the door, stopping when your arms flew around his waist.

“Jesse! Please don’t leave! We weren’t trying to make you feel bad.” His shoulders slumped when you buried your head in his back. Still in your hold, he turned to face you, arms wrapping around you in a bear hug.

_”It’s not that I don’t know another language, it’s just that I don’t know how to speak Japanese. Anything else is kind of easy.”_

The three of you froze. Pulling away, one hand raised to cover your gaping mouth. “Wait, you speak Spanish?”

The shit eating grin returned to his face, one hand on the tip of his hat while the other rested on his hip. “In between growin’ up in Texas and Reyes, my lessons’ve been payin’ off. Amari’s been helping me with Arabic so I can speak with Fareeha, and Rein’s been showin’ me the ropes in German.”

Genji laughed now, hands gripping his sides while he doubled over. Blinking away your shock, your smile returned. “Well, isn’t that something! I think you’re truly a Jack of all Trades, my friend.”

Taking a step towards you, he leaned in close to your ear but didn’t bother lowering his voice.” I can show you what else I’m skilled in, sweetheart.”

Shoving him away, he nearly missed ducking the stapler that flew at his head from over your shoulder. As the metal slammed into the wall, it shattered, pieces clattering to the ground.

“Sir! What the hell?”

“Can’t you just request for another one in the budget? That is your job, after all.”

You wanted to retort, but he was right. With a shrug, you walked to the closet and grabbed the broom and dustpan. “I’ll put in the request tomorrow. All of this cleaning has me beat.”

Standing fully, Genji grabbed a few of the bags and walked towards the door, stopping to turn back towards you. “Do you want to have a game night, Chibi? McCree and I were planning on watching movies, but I am not in the mood to watch another Western.”

“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with my Westerns.”

“There’s a lot wrong with your Westerns, Jesse. They suck.”

Turning on his heel, Jesse tilted his head, landing a pointed stare at the now reclined Commander with his feet propped on the desk. “You never used to complain about them before.”

His eyes narrowed, but he took the bait. “Because we barely paid attention to them. I was too busy getting my-”

“Guys, do you want to have a game night?” The urgency in your request and flamed cheeks went unheard. Dropping the bag in his hand, Jesse approached the desk.

“Maybe it’s a good thing that you won’t have to deal with that no more, huh _Reyes_?”

“It’s been the most blissful four months of my life, McCree.”

Clattering the dustpan to the ground, the two of them turned to you while you scrambled to clean up the newly made mess. After dumping the contents into the can by your desk, you stood and tucked strands of hair behind your ears. “So, should I count the two of you out for Game Night?”

Jesse shook his head, offering a smile that refused to meet his eyes. “I’m down, so long as we don’t play any of them card games. Genji likes to cheat.”

“Huh, kind of like you?”

“Now just hold-”

“Commander Reyes? Do you want to join us for Game Night as well? Maybe bring those tasty tostones?”

Breaking the staring contest, he absently nodded his head. Turning to stand, he shoulder checked Jesse on the way out and grabbed a few bags. “What time is this happening?”

Gabe nearly jumped out of his skin when he bumped into Genji. “8pm. BYOB since everyone likes different things.”

“I swear, we’re going to get you a bell to wear around base, Genji.”

“Kinky, but not necessarily my style, Commander.”

Groaning, he stomped away from the room. Glancing at the two of you, Genji smiled and grabbed a few more bags. “See you later, Chibi.”

Trailing after him, Jesse scooped the remaining two and called over his shoulder. “Bring that one game with the cats and explosions.”

“BoomBoom Kitties? With the expansions or no?”

“With!”

-

You were already in Genji’s room, moving the couch further against the wall to offer more playing space while he set up the folding table and chairs next to the small kitchen table. Switching the colors in his room to a mix of blue, purple and green, you fiddled with the music playing on the television before a knock rapped at the door. Shuffling to the door, you pressed the button on the panel, side stepping to let Jesse and Gabe walk in. Jesse kicked off his sandals at the door before walking up to Genji, bumping his forearm against his before sliding the tray that rest in the other arm. Grabbing the bottle of whiskey from his pocket, he sat it next to the others on the counter and searched for a cup.

Gabe looked around the room, confused by the different colored bulbs and the rather chill atmosphere. The last time he was in here, the room was more sterile than gauze. Now the walls were lined with photos and posters, figurines and scent warmers placed on shelves. His sword rested on a stand above his television and the couches had cushions he knew you picked out. Toeing out of his sneakers, he walked to the counter and placed two large plates full of snacks on the counter next to the bottles and put his beers in the fridge. Popping one of them open, he looked at the rather large bottle of tequila on the counter.

“Who’s got the big bottle?”

Your hand shot out over Genji’s shoulder before you resumed helping him with the zipper on his favorite hoodie. Somehow he managed to get the thing snarled so that the teeth didn’t match.

“Feel free to make yourself something with it if you don’t like that garbage you call beer.”

Jesse barked out in laughter, sliding one of the folding chairs out to sit. “How many shots you have, sweetheart?”

“Two, but they might as well have been glasses.” Genji grunted to your slap.

“Oh come on, just because you can’t handle the good shit doesn’t mean my shots were large.”

Glancing at the cup that sat next to it, Gabe grabbed it and walked to the two of you. “How full was this cup?”

Turning away from your task, you looked at it carefully before pointing to the top of the logo. Snatching it away, he looked at it incredulously. “That’s nearly full!”

With a roll of your eyes, you finally fixed the zipper, sliding it halfway up his chest with a smile. “Oh come on, don’t tell me you can’t handle that either?”

“It’s 90 proof.”

“..And?”

“ _Dios Mio._ ”

“Don’t try to talk her out of it either. She’s apparently learned something from being around my family.”

“That, and how to silently climax in public places.”

Gabriel spit out his beer. Jesse hollered, slapping his leg. Genji’s cheeks tinted while he walked to the table, being careful to avoid staring directly at you. Taking the glass from his hand, you walked to the kitchen and prepared a lighter drink, mixing more soda than tequila. Trying to recover, Gabe took deep breaths, his hand clutching his chest. Without looking up from what you were doing, you chuckled low.

“Hey Genji, remember that one dinner with the Sato clan? The one where I had to leave early for a ‘fever’ and had your brother escort me to the room?”

“Chibi, please-”

“Six times.”

At this point, Gabriel gave up on drinking. Genji groaned, tossing the deck of cards he was shuffling on the table in a mess. Jesse’s face was red, throat growing hoarse from all of the laughing. You walked to Genji and patted his back, sliding into the chair next to him. He snatched away from your touch, face twisted in disgust. Finally joining the others at the table, Gabriel watched you as he took a drink, satisfied that this swig wouldn’t be leaving so soon.

“Is she normally like this?”

Jesse nodded, taking up the task of shuffling while you cooed and tried to hug Genji. “Yup. Just see how foul her mouth gets when we play games.”

“Oh come on. My stories aren’t nearly as bad as the ones the two of you tell me. Remember Barback John and Gloryhole Glenda?”

Genji visibly stiffened. Jesse chuckled, scratching his beard. “Yeah, those two were wild. Poor fella nearly got the soul sucked out of him by Glenda. John wasn’t all that great, but we were loaded.”

“Correction: _you_ were loaded, I was buzzed.”

“Genji, you were slurrin in that girl’s ear in Japanese.”

“Ooh, that is one of your tells, brother.”

“I wasn’t drunk! You’ve seen me shitfaced before, Chibi.”

“I have, but I also remember having to pick the two of you up from John’s house because all of the cabs were too far from that location.”

“Didn’t he puke in the back of that car too?”

“Hell yeah he did! My check got docked because of it too!”

While the three of you bickered, Gabriel watched in delight. Genji tried to fight off your accusatory pointer finger jabbing into his chest, the smile on his face brightening up. This rare experience of seeing some of his agents relaxed without a care was refreshing. They did joke and talk, but it never was to this extent.

Throughout the night, Genji and Jesse shared their terrible experiences on their nights out, reminiscing on the weird one night stands they had while you fact checked a few of their stories. Gabriel even shared his own Army stories, tales of barracks parties that got busted by the officers on duty that night and the one guy who managed to get himself stuck on a flag pole during a storm. They all listened in between rounds when you told them a story about you and The Fates and the time the six of you drove to a different state to go to a college party your junior year of high school.

“Yeah, my dad was pissed. I don’t think I saw the girls outside of school for at least a month.”

Jesse tossed a card in the middle of the table, taking a sip of his drink. “I don’t blame ‘em. I’d be hotter than a fryin’ pan if my kid jumped state to party with some strangers.”

Tossing your cards on the table face down, you slid back in the chair and stood, stumbling into Gabe’s side. Giggling, you rested your arm on his shoulder and patted his chest. “Sorry, sir. Jess, I knew those people, just not all of them. At least I managed to keep my panties at the end of the trip. Three of the girls had theirs go missing.”

“At least you were smart enough to avoid that fate, Chibi.” Smiling at Genji from the kitchen, you grabbed a handful of tostones and popped one in your mouth, moaning from the flavors.

“Goddamn, these are good. When you retire sir, please become my personal chef. I’ll pay you!”

Laughing behind his glass, Gabe shook his head. “I’ve seen your checks, you couldn’t afford me in this lifetime.”

Jesse leveled a stare at Genji, the corner of his mouth raising. “I think I know of a few ways she can pay you, boss.”

Genji furrowed his brows, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Please do not insinuate what I think you are, McCree.”

“My price is too high. Currently, it’s sitting at a cool 11 million last time I checked, right Sparrow?”

“Chibi, please.”

Raising a brow, Gabe turned to look at Genji who simply shook his head. Jesse shrugged as well. Returning to the table with a bowl of snacks, you slid it to your seatmate who popped a few in his mouth. His silent question still on his face, you glanced at him from the corner of your eye, taking a deep drink before placing your glass down.

“My dad sold my virginity to his brother for 11 mill. They called it an arranged marriage, I called it a nightmare. At least I got a new family member out of the deal.”

Genji finally sighed, offering another warm smile to you. Clinking his glass to yours on the table, he finished off his drink before standing. “The best damn brother you’ll ever have.”

“Damn straight!”

By the end of the night, the four of you ended up watching a random movie that all of you were too tired to focus on. Genji sat on one end of the couch, his head resting in one folded arm while you draped your legs over his, resting your back against Jesse’s chest. His head was slung on the back of the couch, quiet snores drifting out of his open mouth. Gabe sat on the chair next to the couch, holding one of the many decorative pillows and tried to watch the movie, but his focus was elsewhere.

He watched the three of you, taking in each state of rest that you were in but couldn’t seem to pull his eyes away from you. Even in your sleep, you had a small smile on your face, lashes draped down to your cheekbones. When you twisted further into the crook of Jesse’s arm and cooed, his chest tightened and his stomach fluttered.

No.

Not this.

Not now.

Tossing the pillow to the ground, Gabriel pulled himself up to stand. In a silent stretch, he grabbed the blanket from the back of his chair and tossed it over the three of you, a crooked smile on his face. Tapping the light switch, the room sunk into darkness outside of the light from the television while he pulled on his sneakers. Carefully, he opened the door, taking one more look at the couch before sliding it shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avecita: Little bird/birdy


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I struggled through this chapter. Lots of real life stuff plus not having the slightest clue on how to make this chapter flow right resulted in this. Of course it isn't proofread, so I apologize for any flow and spelling errors.

Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch Commander, a man who is rarely surprised by anything and can predict someone’s moves three steps ahead was finally caught off guard. Intel came from the Blues requesting the expertise of Blackwatch best to scope out possible terrorist activity in Brazil, but to limit it to four people max. Genji and Jesse were already on a side mission, and the normal group that he would call upon was on their off week. Pulling three people out for something so simple as a 72-hour snooze fest wasn’t in the cards. Looking down the roster of people to select, his brows fell low, the frown on his face deepened.

Nearly all the field ready agents were out on missions or on leave. Everyone except for you. You’d proven yourself capable of handling stressful situations, but a year has passed since you joined and you haven’t gotten the chance to go out and get dirty. Mulling over the options, he walked on autopilot down to your office, beanie pulled sloppily on his head. As he approached the door, he slowed to a stop, fixing his clothes and taking a deep breath. His fist hovered, a chuckle rumbling in his chest from the music that echoed low into the hall.

Swiping his badge over the reader, the door slid open, and you were wide eyed, frozen in place. Bagel in mouth, hair messily spilling out of the bun on your head, you stared at him while flexing your feet, the split you were in grew uncomfortable the longer you had to hold it. His laughter finally brought you out of your shock and you grumbled, swinging your legs back together in front of you. Rolling to your back, you planted your hands on the ground and kicked forward, bringing yourself to a crouch before standing fully, dusting off your hands and sanitizing them before tearing the bagel out of your mouth.

“Have you not heard of knocking, Commander?”

Stepping into your office, he leaned against the wall with his hands in his pocket, eyes scanning the room before returning to your face. “I have, but I didn’t think you’d hear me over your music.”

“Not that loud.” The remote in your hand stopped the music, clattering to the surface of the desk while you rolled your head and shoulders. With one arm pressed firm across your chest and held by the other, you resumed stretching. “Besides, you normally don’t go to the boring side. Is there something going on?”

The way he bit his lip and looked away flipped your stomach. “Yeah, you’re going on your first mission, _Avecita_.”

That piqued your interest for a moment. “Oh? My first mission with Blackwatch, that’s awesome. Who’s going?”

“Just the two of us.”

“Pardon?”

Pouring himself a cup of coffee from your carafe, he took a deep whiff and hummed, sipping the smooth liquid. “Everyone else is on field missions or on leave. The others aren’t cleared or have been grounded. It’s just a recon mission, so it’ll be boring.”

“Yeah, boring missions can always go wrong fast, Sir.”

“You’re right, they _could_ go wrong, but they won't.”

Less than 24 hours later, he was eating his words. Sitting huddled behind a boulder, you held your rifle to your chest while he covered your head with his body, hissing each time a bullet ricocheted off the surface, sprinkling pebbles and dust around your view. With all the preparations and doing your best to stay low and silent, Gabriel set off a silent alarm, alerting the people in the building of your presence.

“Goddamnit, I’m sorry! I didn’t see it when we first got here, but I should have double checked!”

Patting his arm, you tried to stay focused on the matter at hand and quiet the chill in your spine and the alarms going off in your head. “It’s okay, Sir. The report didn’t even list them as a possibility. What do we do now? If we wait here any longer, we’ll be sitting ducks!”

A close bullet whizzed by inches from the top of his head and he swore, his grip on you growing tighter. “I don’t know, they keep firing! I can’t even look over without turning into Swiss cheese!”

Panting, you peeked your eyes open after the dust settled, looking at the surrounding areas for anything that may help. Finally,  
“Yeah, why?”

“Draw your guns. Be prepared to attack in 5 seconds.”

He watched as you snatched away from him with one of his grenades in hand, pulling the pin down and engaging the button on the top. With a flick of your wrist, it shot over the rock and arced towards the group. Pulling him close again, the two of you covered your ears and shook after it exploded.

“I have your back, just push ahead and I’ll tail you!”

With a nod, he removed his shotguns from their holsters and crouched, peeking over the rattled edge of the boulder. When he stood, you followed close after with your finger on the trigger of your rifle. The sounds of shouting and coughing grew closer until his elbow connected with someone’s face. With his foot on their chest, he fired to the left while you fired to the right, making quick work of their meager response team. Grabbing hold of your hand, Gabriel ran towards the edge of the building, staying close to the shadows. Pressed against the wall, the two of you caught your breath before the door to his side swung open. Two people made it out before they kicked it in on the third, their shouts of pain crying out after you shot both of their knees.

From the blueprint the two of you studied, there couldn’t be more than 20 people inside, but it still made it dangerous. They implied that there could be more inside, but that was a gamble the two of you were about to take. Tossing his phone behind him, you grabbed it and tried to connect the dots while he repeatedly kicked the door at the people trying to push through it.

“Type out a message to that contact. There’s an outpost close by here with enough agents to help us out here!”

Gabriel grunted when he fired into the door as your shaky fingers flew over the screen. After you sent the message, you shoved his phone in your pocket. Spinning on your heel, you pulled the rifle up to shield your face from the man who snuck up behind the two of you. His fists connected with your arms, but you swung the butt of the gun into his jaw, slamming his head into the wall. Stumbling backwards, you kicked him in the chest and shot him in between his legs. The blood from his wound splattered on your pants and boots, but there was no time to grimace at it.

“There’s too many of them for the two of us to take care of! We have to leave, now!”

“Lead the way, Commander!”

His hand held yours once more, nearly dragging you as you struggled to keep up with his pace. Bullets smacked into the ground where the two of you once stood while an engine roared to life. Looking over your shoulder, you saw headlights from a truck barreling towards the two of you. Yanking his hand to you, he barreled into your body, tipping the two of you to the ground and out of the way of the truck.

Groaning, you caged your legs in between his, his chest pressed firm to yours. His breath puffed against the side of your face and you tried to ignore the throb in between your legs. Voices approaching reminded you of the task at hand. Gabriel rolled off you to your side, quickly pulling himself up to stand, scrambling back towards the area where he parked the ship. You tried to keep up with him, but the distance quickly grew between the two of you. Remembering a set of dirt stairs that lead back to where the two of you were before, you easily cleared them, taking two steps at a time before finding a place shaded enough to offer cover.

Just as you crouched down, a firm hand grabbed you and pulled you lower. “Finch, what the _fuck_ are you doing?”

“Good, you’re here. Lay on your stomach and cover your ears.”

When he didn’t move fast enough for your liking, you shoved him forward and crawled onto his back, knees tucked on each side of him. Pulling down the stand on the rifle, you adjusted the scope and steadied your breathing, shuffling each time the man below you tried to move. Chancing a glance down, his eyes caught yours in a burning rage, but you ignored it, passing him his phone before looking through the scope.

“Check to see if they responded, I’m gonna try to stop the truck.”

“No, you’re going to get off me and we’re headed back to the ship!”

Ignoring him, you put your full weight down on him to stop his movements, knowing it was futile, but you didn’t care. Thankfully, the building was in the middle of relatively flat areas, the road leading to it was bare on both sides. When it turned a corner and began heading down the straight stretch of road, you fired two rounds, one hitting the back of the trunk while the other hit the tire. The sounds of screeching and impact came after.

The world flipped when Gabriel pushed himself up with one arm, his other side, staying down to roll your body to the ground. Snatching you by the collar, he hoisted you into the air to stand before scooping you up and over his shoulder. With his hand digging into the back of your knees, you held onto the rifle with one hand while the other clutched his shirt.

“When we get back, you are so in trouble, Shimada.”

“Understood, but it was worth it, Sir. Reinforcements are here.”

By the time the two of you were back to the ship, the nearby agents and the local government arrived in full force, helicopters flying low with a bright light scanning the road and building for people hiding. Gabriel left you on the ship to debrief with the other agents while you caught your breath. When he returned to the ship, he tossed a holopad on your lap, pulling you out of your nap.

“Look at that. Maybe you’re not in too much trouble, Finch.”

Rubbing your eyes, you sat up straight and fastened the seatbelt, curling into the seat with the heels of your boots tucked underneath. As you scrolled, your brows furrowed.

“They’re manufacturing bombs?”

“For Talon. That group hasn’t pinged the radar lately since they killed their last leader, but this makes sense. In order for them to stay out of the spotlight, they hired local syndicates to do their dirty work, and that truck you shot down was full of supplies to make them. Lacroix is going to have a ball with this information.”

Shuddering, you closed the holopad and placed it in the pocket next to your seat, sinking further into the seat. “Ugh, can you pass that along to him? Last time I had to hand him something, he purred.”

His laughter was unexpected, but it helped bring you out of your sour mood. “Don’t worry, I’ll spare you from having to interact with him. Try to get some rest, we’re probably going to be up for a long time when we land.”

You mumbled a response and nodded, falling asleep soon after. Gabriel looked over to your sleeping form before turning back to face the sky, his hand stroking his beard. He expected crazy stunts like that from McCree or Genji. Most of the time the agents he took with him on missions were obedient, following his every word and waiting for his direction, but you didn’t. He tried to bite back the smile that bloomed on his face, but the chuckle he let slip made it grow.

You’ll definitely be on his go-to list in the future.

-

Blackwatch liked to do things together. Eat, workout, hang out, sometimes sleep together in more ways than one. Today started off with a rather lax pt session. Outside of doing push-ups together, people could do their own sets in groups. While others broke off into their separate sections, you paired up with Genji, seeing as none of the other agents really wanted to go toe to toe with the Shimadas. Genji was for obvious reasons- people enjoyed being able to walk and function afterwards. You had a reputation for being three steps down in roughness from Commander Reyes.

When people went at their own pace, they usually liked to go easier than their normal regiments, but neither one of you seemed to know the word ‘relax’ when it came down to it and it showed. No matter, these times spent bonding over punches and discussing what to do for the weekend if neither one of you had to work that weekend. Standing in the middle of the groups, the two of you stretched wordlessly, loosening up each part of the body that may have been used. After the last rotations of your arms, Genji circled around you, a predatory glint in his eye that you immediately fed off.

Matching his stance. The two of you crouched low, hands carefully placed to the front over your chest, light fists balling open and shut. The wider the two of you stepped, the more people pushed away to watch. When the two of you sparred, they normally did it in private, so the rare treat of seeing it in person excited a few people. Coming to a stand  
still, Genji pounced in your direction, punching a blinding barrage at your guarded arms. Steadying your feet, one hand gripped his wrist and pulled it to your side while you lowered an elbow to his shoulder.

The impact it meant to have didn’t phase him in the slightest. Rolling to the side, he leapt to his feet and dodged your sweeping kick aimed at his ankles.Smirking, you sidestepped his own kick, closing the distance with a punch to his chest. His reflexes were faster, both of his hands closing on your fist to toss you to the side. Landing on hands and knees, you dug your heels into the mats and charged for him, sliding on your knees through his legs to avoid his kick. Planting both hands to the mat, your feet flew backwards to donkey kick him in the back, causing him to stumble forward while you stood and turned on your heel.

While the others watched in awe, Gabriel and Jesse sat on the bleachers. They finished their sets and took a break to sit back and watch. This scene wasn’t new to them, but it always was fun to see how long you’d last before Genji had you pinned like a pretzel on the ground. Gabriel mused that this was therapy for the man. He could let out whatever bothered him with someone who wasn’t afraid of him, but also thrived when he was pulled back down from the high of it all.

He was a tiger, and you were his tamer.

Taking a sip from the bottle at his side, Jesse followed Gabe’s eyes towards your direction, a smirk growing. Nudging him in the side, he rested his arms against the seat behind him.

“So, when are you gonna pull off the bandaid and ask ‘er out?”

Frowning, Gabe cast a sideways glance towards him. “Don’t be stupid, I can’t ask her out, it’s against the rules.”

Tutting, Jesse turned away to wave at a few agents who were leaving. “That ain’t stop you from pullin’ me inta bed with ya. What’s the difference?”

“The _difference_ is that it’s more complex than what we had.”

“In what way?”

Rolling his eyes, he snatched his bottle and crinkled it. “First, she’s literally ranked lower than the two of us. Second, the person she’s sparring with would never go for it.”

Rubbing his beard, he nodded before pulling himself up to stand. “That’s still never stopped you before, but I can see how Genji's probably not going to be cool with it. Doesn’t hurt ta ask, though.”

Gabriel watched Jesse leap to the mats, his stride casual while Genji helped you to your feet while you smacked away his worried hands. When he reached the two of you, he slung your arm over his shoulder and nodded his head in his direction. The ninja turned his head to look at his commander and nodded, joining the two of you on your way out of the gym. Groaning, Gabe stood and cleared the steps of the bleachers. Maybe Genji would give him enough time to shower and eat before he came to his office.

Two hours later, Gabriel scrolled through his emails, groaning from the repeated cc’d messages that literally could have been a two-way conversation when a gentle knock pulled him out of his boredom. Clearing his throat, he closed the window and turned off the display, leaning back in his chair.

“Come in!”

Moments later Genji stepped in, turning to shut the door quietly. Walking towards the desk, he grabbed one chair and sat down, clicking off the faceplate. “McCree said that you wanted to speak to me.”

Of course the asshole did. “Yeah, but we could always do this later.”

Fiddling with his faceplate, he kept his eyes on it. “No, this is fine. I am not expected to be anywhere for another hour. What is i

t you wanted to discuss, Commander Reyes?”

The formality in his tone made his eyebrow twitch. Sighing, he slid his beanie off and ruffled his hair. “This isn’t something that is..easy to talk about. I wanted to get your opinion on it before anything happened.”

That made him curious. Genji looked at him and immediately picked up on the nervousness that rarely came to the surface. “My opinion? On what?”

“On Finch. I wanted to know..” Mumbling out the tail end of the sentence, he avoided looking at the person in front of him.

“These enhancements didn’t give me superhuman hearing, sir. I’m going to have to request that you speak up.”

Blowing out air through his nose, he sat up straight and folded his hands on the desk. “I wanted to know if it was okay with you if I asked Finch out on a date.”

Silence fell in the room outside of the buzzing of the lights overhead. Gabriel chewed on his lip while Genji stared at him, his expression darkening. Sitting forward, he rested his arm on his knee, his eyes never leaving his.

“You want to do what with my little sister?”

“I knew this would be a bad idea-”

“Do you have a thing with dating your subordinates, Commander? Am I next on your list?”

“Genji, no-”

“My Chibi isn’t something for you to pump and dump. If you’re looking for someone to warm your bed, try someone else. Anyone else but her.”

Slamming his hands on the desk, Gabriel interrupted his speech. “That’s not my mission! If it was, I wouldn’t be having this awkward ass conversation with you. God, it feels like I’m trying to ask someone’s dad to take them out for ice cream or something.”

“I appreciate you passing this through me, but I have to be wary of anyone trying to entertain something like this with her. She’s..not well versed in things of this matter.”

“What do you mean? She hasn’t gone on a date?”

Shaking his head, his facial features softened while his hands traced the outline of his mask. “Chibi’s only been in one relationship in her entire life. She’s told me of group dates she went on with her friends that wouldn’t even classify as serious, but the only experience she has is with.. Regardless of that, her trust in that area is shaky. She’s even stated that she doesn’t want to try to date again in fear of getting hurt, of being taken advantage of again. I tried to tell her that not everyone is like that, but she sees how others around her interact and the thought of letting someone get that close again is too much.”

“I wouldn’t do anything to make her uncomfortable. I just wanted to take her off base for the day to explore Zurich, get something to eat and just shoot the shit. How do you think she would react to me proposing that?”

Chuckling, he shook his head. “Honestly? I don’t know. She seems interested in going out, but maybe going with Jesse and I make her change her mind. If you brought it up, she might be receptive.”

Feeling hopeful, Gabe straightened up a bit in his seat. “So, does that mean I have your permission?”

Shrugging, Genji clicked the face plate back in place and stood. “Yes, but if I find out you’ve coerced her to do anything against her will, I will gut you.”

“I could have you written up for threatening your Commander, you know.”

“I could have you kicked out for dating your agents, Sir.”

“Well played.”

-

“So, the point of this movie is what now?”

Propping his feet on the coffee table, Jesse sat comfortably in the chair while taking a swig of his beer. “The main character’s supposed ta be there ta save the town from some bandits, but he’s a bumblin’ idiot.”

“So… He’s you?” Genji shielded himself from the barrage of chips and coasters that shot his way while you hid behind a pillow, squealing when one item hit your thigh.

The noise from the three of you spilled out into the hallway, a mixture of laughter and swears that hit the ears of the stone still Commander who stood just around the corner. His hands balled at his side, lip gnawed in his teeth. Again, it stumped the normally headstrong and determined man. After speaking with Genji and with just the right enough amount of ribbing from Jesse, he took that step.

Stepping into the doorway, they greeted him with a pillow, smacking him square in the face. All the laughter died immediately. Frozen in place, the three of them waited for the chewing that was sure to come. Breathing hard through his nose, he swallowed down the immediate swear that rested on the tip of his tongue.

“Shimada, can I speak with you for a moment, please?”

The two of you turned to each other before facing him once more. You raised a finger in Genji’s direction while you peeked your head up a bit higher from the safety of the cushion. “Pardon me, sir, but which one?”

Grunting, he gestured towards you and turned on his heel. As he turned the corner, you scrambled to stand while casting a worried glance to Genji. He shrugged while Jesse tried to hide his shit-eating grin behind his beer. Fixing your shirt and kicking down the legs of your sweats, you trailed after him, jogging to close the distance between the two of you. The walk seemed to go on for longer than normal before he finally stopped in front of a door to a conference room. Swiping his badge, he opened the door and stepped to the side to let you go first.

The lights buzzed to light, the brightness a drastic contrast from the hallway. Wincing, you shielded your eyes momentarily while sliding to sit on top of a table while he leaned against the one across from you. Arms tucked neatly on his chest, Gabriel’s warm eyes passed over you before falling to the ground.

“So Finch, how have you been adjusting to Blackwatch?”

The question threw you for a loop. From his tone, you could have sworn you were in trouble. Shrugging, one hand rubbed an arm.

“I’m getting along just fine. Outside of that one mission, the work is pretty good. I don’t enjoy having to justify why people need to live to the Suits, but otherwise it’s great.”

Chuckling, he rested his hands on the table, gripping the edge. “That’s good. Have you had time to go out and explore with anyone yet?”

“Not yet. Outside of going to the grocery store, I haven’t been able to explore without an escort. I’m not a flight risk, but the thought of going out into the city alone is daunting.”

Perfect.

Taking a deep breath, he finally mustered up the courage to look at you. “Oh, really? Well, if you don’t have plans with those troublemakers, maybe I could show you around? There’s a zoo and a botanical garden, plus the restaurants serve better food than the cafeteria.”

The thought of going out somewhere that wasn’t a bar, or a club seemed exciting. The smile on your face grew before falling flat, brows furrowed together. “Wait, just the two of us?”

“Yeah, just the two of us.”

“Like a date?”

Gabriel’s face twisted in bewilderment, the blush on his cheeks blooming while he shook his head. “No! I would say it’s a delayed tour of the city.”

“..With just the two of us?”

Tossing his hands into the air, he stood and turned toward the door. “Forget it. Stay on base and be bored.”

Grabbing his arm, you chuckled and tried to calm him down. “I was just kidding, Sir! If you want to babysit for a day, then I’m down to go exploring. Is there a dress code?”

“Yeah, be prepared to do a lot of walking, so comfortable shoes are mandatory.”

“Ooh, maybe I can finally wear those shoes I ordered a few months ago! Do you want to color coordinate with me?”

“Hell no!”

-

Tossing a stress ball in the air, Genji swung his legs over the edge of your bed while you got ready in the bathroom. After you returned from your talk, you bombarded him with questions, trying to see if there was more to this outing that you should expect. He wasn’t blind. He noticed the way you paid extra attention whenever Gabriel was around or how you’d begun wearing light makeup on the days the two of you would go to meetings on the blue side.

He would never bring it up though, knowing that if he pressed you on it you’d deny it until you were blue in the face. Even after the divorce was finalized, you kept the Shimada name, stating that it was easier to keep it than to change it. Still, Genji wanted to be sure that they prepared you for this new adventure, no matter how you approached it. He’d seen how cutthroat you were to turn others down who approached, cutting their compliments as soon as they fell from their mouths and reassured them you weren’t interested. That’s why it surprised him when you began showing an interest in the commander.

_“Alright, how do I look?”_

Turning to you, his eyes widened as he sat up. He had helped you choose out the clothes, but it still caught him off guard. The two of you decided on a flower print sleeveless top that flowed when you walked, blue jeans and black slip-on shoes. You styled your hair simple, giving your scalp the chance to breathe from being in tight buns during the week. Fastening the pearl earrings in your ear, Genji helped you put on a necklace while you fiddled with the watch.

Grabbing the jacket from the chair, you folded your arms over your chest and pouted. _“You still didn’t give me an answer, Sparrow.”_

Genji helped you into the jacket, turning you by the shoulders before pulling you tight to him in one of his calming hugs. Wrapping your arms in between his, you hummed against his cheek while he rocked you.

_“You look radiant, Chibi. I hope that you have fun today, but please, do not feel pressured to do anything that you do not want to do. If he oversteps his boundaries, let me know.”_

Laughing, you kissed his cheek and pulled away, ruffling his shock of black hair. _”Don’t worry! It’s just the two of us exploring the city and getting something to eat, nothing too serious.”_

“Oh, if that was the case, then why are you wearing so much makeup?”

A knock on the door interrupted the two of you, giving him the opportunity to shy away from the slaps he will receive. With a deep breath, shaky legs carried you to the door, hands shivering over the handle before you pressed it in, letting it slide open. The thrumming of your heartbeat in your ears drowned out anything else.

Gabriel accidentally matched with you. His shirt was a complimentary amaranth polo with white stripes along the collar and the arms with blue jeans and black sneakers. The only opposite was his black jacket tucked in the crook of one arm while his hand held the bottom of his umbrella in the other. Outside of one stubborn strand, he gelled his hair back, a pair of sunglasses tucked in between a few of the small waves of hair. His smile was bright, brow quirked and lips moving while you all but ogled him.

“… Hey, you alright?”

The snort from behind brought you back to the present, the bloom on your cheeks matching his shirt almost perfectly. “y-Yeah, sorry. I just, uh. Are you ready to go?”

“I’m here, aren’t I? You sure you’re not too hungover?”

Genji came to your rescue, pulling you into a side hug. “She is alright, just nervous about being off base. Isn’t that right, Chibi?”

Nodding, you turned and grabbed the small black bag and your badge before turning off the lights. “It is a bit daunting to think about, but I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Of course it will be, you’ll be with me after all.”

“That isn’t reassuring, Commander.” Genji chuckled at the finger presented just for him before turning away. “Have fun, but not too much fun. I expect the two of you to be back before midnight, understood?”

“Yes dad, I’ll be home before the streetlights are on!”

The two of you walked towards the garage while deciding where the first destination was for the day. If this wasn’t a date, you would be sure to butt in and pay when you could. Gabriel opening the car door for you before you left and when you got to the zoo was a coincidence. So was the way he distracted you with a pamphlet while he paid for the two of you, even opting for the package that included giraffe feeding and a private tour of the penguin exhibit.

Maybe it was a coincidence that he opened his umbrella and stand just close enough so that his arm brushed against yours before he hooked his hand on your hip. The rain deterred most people, but it made watching the elephants a bit more ethereal. The way they basked in the pleasant weather, wiggling their ears and stretching their trunks out to grab a few pieces of food brought a smile to your face he ate up completely.

By the time the rain stopped, the two of you rounded the last corner of the park long train ride, pointing out birds and other animals that you passed on the way, your body pressed into his side while his hand caressed the back of the seat. This time you jumped ahead and paid for the giant pretzel and mustard while he purchased two bottles of water, munching on it on the way back to the car.

You made a show of curtsying to him before sitting down, bursting into laughter at his annoyed face that quickly melted away. The sky didn’t seem like it wanted to clear up, so instead Gabriel took you to the WOW Museum. Again, you were distracted with reading about the museum while he paid for the two of you. This gave the two of you a chance to loosen up and laugh, getting lost in the endless mirrors and tumbling into his chest when you got dizzy.

Somehow you were pulled into a room that offered little breathing room because of his bulky frame, biting your lip to distract the flushing of your face. He leaned in close, his face just inches from yours while he pointed in front of you.

“It’s a photo booth. There’s going to be a countdown, then we pose. You ready?”

Nodding, you took a deep breath and turned so that your side faced the camera and held one leg up, pressing the tip of your shoe in between the lights while leaning back against the other side. Gabe pulled his sunglasses down and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his weight on one leg. After it took the first picture, you tried to take your foot down but slipped, tipping towards the camera. Acting quickly, his hands grabbed your leg and arm and pulled you close while your hands grabbed his jacket. The chime of the picture being taken brought you down from the shock, falling into a fit of giggles. He helped you stand up straight again but didn’t let you go, falling prey to your laughter and joining you shortly after.

By the time dinner came around you were more relaxed, sharing a basket of fries before the main course came out. He introduced you to a few beers and insisted that you try his steak while cutting a piece of the sausage from your plate. He ordered the chocolate cake and delighted when you reacted the way he had when he first tried it, grabbing two more slices to go.

The two of you strolled along the river to ward off the inevitable food coma that was to come, admiring the lights and the music from the crowded bars across the street. The car ride back to base was pleasant. He listened while you listed off more places to visit and restaurants to eat at, adding in bakeries that were close to each place. Your head swam with the possibilities of more desserts and foods that you haven’t tried while he marked off the ones you paid more attention to, adding it to his mental checklist.

Gabriel insisted on walking you back to your room, even though you told him it wasn’t necessary. The walk back to your room was over too soon for your liking, finding the pattern of the pastry box interesting suddenly. He mimicked your stance, resting against the opposite wall of your door while you shuffled through your bag for the keycard, finding that also too quickly.

“Today was amazing. Thank you for showing me around the city.”

“You’re welcome. Maybe we should have more of these outings, but with less falling over and aggressive penguins.”

Chuckling, you slid the key along the lock and pressed the button to your door, letting it slide open. “Yeah, that thing hated your jeans.”

“Maybe he was jealous?”

“Probably. You do have nice jeans.”

Tossing your bag and keycard on the small table near the door, you kicked off your shoes while turning on the light, illuminating the room in a dim light that was more comforting than the hallway. Gabriel stood at the doorway, glancing over your shoulder to look around at the visible parts of your room, paying particular attention to the cracked door that led to your bedroom. Smirking, he pulled his gaze away from the door, back to you, raising a brow.

“You were looking at my jeans?”

Stammering, you shook your head and stumbled over your words. “No, I- well, I thought they were nice! That’s all!”

“Aww, little _avecita’s_ feathers are ruffled. Don’t worry little bird, I won’t tell anyone that you were checking me out.”

With a huff, you stuffed your hands in your back pocket and puffed out your cheeks before blowing air out. “That’s not how I meant it and you know it, Sir.”

Gabriel laughed and pulled you in for a hug, rubbing your back until you held him back. “I’m just teasing, but I’m glad that you approve of my fashion choices. It’s been a long time since I’ve worn anything other than work clothes.”

Humming, you rested a cheek against his chest, taking a deep whiff of his cologne, and sighed. “Same. I don’t think I’ve worn anything but camos and sleepwear since I got here.”

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to keep taking you out then.”

You were sure he didn’t mean it that way. Almost positive that the rhythmic beating against your cheek was your own heart, but when you pulled away from him, his smouldering gaze locked you in place. Everything seemed to slow down as he leaned down, lashes fluttering together as those beautiful lips of his crept closer to your own. Pinpricks tickled your skin, sweat prickling at the nape of your neck before you finally shoved him back, eyes wide while your mind was on overdrive.

It had nearly been a year, but you still weren’t ready.

The jovial mood from the day's events came crashing to a halt. Confused, Gabriel lowered his arms back to his sides, shoving one of his hands in his pocket while the other reached for the dessert box. Taking greedy breaths, you twisted your hands together and blinked away tears. Finally, you looked at him with glossy eyes and a weak smile.

“… I’m sorry.”

He nodded, trying to hide the disappointment on his face, but knew he failed. “It’s alright. Hey, have a good night, alright? Text me in the morning?”

Shakily, you nodded and turned away as he shut your door, running your hands over your face and through your hair, holding your head as you paced around the room. Moments later, familiar metal arms pulled you close and walked you to the bedroom. Genji was careful to brace your fall against the mattress, stroking your hair and letting you cry against his chest.

“Did he hurt you?”

“… No. I couldn’t kiss him.”

After a beat, he sighed and placed a gentle kiss to the top of your head. One step forward and twenty steps back. It’s fine, though. He would be there to guide you back and through the turbulent seas of uncertainty.


	15. Chapter 15

Sitting at the round table in a dimly lit room, a group of people stared at the holo screen in front of them, brows drawn close and concerned for what they read. After your intel mission in Brazil, the initial information given when Gabriel returned to the dropship was passed along to the hackers in order for them to dig into the coding to see where the origins lied. It took them two weeks, but with that and a docket sent to them from the reinforcements, they could draw up a timeline that would aid in the research.

Then came probably the worst news: Akande Ogundimu, the next Doomfist successor, broke out of a maximum security jail simply by punching a wall enough to crack it. The damage flashed on the screen along with the news reports and sightings. Of course the public didn’t really understand what a danger this truly was, but now the strike teams had an additional person to keep an eye out for when on the field.

“The latest intel we received from a few agents told us he was on a yacht sailing the French Riviera, destination unknown. They took a picture of the ship but could not place who the owner is.” Circling the desk, Gerard looked at the holopad in his hand, trying to see if there was anything additional to add.

“Have they tried searching the ports to see who may have signed it in?” Hudson rubbed his arm and drummed his fingers, trying to think of other options. He was new to the intel team after finding the auditing section to be too boring.

“They have, but unfortunately they could only come up with the initials M.X.”

Silence fell in the room while the group tried to think of options of who could be the owner that conspired with a dangerous man. Something didn’t sit right with you, a nagging feeling tugging at the back of your brain. Finally, you stood and leaned forward, propping yourself up on your elbows while you examined the side of the ship closer. Gabriel, who was sitting next to you in a state of slumber and boredom, jolted upright when you moved, watching as you slumped lower on the table.

Clearing his throat, Gerard raised his brow and looked you over. “Is there something interesting on the screen?”

Sliding back into your chair, you grabbed the holopad that sat between you and Gabriel and began furiously tapping on the keyboard. “Yes, actually. The reason we couldn’t find the yacht owner is because they’re usually sold to people under aliases. That makes it popular with those who want to enjoy a cruise without pinging local authorities. My father had two.”

Finally, finding what you were searching for, you stood and crossed the room to Gerard, tapping the edge of your holopad to his, then tapped a few others on the way back to your chair. “The only person who specializes in that is Andrei Novik. He’s an eccentric individual who buys art, drives boring cars and designs yachts. If you saw him in person, you wouldn’t think of him as being part of the top 1%, and that’s why people like him.”

Gabriel grunted, taking the holopad from your hands and scrolling the page, noting the nondescript site gave little information besides a request for one to put their information in the fields to get in contact with them. Hudson nodded, sharing the page to an encrypted chat.

“Mademoiselle Shimada, you are a well of knowledge that I hope never dries up.”

Shuddering, you rubbed your arms together and sat further into the chair. “Honestly, I wish I’d forget sometimes, but if this helps others, I’ll gladly share it.”

After a few more minutes of navigating the information gathered, the meeting ended. Walking down the hall towards the elevator, you waved to Hudson and wished him well and told him to call when he was ready to have a group dinner with the others from training. Yawning, you stretched your arms up into a full body shiver before letting them flop to your sides.

“Sometimes I feel like these could easily be video calls.” Tapping the elevator button a few more times, Gabriel leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

Smiling, you scrolled through a few missed messages on your phone. “What’s the fun in all of that? We got to leave the floor for a few hours and now we don’t have to go back to work for another hour. Besides, it’s probably more secure this way.”

He hated when you were right. Biting back a smile, he let you walk into the elevator first before joining you. “Yeah, but you know how I feel about these things.”

“If it were up to you, you’d send a body double to go to these things while you ran off to train or sleep, wouldn’t you?”

With that, he laughed. “You’re right. I’d send my body double to deal with these dumb meetings where I have to kiss ass to get someone to pay attention to me.”

“Can you blame them? Your lips are pretty great looking, I’d probably have them on me.”

Slapping a hand over your mouth, you refused to meet the cheeky face you knew was beaming your way. Leaning into your side, Gabriel leaned in close to your ear, ghosting your skin with featherlight breaths.

“We can make that happen anytime you’re ready to, _Avecita_.”

Thank goodness the elevator chimed. By the time the doors fully slid open, you were running to your office and ignoring the bellowing laughter behind you.

-

Tact wasn’t something that Jesse McCree was keen on having most of the time. Of course he knew when to apply it, but he didn’t care at this moment. Downright glaring at the back of the blazing redhead on the opposite side of the room, he snarled and had his arms crossed over his chest, his boot tapping irritatedly on the ground.

“So you went against our advice and actually brought that freak ass quack on the team, Reyes?”

Hissing, you slapped his arm and immediately regretted it. Rubbing your sore hand, you still stared him down. “Jesse!”

He met your stare but didn’t let up. “Nah sugarfoot, I ain’t lettin’ up on this! I done told him that this was a bad idea, but our pigheaded leader had to do what he wanted to do!”

“You mind running that back for me one more time, Jesse?”

He turned to Gabriel and grunted, pushing off the table he was leaning against. “I said that you’re a pigheaded leader, and I meant it. When shit hits the fan and this bitch gets us killed, don’t come cryin’ to me.”

With a hefty shoulder check to what must have felt like a brick wall, Jesse stomped out of the room. Normally Gabe would have chased after him, but he already had to deal with Jack breathing down his neck about this option. Genji, yourself and a few other agents who remained in the room stood silently and waited for the cursing to diminish before they made introductions.

“This is Dr. Moira O’Deorain, Blackwatch’s newest medic. With her being on the team, it’ll lessen the burden of the medics already with us and lighten the load on the Blues. If anyone else has any grievances, they would like to air about this choice. Bring it to me. If not, you’re all dismissed.”

No one was stupid or brave enough to say anything after that outburst. You tried not to look directly at her, but you couldn’t help but study the woman. She was tall, slender and frigid. There was an air to her that made you want to stay as far away from her as possible, but maybe that would help her blend in to the dysfunctional bunch of people around you. Genji grabbed for your hand and led you out of the room towards the balcony.

Sliding the door open, he let you walk through before following, shutting the door and locking it with one chair nearby. Sitting on the couch, you tapped the seat next to you and adjusted to the shift in weight moments later. Removing his face plate, Genji ran his metal hands over his face and sighed, scratching his scalp while he stared at the ground.

“McCree’s right. That doctor doesn’t have the best track record with her patients. We both saw an article on how she lost her grants and nearly lost her ability to practice since she experimented on animals.”

That, and most of the medical world didn’t see her as anything above a freak didn’t help. You sat in Gabriel’s office and searched up anything and everything you could while he was on a video call arguing with Jack about bringing her on. Anyone with the ability to search up information knew about the geneticist. Despite what you heard and read, how Gabe pleaded her case when no one else would, how passionate he was about the necessity of her being here softened your opinion, if only just a little.

He never told you exactly why he wanted her to join the team so badly, but then again you were on a need to know basis. Whatever he wanted to share was good enough for you. Prying wasn’t your forte, and this wasn’t a situation you felt like digging into. If he felt like she was a wonderful addition to the branch, then you’d follow along until something told you otherwise.

Besides, that was the first night you were comfortable holding him close for longer than five seconds. Sprawled out on the couch, you stroked his hair and rubbed his shoulders while he ranted about everything and everyone who was in the chain of command. By the end, he fell asleep, and you enjoyed seeing a different side of him.

“Chibi, if she ever asks for your help with anything, I want you to tell me. Never go into her lab without letting one of us know. I don’t care if it’s Weird Charlie or Jesse, you let one of us know.”

Chuckling, you nodded and rested your head on his shoulder. “Of course I will, my Sparrow. Same goes for you, let me know at least if you go on a mission or anything. Besides, I thought you were going to see Dr. Ziegler for your medical checkups?”

“Yeah, but I’m sure the Commander is going to ask for me to switch over to _her_.”

“Hmm, maybe she can write a letter on your behalf so you can go to her freely? She was the one who oversaw your recovery, after all.”

“That is true. I’m sure with a letter and some stern looks from Angela, he would give in easily.”

Sitting up, you questioned the informal way he addressed the doctor but shook it off. They were probably on a first name basis after seeing each other so often, but it wasn’t really like him to refer to someone by it unless he was close to them.

“Do you think we should go find Jesse? If he’s not getting grilled, that is.”

With a few clicks, Genji’s faceplate was back on. Standing, he walked towards the door. “Might as well. Besides, isn’t there a few reports you have to send before 5?”

Blanching, you cursed under your breath and ran down the hallway after he opened the door. Skidding to a stop, you turned to him and waved. “Meet me in my room after work? Bring Jesse and some whiskey!”

“Will do, little sister! Enjoy your busy work!”

“Eat it, Genji!”

-

By the time the two of them left your room, Jesse was thoroughly drunk and Genji was 1000% done with him. The two of you didn’t drink, instead letting him get all of his heartaches out. Between the newest team member and his latest breakup with some engineer in the Blues, he screeched and growled until he was red in the face. Halfway through the night, he got grabby and started hugging Genji. He normally was against physical touch, but tolerated one from the cowboy. That was until his hand slid too low and curved over the arch in his lower back towards his ass.

After cleaning up and sending off a message to Gabriel about Jesse probably not being able to function properly tomorrow until 10 at the latest, you dressed in simple pajamas and crawled into bed. You were used to sleeping by yourself, but you snuggled most of the time with your brother, trying to soothe another nightmare away. Lately he’s been pulling away from co-sleeping, but you didn’t mind. If you needed the company, he was always a floor away.

Halfway through the night, you awoke in a cold sweat, tears streaming down your face. Another nightmare that had no visions, but simply filled you with dread. Most of the time you could go back to sleep after a few minutes of deep breathing, but something about this shook you too much. Wiping the tears from your cheeks, you kicked off the sheets and slid on your slippers. Grabbing one of your hoodies, you pulled it on and grabbed your room key, walking on autopilot to the elevators.

The hallways at night were dim and quiet, the occasional sound of music or low conversation spilling out under the cracks of the doors, but otherwise it was peaceful. When the doors opened, you stepped on and pressed the button to the floor you wanted to go to, blinking away blurred vision. Minutes later, you stepped off and made your way to your destination. Whatever hesitation you wanted to have left after you knocked three times and leaned your head on the door.

A stunned Gabriel stared down at you, water dripping from his curls down his cheekbones to his bare chest. You smiled weakly and rubbed your hand over an eye, a yawn falling out of your mouth.

“Hey, are you okay? Is there something wrong?”

“..I couldn’t sleep and Genji’s babysitting I think.”

“Oh, okay. Do you want to come in?”

When you nodded, he stepped to the side and let you walk in, shutting the door while you shuffled out of the slippers and looked around. You’ve only been to his room one time before and that was to grab a tray of food to bring down to the rec room for a dinner party. It wasn’t too spectacular, but the minor effects he had around made it feel less sterile. Standing next to his couch, you wrapped your arms around yourself and yawned again, jumping slightly at the hand on your shoulder.

“Do you want anything to drink? Are you hungry?”

Shaking your head, you turned to face him and immediately regret it. The scent of his body wash and shampoo immediately hit your nose, blossoming goosebumps throughout and a shiver down your spine. Clearing your throat, you looked away. “.. No, thank you. I don’t exactly know how I ended up here, to be honest.”

“Hmm, it is nearly 1 in the morning, so it’s alright if you weren’t thinking properly.”

Of course he would use logic. His warmth radiated off him in waves that didn’t help with the dilemma that already waged a war in your mind. Taking a step back, you bit your thumbnail and mustered up the courage to look at him. “That may be true, but normally I try to go to Genji’s room. Instead..”

“It’s like you said, he’s babysitting that punk. I don’t blame you for not wanting to go anywhere near that right now. What do you do when you go to his room this late at night, anyway?”

“..I sleep over. We trade off on rooms to stay in, but when we are having a nightmare or a tough time, we try to help one another out.”

Nodding, Gabriel tossed the wet towel into the hamper and walked towards the kitchen. Grabbing two bottles of water, he walked back to you and gestured to his bedroom. “Well, I was about to head to bed, anyway. You’re welcome to have the bed and I can take the couch.”

You didn’t cross the threshold. If his living room and kitchen hinted to his decorating tastes, you were blown away. How the hell did he get a canopy in his room? Who approved this? Was that silk draped off the top? Is that metal? How did he get a bed that big? Glowing lights? What the hell?

His bed was low to the ground on a platform lined with lights that were set to a dim red color. His end tables were lined with the same lights, but he set them to a cool white color. Steam still spilled out of the bathroom door that was still lit. A chair sat in the corner of his room that had a few sweaters draped over the arms. His dresser was low as well, decorated with a few cologne bottles, necklaces and his wallet with a mirror on top. 

Hesitantly, you stepped in and trudged to the side of the bed, watching as he grabbed a pillow and casing from the closet. Walking towards the side you were on, he fluffed the pillow and placed it on the bed, pulling the sheet and comforter back.

“I won’t ask what your dream was about, but if you want to talk about it, let me know.”

Sitting on the incredibly comfortable bed - seriously, how the hell did he line the canopy with lights as well? You pulled off the sweater and handed it to him, curling into the sheets and humming. “What I want to ask is how did you get to trick out your room with all of this stuff?”

Laughing, he walked to the bathroom and turned off the light, shutting the door behind him. “Jack convinced me to do it. If you think this is cool, see what he did with his room. He’s got a fish tank where my dresser is.”

Damn these Commanders and their ability to get away with whatever they want. “I think I’ll pass, but I believe you.”

Placing one bottle on the end table next to you, he gave you a half smile and turned to walk out of the room. “Well, if you need anything, I’ll be-”

“Can you stay? Please?”

He stilled, gripping the bottle in his hand a bit harder. Turning on his heel, he met your worried eyes and saw the way you tugged at your bottom lip in between your teeth. “..Are you sure?”

Nodding, you scooted over to let him crawl in, ignoring the way your heart pounded in your chest. Carefully he sat down, placing his own bottle on the side and shut off the lights with the switch on the side of the bed, scooting over a bit before laying down. His arm jumped when your hand caressed it. He felt the way you trembled, but simply raised his arm up and allowed you to curl against him, being mindful of where he placed his hand at.

After a few tense moments of silence, Gabe turned his head to yours, resting his cheek against your hair. “Should I tell you a bedtime story?”

Snorting, you slapped his chest and slid the attacking hand to his side. “No, but if it’ll make you feel good then by all means.”

The rumble of his laughter bloomed warmth in your chest. Laying in the bed with Gabriel felt foreign but safe. Something about the way he stroked your arm with his calloused thumb and pulled you in a bit closer reminded you of being wrapped in a silk scarf. His heartbeat was steady, strong and sure of itself, giving you a sense of confidence that you’d be safe by his side. Closing your eyes, you inhaled his scent one more time and hummed low, lulling off to sleep without the fear of nightmares.

By the time you awoke, you were in a tangle of sheets, a pillow draped over the top of your head and a leg somehow wrapped three times over in the sheet. Groaning, you flipped over and sat up, holding the pillow to your chest while surveying the dim room. Thankfully, the curtains shielded out the first rays of morning, but the low blue lights above allowed for enough time to adjust to your surroundings.

The bed was empty, but the light from the bathroom peeked through the cracks. With a sigh, you slumped back to the bed, throwing your arm over your eyes while you tried to shake off the pull of sleep. Honestly, you don’t remember having such a peaceful sleep in years. By the time Gabriel stepped out of the bathroom, you were asleep again but in less of a messy state. Carefully, he rounded the bed to the side he slept on and crawled on, framing your covered face with his hands.

“Rise and shine, Mourning Dove.”

Groaning, you moved your arm and cracked your eyes. With him being so close, you swallowed hard and bit your lip, eyes flitting down to his smile, back to his warm eyes. “Good morning, my favorite tawny owl.”

“Oh? I get to join the bird gang? Be careful, Genji might be jealous if he finds out he’s not the only one in your life.”

“Pfft, hardly. Besides, he’s Sparrow and you’re Tawny. Though with the hours

you keep, you’re reminiscent of a barn owl.”

With a hum he rolled to his side, propping his head up with one hand while the other ran through your hair. “Maybe I wouldn’t keep such odd hours if I had something or someone to get back to by the end of the day.”

Smiling, you craned into his touch and scooted closer. “Yeah, okay. You’d still be glued to that chair even with the distraction.”

Feigning being offended, Gabriel placed his free hand over his heart and gasped, earning a chuckle from you. “I will not! I only keep the hours I do because I have nothing else to do besides train and look after a bunch of oddballs.”

“Yeah, but we’re _your_ oddballs.” Lacing your fingers with his, you smiled gently and stroked his thumb.

“Mmm, with you being my favorite one.” His hand left yours and went for your chin, tipping your head up. His eyes met yours, a mixture of heat and gentleness to it that gave you enough courage to do something that’s been holding you back.

From the first touch of his lips on yours, a spark led to an excitement that made your stomach flip, the corners of your lips tugging when you pulled away. Sitting up, Gabriel pulled you into his arms, pulling your knees flush to each side of his own to straddle his lap, muscular arms holding you close as he went in for another kiss. His groan made you shiver, nipping at his bottom lip before caressing the spot with the tip of your tongue.

Nails raked at his bare back, his chest bowing towards yours as the grip on your waist grew tighter. His tongue lapped against yours and you responded, opening your mouth a bit wider to let him in and explore. His hands kneaded at your back to your hips, thumbs rubbing the front while the other fingers dug into the back, following the slow roll of your hips on his thighs.

Pulling away from his lips, he nudged your head to the side and placed wet kisses on your throat, nipping at the junction between collarbone and the bottom of your neck. He met the whimpered moan you let slip out with a trail of nips and kisses back up to the shell of your ear. His breathing was labored, breath hitching when one hand ran through the short curls on top of his head.

“ _My little bird, you’re treading on dangerous territory. Are you sure this is what you want?_ ”

Of course this is what you wanted! This moment with him showering you in kisses and whispering sweet words to you, holding you as if you were the anchor that kept him afloat, you desired this most out of everything. Kissing his neck in return, the grip your fingers dug into his scalp made him inhale through his nose, but he refused to move any further.

“ _Gabriel, please. I’ll let you know when this becomes too much. I just… I just want you to touch me._ ”

Touch you he did, his hands sliding down to your ass and grabbing healthy handfuls of it, pulling you in for a slow grind that made you keen. Holding onto his shoulders, you pulled him with you to the bed, arms flopping to each side while he lavished kisses on your chin down the middle of your throat while his hands explored the soft skin under your shirt. Your legs locked around his hips in search for the friction to soothe the fire that built between your thighs, the pulsing ache of your nub needing attention. He responded in kind with a delicious roll of his hips, brushing the tip of his clothed cock against your warmth, his smile hidden between kisses as your back arched once more.

Something told him not to be surprised that you didn’t wear a bra, but it still caught him off guard. Tugging the shirt up above your breasts, his lips latched onto one pert nipple while his fingers tweaked and flexed the other, his tongue grazing and rolling over the peak pinched between his teeth. Gripping his sheets, your breathing became labored, eyes squeezing shut while he switched between the two, his other hand teasing the band of your sweatpants.

The feeling grew to be too much too quickly, and you found yourself shocked into an orgasm that seemed to come out of nowhere. Your arm flew to your mouth, biting back the moans and cries that came from deep within, hips bucking against his. He pulled back and watched as you writhed in ecstasy, tears brimming at the corners of your eyes while your fingers dug into the sheets. Stroking your sides, he waited until you calmed down enough to pull your arm away and kiss you gently.

“..I can’t say that’s happened before. Are you alright?”

Nodding, you refused to meet his eyes, cheeks flamed with embarrassment. “I’m fine, just surprised is all.”

“It’s alright. After all, you are quite sensitive to touches.” His lips nipped at your bottom lip while his fingers traced along the hem of your sweats once more. “May I go further?”

“Oh gods, yes. Please, go further.”

He cut his laughter short by the sound of his bedroom door opening. Jack was glancing at his phone while he opened the door, only glancing up to see two pairs of eyes watching him, one in shock and the other in annoyance.

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry, I-well fuck. You weren’t answering your phone, and you didn’t go to training. I thought you were sick but uh, well-.”

“Jack, get the fuck out of my room.”

“Good morning, Strike Commander.”

“Shimada, is that you? It’s about time, I thought y’all would’ve done the awkward dance until the Christmas party.”

“John Francis Morrison, if you value the rest of the meager years you have left, you’ll about face your corn fed ass out of here this instant.”

With his hands in the air, he took a few steps back. “Alright alright, I’m out. Next time you plan on shirking your duties, text me at least? Also, wear a condom.”

“JACK!”

The door slammed shut moments later. With a groan, Gabriel rolled off you and matched your pose, running his hands down his face while you cursed quietly. Jack wasn’t much of a gossip, but his face would do all the talking for him. By the time you got dressed and receive enough kisses and promises to continue after work, you slipped from his room to the elevator with little fanfare.

When the doors opened to the elevator, you peeked out and looked both ways, silently cheering at the empty hallway. Using all of your sneaking tactics, you did your best to tiptoe down the hall and around the corner back to your room to change and get ready for the day. It was almost successful until a familiar metal hand gripped your shoulder.

“..Chibi.”

_Fuck._

-

You never considered yourself to be very fashion forward, but it was odd to wear a tactical turtleneck under your summer uniform during the hottest month of the year. Even with the blessings of air conditioning, you were still working up a light sweat. The grilling from Genji and him pointing out the rather large hickey on your neck that didn’t go away brought you to this choice. It was that or a ridiculous scarf that would draw entirely too much attention. As you finished up the last rounds of your weekly checks, the chime from your phone interrupted your thought process. Ducking into your office, you dropped the holopad on the desk and slumped into your chair, cranking the fan on your desk up, and scrolled through the message.

After two weeks of searching and another of surveying, the intel team could pull up more information on Andrei Novik and his ties to Talon. They could also confirm sightings of Doomfist in Italy, travelling between villas and apartments, never staying for longer than two days in each spot. Apparently he caught wind of the search team and it forced them to pull out in order to avoid causing damage or unnecessary casualties.

Switching the message from the phone to your computer, a call soon came through. Cutting a slice of the banana bread that Moira made as a thank you gift for gods knows what, you took a bite, eyes widening at the delicious flavors. Leave it to a mistress of science to bake impeccable desserts. Joining the call, you left the microphone off and listened in, dipping out of view to grab another slice, waving when your name was called.

Clearing his throat, Gerard began the meeting. “Thank you, everyone, for joining me. Normally, we would have these in person, but unfortunately I am off base for the next two weeks. _Mon ange_ Amelie is performing this week and I couldn’t miss it for the world.”

A lilt bout of laughter, followed by _’Mon chouchou’_ came just out of earshot, earning a chuckle from a few agents. He whispered to someone off camera, presumably Amelie, waving her off before her hand caressed his chin. Gabriel cooed, making the man blush and pull away, peppering a few kisses to the hand before straightening up once more.

“..’Mon chouchou’, Lacroix?” He aimed his stare at you, but it didn’t have the effect he wanted, only pulling more laughter from the group.

“Alright, alright, laugh if you must. But can we please continue? Monsieur Hudson, care to explain the findings?”

With a mischievous smile, he pulled up the holo screen in front of him. “Sure thing, ‘mon chouchou.’” He paused for a moment while the others in the call burst into another round of laughter, continuing when it died down.

“The eyes we had in the sky and on the ground have been able to connect Akande to a few locations of local mob bosses in the Italian countryside. They’re all lower level, but of course each leads to someone higher on the food chain. That person is still unknown for now, but I’m sure it’s a matter of time before we find out who. As for Novik, he’s a lot more important than we initially thought. From what we’ve discovered in his address book, it has linked him to a lot of dangerous people. One of them being Antonio Giordani or Bartalotti, depending on who he associates with.”

Grunting, Gabriel scratched his goatee and sat back further in his chair. “We’ve been trying to tail that guy for months. Let me guess, the guy’s been funding Novik’s art habit?”

Furrowing his brows, Hudson shook his head. “Worse, he’s been teaming up with his other shell company to ship parts for bombs to South America, specifically Brazil. Bartalotti and Novik have been in contact with an unknown businesswoman there. The factory and the two of you were surveying was one of the lesser locations. Apparently she’s been up and down the countryside, shipping materials under the guise of hammocks and furniture.”

Swallowing the bite of bread, you cleared your throat and turned on the microphone. “Do you think she’s the mysterious M.X?”

“Who knows? But it gets worse, unfortunately.” Going silent, he told everyone to look at their chat windows. After a few moments of typing, he sent the message. Intel found a few agents tied to Talon. Some of them were recent recruits, while the others have been in for years.

“Are you serious?” Gabriel was furious, snatching his beanie from his head. The background checks done on every agent was supposed to be thorough, especially the ones who were stationed at the headquarters. If they looked suspicious, they were cross-referenced to be certain that the wrong type of people weren’t slipping through the cracks.

Apparently it wasn’t thorough enough.

“Unfortunately so. At least 20, maybe more.”

Gerard jumped back into the conversation. “Investigation has already begun, but we cannot pull the trigger and let the Blues or the Suits know until we have concrete evidence.”

Snarling, the commander could barely contain his anger. “What the fuck do you mean we can’t go to them? Shouldn’t they know?”

At this moment you wished you were in his office with him. “Commander, please. Lacroix is correct. If we jump the gun too fast on this, they’ll just cover their tracks before we can get definitive proof.”

“Plus, there’s too many moving parts to this. We should try to focus on getting a team together that will be ready to investigate Bartalotti when we get more information on him. If it’s alright with you, we could sit down tomorrow and put together what we have on top of the information you do to see if we fill in any missing gaps.”

Sighing heavily, Gabriel nodded. Gritting his teeth, he looked off to the side. “..Fine. I’ll let you know when I’m free. Reyes out.”

With the screen going black, the three of you stared at each other in silence. This one little string of information was unraveling layers that you weren’t sure would ever end. After offering parting greetings, you dropped from the call and wrapped up the banana bread. With the plate in hand, you walked to Gabriel’s office, thankful that the hallways were empty at this time of the day. Knocking on his door, you pressed your ear to the surface to see if he was still inside. It was faint, but the groan was enough to send fear shooting through you.

Swiping your badge to the door, you slid it open and froze, dropping the plate on the ground. Between the shattering and the inky black wisps of smoke draping off his collapsed form, your mind went blank.

When the door slid shut, you swallowed hard.

“… Gabriel?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know I'm bad about time skip explanations, but just assume that in between each event that months pass by. At this point, Finchy's been with Blackwatch for almost a year and a half and her and Gabe have been 'dating' for at least five months. I dunno how else to preface it because I don't want it to seem like they've been dating for three days and are already married or something. Please let me know if something doesn't make sense and I'll try my best to explain it!

The room was stifling hot, sweat dripped down your forehead but you couldn’t care less. The staff in your hand wobbled with the force of your swings, repeated snaps forward followed by spins behind the back. Jumping in the air, you slammed the tip to the mat and grunted when the vibrations shook up to your shoulder. Tossing it aside, you began punching the air, dodging an invisible enemy. Faces popped up, each earning the taped fist that charged towards their noses, grunts followed each extension.

Spinning on the ball of your left foot, your body twisted around as you threw a roundhouse kick in the opposite direction. There was too much force behind it because you soon stared at the ceiling, landing hard on the mat with a grunt, winding yourself. You ignored the dinging in your ear, the music doing its best to drown out the constant flood of messages, but no one was going to be heard. You ignored Genji and Gabriel. Hell, you nearly dropped Jesse for trying to grab you in the hallway earlier, but you knew it wasn’t justified.

Why was this your immediate reaction? Why would something like this put you in such a sour mood?

You could have kicked yourself for not questioning Gabe more when he wanted Moira to join. The guys tried to warn you; they said she was up to no good, but you wanted to see the best in people. It only took four months, but she had already sunk her claws in and began destroying things from the inside out. His mood change should have been a sign, the late nights and the dodgy chats. That Genji was now training the new recruits while Gabriel locked himself in his office? That made no sense.

It was a slow progression, but have paid more attention to the shift in his demeanor. Overall, he continued to spend time with you, held your hand on lunches and accepted your hugs with grace. Hell, he had you in his bed and still requested to go further, but this was something else. You wrote off the dark circles and the weight loss as some new muscle goal he was working on. He spent more time in the weight room, or maybe those workouts were him getting injected with chemicals that turned him into a wraith.

Being in Overwatch, it accustomed you to seeing almost everything. For crying out loud, they had a talking fucking gorilla and a woman who bent the space-time continuum, and that wasn’t odd. Your brother was a genetic miracle of metal and organic parts that somehow made him faster than the speed of light, and that didn’t stun you. If someone told you that a human could literally dissolve into fine particulates and reappear across the room from you, you would probably tell them to stop watching so much sci-fi movies, but there you were.

He was on the floor, his hands cradled on what remained of his legs that dissolved into wisps of smoke that settled in a pool around him. It disjointed his voice, something mechanical about the way he choked out a pained sob and said your name. But his eyes..those were the worst of them all. Black as the nightmares you had pointed in your direction. Did you run? Did you scream?

No.

You stood there, watching as the inky puddle seeped slowly towards you, watched in horror as it wrapped around your ankle and crawled until he fully solidified, wrapping his arms around your stunned form. His apologies spilled out in a mixture of Spanish and English, poor explanations and excuses coming out, but you said nothing. After minutes of rambling and trying and failing to explain what was going on, he pulled back. His hands went to your cheeks and tried to shake you back.

Those icy hands. Once warm that held you and made you tingle with want nearly burned you.

“..Baby, _mi vida_ , please. Say something.”

You were afraid to look at him, afraid to face those endless black eyes. Fighting against the fears that were currently pushing that broken wall back up again, you met those hazel eyes that were weary, finally releasing the breath you were holding. Shaky lips finally parted.

“..What are you?”

Oh, how that twisted the knife in his heart.

Shoulders hunched, he pulled away, hands pulled close to his heart. “I can explain, but you have to promise not to be mad.”

Promise?

How the hell could you promise anything to him?

The more he spoke, the angrier you got. Each word that came out only made you boil with anger and resentment, failing to see the error of your naivety. Oh, how you wished to go back in time and slap your past self, tell her to ask questions. What a fool you were, how could you ignore the warnings?

By the time he stopped speaking, you had semi permanent indents in your palms from your nails. He tried to touch you, but you snatched away. This was the last thing he wanted, the only person who was on his side in almost everything, the one who would give the benefit of the doubt and hoped against hope that things would work out. You were turning towards the door when he called your name.

“Don’t leave me. I don’t..I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you too.”

The pain in his voice made you stop. Turning to him, you saw how desperately he held it together. Each breath he took seemed to agonize, eyes pooling with unshed tears, lip whimpering, holding back sobs. Something told you to stay, even if those warning sirens blared loudly, telling you to run. Fight or flight? You fought.

When you wrapped yourself in his arms and held him, the two of you buckled to the ground as he cried, loud in anguish and body shaking. His hold was tight, crushing almost, but you took it. He reminded you of Genji when he first saw himself fully in the mirror, the disgust in his eyes seeing an unfamiliar face and body in the mirror for the first time. Those cries brought you back to the time you were 6 and saw your father hunched over the kitchen table with your mother’s picture in his hands, a cup of scotch tipped over and spilled over letters she wrote him while she was well. The bruising grip was reminiscent of the last hug you gave your sister before your father shipped her away, a swollen belly barely visible under the baggy shirt your father forced her to wear.

You kissed him. Kissed his lips so gently, as if he were fine china in your hands. Kissing his temples to will away the headache you were sure was building up. Traced a heart on his cheeks, paying special attention to the dark circles that grew almost overnight, the tired bags from restless nights. How long had he been suffering? What was Moira giving him that caused him to transform like this? Was it painful? How hard was it for him to try to keep it together and manage people when he couldn’t even control his own body?

His tired body slumped against yours on his lap, his hands dragging slowly up your legs to your hips, squeezing and whispering more apologies in between sniffles. You almost felt sorry for the way you reacted, but it was too late to take it back.

By the time the two of you were back in his room, he was asleep and you were texting Commander Morrison to let him know that he would need a few days off to rest. Of course, being the stubborn person he was, Gabriel would probably end up finding his way back in front of a computer answering emails, but if you could help it he wouldn’t be. He shifted and murmured in his sleep, brows pulled low and close and frown set deep, but when you pulled him close and stroked his hair, it faded into a blank expression. His hands found their way around you and held you close.

After his leave was up, you requested a few days alone to think. Told him you’d message him when you were ready. As much as he wanted to fight it, he let you do what you needed to, kissing you slowly, savoring the feeling of your lips on his as if it was the last time he would ever feel them again.

Was that the last time? You didn’t quite know right now, but that was an answer for the future.

Three calls and several messages later, you walked the air bridge between the two sides. Even though the building was one giant structure, separate buildings connected in between at the base. From the air, the compound resembled a rocket with multiple blasters and stands. There were mini clinics on every 10th floor just in case an agent needed something quick like stitches or cough medicine, but the main hospital had its own building. Genji kept weird hours since he didn’t have a designated job outside of the missions, so you figured he would be here bothering Dr. Ziegler.

As you approached the door, your stride slowed to a crawl, brows raising further and further up your forehead until they reached their limit. The good doctor normally was more organized, closing the blinds on the windows to her door when she had a patient, but apparently she was in a rush. Heeled feet hooked on the back of metal legs, needy fingers stroked in between the fresh materials on his back. Genji’s head bobbed with each kiss, arms flexing and pulling her closer to his body on the desk.

With three knocks, the two disentangled from each other, faces flushed with embarrassment and heat. Angela covered her mouth with her hands while Genji bowed his head. Cracking the door open, you wrapped your hand around the cord on the blinds and pulled them tighter, clearing your throat.

“Call someone to get these fixed. Wouldn’t want anyone else seeing what I just did.”

She groaned, and he stepped forward. But you stopped him with one hand in the air. “Save it. If you couldn’t share this before, chances are I don’t want to hear about this now.”

“ _Chibi-chan, please. I can explain-_ ”

“ _Shove it, Sparrow. I’ll see you some other time._ ”

With that, you shut the door on the two of them and stormed off. By the time you finished with your training rampage, you were sore everywhere. Inside and out hurt, but it didn’t feel like it did enough, didn’t feel like it even scratched the surface of your confusion. Peeling your aching body off the floor, you grabbed the bent staff and stuffed it in its carrying case, slinging the strap over your shoulders. Pressing a few buttons on the panel by the door, the room entered sanitation mode, and you left it to do its thing, dragging tired feet down the hallway to your room.

-

Eliseo sat back and watched as you walked in circles around his room, holopad in one hand while the other stuffed the third snickerdoodle into your mouth. Most of the teams in Blackwatch were out between Rome and Zurich on missions. After enough prodding between the two of you and Gerard, Jack and Gabe finally approved the secret mission to secure Antonio before he dipped back under the radar. The slippery asshole had a habit of leaving the trail while it was hot, but he finally stayed in one place long enough for them to feel secure in going to get him.

Reluctantly you saw the four of them off days before they left to Rome in order to create an alibi just in case they grew suspicious. With them gone, the Blackwatch floors were quiet, and since it was the middle of the month, auditing was nearly redundant. So with the promise of feeding him and keeping his thirst quenched with beer, Hudson agreed to let you come over and help with scouring the data mined from Talon hard drives.

To be honest, most of the information on the screen made little sense, but he was kind enough to share a cheat sheet his boyfriend helped him curate from the shoddy notes he took in class. In between the symbols and numbers, names and locations jumped out, giving you the chance to highlight each one. From what they found, there was a plan in the making that wasn’t solidified, but you were hard pressed to figure those details out along with him and the others who preferred working alone.

Hackers and their desires for nests. What can you do?

“Eli, why does this keep mentioning Bogota? I thought the warehouses were in Brazil?”

The stare he gave the back of your head would be offensive, but you faced away in order to avoid it. “Whoever this Loba person is, they played it smart and stretched them throughout the continent. It seems like most of the things they trade come out of there in batches as to not alert the enemies. Also, our friend Novik has been spotted there, so it kind of made sense to mark that as a place of interest.”

Nodding, you scrolled through the rest of the information, ignoring the tingling in the back of your head. There was something about this that didn’t sit right. From what you remembered, the federal forces there were nearly a step ahead of anything being trafficked in and out of the harbors, but chances are they were paid off or replaced with double agents in order for them to continue.

Clicking on one file, a dossier on ‘Loba’ included minute details like hair color, usual places they appeared at and how they liked to travel. Just like Novik, they were nondescript in their daily matters, posing as another person going about their business in plain clothing, but no one could ever get concrete proof on who she was. Whenever they traveled, they had doubles dropped off to throw off trackers and were heavily guarded at all times.

After laying the tablet back on the table, you slumped into the couch and groaned, rubbing your eyes. This was the third day of running through data and it tired you. “Has anyone been able to produce a list of suspects?”

Matching your stance, Hudson stretched his arms and dropped them to the side, head resting on the back of his chair. “So far we have fifteen, but one of them is hard to pinpoint. Whenever we try to access the information the computer resets. Whoever they are, they know that someone would do this eventually.”

“That’s strange. Outside of a name, do they have a description?”

“Yeah, they’re a medic.”

The familiar feeling of dread washed over you. Something told you it was Moira, but you couldn’t be sure. Maybe it was a combination of hating her for what she’s done to Gabe, but without concrete proof there was no point in raising hell about it. Despite that, she would be the type of person to set the system up so it would throw any hackers off.

“Have you tried bringing this up to Blanchard?”

Rumi Blanchard, one of the Blues’ best and brightest hackers. She’s able to decrypt nearly any locked file with enough time and energy drinks. She was one person who alerted Lacroix about the double agents. For someone who could rival any supermodel with her bright red hair and long legs, she added the double trouble of brains to the mix.

“Rumi’s been trying, but she’s bricked three computers already trying to get through the firewalls. They always get far enough before a trick question comes out. If they don’t answer it in 10 seconds, some super malware comes through and destroys the motherboard.”

“A trick question? Who the hell is this person, the Riddler?”

His chuckle was welcome. At least he understood it. “It’s mostly about some baking shit. The last one was ‘How many scoops of baking powder goes in pumpkin cookies?’ Like, who asks that kind of bull?”

“One teaspoon, duh.”

Blinking, Hudson stared at you hard while scratching his beard. “Wait, you bake?”

Frowning, you turned to him while pointing to the nearly empty tupperware of cookies. “Yes! Did you think I bought those snickerdoodles from the store?”

When he didn’t answer, you chucked one of his throw pillows at his head. Dodging it easily, he straightened up in his chair. “Okay, do you know medical questions? Chemistry? Biology? What else do you know that could help answer these trick questions?”

“Honestly, that’s the extent of my knowledge. I just know my blood type and how long to preheat a skillet before seasoning it again after washing it.”

“So you’re useless?”

“ _Excuse me, puto?_ ”

“I didn’t mean it like that, sorry. Maybe we should give this a break for today? If we stare at the screen any longer, we will start talking in code.”

He was right. Glancing at the clock, the two of you have been awake for far too long, staring at jumbled words and blurred pictures. Pulling yourself up to stand, you walked to your purse and grabbed your phone, cursing at the amount of messages and missed calls you had on the screen. Biting a nail, you scrolled through a few before another call came through. A picture of Gabriel with a milk mustache and a big grin popped up with the pet name ‘Mi Alma’ above. Tossing the bag back on the table, you held the phone up with a smile that quickly dropped from the amount of shouting in the background.

“Hey Gabe, is everything okay?”

Incoherent Southern Twang interrupted his relieved sighs. “Finally, I’ve been trying to get in touch with you for almost an hour.”

From behind you heard Genji shouting. “Hey, is that Chibi?”

He grunted over the sound of shuffling, before boots on metal echoed. “Genji says hello.”

“Tell him I said hello. What’s going on? Why’s Jesse going full Texas?”

“..That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Figured, you deserved to hear this before it hit the news. I killed Antonio.”

All the air left your lungs. Slumping against the wall, you ran a hand through your hair, turning away from Hudson. “You did what? How did that happen, wasn’t he supposed to come back-”

“Yes. It was a split second choice and..I fucked up. I wanted to do it by the books, but I blocked out any logic I had left. Everything went black as he was talking and then…”

His Hyde made the choice for him.

“Goddamnit.”

“Yeah, it was a mess. We got spotted, people know what our faces look like. We’re on the way back to base right now, but we’ll be interrogated for at least three hours.”

“Everyone? Or just you?”

“..Just me.”

“Gabriel…”

“ _Dulzura_ , I’m gonna need you more than I did the other day. Will you be there when I get out?”

With a deep breath, you closed your eyes and nodded, clutching the phone tight. “.. Yeah. I’ll be there when you land. Just text me when you get out, okay?”

Gabriel made a sound that mixed between a choked sob and a whine. “Thank you. I promise all of this will make sense soon. I gotta calm down Jesse before he tears up this ship. Until we meet, please keep this to yourself.”

“Of course, Vegas mode. See you soon, babe.”

“..Yeah, see you soon, hun.”

There was another burst of shouting before the line disconnected. You stared hard at your bag, the grip on your phone grew tighter until you felt it pop under the pressure. Breathing through your nose, you dug through the contents until you got your badge, stuffing your phone back inside. For the first time in almost a year, your father’s words of wisdom came through and smacked you in the back of the head like a freight train. Turning to Hudson, you smirked.

“Wanna do something stupid that could probably get us in a lot of trouble?”

“Oh, hell yeah.”

-

Standing in the hangar with Genji’s sweater nearly swallowing your frame, you waited by the doors for the dropship to release the four of them. After it landed ten minutes ago, the engine turned off and nearly appeared frozen in time, no other movement outside of the engine fans slowing to a stop and the lights switching off on the outside. Maybe they were in the middle of getting their story straight? Either way, they were taking too long. The doors behind you slid open, allowing Morrison and Lacroix to walk in behind Amari, the absolutely stunning sniper who made you feel loved and scolded one well. All of their faces were a mask of emotion, but their fists said it all.

They were pissed.

So were you.

After acting on a hunch, your father’s advice of ‘Act now, question later’ paid off in spades. That twitch in the back of your head that set off alarm bells, and the second you heard the first trick question drove you and Hudson to cross the building from the Blues to the Watch side. With the power of your badge, you could get into Moira’s lab without needing to go into her office. Knowing that she most likely connected each terminal to one hub, Hudson easily passed the first three firewalls before getting to the trick question. 

Seriously, it was as if she wanted someone to try it. After answering another three baking questions, he could extract the information on the rest of the agents and their accomplices, jumping the list from 20 to 60 in a matter of minutes. The more you dug, the more your temper flared. Walking around the lab in search for the poison she injected into Gabriel. She was unfortunately meticulous on that front, guarding those secrets in locked cabinets with keys that she probably took with her. The one thing she didn’t cover was the chair in the room's corner that most people wouldn’t bother to look at. Those nail marks, dents in the footrest and the way it seemed to tilt towards the right made you see red.

You held back. Oh, how much it pained you to do so, but medical equipment was expensive and you couldn’t justify breaking it when you couldn’t properly explain away why it was trashed. Maybe after Genji found out he could sharpen his blade with it? Maybe Jesse deserves a new target to fire at?

Maybe you could find the strength to crush that smug bitch’s face with the hard bottom of it.

Gears shifting and whining pulled you out of those thoughts. One by one the four of them stepped out, each covered in dirt and clothes tattered in places you didn’t think were possible. Out of them all, Moira seemed the most relaxed, cloaking any expression behind her trademark smirk. Those heterochromatic hellscapes she called eyes focused on the way Gabriel’s shoulders shook, one of her hands reaching for his back momentarily as if to soothe him. How dare she, right in front of the others?!

The three officers stood in a perfect pyramid, awaiting the now defamed Commander who failed to look your way. His eyes followed the blur of your body as you shot by the four of them, pushing Genji and Jesse aside to leap into the air and punch that betrayer square in the face. Stunned, she stumbled back and held her face while the other two grabbed your thrashing body.

“YOU BITCH!”

“Finch, what the hell was that all about?”

“Chibi please, calm down.”

“I will not! Let me go so I can do it again!”

At this point the others soon joined in trying to calm you down while Lacroix tried to give Moira his handkerchief, which she promptly declined, pinching the bridge of her nose to quell the nosebleed. Her fair skin already bloomed sickly shades of red and blue while her wild eyes searched your snarling face in bewilderment. Grabbing you by the collar, Gabriel snatched you out of Jesse’s hold and helped plant your feet on the ground, spinning you on your heel to face him.

“Shimada, what the hell was that all about?”

Turning to look over your shoulder, you spit in her direction and grunted. “One teaspoon.”

Whatever blood that remained in her face drained. The normally composed woman expressed multiple emotions before finally stopping at fear, pushing away the helping hands, arching around the group as she stormed off. Trying but failing to shake Gabriel’s grip, you turned to face the other direction and looked at Gerard, eyes narrowing.

“When you’re done doing whatever the four of you need to do, talk to your tutees.”

Seeming to understand everything in one sentence, he nodded and grabbed his phone, probably messaging the others. Finally facing Gabriel, you carefully pushed him away and stepped back, gesturing to the three officers behind you.

“What was it you said on the phone? ‘It’ll all make sense soon? Or something to that effect? Go, you don’t want to keep them waiting, right?”

“..Yeah. We’ll talk about this attack and your punishment as well.”

“If you’re even able ta still do that, _jefe_.”

Jesse and Gabe stared at each other while you grabbed both his and Genji’s arms, pulling them out of the hangar. While the three of you walked back towards the dorms, the others stood by the elevators, conversations hushed but still loud in the early morning hallways. By the time you opened the door to your room and let the two of them in, it locked their faces in shock and awe, Jesse feeling justified in the way he felt and Genji disappointed to see that you discovered this the hard way.

The two of them slept on the couch in a weird mixture of limbs and pillows, the sheets the two of them had tangled between their legs. You were curled up in the bed with Gabriel’s sweater in one hand with your phone in the other. Trying to stay awake for his call, you quickly failed a few minutes in, tumbling through dreams that were a blend of your time in Hanamura mixed with purple smoke and dark distorted laughter.

A hand on your shoulder shook you out of the dream, your own grabbing the thick wrist of the intruder. Flipping to your back, you panted and calmed down when you finally recognized Gabriel’s face, finger over his lips while the one that was on you gestured to the living room. Yawning, you slid off the bed with your phone, stuffing it in the pocket of your sweats before walking towards the door as quietly as the two of you could. He was out the door first while you grabbed your badge, turning to look at the room and freezing when you saw Genji’s eyes on you.

Sliding the door open, you flashed the side profile to him before waving. He nodded and slumped back into the couch, kicking Jesse in the side to cut off his snores. As quietly as you could, you shut the door. Stuffing your hands in your pockets, you avoided looking at the person next to you, following a step behind while he escorted you to the elevators. You wanted to question the destination, but it was going to be his office or his room. When he pressed the floor to the suites, your stomach fluttered.

The ride up was silent, as was the walk to his room. The beeping of the keypad and the lock disengaging seemed louder than normal, but maybe that was because of your hyper awareness of your surroundings. A sense of déjà vu came back as you kicked off your shoes and stood close to his kitchen table, waiting for the next direction.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and pointed at the couch. “Sit.”

Complying you sat on the couch on the edge of the cushion, hands folded neatly together while he shuffled in his fridge. Looking around, you became jealous at the massive television, automatic blackout blinds and the glass coffee table that was held up with a stone bottom. Everything had a place, giving off the vibe of sophistication with the comfort he desired in his surroundings.

The weight difference brought you out of the admiration back to the present, grabbing the glass from his outstretched hand while he downed his shot of tequila and chased it with two giant gulps of his orange juice. Sniffing your drink, you were thankful at the hint of tequila in yours, taking a few sips before placing it on the coaster he set out for you. Stretching out his legs and arms, he turned his head to lazily look at you.

“So, what gave you the bright idea to deck a medic in front of two Commanders and two Captains, Finch?”

“Probably the same thing that told you to shoot Antonio.”

“Babe-”

“No, don’t babe me, Gabriel. You let that bitch experiment with your body and fill you with poison! The same person you vouched for, told me was such a _good idea_ is a double fucking agent. Did you know that?”

Pulling off his beanie, he tossed it to the table and ran his hands through his hair. You convinced him to grow it a little longer to his reluctance, and your patience was paying off. Propping his elbows on his knees, he sighed.

“..I had an idea, but said nothing.”

“Oh my gods, Gabe-”

“Look! She told me she knew a way to help me with my problems and I helped her progress in her research. Things were going well until they didn’t. When I started feeling the changes, she told me it would help enhance me, give me the freedom to do what I needed without the collar of Overwatch suffocating me. When she mentioned some connections she had, it sounded like bad news, but I kept my mouth shut.”

His body shook once more. In the dim lighting, you could see the wafting wisps flaring around him, flickering the more agitated he got. Placing a hand on his leg, you tried to ground him, squeezing when the muscles flexed against the touch.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

He finally looked at you, eyes tired from the lack of sleep and the struggle of trying to keep everything together. “… It scared me. If I told anyone what I knew, she might have outed my condition to Jack or Ana. She told me that if I said a word about her research, she wouldn’t hesitate to leak everything she knew in order to benefit her. Worst of all, she threatened to poison everyone with her mind control serum. Told me she was going to bake it in a cake and leave it for the ‘scavengers to devour like the rats they are’.”

Before you felt bad about punching her in the face, but now you wanted to wring her neck.

You pulled him into your arms, falling back to the couch when he dropped his full weight on top of you. “But you could have told me, told Gerard or Eliseo, they would have listened.”

“I couldn’t risk it. The thought of my agents being poisoned for some sick experiment made me sick. If I could sacrifice myself to spare hundreds of people, then I would do it again in a heartbeat. My only mistake was trusting her word of knowing what she was doing. She told me they screwed my genes up during the SEP program and she would fix it. All she did was exacerbate things. Now it’s irreversible, _Avecita_.”

“You mean..?”

“I’m going to be stuck in a permanent state of regeneration. Until my body decides that it’s done which neither one of us knows will happen, I’m stuck at this age. Any time I get injured, it’s repaired almost instantaneously. Do you know how many times I stabbed my arm only to watch in disgust as it repaired itself in front of my own eyes?! Hell, I shot myself in the leg just to see what would happen. The pain was horrendous, but outside of a scar? Nothing.”

His tears soaked through to your chest, sobs shaking the two of you as he finally released the weight of it all. Waves of black smoke tickled your exposed skin as he held you, gasps of air distorted as he choked on it, the hoarseness from talking and shouting crushing your heart. You rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head and running gentle fingers through his hair. How long had this been going on? How much did he suffer in silence before resorting to reaching out to her? Those nights where he was stuck at his office doing ‘work’ probably spent doing research on finding someone to help. Days when he was too sick to get out of bed, body probably giving out on him and stealing the strength he had at each moment.

What happened the first time he discovered that he was turning? What was going through his mind as he watched his body dissolve and solidify? Did it hurt? How many times did he have to bite his tongue during those intel meetings when everyone was pouring over the list of agents who were confirmed while others were still being looked into? All the while he knew of one who could single-handedly end the careers and even lives of hundreds? Thousands, even. All of this weighing on him while he tried to hold it together and run a secret branch of agents who looked to him for direction when he himself was lost?

As he quieted down, you nudged him further up your body, kissing every inch of his face that came close to you until your lips met his. Gently you tried to ease the hurt, take the pain of going through all of this alone to let him know that no matter what you would be on his side. It would take a while for the others, but so long as you were with him, he could get through this. His hands on your sides slid to your hips, pulling them flush with his as he dove into the crook of your neck.

Whimpering, needy hands gripped at the firm muscles of his back, each movement of his arms rippled and flexed the tight shirt he wore. When you dug your fingers in, he groaned, his kisses growing desperate with want. You shifted under him, arching your back up to place your chest flush with his. Capturing your mouth with his, he nipped at your bottom lip while you flicked your tongue against his upper lip.

His hips fell hard against yours, the bulge in his pants grinding against your clothed mound. He swallowed each moan he caused with his movements, coaxing the sweet sounds that came from within. With a pop of the lips, he pulled away from you, eyes searching to make sure you were okay with all of this. As much as he wanted to continue and enjoy you, he needed to be certain that this wasn’t one sided.

“Babe, do you want me to go further?”

Grabbing his arms, you use them as anchors to help pull you up to attack his neck with needy kisses. “Please, I need more. But..Maybe we can send a text to Jack to make sure we aren’t interrupted?”

His laughter was infectious, nodding before sitting up and helping you along, pulling you into his lap. As you continued to nip and lap at his skin, he stood with your weight secured in one arm, moving when you locked around his waist to search for his phone. He paused in his search to press your back firm into a wall, hands hooking to the back of your knees while he ground into you, smile messy as he watched you lose yourself to the feeling.

Gabriel made quick work of shooting off a text to Jack and Ana, stating that he was occupied and would need half of the day off. Given the shaky territory he currently stood with the organization, they were quick to give him all the time he needed while they decided on his future with them. Tossing the phone back on the counter, he made quick work of removing both your hoodie and his shirt, dropping them the instant he removed them. The trail of discarded clothing that led to the bedroom stopped at the door frame.

The last threads of logic left when he carefully laid you on the bed, fingers hooking the hem of your sweats and tugging them off with one flick of the wrist, chuckling when you scrambled to hold on to the comforter. Again, you were so full of surprises for him, deciding not to wear underwear. His eyes darkened with lust, desperate breaths escaping his nose in quick heaves. Dropping to his knees, he stroked the tops of your thighs, kissing your knees, but refused to move any further.

“ _Mi Princesa_ if  
I move too fast or go too far, let me know.”

Needy hands dove into his hair, tugging his head up to face you. Mouth agape, he practically melted as you adjusted to hook your legs over his shoulder, scooting closer until you were inches away from riding his lips. “I appreciate the sentiment _Mi Alma_ , but for now, I need you to use your tongue elsewhere.”

With a shiver he swallowed hard, hungry eyes looking down at the already soaked lips. One hand parted the silky skin while the other dove for his lap, a hand surrounding his shaft, and slowly stroked. “Yes, ma’am.”

Cheeks flamed, you watched as his face lowered, tongue darting to lap at your swollen bud. With one rough tug, his lips latched around it, his free hand circling your entrance while the other in his lap picked up the pace. When his finger curved inside and instantly found that bundle of nerves, you cried out and locked your legs around his head. With both hands in his hair and the grip slackening around his head, his ministrations picked up fervently, adjusting each time you grew quiet and stayed put when you sang.

If Gabriel was even remotely aware that the hell he was in for the past 48 hours would cause him finally getting to taste you, he would do it again in an instant. With two fingers now inside of you stretching and pushing against the walls that threatened to grip them nearly as hard as your hands in his hair, he groaned, squeezing the base of his head before placing that hand on his knee. Cracking his eyes open, he nearly forgot what he was doing at the sight of you in bliss, mouth agape in a crooked smile. The tip of his tongue seemed to curl around your clit while his fingers caressed your sweet spot, replacing all sense of focus with the blinding feeling of an orgasm that promised to leave you boneless. Your fingers loosened, allowing him to sit up and watch as you crested over the edge, his thumb flicking in rhythm with his fingers.

Falling against the bed, you gripped the sheets and tossed your head to each side, legs curling up against you before locking, toes flickering together. He pulled his fingers out gently and sucked on them while his other hand stroked your quaking stomach, soft praises helping you come down from the mind shattering high you were in.

Like a predator stalking its prey, he crawled slowly onto the bed next to you, dropping his lips to your neck and sucked, his hands flipping you to your side before pulling your back flush to his chest. With one hand tucked under your knee, his arm wrapping around your front and grabbing a handful of your breast, he rocked his hips against your ass. His cock quickly became wet with your slick, his eyes closing while you arched away from him to try to get him to slide in. Each time you shifted to let him in, he slid past where you needed him most, nipping at your shoulder when you whined.

“Ah ah, princess. You had your fun, but now it’s my turn to take over.”

Just as you were about to turn and fuss, he slid in with one thrust, the two of you swearing loudly. Goddamn, you were so warm, so inviting. He was so thick; he made you feel impossibly full. He didn’t give you a chance to rest, immediately falling back before slamming his hips against you, both of his arms now wrapping around you. Stroking his arms and kissing it sloppily, you cried each time he hilted. 

Gabriel loosened his hold quickly to flip you to your stomach, sliding to his knees while pulling your hips up with him, one hand pressing down firmly on your back while the hand on your hip tightened. Hissing, he pulled back and watched his slick cock disappear inside of you, biting his lip while he tried to control himself.

“Goddamnit baby, you’re so good to me. You want me to go faster?” He chuckled when you clenched.

“ _Baby_ please, gods please just-ah, fuck me breathless!”

Baby gets what baby wants, but he needs to be sure. “Full strength?”

“Gabe, I said fuck me bre-ah!”

You collapsed against the bed, hands scrambling to grip the sheets while he pistoned into you, his hands gripping your hips. The growl that escaped his lips shot straight to your core, mouth open in a soundless moan, eyes rolled back in your head. His head fell back, eyes fluttering shut as he dove into your heat, muttering your name in between swears. If he thought you were wet before, he was a fool. You were leaking, slick dripping down his balls to his thighs, wet smacks echoing in between shouts.

Hooking his arms under yours, he pulled you flush against him, one hand securely around your waist while the other went around your neck, hand rubbing your shoulder. Pressing his lips against your ear, he pressed a soft kiss against it in between thrusts. “This what you wanted?”

Nodding, you whimpered when he slowed down, each slam emphasized with a delicious roll of his hips. “You feel so good, everything I dreamed of. I.. Don’t.. Want.. You.. Thinking.. Of.. Anyone.. Else.. But.. Me…” Each word matched a thrust that had you tipping over the edge once more, hands scrambling for something to hold while your hips pushed back against him.

Cursing, he released his hold and helped you lay down, moving his hands to rest on the bed. His knees pushed your legs further apart to straddle him, letting you take over. He fixated his eyes on the fleshy globes of your ass jiggling with each bounce, loving the way your hands reached behind to try futilely to grab his knees. For a moment, he remembered the condoms in his end table that he bought the day after you left his room. That left when you sat up and pierced yourself on his cock, rolling your hips and rubbing your clit with one hand while the other reached lower to massage his balls.

You were going to kill him.

His fingers took over, moving both of your hands to your knees while his hands picked up speed on your clit, twisting and flexing it in a way that had your tired voice pitching higher than before. His thumb pressed the soft spot above your pubic bone while the hand on your nipple flicked the perky bud before squeezing it in between a thumb and index finger. You melted in his lap, completely letting him manipulate you to another orgasm. The way he flexed in between messy thrusts signaled his end soon.

“Cum with me, _amor_.”

The sweetness in his request and his lips on your neck had you tumbling over harder than expected. Both hands grabbed his arm and held on as he picked up speed before slamming a last time, stilling as his cock pulsed and spilled in between the rush of wetness you released. His teeth sunk into the mark he bit, making you flinch, his tongue lapping and kissing the bruised skin in between shaky breaths.

Gabriel fell to his side with you in tow, his hands stroking your goose bumped skin. Your throat was dry, the swallow that followed soothing nothing. Thankfully, you weren’t due at work. If you had to do anything other than recover, you’d be screwed. His hand held your chin and pulled it towards his lips as he kissed a trail to your parched lips, thanking you in between before releasing you completely.

When he slid his softened cock from you, a shiver shot down your spine from the loss of warmth and the sensation of fluid spilling out of you to the bed. He left the bed as you lay boneless in between messed up sheets, halfway between sleep before he pulled you off the bed into his arms, carrying your exhausted body to the shower. He was so gentle as he cleaned you off, apologizing for the mark on your neck and promising to take care of you tomorrow. He sat you down on the toilet with a towel wrapped around your body as he quickly cleaned and rinsed off, leaving you there while he switched the sheets and comforter for fresh ones.

By the time he laid you in bed, you were already fast asleep, cooing when he wrapped his arms around you.

“Goodnight, _Avecita_.”

“..Mmgnight _Mi Alma_..”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy September everyone!
> 
> I've been having a whale of a time with work, so I apologize if this isn't up to the standards that people may be used to. Also, it was a bit hard to navigate how to properly do this chapter without skipping out on details so uh, yeah.
> 
> Anyway, here's wonderwall.
> 
> It's also not even proof read so I apologize about any errors!

There were moments in time that a person could vividly remember, down to the smell and the thing they ate that morning. For you, it was several things in one day that were etched into memory. Right next to the memory of Genji’s blood filling your nostrils as you held his hand on the ship, seeing the picture of your sister on the screen of the suspected ringleader Loba was another. The same buzzing sound that appeared right before a panic attack made its grand entrance. The others spoke quietly behind you, piecing their timelines together with her daily travels, finally figuring who she was when Novik held an auction and she showed up, fully armed with guards and the familiar Talon insignia covered in feathers on a broach on her chest.

No one expected your reaction, so when you slammed the holopad on the ground and shattered it, turned on a heel and bolted from the door, people looked from the screen to where you stood. Gerard regarded the photo for a moment, glancing over the last name before things finally made sense. They were not privy to your past life, and he wasn’t keen on gossiping with things that could eventually get him in trouble. So he closed the picture and got the others to focus on finding other things that would help with their investigation as he slipped from the room.

He didn’t have to go far, finding you crouched against the wall a few feet away. As you trembled, he slid down to sit next to you, offering a grunt so his presence wouldn’t startle you. The two of you sat in silence as the full brunt of the attack took over, tongue tied and frozen in place, arms wrapped securely around shaky legs. None of this made sense. Last time she checked, her sister was outcast from the family! She wouldn’t think to do something that could endanger her or her child, but maybe after leaving Hanamura and the eventual power vacuum that followed, she would ultimately be next to lead the family’s empire.

Peeking out of the crook of your elbow, you glanced over to Gerard who was on his phone. As you cleared your throat, he placed the device down and looked over to you, a warm smile that didn’t meet the concern in his eyes.

“She’s going by Valentina Garcia these days. Of course she ditched her old name like you have, but you weren’t the only one looking after her when she left your family home.”

“I just don’t understand. She shared none of this with me when we spoke. Any time I asked her how things were, she just told me she was trying to showcase her art around so she could get her big break, never asked for anything else but for me to be safe. Goddamnit, I gave her money so she could survive, not be out on the streets!”

Gerard placed his hand over yours, a surprising gesture from the normally reserved man. “Sometimes family members do things they think are right to protect others. What if she hid that from you because she knew you wouldn’t approve? Think about it from her perspective, her little sister finding out that her poor defenseless sister turned to a life of crime?”

“We were already in the life of crime, but I expected her to get out of it. If I knew that my family’s wealth came from the blood of innocents, I would have-”

“Run away and go to others who would keep you safe, no?”

Sighing, you turned back to the safety of your arms. “ _Oiseau_ , you were lucky to escape the deep web of the Japanese Yakuza. Few people can get away from that life alive, let alone with so minimal of damage. Perhaps your sister wasn’t so lucky? Things in that country differ from the ones you lived in. She probably did what she needed to in order to keep herself and her son alive.”

Her son, your nephew. Where was he anyway? None of the reports mentioned anything about a child, only her. From what you remembered, he rarely left her side unless he was in school. Maybe something happened that forced her hand? Whatever the case may be, she needed to be saved from something. As much as it pained you, you had to do what needed to be done to take down Talon, including ending her life.

With a painful twist in your heart, you sat up and wiped the tears from your face and stood. Taking a deep breath, you tried to compose yourself as Gerard waited patiently for you to be ready. “Does anyone know about our relationship?”

“Not one person. I will keep that bit of information to myself.”

Fixing your hair, you nodded and walked back.

“Good.”

-

Returning to his office, Gabriel clenched his beanie in a fist and slammed the door, cracking the frosted glass. They allowed him to return to work, but with the heat of the failed mission and his condition slipping through his control, everything was becoming harder and harder to handle. He was short with everyone, which resulted in people either switching departments or opting to transfer to other bases around the world. When Moira left and word spread about her true motives, Director Petras was calling for his head harder than ever.

Just as he sat down at his desk, the keypad to his door chimed. Watching from the top of the monitor, he saw you, Gerard and Hudson march in. Internally he groaned, but sat back in his chair with his hands gripping the arms of his seat. Walking to his side, you placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and unceremoniously shoved his seat to the side while pulling up many screens. Gerard chuckled behind his hand, giving a look between the two of you before focusing on Reyes.

“Have your clippers gone missing, my friend? Your hair is wild.”

Gabe cut his eyes over to the Frenchman before turning back to see what you were doing. “No, did your favorite brand of gel go out of stock? You’re more grey than that suit.”

“The two of you can make out after we do this. Right now, we’ve got something to show you, Commander.”

“Oh, I’m Commander now? I thought I was pa-”

“Finish that sentence and you won’t be able to mutter another word for weeks, Gabe.”

It was his turn to chuckle as he scooted closer, moving his hand off the armrest so you could sit down. “Fine, fine. What is this anyway?”

Clearing his throat, Hudson tried to wipe his blush from his face. “It’s the information we needed in order to take down Talon. According to what we’ve found, they have plans to bring this very building down. We just found this out a few minutes ago.”

“I have five people ready to send off the information to Petras and Morrison right now. We just needed to get your clearance before we went to them.”

Carefully, Gabriel read the words on the pages in front of him, moving a few to the side with his mouse before sitting back. Arms crossed over his chest, he ignored your hand fixing his wild curls. “You know they’re waiting on anything to ship my ass back home at any moment, right?”

“Yes, we know the risks. Not only did we carry out a secret investigation behind their backs, we may or may not have hacked into important members of the United Nations’ files to clear them of any ties to Talon. The highest they’re tainted is to a few members who have got close to the Secretary General, but nothing has stuck so far.”

Awestruck, he looked from you to the others and tossed his hands into the air. “Do you realize how much trouble you three could get into if this goes ass up?”

“20 years, 70 for me. They would throw my charges on me, and I’d never see the light of day ever again.”

You also wanted to say that you’d never see his handsome face, but it was already bad enough that you twisted his hair into a bun while he stewed away on the information. Breathing heavily through flared nostrils, Gabriel sat forward and rested his chin on his fists. 

“How positive are you about this? I want to be sure that by the time we leave this room, we have no chance for them to poke holes in the story.”

“About as sure as you are that that sweater you insist on wearing is a wonderful choice of clothing, my friend.”

You and Hudson turned away from Gabriel’s glare, trying to hide your giggling, but failed when his hand met the surface of his desk. Moving to stand, he was quick to grab hold of your arm to keep you upright before rounding to stand in front of Gerard. The two studied each other in a tense moment of silence before he smirked and nudged his head towards his phone.

“Call in your reinforcements. Finch, send the two of them a message for an emergency meeting with just the two of them. Refuse to tell them anything else but what is important, understood?”

By the time he finished speaking, you sent the message. “Done, sir. I told them we would be there in 20 minutes.”

Turning to Hudson, he tossed a flash drive to him and marched towards the door. “You’re gonna want to keep that somewhere safe. It’s all the information I got from O’Deiron’s office before she fled like a roach in the light.”

Gerard followed close behind Gabriel with his hands in his pockets. Hudson walked by your side, whispering plans for what the first course of action would be for sharing the information.

“Do you think they’ll approve of this?”

“Yes”

-

“Absolutely fucking _not_. Reyes, do you realize how goddamn idiotic this is? A secret mission to sneak into Talon’s headquarters and take them down?!”

Jack was fuming, hands balled in fists at his side as he marched side to side. Petras stared at him for a moment before turning away when he caught your burning gaze. Gabriel took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. Without the help of Moira and her mystery kool aid, he was finding it harder each day to maintain a solid form. Gerard tried to step into the argument with his holopad, ready to connect to the screen behind them.

“With all due respect, Strike Commander-”

“All due _respect_? This coming from the man who proudly admitted to being the ringleader of this fuckery? What are you going to say next, he had nothing to do with it and it was all your idea?”

“No, it was my idea, sir.”

All eyes fell to Eliseo. Though he shook where he sat, he cleared his throat and sat forward a bit in his chair. “When I first arrived at my new station, I started looking at a few files and noticed a bit of an anomaly with a few of the records. After checking 20 of them to be sure, half of them had evidence of forgery that seemed to miss during the initial three audits. Blackwatch had no instances of this issue, it was purely a Blues situation. Outside of Moira, the other double agents we have found are on this side, the highest ranking person being a Lieutenant.”

There was a hint of pride that Gerard tried to bite down. When no one responded, he moved to slide the holo screen across the table to Jack, letting the information scroll in front of him. Turning to Petras, he fixed his tie and smiled.

“We have concluded that they could get in because someone in records allowed it to go through going no higher than them. Coincidentally, three of the double agents are in that section. It has also linked them to a few secretaries of prominent United Nations members. With the current hot seat being on us and with Blackwatch finally becoming known to the outside world, this may be the best time to do something this reckless. If it fails, then it will just add fuel to the already growing fire, but I feel like it won’t.”

Petras sat back in his chair and clicked his pen a few times. “How confident are you of this? What do you all plan on doing to get through to a place almost as heavily guarded as us?”

With a nod to Hudson, he pulled up the files with the blueprints that Gabe took from Moira’s computer. Placing a few on the big screen behind them, the Commander stood from his seat and walked over to point at a few locations.

“I studied these the other night. Out of all the entrances the building has, this one is the weakest. It’s supposedly not even patrolled by anyone most of the day and used primarily by their inner council. If we go in at night and attack them when they are least expecting it, we could probably shake up enough people to get them scared.”

Jack sighed and fell back into his chair, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. “You can’t be so pig-headed about this. Besides, who are you even going to take in to do this in the first place?”

“I was planning ongoing, sir.” With your hand raised in the air, you placed the holopad down with the other before speaking. “I’m pretty sure Genji wouldn’t dare let me go on another mission without him, and with enough sweet talk I can have Jesse on our side. We just need a medic who is nimble enough to tag along with us and we should be golden.”

“That sounds like a good idea, except McCree just put in a request to transfer to Colorado yesterday.”

It stunned you. You knew the mission went bad, and he was upset with the choices that Gabriel made lately, but to just jump shit when the pan was hot? Something didn’t seem right with that. “I didn’t know that, but maybe he would postpone that trip for a few more weeks until we get something solid planned out.”

“As much as that man complains, he wouldn’t miss the chance to go out on one more fun ride before moving. Besides, isn’t the only base in Colorado some boring training facility?”

“Nothing is more boring than that base in North Dakota, Reyes.”

“Oh yeah, that place _suuuucked_. Didn’t you get in trouble for tipping those cows outside the gate?”

Jack laughed and rolled his eyes, sitting up a bit straighter in his chair. “I nearly forgot about that. You tried to get me out of cleaning duty, but Sargent Magnolia had a bee in his bonnet and made you join me.”

The two Commanders laughed as they thought back to their time in the Army while everyone waited for them to return to the topic at hand. Despite all the things that went down between the two of them, all the extra trouble that they went through to make Overwatch the organization that people admired and feared around the world, they did it together. From the outside, most would think that the two of them disliked each other, didn’t like what one, or the other did, but they actually complimented each other very well. While Gabriel was the one who was hot and quick to act, Jack was the one who smoothed down the trail he blazed, but wasn’t afraid to get down and dirty with his friend.

With a wave of his hand, Petras stood up and walked towards the door. “Whatever the five of you come up with, let me know before it goes into play. At least with this, I’ll be ready to answer questions people might have.”

“Always a pleasure to see you outside of our monthly meetings, Director!”

He turned to you and smiled meekly before dipping out of the door without another word. A few moments later, everyone burst into laughter. Through gasps, Hudson tried to talk.

“Is he fearful of you, Finch?”

“Petrified. The man doesn’t even address her in those meetings anymore. He calls her “Reyes Jr.” in our emails.” Jack snorted at your face and tried to pull up one that wasn’t confidential as you scooted closer.

“Hell, I wonder how he’s going to react when he finds out that she’s my girlfriend?”

“You must really have an early retirement wish, Reyes. You know that’s still not okay, right? I expect everyone in this room to keep this between us, unless you want these two to get shipped away to different bases.”

They nodded and huddled in close to read the messages that Jack shared with them, laughing for a few more minutes before finally settling down to come up with a game plan.

-

You heard the spurs before the knock came, opening the container of cookies and placing the gift bag next to it before telling him to come in. Removing his hat, Jesse was all smiles until he saw the items on your desk, his smile twisting into a frown.

“Now sweetpea, you ain’t do alla this just because you heard I was leavin’, right?”

Mustering up your saddest expression, you nodded and looked away. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

The one way you could wiggle favors out of the cowboy was with food and tears. You used the latter in emergencies, and with the latest plan requiring his participation to work, you didn’t hesitate to use it. Jesse walked to your side and grabbed a cookie, taking a healthy bite before rubbing your back.

“I was gonna tell you, eventually. Maybe just not too soon.”

“b-But, you make my day’s fun, Jesse. Without you being here, what will Genji do when he needs bro time?”

Sniffling, you turned away when he crouched down and held onto the arm of the chair. “Oh honey, don’t go crying on account of me. You know I’ll just be one call away, and besides. Last time I checked, both you and Genji got people to make things easier to tolerate here. It’s just getting a bit too hard for me to be confident that things will be okay as long term, and I gotta get out while it’s still good.”

You couldn’t fault him for being correct. Sometimes you hated his logic. Peeking out from over your shoulder, your eyes met his and a wave of guilt immediately hit you. This wasn’t fun, especially not to someone you cared about. Throwing your arms around his shoulder, you pulled him in for a hug and truly choked on a sob. He shushed you and rubbed your back as you broke down, the hold on him growing tighter each time you thought about moments and things to come that he wouldn’t be around to experience.

“Jesse, can I ask you for one more favor before you go?”

Moving back, his thumb swiped away the fat tears that fell down your cheeks and nodded. “Anything for you, sugarplum.”

Gods, this was going to be hard. “Do you think you’d be down to do one more crazy and highly secretive mission with me?”

He groaned and pulled away, rocking back on his heels to stand up. “I knew it, knew this was too good to be true. Has Reyes gotten to you too? Muddled that brilliant mind of yours to do his biddin’?”

“Jess, no!” Standing quickly, your chair slammed against the wall while you ran after him, throwing your arms around his waist to pull him in. “I may have gotten the gifts to sweeten the deal, but this was all my idea. Morrison’s cool with it, but it won’t work without my best shot. Genji’s a beast with the sword, I’m okay with the staff and Reyes is… well. The only thing I don’t have is someone who’s got a sixth sense for enemies. If you say no, you can take the gifts and go and I can figure something else out, but please consider it.”

His arms relaxed, hands threading with yours as the two of you stood still in the office. Finally, he pulled away and turned back to your desk, grabbing the cookies and the bag before marching towards your door. As he opened it, he turned and looked at you over his shoulder.

“Make me something good to eat tonight and we can hammer out the details over something to drink, alright?”

Barely above a whisper, you nodded and waved to him, your hands flying over your mouth as you fell to the ground and cried. Unsure of what it was truly over, it was nice to release all the stress from these past few weeks in private.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor mentions of gory scenes in the beginning.

There was too much that needed to be with so little time available to them. Jesse rescinded his transfer request partly on your behalf, but the other part of him truly felt like his place was here. After you sat them down in your office, the three of you decided that in order to coordinate this attack on Talon, you needed every skill possible to get in without being noticed. Someone came up with the idea to fake identification with them, but they switched it so often that nothing solid would work. After a few more failed ideas came, the ones that could stick were written and passed along to the others for their input.

Gabriel did what he could to continue working on his control now that he was essentially on his own. It became too much for him to handle on his own, so he came to you for help. There wasn’t much else that you could do but fight with him, so that’s what the two of you did. After getting smacked in the head four times with your staff, he finally learned how to dodge it in wraith form. But when he took on that form in front of you, he became… reckless.

It was like shadow boxing your worst enemy, literally. Gabriel’s punches stung before, but now they became brutal. He was everywhere and nowhere; any chance you thought you had the jump on him, he would dissipate. What stood out the most was his smell. It was like a mixture of smoke, sandalwood and earth. Something akin to a beach bonfire mixed with a sacrifice. He was harder to get to when he let himself be consumed, so when he nearly choked all the air from you during one tough session, it horrified him as he regained control.

The glazed over image of your eyes staring back at him, bloodshot and fear laced, the way your nails dug into his skin, pearls of blood left behind in the wake. He couldn’t do it again. No amount of apologies could make him forget what he’s done to you, no forgiveness would matter. You limped to Angela and asked to be healed without question. She did, but wouldn’t let it go until you literally had to threaten her silence.

Tracking your sister was becoming difficult. One of the ground agents went missing after sneaking into a party she held, appearing three days later with their eyes missing and limbs chopped at the joints. Any tip that someone received about her was days or weeks too late. She seemed to toy with everyone, becoming more elusive than Waldo in a book. Everyone was on edge, Gerard in particular. 

During one of her performances, Amelie was in the middle of a solo when a severed head was tossed on stage with his name carved on their forehead. The dead agent was undercover in Paris to monitor her on his behalf, but this was becoming personal. Hudson’s family was the next targets, tongues being mailed in a cooler to his mother's house with his name on it. People were on edge, no one trusted anyone anymore.

Blackwatch suffered the most. Talks of being disbanded filtered down from the Suits, putting a dent in the recruitment effort. The ones who remained were doing so out of loyalty until they attacked Rome, the building caving in half of their force. After calling the last family member and notifying them of the accident and coordinating their funerals, it exhausted you. There was too much loss, too many things happening at once.

Pleading in his office, Gerard begged Jack to round up the agents they were concrete on of being double agents. He wanted more security and for people to search the building for the explosives, but he wouldn’t move.

“Why can’t we move forward with this? Do you want more agents to go missing? To die because you don’t want to spark fear in the ones who remain? Who are you truly protecting here, Jack? Your agents or your pride?”

Slamming a fist on his desk, Jack rounded the corner to stand face to face with him. “I can’t make any further moves until Petras says so. He won’t risk another internal conflict slipping out until he has proof that we can contain it.”

“You know what, _FUCK PETRAS_ and those bureaucrats upstairs! They know nothing of suffering, but if they continue on this idiotic path, they truly will!”

Adjusting his ruffled jacket and smoothing back the piece of hair that got loose, Gerard stormed out of his office, slamming his door in the wake. With his hands in his hair, Jack looked at the ceiling and groaned, turning on his heel to grab his coffee cup and launched it into the opposite wall, shattering it on impact.

These six months were rough. Nothing seemed to go their way, and with the latest group of agents disappearing on a routine mission, they stopped them unless deemed necessary. Jack faced the public with his award-winning smile, but even with his smooth talk, they called for the disbanding of the organization. People felt like they already had protections in place with their local military. Why did a group of people who frequently bent the rules need to exist?

Even worse, Jack and Gabe began fighting. Little spats turned into full-blown arguments, the two super soldiers at odds because one wouldn’t get the higher ups to let them do what was necessary while the other became trigger happy, left base on recon missions alone. Charging into his office, Jack grabbed Gabe by the collar and yanked him from his seat while you stood nearby, ready to pull them apart.

“Gabriel Reyes, just what the hell do you think you’re doing? Another recon? After I explicitly told you not to?!”

Shoving him away, Gabriel balled his fists at his side. “I’m doing what you’re too chickenshit to do. Since you won’t tell the damn Suits what needs to happen, I’m taking care of what should be done. Maybe if you grew a damn spine, you’d be able to-“

Jack's punch connected with Gabriel’s jaw with a sickening crack. The force and speed of it was too fast for you. Reading back for another, he stopped in his tracks when Gabriel turned to stare at him with inky smoke billowing off him in waves, black depthless eyes staring back at him. With a roar, he pounced on the Strike Commander, pelting him with punches in all directions. The two slammed into the wall and you tried to grab Jack, but the mass that was Gabriel stood before you, red eyes gluing you in place.

“ **Stay back.** ”

Side stepping, you reached for him once more but was stopped by a talon wrapping around your wrist, shoving you back into the desk. Hissing, you pushed past the pain and barreled into the center of the cloud, pinning him to the wall. As he solidified, you leapt onto his back and wrapped your arm firm around his neck, locking one hand in the junction of your other arm.

“Babe, we talked about this! Calm down before you throw away everything you’re fighting for!”

The world spun and stilled; the air leaving your lungs when he slammed your back into the wall. The force of it dazed you momentarily, but your grip never lessened. Jack went for a low sweep, knocking him off his feet into a sitting position. His confusion gave you enough time to lock your feet behind his knees despite the bulk of his thighs.

Stammering backwards, Jack went to grab his phone, but you shook your head.

“Don’t call for anyone but Genji or Jesse. Tell them they need to be here ASAP! I-if they don’t answer, I need you to sit on his legs.”

Gabriel growled and thrashed against your unrelenting hold. As much as he wanted you off him, he was proud of the strength you possessed. Clearly the training was paying off, but now it wasn’t in his favor. Jack couldn’t take his eyes off the scene in front of him, his best friend shrouded in darkness, your fear stricken yet stubborn face, arms struggling to keep the grip on him.

After the third slam against the wall, you cried out and held on tight, leaning your mouth close to his ear. “My love, you’re… hurting me.”

In that instant, all the fight left him. The pressure on your chest and back loosened as he slumped forward, most of the smoke dissipating as he took haggard breaths. Jack moved to your side, holding a hand for you to take. Grabbing hold, he pulled you from the tangle of limbs, his arms wrapping around you as your legs struggled to find strength.

Rasping, Gabriel looked at the two of you in embarrassment. “Jack, I can explain-“

“Is this why you’ve been so sick?! Did Moira do this to you?”

Looking down, he focused on his fingers, flexing and clenching them. Placing a hand on his chest, Jack removed one of his arms to give you space to breathe. “Partially. It’s a mix of that junk they put in the two of you and her delusional thoughts.”

“Do you think this will happen to me, eventually?”

“No, _pendejo_. This happened because my body started rejecting it. It never handled the process properly since it was in the beginning stages. By the time they got their hands on you, they fine tuned it so side effects were minimal.”

Crouching down, you placed a hand on Gabe’s shoulder and rubbed it, offering a sad smile. “I told him to see if this was something that Angela could look into, but Mr. Stubborn insists on toughing it out.”

“Yeah, he won’t ask for help until he’s seconds from death. I thought you knew that by now, Finch?”

Gabriel pulled you to his lap, his arms wrapping around your waist while he rested his head on your shoulder. Humming, you stroked his hair and shook your head. “No. He came to me almost immediately. Maybe that’s the case with you, sir.”

Taking a deep breath, Jack sat on the side of his desk and crossed his arms over his chest. Between the public outlash and the internal civil war brewing, this was the least surprising thing he’s seen lately. “Maybe. If I knew I had to give him some sugar, that would have solved so many problems.”

“Apparently you already forgot about that summer in Gibraltar.”

“Which one?”

“ _Which one_?!”

“… You didn’t tell her?”

-

The four of you stood in a circle. Moving to the middle, Gabriel cracked his neck and got into a fighting stance. Genji and Jesse moved to opposite sides so they surrounded him. With a firm grip on your staff, you spun it a few times before slamming the bottom to the mat.

“We’re going to try this again. The objective is to take me down if I lose it completely. Don’t go easy on me, I’ll double the efforts if I sense it. Ready?”

Everyone nodded. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes as the mist grew, obscuring his body momentarily before that familiar glow of red eyes faced you. No matter how many times you see it, you were never used to it. Within an instant, the mass dropped to the floor and shot towards Genji. Side stepping the hand that reached out for him, his other foot caught and it brought him down. He wrapped his legs and arms around his to subdue any further movements, but then it dissolved in his hold only to reappear as a knee connecting to his face, his head slamming to the ground.

Gabriel caught your staff in one hand, yanking it away from you, and chucked it across the room. The jarring movement left you little room to dodge Genji, catching the tip of your foot on his side. Almost instinctively, Gabe snatched you by your collar and pulled you with him while you went dead weight, staggering his movements enough for Jesse to connect a right hook to his jaw.

The two of you fell hard to the ground, sliding a foot before stilling with a groan. Just as you reached out for him, he slipped away from Jesse’s boot, leaving just a moment for you to react before he kicked you. Eyes closed, you braced for the impact that never came, cracking your eyes to see Genji grab him by his serape and pull him back, knocking him to his back as the ninja charged towards the reforming mass.

Both of them passed fast punches in a blur while you and Jesse scrambled to stand, taking a moment to breathe before running towards them. Darting to the side, Jesse was first to reach them, jabbing Gabe in the ribs while Genji swept him off his feet. With a spin on the heel of your foot, you raised one leg into the air, chopping it down directly to his stomach.

He wheezed while grabbing your ankle, twisting it enough for you to scream. You flipped to your stomach to try to donkey kick him in the arm, but he simply grabbed the other before manipulating his body to stand. Gabriel spun with your ankles in his hold, releasing them, and flung you away. The move left him exposed for a powerful kick and punch to his side.

Recovering quickly, you scrambled over to where Gabriel tried to reappear and leapt into the middle of it, gasping when two hands lifted you into the air over his head. The new position gave you enough momentum to grab his shirt and swing your legs over his head, flipping to a crouch to launch him over your head and to the ground. Genji held one arm while Jesse held the other as you crawled to kneel on the back of his neck, pressing him firm to the ground. When he tried to slide to his knees, you pressed your foot into the middle of his hips.

After a moment, he tapped the ground with his fingers as the swirling wisps dissipated. Slowly the three of you let go and stepped away, allowing him to stand. While he dusted off his pants, he smiled.

“Sloppy, but you did it.”

With enough muscle salve and a triple shot for the three of you, you limped back to your room with a warmth in your stomach and fatigue weighing down sore muscles. Weakly, you tapped the keycard to the lock and pressed against the door, stumbling forward into the room. Just as you were about to fall face first onto the ground, two muscular arms wrapped around your waist and held you in the air, lowering you gently.

“Easy there, _dulzura_ , or you’re going to hurt yourself.”

Puffing out a burst of air, you turned your head to the side and glared at him from lidded eyes. “Says the person who caused this.”

Gabriel tsked and walked over your sore body to go to the kitchen, grabbing two bottles of water, bringing them to your room. When he returned, he scooped you up from the floor and brought you back to your bed, forcing you to drink one bottle before he relented and let you flop.

“You did well, _amor_. Honestly, your level of growth has surprised me in a good way. Not only were you able to take hits that would leave most people bed ridden, your perseverance keeps you going even when things are tough.”

Moaning, you rolled to the side and smiled. “I’m like this because of a few important people in my life. Getting smacked around by Genji has built up my tolerance for pain, so your hits are little more than what you give me in bed.”

He knew it was a lie, but it still made him laugh. “Oh, come on, you can barely walk.”

“That’s because I overexerted myself earlier. Had you not decided to roid rage out and toss me like a salad, maybe I could get up and shower.”

Leaning down, he captured your lips with his, brushing the tangled hair away from your face to behind your ear. “I only tossed you because you don’t give up. I never want you to give up on me, no matter what.”

Pulling his hand to your lips, you kissed his knuckles. “Never. Besides, you’re cute enough to put up with a bit of misty emo kid any day.”

Another hearty laugh later, Gabriel sat up and rubbed your arm. “Hey, don’t act like you don’t love the vocal change. I saw the way you were twisting and turning when I talked to you.”

“Maybe when you learn how to control that side, we could do some ‘personal training’ in the bedroom.”

“Mmph, I love when you talk dirty to me.”

“Oh yeah? Well, if I get a massage later, we can discuss the finer details.”

His eyes landed on yours with a heat that had you throbbing. As much as he wanted to fulfill said promise, he had other things to do. “I wish, but I was due in Jack’s office 20 minutes ago. Ever since Gerard went back to Paris to be with his wife, he’s been pestering Goldilocks to get something laid out. I’m just there for moral support.”

Part of you couldn’t fault Gerard. If something happened to Genji or anyone you cared for, you’d probably react the same. Though, he was skilled at jabbing someone enough in the side verbally to get his way. You’ve been on the receiving end of it, but given the circumstances,  
you were sure Jack was about to launch him to the Lunar Colony any day.

With a yawn, you rolled to your back and pulled the throw blanket over your body. “Alright, have fun with that. Tell ‘Mon Chouchou’ I said hello.”

He nearly forgot the nickname, shaking his head with a playful smile. “I will. Be in my room in an hour?”

“Can’t make any promises.”

With a hand on the doorframe, he turned to look at you over his shoulder. “You will if you want that massage later.”

Damn him and his perfect smile.

-

Sleeping wasn’t your forte lately. After rolling around on the bed for 30 minutes, you gave up and go back to Gabriel’s room, packing a bag full of a few clothes and supplies you were low on. It happened almost by accident, but you already had half of the closet and two drawers in his room.

Not that it mattered anyway. The man barely had clothes to speak of.

Besides, with Genji spending most of his time with Angela and Winston and you being consumed by this monster of a mission, it was almost easier to travel from his room than it was to go to yours. The bridge to the Blues was a floor down and the meeting room was minutes away. He also not so subtly mentioned that he made space for your things so you wouldn’t have to carry around a duffel bag any time you came over.

By the time that you returned to Gabriel’s room, you kept the lights in the living room low and truly admired the space. It was a mixture of your things slowly blending in with his. Two tubes of chapstick by the keystand, a pair of slippers he bought you so you wouldn’t be too cold. The strip pictures on his fridge held up with magnets from back home and two mugs with each of your initials on them. In the bathroom, his shampoo and conditioner sat neatly next to yours along with his razor that stuck to the wall with yours right beside it.

The amount of pillows also grew on the bed, but that was to his insistence. Candles appeared on shelves and on the coffee table, and you even had a setting for the lights whenever you were there alone. When he went grocery shopping, he bought your favorite snacks and drinks and eventually cracked on that dish set you were telling him to get. You denied it for as long as you could, but it was when you referred to situations with him in ‘we’ that you realized that life without him wouldn’t be as colorful as it was.

Turning on one of your favorite playlists, you peeled off your clothes and gleefully tossed them into the hamper to enjoy a long shower that gave you a second wind. Stepping out, you shivered even after drying off and tying up your hair, tiptoeing over to the dresser to slide on a pair of fuzzy socks and underwear. Digging through one of his drawers, you found one of his shirts from his SEP days and pulled it on, tugging the bottom of his shirt down to your thighs.

The sound of glasses clinking in the kitchen notified his arrival. You walked to the living room and saw him standing in the window, a glass full of amber liquid and eyes focused on nothing as he stared out at the city skyline. He hummed when your hands snaked around his waist, leaning into the kisses you pressed on his back.

“ _Avecita_ , after this is over and things have calmed down, how about we get married?”

You laughed and shook your head, resting your chin on his arm. “Honey, what did I tell you about joking like that?”

“I’m serious. When things get better on the outside and we bring Talon to its knees, I want to make it official with you.”

“But how will the Suits feel? We’re in different ranks. It’s bad enough we already wave it in front of their faces we are a thing, do you honestly think they’ll be alright with this?”

He turned in your arms and kissed the top of your head, pulling your chin up with his finger. “Fuck them. If we have to, I can negotiate to get you moved over to the Blues for a little. Who knows, by then we should be able to get away with anything if things go well.”

“Such confidence for someone who can’t see the future.”

He leaned down so that his nose brushed against yours, puffs of hot breath tickling your lips. “I may not have that ability, but I know for sure that you’re in it. Think about it and let me know so I can give you a proper ring and all the fancy details.”

He kissed you slow, his arms wrapping around you in a secure hold that made you blush. It never occurred to you that marriage could be something good after the nightmare of your first one ended, but maybe if you made it out alive with everyone, you could consider it. Just as Gabriel’s lips latched onto your neck, a fist banged against his door before the lock disengaged. He was quick to maneuver you to stand behind him, face twisted in anger when the familiar cornfield blonde burst through the door.

“What is it now, Jack?!”

“Gerard and Amelie are dead.”


	19. Chapter 19

There was an eerie calm as the four of you stared at the screen in Jack’s office. You held Hudson as he silently cried, trying to come to terms with his commanding officer no longer being alive. Gabe stood behind Jack with his arms crossed, listening in on his directions he gave to the agents who were in the Parisian chateau, unshed tears burning at the corners of his eyes. Outside of the massive walls decorated with priceless pieces of art, the glow from the moon high in the sky let off a somber glow.

During their meeting, Gerard answered none of their calls, going silent almost as soon as his plane landed in Paris. After the sixth missed call, Jack called for agents to stop by their home to see what was going on. He was known to always have his phone on him, at least nearby in case he needed it. That he and Amelie were laying close by on the ground two floors below, glass shards framing their stiff bodies and bullet wounds to the heart, it was a macabre way to end one's life.

After the first incident, security was ramped up and they frequently checked agents to make sure that there were no more repeats of those events when he was away. He also began withdrawing more, hiding behind corners to speak with her and coming late to meetings. His requests became more passionate for a man who normally kept his cool, once pristine skin riddled in dark circles and wrinkles from the lack of sleep and the stress of wanting to be in two places at once. All of his worries and the things he fought for were unheard.

By the time their home was secured and they searched the whole thing, Jack sent everyone back to their respective rooms. Instead of following that order, you told Gabe and Eliseo to meet you at your room. 20 minutes later, Hudson knocked on your door, but Gabe simply swiped his card and let them in, offering a half-hearted smile at the sight of Genji and Jesse at the table with drinks and food and plenty of games.

No one wanted to talk about it. No one wanted to mention what was going on in their heads. Gabe barely revealed his emotions, but you could tell that the storm was raging inside. Hudson appreciated the distraction, finding that he preferred to watch the games in play rather than take part

. While Genji gathered up the cards to shuffle and deal them out again, you poured everyone a healthy triple shot, sliding the impossibly full glasses to everyone. Sitting back in the chair, you raise your glass in the air and sighed, closing your eyes to stop the flow of tears that threatened to spill.

“This is for Gerard. One of the best intelligence agents we had. Soon, we will avenge him.”

“Damn straight, sweetheart.”

Everyone took their shots slowly except for you, Gabe and Jesse, hissing at the burn of your lungs. Hudson flew into a fit of coughs, gagging at the sharp intake of air in between the burning. In between gasps, his watery eyes stared at the bottle on the table.

“What the hell is that made of, lighter fluid?!”

“It’s good as hell tequila. Have you never done a shot before?”

“Yeah, but it was smaller than this! I might as well have drank a porcupine!”

Genji laughed and shook his head, leaning back in his chair with a pleasant hum. “My sister is a fan of strong liquor. I’m surprised she’s never shared this with you.”

“No! If I knew that, I would have brought my bottle!”

Placing a hand over his, you smiled at him in between laughter. “I’m sorry, Eli, but if you’re gonna be running with us, then you’ll have to get used to some odd drinks. Reyes here likes to make this one drink that he swears is good, but it tastes like old people and cough medicine.”

“Hey!”

“She’s right. Ain’t nothing in the world will ever put me in a room again with that stuff. I felt like I was drinkin’ my granny’s bath water.”

The room grew silent as everyone turned to look at Jesse. He stared back and raised his brow. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

“… How would you know what your grandmother’s bath water tastes like, McCree?”

“Aha, c’mon Genji. It’s just a turn of phrase!”

Cooly, Hudson sat back and tapped his hands on his knees. “I dunno, I never heard of something like that. Is that normal where you’re from?”

Leaning in close, you covered your mouth with your hand but kept the same volume in your voice. “Maybe that’s a tradition in Texas. It might be best to stay away from there.”

“Alright now, that’s not true. Why we gotta make this bigger than it needs to be?”

“Because you might have a geriatric fetish, Cowboy.”

“That might explain why I climbed in bed with you.”

You and Genji were quick to jump and grab their arms, keeping them firmly in place as they tried to snap at each other. Each of them inches closer and closer until the sound of a camera capturing a moment made them pause. All eyes were on Hudson, who was pink faced and chuckling. There was an air of irritation around Gabriel, but Jesse turned to him and kissed his cheek. The arm you held wiggled out towards the cowboy who was pulled into a chokehold, the unruly brown strands of hair being tussled with his knuckles.

“You’re such a pain in the ass, Jesse.”

Holding his arm, he tugged at it until they released him, smoothing the hairs back into their unorganized places. “Yeah, but you love me.”

He continued to laugh even when you stared at him, contemplating smacking him or joining in on the ribbing. Genji sensed this and passed the bowl of chips your way, freezing once more at the sound of the camera. Red eyes flashed to the man sitting at the table still.

“Why are you taking photos of us?”

Peeking from over the edge of his phone, Hudson put on his best innocent face and snapped a few more in succession. “I want to remember this moment. If someone ever asked me about Blackwatch’s finest, I want this to be added in with the battle ready photos and stories that will be told for generations.”

“I’m not sure I understand, Eli. Is this going out to the public?!”

His hand waved at you before he put his phone down. “Of course not, these will stay here and go into the archives along with the others I took.”

There was something strange about that statement that had you whimpering. Archives, memories to save for the future. Then, as if the dam broke, you choked on a sob and covered your face with your hands. Gerard rarely enjoyed being in photos unless he could prepare for them, but he loved taking them. From the picnics that he held on the weekends to the rare dinners he attended in Gabe’s room, the man was fairly private for being such an outgoing and robust person.

Genji held you as you cried, whispering soothing words to you as you babbled incoherently. Jesse turned to Gabriel, who refused to meet his eyes and threw an arm around his waist, pulling him in for his own hug. Of course the commander didn’t reciprocate, but he accepted the comfort as he shook silently. Eliseo watched them with his own tears in his eyes, the reality of what he said hitting him as well.

There was a lot of time that passed in quiet reflection for the rest of the night. After everyone calmed down, each person sat quietly before taking off. Hudson patted everyone’s shoulder and offered you a hug before leaving. Genji and Jesse helped clean as you sat quietly at the table with Gabriel. Genji kissed one cheek while Jesse kissed the other, waving to Gabriel before they left as well. Twisting the glass around in his hand, he stared at the remaining whiskey while his mind raced. Clearing your throat, you barely spoke above a whisper while staring at the table.

“… Do you think we’re going to die?”

He didn’t want to answer that.

If he did, then he would admit the lack of faith that remained on this whole thing. You didn’t need that; you didn't need him to be weak at this moment. But, you were his partner, his confidant, and the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Placing one hand over yours, his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed.

“Honestly? We might. Together, the four of us are pretty strong, but there’s a high chance that one of us won’t make it out.”

Somehow that surprised you. Nodding, you swallowed hard and grabbed his hand with your other. “If that’s the case, then we just have to give it our all.”

“Yeah, more than we ever have before.”

-

They shrouded the briefing room in darkness outside of a few screens. Everyone that was there sat and watched as Jack spoke, pointing to different locations on the screen. It took another three months, but the Suits finally approved the mission. The best minds of the organization had thoroughly scoped out the headquarters, finding entrances and exits that were captured during recon from undercover agents.

Timetables for when the inner council would be there, the rotations of guards, anything that was important was taken down and added to their plans. By the time they hammered down anything solid, people were growing restless. The public at this point stopped pointing fingers at Overwatch for what happened and began focusing on the latest developments for countries to take over their own protections, things that made agents old and new jump for early retirement.

Genji worked hard with Angela to continue recruiting who they could, reassuring those still dedicated to the cause that this was important. Jesse made phone calls to see if he could move more agents to Headquarters, succeeding mostly where Jack had failed. You worked alongside Gabe to help dull the sharpness of his barks with those in boot camp, offering a hand for them when they needed it and a slap to those who abused your kindness. Things became sort of routine sadly, so when the go ahead was given, it was like a breath of fresh air.

“The five of you will travel by jet to an airfield 5 miles away from their headquarters. If we use the Orca, we might as well signal to them we are here with bright lights and horns. Stick to the shadows, I know you all should be good at that by now but it’s always good to be reminded of these things.”

Under the table, your hand locked with Gabriel’s, thumbs caressing each other. Your nerves got the best of you, but there wasn’t much else to be concerned about with him by your side.

“Pack light, it’ll only be a 12-hour mission should you succeed. We will equip each of you with special communicators that will beam your location back to us here. Once we get word that you’ve done what you needed to, ground agents will storm in and clean up the rest. Questions?”

A hand rose next to you. The medic who was joining you was one of Angela’s newest interns who wanted to see actual combat instead of sorting supplies. Brenda Williams graduated in the top 20% of her class in medical school and was working on her doctorate when the opportunity to train under Dr. Ziegler showed up at the best time. She wasn’t too sure if she wanted to continue down traditional medicine or if she wanted to work as a traveling physician. This way, she would get the experience and understanding she sought and expand her horizons.

“Pardon me, Strike Commander, sir. I just wanted to know how I should prepare for this myself. I know you said to pack light, but does that count for me as well?” Her soft voice flowed through the quiet room and you had to fight the urge to coo. 

After all, she was a grown woman who had years of experience in something you had bare bones knowledge in. Still, her freckles framed her big green eyes and small nose. The upturn of the corner of her mouth after pulling her hand close to her chest made you want to protect her with everything you had. Jack seemed to have the same problem, clearing his throat and keeping his wild smile in check.

“Of course not, Williams. We’re going to need you to pack for anything, but just make sure you can strap it down in case you end up scaling a building with these four.” Her eyes doubled in size, hands twisting in her lap at the thought presented to her.

Maybe she bit off more than she could chew.

The hand on her shoulder pulled her from her worries, the soothing smile of Angela melting the biggest of them away. “Don’t worry, you’re in expert hands. I wouldn’t send you if I doubted them.”

“Aww, Angela! You’re going to be the best sister-in-law ever!” Genji’s eyes cut to yours over her shoulder, confusion written on her face. You simply smiled and turned back to Jack, Gabe’s hand squeezing yours as he laughed.

From the front of the room, Jack shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the holopad off the table. “Alright, I guess that’s it. Please be sure to stay safe, do nothing Gabriel would do.”

“Shoot someone he isn’t supposed to?”

“Kick down a door and steal all of your favorite snacks?”

“Break into your office and leave paper all over?”

“Wait, so _he’s_ the Prank Bandit?!”

“Fuck every single one of you, alright?”

“I’m not sure Chibi would be okay with that, Commander.”

“… Who’s Chibi?”

“That would be me!”

“ALRIGHT! You are all dismissed. Meet at the hangar in an hour. Don’t be late.”

The bickering continued into the hallway, voices rising and falling in between bouts of laughter. You, Jesse and Gabriel headed back for the Watch over the bridge while Genji stood with Angela and Brenda. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw the tail end of a passionate kiss, a tousling of black hair and a caring hand on each one's face. Williams opted to turn away and occupy herself with her tablet, face as red as a tomato.

Though it wasn’t new to you, it took a while for you to feel comfortable with the idea of someone daring to love your brother more than you could. For a while, it was just the two of you against the world, prepared to take down whoever dared to cross the Shimadas. At one point, the two of you had a terrible reputation, people fearing to speak to you in order to avoid being shoved into a wall or to be iced out by a stare. Now things were different. Genji smiled more, laughed a bit louder and seemed to relax into his new form. The storm was still there, but it calmed and wasn't as temperamental. You learned how to open up, let the walls down for the right people, and gained a new family that only wanted your time.

Gabriel waited in front of your room while you grabbed your staff and a change of clothes that could be stored in a pouch before the two of you walked to his room. As he lazily grabbed his things and stored them away, you looked at the photo that Hudson took that you had printed out. In a black frame, the picture sat on the breakfast bar tucked against the wall, ticket stubs from the dates the two of you went on and a little bunny eraser that Jesse threw at Gabe’s head. 

Things would not be the same after this, you knew it in your heart to be true. After everything was done and they knocked Talon off its high horse, the four of you would eventually need to go on your separate ways. Jesse still wanted to transfer, Genji didn’t seem to have the heart in it for this kind of work anymore and Gabriel mentioned wanting to retire, though you thought that was all talk.

Where did that leave you? You had a little under 3 years left to your contract and that didn’t really leave too many options for you to move. If you married Gabriel, would you extend or retire? What if he wanted to retire and leave you to work a little while longer? There was a lot more to be done after this was over, but other people handled the paperwork and face-saving gestures. That’s never been your forte.

“ _Dulzura_ , you’re going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that.” Gabriel’s lips fell to your cheek, pulling you out of the train of thought that seemed to fly through your mind. Sighing, you leaned into his chest and held his arms.

“I hate that this may be the last time my family is together like this.”

“What makes you think that? Sure, we might not be running missions anymore, but it doesn’t mean that we won’t be there for one another.” Something told you to believe him, told you that this was simple pre-mission nerves and that things would be easy by the time you were deep in it. 

That’s what you wished for, anyway.

An eerie sense of déjà vu hit while you sat in the drop ship, strapped to your seat with the handle to your staff bag clutched between sweaty palms. Jesse snored next to you while Gabriel and Genji played cards at the table across from you. Brenda seemed occupied with counting her supplies for the third time, obvious nerves under the surface of a strained smile. Glancing out of the window, fluffy clouds shredded against the sides, leaving behind ribbon like remnants in their wake. For a moment, you were back in Japan dressed in uncomfortable clothes with your heart in your throat, venturing off into unknown territory with the future foggy beyond your comprehension.

The hat on Jesse’s head tumbled down your leg to the ground, rolling a few feet in front of the two of you while his head slumped to your shoulder. Part of you half expected him to sleepwalk to it and place it back on, but he hummed and nuzzled your shoulder, mumbling ‘sugar’ under his breath before a snore ripped from his parted lips. With a sigh, you rested your head on his and moved in so that the two of you could get some sort of comfort, taking the hint that a light nap may calm your nerves.

When your eyes opened again, it was dark inside and out of the ship. Yawning, you unstrapped from the seat and stood, twisting and popping sore bones and muscles before walking towards the back of the ship where most of the commotion came from. Huddled around a dim table, the group passed around supplies from one or the other and unceremoniously began stripping down to their underwear, much to Brenda’s embarrassment. Placing a hand on her shoulder, you offered a small piece of comfort before catching the gloves that were tossed from across the table in your hand.

“Don’t mind the lack of shame these two possess. They would strip down naked on stage with a brief hesitation if they ordered it. You get used to it, eventually.” She tried to smile, but her cheeks flamed when you tugged the shirt you were wearing up and off yourself, twisting around the top before finding the correct side.

By the time you were in your pants and buckled the utility belt to your hip, she was stumbling out of the bathroom with her eyes covered. She joined the group again as Jesse checked his bullet supply and placed Peacekeeper in its holster, sliding a box over to you from one side. With a silent thanks, you dropped it in the pocket closest to your own light gun, figuring he had little room in those rather obnoxious pants of his. No matter what the occasion was, he stayed true to his fashion choices. Genji and Gabriel waited by the door, one’s hands curling and uncurling at their sides while the other tapped on his phone, probably sending a message back over to Headquarters.

Without looking up from the screen, Gabriel addressed the small group. “I expect everyone to stay with each other unless the situation gets dicey. Don’t split up and be a hero, I have no interest in bringing you back in a bag. Paperwork’s a bitch and I’m rather fond of your faces. Keep comms open and stay alert.” His eyes snapped to everyone, gauging their moods before smirking. “Understood?”

“Got it.”

-

Things were simple, a little too easy for your liking. Following the optimal routes outlined on the map, the five of you slipped past security through the garage and up the dark staircase to one of the lower floors of the compound. Talon may have been ruthless in their methods of achieving what they wanted, but they were careful about where they met. They built the massive building into the side of a mountain, offering shelter from focal points of view from the city behind it. There were only two ways of entering, three if you had the access. One was a winding road that was covered in cameras and lights. The second was by a river that had the same care paid to it. The third was inconspicuous on purpose, only available from the woods after turning just before the main road. Cloaked on each side by tall trees and thick vegetation, one path led to a scenic outlook while the paved road dissipated into smooth dirt.

If you weren’t here to destroy it from the inside, you would take the time to enjoy the view, take in the infrastructure and explore its many hallways, the secrets they hid. Instead, you and Genji took turns snapping necks and slitting throats of unsuspecting guards, sticking close to the walls as the others followed suit. One of the many privileges of being close to a ninja, most of their mannerisms rubbed off on you. The way he snuck up on people, combined with his strength, was stored in your skill book.

Gabriel called for the two of you in a hushed voice through the comms and told you to stay put. The purr in his voice would have your blood rushing for a singular reason, but you quickly squashed those thoughts. The grunt in his voice though had you concerned, catching sight of the way his eyes darkened slightly after he took out a few guards. You only hoped that when the time was right he would give in, but now was not the time for it. When they joined you moments later, Gabriel pointed to Jesse and Genji and directed them down one hallway that rounded at one of the heavily guarded doors. 

With a nod, they were off. Gabe pulled you to his side and rubbed your arm for a moment before taking off down the hallway in the open. In other situations, you would think he was being foolish, but this was something that you practiced before. Grabbing hold of Williams’ hand, you pulled her with you as you ran a few feet behind him, only letting go and pointing to a small hallway as you grabbed the staff from its carrying case.

“Don’t come out until one of us calls for you, alright?”

She didn’t have to be told twice. Turning your attention back to the front, Gabriel removed the straps over his massive shotguns and pulled them out, firing on a few advancing guards before side stepping, allowing you the room to slide forward on your knees, back nearly touching the ground as you slid between two Talon agents and knocked them down with the staff. He ran to your side with one gun still in hand, grabbing hold of your outstretched hand to help you to your feet. Turning on your heel, you slammed the reinforced wood to a few chests, knocking them backwards into Genji’s blade that went through two of them like butter.

Gabriel kicked one agent who tried to grab you from behind into Jesse’s fist, firing on the two others while Genji tossed a shuriken into the remaining agent’s neck, the rest of it disappearing after the edge of your staff collided with it. A shrill whistle came from Gabriel along with a waving motion, Brenda soon approaching after a moment. Jesse grabbed one keycard from an agent’s body and tapped it to the sensor, stepping to the side with the others, listening out for approaching footsteps.

When nothing happened, they walked through and continued along the path set for them. On each floor, people waited and fought the intruders, but it sounded no alarms. Even in the dead of the night, they didn’t think to call in for any others, unless they wanted it that way. The thought of a sneak attack crossed your mind, but something about the lack of resistance besides a few punches thrown made you doubtful about that outcome. Pushing past the dread and the obvious thought that danced in the back of your head, you struck the agent below with a powerful swing of your staff. The resounding crack against his helmet and the wood finally giving in after the massive amounts of abuse it dealt out silencing them.

Climbing the last set of stairs that were designated on the map, you tried to prepare yourself for what lay ahead. This floor was where the inner council met. They were all expected to be there, but something told you they expected your group. Once more, Jesse tapped the keycard to the sensor and let the door slide open, everyone standing to each side of the door in silence, waiting for what may wait for them. Heels clicked on the ground, a gentle whistle, a laugh interrupted as the person slowly approached the open door. Everyone was on their guard, hands gripping their respective weapons while you swallowed hard, shaking your head.

Then the sweetest voice called out to you.

“My darling _pollita_ , you finally came to visit! Never in a thousand years did I ever expect to see you in this capacity, but the fates have aligned for us to meet again.”

Fuck.

Everyone’s faces twisted in confusion after the two people stopped walking, turning to look at each other before their eyes landed on you. Frown set deep. You holstered the gun and straightened your shoulders, stepping around the corner to greet your sister. Half of her face hid behind a mask, but that smile of hers brightened when she saw you. Of course they armed her, the gun strapped to her back with the edges peeking out from over her shoulder and hip, another person standing close by with their own gun in their hands.

“There she is. I thought you were still the little timid girl I left behind all those years ago, but look at you now! Blood covered, hair wild and eyes hard and cold like our father. Good thing you have our mother's face, don’t want to look like that pig faced bastard, now do we?”

Huffing through your nose, you rolled your neck and shoved your hands into your pockets. “Hello to you too. It’s nice to see that all the money I sent for your care for you and your son turned out like this.”

She waved her hand and laughed, gesturing over her shoulder. “Ah, that’s right. You never met your nephew! My, my, isn’t this quite the family reunion! He’s right over here. Come, mi Lobo.”

The person to her right straightened his back as he took careful strides to her side. When he got closer, her mouth curved into a mischievous smile, placing a hand on his shoulder. “He’s gotten taller since I last sent you a photo, no? Andres has been so protective over me ever since his father passed.”

Your fists curled at your sides as the others stood behind you. Refusing to look away, your eyes darted between the two of them, the severity of the situation kicking your anxiety into top gear. “Are you crazy?! Why would you bring him here, of all places? Are you not worried about him getting hurt?”

She laughed and shook her head, taking a step away from him. “Of course not. He can handle himself. Besides-” Three bullets flew through him, knocking the once proud man to his knees, falling to the ground lifelessly. “-he just gets in the way most of the time. Won’t let momma do her business.”

It stunned everyone to silence. Your heart hammered in your chest and thundered in your ears, the sight of your nephew laying before you with a puddle of blood forming around him, the way she carelessly laughed and placed her handgun in the holster. The sounds of disgust from the people behind you were acknowledged, but there wasn’t time to mourn.

“You’re a fucking monster.”

“Ah, there’s that fiery spirit! Now then, since I no longer have anything holding me back, shall we get to business?”

Gabriel stepped to your side and gripped your arm, stepping in front of you while you struggled to suppress your rage. “There isn’t anything worth discussing with you. How could you just kill your son and not feel an inkling of remorse?”

Loba stared at him, sizing him up from his head to his toes. She shrugged and began approaching, purposefully stepping on top of Andres’ body. “Simple: he looked like his father. I hated his father, thus I really felt nothing else for him. He knew my genuine feelings about him, yet he tried so pitifully to earn my love and respect.”

There wasn’t any logical way to describe the range of emotions you experienced at that moment. That faint buzzing, eerily similar to the night you found Genji, came back with a vengeance. Instead of being paralyzed by it, you were acting purely on autopilot. Snatching the gun from your holster, you sidestepped Gabriel and fired blindly in front of you, not entirely sure what you were doing and if they hit their intended target. When the clip emptied and regenerated, you continued firing, marching with volition towards the person you once considered a sister.

The times when the two of you would stay up talking and playing with toys, watching the stars and gossiping about the house staff. Discussions of bright futures you would have, careers you intended ongoing into after school, the person you two would end up spending forever with. She was the one who held you back from danger and pushed you forward into success.

Now she lay lifeless near her son, furious tears blinding your vision as shouts from the side and behind echoed into the once serene hallway. By the time you were at her side, massive double doors introduced figures from behind them. A massive man in both stature and ferocity led the group of stern-faced individuals. The metallic gauntlet on his arm shone in the light from above, each twist of his wrist reflected on the side of your face. Behind him was a shock of orange hair, mismatched eyes drifting to the ground before scanning the hallway.

“It would seem that we have guests. It’s a shame that we weren’t able to greet them, wouldn’t you agree Moira?”

That name. That cursed name broke you out of the daze you were in. Again you acted without a second thought and raised the gun level with her head, the finger on the trigger shaking with the adrenaline that coursed through your veins. While she moved to stand behind the man in the front, he simply smiled and walked closer to you. In a split second, the gun was smacked away with one fist, while his gauntlet closed around your neck and squeezed.

Grabbing each side of the metallic fist, you struggled in his hold as he lifted you into the air, face never changing as the pressure continued to be applied. Your lungs burned, fingers growing sore from scratching at the unforgiving grip before sparks flew from his elbow, the gears in the lower half of his arm failing while the fingers around your throat loosened all at once. Dropping to the ground, your knees slammed into the puddle of blood below, hands clutching your throat as you gasped and wheezed.

In a blur, Genji dashed in front of you to slice at the man you soon recognized as Doomfist, the blade missing but his shoulder connected with his chest, propelling him into the people who still stood in the doorway. Outside of the former boxer and the geneticist, most of the people in the inner council left the fighting to other people, only keeping small handguns just in case they ambushed them. Brenda placed a comforting hand to your neck while she checked you over, dodging the low kick that came from an agent trying to protect a man dressed in white.

As you regained your strength, voices from behind and inside of your ear shouted different things at once, shots ringing out in the hallways and inside of the room, bodies falling in thuds while others scrambled to either fight or run away to safety. Rising to your feet, you thanked Brenda and once more told her to stay behind and out of the way until it was safe while you grabbed your gun and ran into the room where your family was. 

Stepping over bodies of agents and well-dressed people and omnics, you fired on a few that tried to sneak up on Jesse, soon joining in to give him an upper hand on the agents who swarmed around him. He threw a rough elbow into one person’s head while you yanked another back, firing two shots into the side of their head before letting go, repeating the same thing while closing the distance between the two of you and the bigger battle at the front of the room. Back to back, Jesse fired on Talon agents while you cleaned up those that still struggled below until you heard a pained cry and the sound of metal being crushed.

Your head spun to see Genji on the ground with his metallic arm shattered below a steel-toed boot, Gabriel holding onto one of his own arms that twisted in the wrong direction. Jesse acted before you could, running towards the tables before leaping onto the surface, clearing each station as he closed the distance. Doomfist stepped away from the wounded ninja and waited, anticipating Jesse’s moves before he could even make them. The gunslinger leapt off the table with a fist aimed at his jaw, but the man grabbed his elbow and turned on his heel, slamming him to the ground. With the wind knocked out of him, the high kick being wound up before it dropped at the junction distracted Jesse, severing his firing arm in two.

The scream he let out was nauseating. Gabriel tried to reach for one of his guns, but they kicked away it. Doomfist grabbed him by his hair and pulled him into the air, his gauntlet hanging limp at his side while his eyes burned holes into the Commander.

“And to think that doctor saw potential in you. You’re just as weak as the rest of your pitiful organization.”

Gabriel tried to kick him, but they simply moved him out of the way. The man teased him, laughing at each move he made while he grunted, eyes squeezing shut to keep himself at bay. It wasn’t until you fired a few shots into Doomfist’s side and ran towards them they flew back open. Whatever self-control he had left faded the second the man dropped him and swung the broken end of the fist into your face, the impact slamming you into the wall behind them.

With that thread snapped, hazel eyes flashed red, form dissipating in a gust of black smoke.


	20. Chapter 20

Stirring, you groaned and tried to open your eyes but found them too heavy to move. Speaking was difficult, the tube in your mouth preventing you from doing so. Each gasp felt like you were choking on cool air, hands and feet too weak to move further than a centimeter at a time. Alarms blared close by before the sounds of hinges squeaking alerted you to newcomers. With the shuffling of feet and hushed conversations, various hands were checking you all over, adjusting the medications that drifted into each tube and kept you alive.

Then a voice, albeit much more hoarse than normal provoked another fit of movement from your tired body. A soft chuckle, warm hand over yours and a soft “Calmate mi alma” did just that. Settling in, the hand on yours squeezed before pulling away followed quickly after by another pair of hands less comforting. Cool fingertips on your cheekbones gently pried the tape keeping your eyes sealed shut, finally giving you the first glimpse of your surroundings.

Offending bright lights, bare walls, tubes jutting from machines and a monitor, stiff blankets and clinical faces. When you looked to the side, a shock of short curly black hair that was parted by a bandage that covered one eye and cheekbone while the other was as bright as his smile, Gabe waved to you briefly, mouthing ‘I love you’ from where he stood. Riddled in cuts and bandages, the ones on his neck and face being the largest from what you could see.

Considering that the last time you laid eyes on him was at Talon’s headquarters, this was a direct change. But just as the massive building with its beautiful arches came to mind, visions of your sister and nephew along with Genji and Jesse bleeding out on the ground flew to the front. Gagging, your fingers weakly tugged at the blankets while you tried to move your legs with little success, whines slipping out each time you tried to speak. The medical crew around you flew back to your side to stop your movements, ignoring your shifting from their touch.

“Please Miss, we need you to stay still. You could tear your stitches if you keep this up.”

Stitches? What about stitches?

You didn’t feel an ounce of pain thanks to the medication they had you on, but that just led to more questions. Gabe was back at your side to stroke your cheek with a bandaid riddled hand, fussing with the tangled mess of hair on your head.

“It’s alright guys, I’ve got it from here. She’s owed an explanation, and it would probably be best if it came from me.”

Doubt showed on a few of the staff's faces, but they nodded and mumbled their understanding before turning to leave the room. When the door shut, he sat on the bed, being careful of your legs. He sighed and folded his hands in his lap, studying the dizzying design of the ground.

“I’m assuming you want to know how you ended up here, huh?” He didn’t even wait for your acknowledgment before he continued. “Long story short: we fucked up successfully. The inner council except for Doomfist is dead, but he won’t be able to wield the gauntlet any longer, I made sure of that. They have destroyed their headquarters and three other bases.”

Gabriel turned his head enough to catch your expression, not at all surprised by the bewildered stare you gave. “You heard that right. After he knocked you out, I uh… let Reaper out to play for a bit. Shit was bad, I mean… _really bad. Also, I’ll explain the nickname later. When you spend three straight days, not being able to speak, that leaves a lot of time to think. The Suits are happy, the bombs in this building have all been found and removed, and they have removed every agent that was related to Talon.”_

_“As far as Genji and Jesse go, they’re alright. Brenda could seal off his wounds and cauterize Jesse’s arm before Moira got to her. I didn’t even realize what happened until I heard her screaming. Unfortunately, she didn’t make it. Whatever genetic shit that quack doctor did to herself took her life. I don’t know how to explain it, but there was purple mist or smoke… and Brenda… oh god, her face.”_

_Weak fingers brushed against his leg, pulling him from his thoughts. He grabbed hold of them and leaned down to kiss your knuckles, pressing them to his chest before he moved it to his lap. “I’m sorry, this probably isn’t the best time to have this conversation, but you’re owed it at least.”_

_You shook your head as best as you could, which made him laugh. “I know, I know, it’s alright. Anyway, by the time the other strike teams got to the building for extraction, they saw me hovering over the four of you in a mass of smoke. Any chance I had of keeping that part of me a secret was gone. Each of them had a camera on their suits and they were all directed at me. Once they realized who I was after I solidified, they didn’t come near me, but at least got you all out before the first bomb went off. I was a few steps behind when the floors came down on top of me. The next time I woke up, I was in the hospital with handcuffs on my wrists and ankles. Yet again I was questioned about the whole thing, but Jesse and Genji defended my innocence.”_

_He turned to look at the clock on the wall and studied it for a moment, counting from the date displayed under the time from the mission before his brows raised. “Holy shit, you’ve been out for three weeks.”_

_You squeaked, eyes shooting to look at the date before flying back to him. “Babe, you got it the worst outside of… well. He broke your back, nearly disabling you. Your ribs punctured your lungs, arms broken, and your skull cracked. Outside of your throat nearly being collapsed in, they had you in and out of surgery for days. It was touch and go for a few days, not gonna lie. Genji was a wreck, he wouldn’t move from the seats outside of the surgical theater and no one dared to tell him otherwise. After your fourth and final surgery, he finally felt that you were out of the woods.”_

_“We rotated on days to visit and keep you company. He brought magazines and this smelly ass ramen that had some eggs and uh… I don’t know what else but it smelt like a low tide in the Hudson and I was_ not happy to experience that. He said it was “Hangover Ramen” and insisted it woke him up.”

Your body shook with weak laughter, snorting in between a few gags. Gabriel smiled and laughed himself. “Yeah, he told me how you nearly puked on his lap the first time you smelled it too, but also said that you tried to make it for him a few times afterwards. I brought my work in when I could and sang to you, but you didn’t seem to like it too much. Your brows always dropped when I hit a note.”

A vague nightmare of a crow screeching in your ears floated around in your memories and you looked away to suppress the laugh you wanted to let out. “But the good news from all of this is that the world loves us again. The UN and the Suits are all Stirring, you groaned and tried to open your eyes but found them too heavy to move. Speaking was difficult, the tube in your mouth preventing you from doing so. Each gasp felt like you were choking on cool air, hands and feet too weak to move further than a centimeter at a time. Alarms blared close by before the sounds of hinges squeaking alerted you to newcomers. With the shuffling of feet and hushed conversations, various hands were checking you all over, adjusting the medications that drifted into each tube and kept you alive.

Then a voice, albeit much more hoarse than normal provoked another fit of movement from your tired body. A soft chuckle, warm hand over yours and a soft “Calmate mi alma” did just that. Settling in, the hand on yours squeezed before pulling away followed quickly after by another pair of hands less comforting. Cool fingertips on your cheekbones gently pried the tape keeping your eyes sealed shut, finally giving you the first glimpse of your surroundings.

Offending bright lights, bare walls, tubes jutting from machines and a monitor, stiff blankets and clinical faces. When you looked to the side, a shock of short curly black hair that was parted by a bandage that covered one eye and cheekbone while the other was as bright as his smile, Gabe waved to you briefly, mouthing ‘I love you’ from where he stood. Riddled in cuts and bandages, the ones on his neck and face being the largest from what you could see.

Considering that the last time you laid eyes on him was at Talon’s headquarters, this was a direct change. But just as the massive building with its beautiful arches came to mind, visions of your sister and nephew along with Genji and Jesse bleeding out on the ground flew to the front. Gagging, your fingers weakly tugged at the blankets while you tried to move your legs with little success, whines slipping out each time you tried to speak. The medical crew around you flew back to your side to stop your movements, ignoring your shifting from their touch.

“Please Miss, we need you to stay still. You could tear your stitches if you keep this up.”

Stitches? What about stitches?

You didn’t feel an ounce of pain thanks to the medication they had you on, but that just led to more questions. Gabe was back at your side to stroke your cheek with a bandaid riddled hand, fussing with the tangled mess of hair on your head.

“It’s alright guys, I’ve got it from here. She’s owed an explanation, and it would probably be best if it came from me.”

Doubt showed on a few of the staff's faces, but they nodded and mumbled their understanding before turning to leave the room. When the door shut, he sat on the bed, being careful of your legs. He sighed and folded his hands in his lap, studying the dizzying design of the ground.

“I’m assuming you want to know how you ended up here, huh?” He didn’t even wait for your acknowledgment before he continued. “Long story short: we fucked up successfully. The inner council except for Doomfist is dead, but he won’t be able to wield the gauntlet any longer, I made sure of that. They have destroyed their headquarters and three other bases.”

Gabriel turned his head enough to catch your expression, not at all surprised by the bewildered stare you gave. “You heard that right. After he knocked you out, I uh… let Reaper out to play for a bit. Shit was bad, I mean… _really bad. Also, I’ll explain the nickname later. When you spend three straight days, not being able to speak, that leaves a lot of time to think. The Suits are happy, the bombs in this building have all been found and removed, and they have removed every agent that was related to Talon.”_

_“As far as Genji and Jesse go, they’re alright. Brenda could seal off his wounds and cauterize Jesse’s arm before Moira got to her. I didn’t even realize what happened until I heard her screaming. Unfortunately, she didn’t make it. Whatever genetic shit that quack doctor did to herself took her life. I don’t know how to explain it, but there was purple mist or smoke… and Brenda… oh god, her face.”_

_Weak fingers brushed against his leg, pulling him from his thoughts. He grabbed hold of them and leaned down to kiss your knuckles, pressing them to his chest before he moved it to his lap. “I’m sorry, this probably isn’t the best time to have this conversation, but you’re owed it at least.”_

_You shook your head as best as you could, which made him laugh. “I know, I know, it’s alright. Anyway, by the time the other strike teams got to the building for extraction, they saw me hovering over the four of you in a mass of smoke. Any chance I had of keeping that part of me a secret was gone. Each of them had a camera on their suits and they were all directed at me. Once they realized who I was after I solidified, they didn’t come near me, but at least got you all out before the first bomb went off. I was a few steps behind when the floors came down on top of me. The next time I woke up, I was in the hospital with handcuffs on my wrists and ankles. Yet again I was questioned about the whole thing, but Jesse and Genji defended my innocence.”_

_He turned to look at the clock on the wall and studied it for a moment, counting from the date displayed under the time from the mission before his brows raised. “Holy shit, you’ve been out for three weeks.”_

_You squeaked, eyes shooting to look at the date before flying back to him. “Babe, you got it the worst outside of… well. He broke your back, nearly disabling you. Your ribs punctured your lungs, arms broken, and your skull cracked. Outside of your throat nearly being collapsed in, they had you in and out of surgery for days. It was touch and go for a few days, not gonna lie. Genji was a wreck, he wouldn’t move from the seats outside of the surgical theater and no one dared to tell him otherwise. After your fourth and final surgery, he finally felt that you were out of the woods.”_

_“We rotated on days to visit and keep you company. He brought magazines and this smelly ass ramen that had some eggs and uh… I don’t know what else but it smelt like a low tide in the Hudson and I was_ not happy to experience that. He said it was “Hangover Ramen” and insisted it woke him up.”

Your body shook with weak laughter, snorting in between a few gags. Gabriel smiled and laughed himself. “Yeah, he told me how you nearly puked on his lap the first time you smelled it too, but also said that you tried to make it for him a few times afterwards. I brought my work in when I could and sang to you, but you didn’t seem to like it too much. Your brows always dropped when I hit a note.”

A vague nightmare of a crow screeching in your ears floated around in your memories and you looked away to suppress the laugh you wanted to let out. “But the good news from all of this is that the world loves us again. The UN and the Suits are all off our backs, Blackwatch has officially been “disbanded”, but we’re just switching it to a new name. Jack wanted to call us the Secret Team and everyone quickly shot that shit down.”

Leave it to Jack to have more terrible ideas in that beautiful blond head of his. The doors swinging open interrupted the small bout of silence, the familiar set of deep brown eyes you haven’t seen in years stated back at you. His hair was much shorter than before and they covered parts of his body in shiny plates of metal, but Genji’s smile was still as beautiful as you remembered. 

“ _Chibi_ , you’re finally awake!”

He closed the distance quickly and dropped his body over yours as gently as he could, gentle hands pulling you in for a hug. He whispered into your hair in between kisses, brushing the matted locks out of the way before he sat up. His eyes studied each bandage, fingers moving to touch a few while his lip was bit in his teeth. Gabe waved his hands away, ignoring his glare.

“She’s fine, no need to go mother hen on her.”

“I will do as I please, Commander. You may be her partner, but it’s my duty as her brother to ensure that she is being properly cared for.”

He stared at the younger man before grunting. “As her Commander, it’s also my duty to make sure that she is cared for as well, no matter our personal relationship.”

You whined and wiggled your fingers still in his hand, turning to look at Genji with a thoughtful stare. The two of them backed off their little spat and nodded.

“She’s right, we both care for her in our own ways.” Genji stated before dropping his voice low. “Me more so than he ever will, but who’s counting?”

-

The road to recovery was rough. Because of the severity of your injuries, they placed you in physical therapy to relearn skills you mastered decades before. Some days were harder than most, but of course Genji was there to assist when he wasn’t training with the Blues, specifically Lena. During one of the many lunches the two of you had, Genji filled you in on his transition from the Watch to the Blues. At first he wasn’t a fan of their cheery nature and the way some agents seemed blissfully loyal to the organization, how it defined them as a person instead of their unique qualities. He stayed away from those people, instead opting to stick close to Winston and Angela to get acquainted with their processes. He had to admit, there was a small bit of shell shock, but it wasn’t as bad as when he first arrived.

Winston called him into his office early one morning, insisting that the matter was urgent and required his attention. The scientist was always working on new technology. Maybe he had something that needed slight field testing before they would work on it? Instead, he got a full view of a mousy woman who seemed scared and overly cautious. Any beep or noise that wasn’t familiar caused her to draw into herself, but Winston was there to reassure her that things were okay. By the time her eyes landed on Genji, she was frozen in place in front of the giant chamber she called her home for months. Following her line of sight, he turned on his heel and faced the ninja, offering a greeting before waving him closer.

“There you are! Genji, I’d like to introduce you to Lena Oxton. She’s the person I spoke to you about briefly during one of your visits, though I’m not sure if you remember it…”

With a curt nod, he turned his attention back to her and nodded his head in a greeting. “It has been a while, but I recall that conversation. This is the time traveler?”

“Yes, well-sort of. I found a way to keep her in the present while utilizing her situation. I figured the two of you would get along seeing as we’ve-”

“Weaponized our bodies for the benefit of the Suits, right?”

The air was heavy. Sitting in silence, Genji’s eyes cut to Winston’s, who opted to break away from the burning red eyes. With a roll of his own, he turned his attention back to Lena. “What is it you would like for me to do with her?”

Clearing his throat, Winston adjusted his glasses and sat by his holopad, typing in a few things to keep his nerves in check. “Well, I was hoping-that is if you had time for it, of course. I’m sure you’re a swamped man these days and-”

“Please cut to the chase. Unlike her, time isn’t on our side and I feel myself growing older the longer we speak on this.”

That seemed to fluster him further. Genji caught his mistake a bit too late when brown eyes cut a menacing stare at him while she walked to her new friend’s side, rubbing his arm. “He wants us to train together. I can’t keep up with most of the training programs that were offered, and this little box on my chest here still has a few things that need to be worked out.”

With a huff and a curt nod, he agreed to their request while turning to walk out of the room, shouting over his shoulder before he reached the doors. “Be sure to send a schedule to my email.”

Running a hand through his hair, Genji sipped absently on his drink and avoided your disappointed face.

“You know you have to apologize now, right?”

“I do, which is why I came to get your help. Do you have anything else scheduled for today?”

Scrolling through your phone, you looked at the day’s schedule and found it absolutely empty. The next day required you to bake a few treats and more therapy, but since you weren’t cleared for work, things were light. Shaking your head, you balled up the napkin in your hand and tossed it on the tray.

“Nope. Gabe wanted to have dinner later and told me to dress somewhat nice, but that’s about it.”

When you finished speaking, Genji smiled and grabbed both of the trays on the table. “Good, I hope you’re ready to practice your walking _Chibi_.”

The entire trip was vague. After helping you walk to the vehicle, the two of you went into the city to find things on a list he refused to let you see. The clerk at the grocery store grew concerned when you rolled up to the checkout lane with your scooter basket full of bananas and peanut butter. Neither one of you opted to make eye contact, sensing the explanation of it all wouldn’t make it any less awkward. Chuckling, the two of you shipped the items back to base before you were off to a mall to shop for clothing.

He didn’t say why, but he selected a few dresses and wanted you to try them on, calling for one of the store workers to help with a few of them while he waited close by. They were all various party dresses in different colors and lengths. Each time you’d say no to two, three more would appear and were rotated out. After an hour, the two of you agreed on a mermaid body-con dress that flared just above your knee and had a complimenting ruffle that surrounded your shoulders, covering most of the scars that remained from the surgeries. With the top of it a dove white that bled into a carnation red, you were reminiscent of a freshly bloomed anemone in a field.

After a quick back and forth at the register, Genji distracted you by pointing at some necklaces close by while he paid for your dress and shoes he insisted you needed. Part of you wanted to be offended because he wanted you to have heels, but he promised it would be worth it. Just when you thought the day couldn’t turn any more strange, the two of you walked into a spa to purchase a gift card, but somehow he left his card at the other store. You waited patiently until one of the staff dressed in white called your name. Even though you insisted that you weren’t there for services, she sweetly but firmly led you to the back to have your hair washed and styled while two other people worked on your hands and feet.

When they pulled out a tray full of foundation shades to swatch test, you put a stop to it. They told you he booked the service to include this, but you were adamant that you were simply there to pick up a gift card with your brother. Of course they ignored that statement and instead placed a rather full glass of champagne in your hand with a straw for you to sip while they applied your eyeshadow. Hell, if they want to waste their time, you would not say no to it. With another glass of champagne done, you glanced at the clock and hissed, realizing that you were going to be late to meet Gabriel at his room. Just as you raised your phone to dial his number, he rounded the corner with the dress bag and shoes, placing them and a smaller box in one of the staff's hands before darting back around the corner.

Again, after a bit of back and forth, they helped you into the dress, placed the shoes on your feet and strung the thin gold bird necklace on your neck and a matching chain bracelet on your wrist. With much encouragement, you were on your feet to walk a few steps to the full-length mirror. Turning on your heel, you giggled while you spun slowly and steadied yourself while admiring the way you looked. It was a long time since you were fully dolled up and it was startling, but you couldn’t bite back the smile on your face. Just as you felt your knees buckle, two hands were under your arms and holding you in place, a chaste kiss landing on your cheek while you thanked him.

“Careful, _Chibi_ , I wouldn’t want you to make your injuries worse.”

“Says the person who insisted I get these godforsaken things.”

Genji laughed and draped your arm behind his back while he walked you to the front counter to pay. Thankfully, he brought another scooter for you to ride in instead of carrying you out of the mall, fighting the urge to go full speed down the hallways towards the garage. By the time the two of you were in the car again, he was slow to turn on the car and drive back, much to your annoyance. Just as you spoke, he pulled out a black scarf from the center console, eyes lit with mischievous intent.

“… Genji, what are you doing?”

“Just trust me, okay?”

“Last time I did, we were on a flight to Switzerland.”

“This time is different, I promise!”

Rolling your eyes, you sighed and sat forward while he tied the material around your eyes, being careful of your makeup and hair to not mess it up. When he seemed satisfied, he pressed on your shoulder so you could sit back while he drove to who knows where. Genji could sense that you were growing uneasy, so he turned on a playlist the two of you spent a year curating. The instant the song that the two of you have dubbed ‘the best’ came on, your lips curled into a smile and the two of you danced in your seats. By the 6th song you were breathless and laughing, voice cracking from the strain of belting along to lyrics in multiple languages.

Genji helped you from the car and walked you down a few stairs and around curved paths. When he felt you shake, he stopped and let you catch your breath before continuing on. The scent of fresh flowers and water piqued your interest, ears focusing on minute sounds the closer you got to them. After a few more steps, Genji stopped and wrapped his arm around your waist while his hand made quick work of the knot behind your hair. He whispered his love in your ear before pulling it away, leaning back to give you the chance to blink away the blurred vision.

Of all things you expected to see, this wasn’t one of them. Beautiful pinks, oranges and yellows cascaded in between low clouds, glittering the cool blue sky with a sunset that would forever leave you breathless. Nestled in the trees facing the lakeside, Gabriel stood in a circle of your closest friends with Hudson standing off to the side with a camera, something you would only notice later. Tealights surrounded him with a path wide enough for the two of you to walk through should you need the help, but it would take a lot for your heavy feet to move. Dressed in a red dress shirt that clung to his frame and white dress pants, his smile was as warm as your cheeks, the fresh scars over his eyes and cheekbones more pronounced than anything else.

With a nudge, Genji walked forward until you could close the distance, wobbling the entire time. When you were close enough, he stepped away and allowed Gabriel to take over, his massive arms pulling you in for a hug.

“ _Mi Alma, Mi Vida, Mi Amor_.”

Tears were already spilling from your eyes and down your cheeks by the time he maneuvered you to sit on one knee while he knelt down on the other. As he pulled the ring box from his pocket, you choked on a sob, one hand covering your mouth while the other clung to the ruffles on your skirt. With many years of practice cracking eggs with one hand, he could open the box to reveal an elegant baroque pearl wrapped in gold vines. They accented the end of each vine with rubies, while the base of them twisted around themselves like a tree on the bottom. He gave you a moment to calm down before he finally asked the question.

“Will you marry me?”

Wiping your damp cheeks and ignoring the thought of ruined makeup, you nodded feverishly and threw your arms around his neck. “Yes! A thousand times, yes!”

“Oh, thank God!” The group laughed at his comment before cheering. 

His lips were on yours in a series of kisses you fought hard not to deepen. Pulling away from you, he nudged your left hand with the box and chuckled at your silent gasp, moving his arm from around your waist to pick up the ring and slide it on your finger. Gabriel helped you stand before rising and pulling you in for yet another hug, both of your lips glued together in a tender moment. Tapping his chest, he got the hint and stepped back, his hands never leaving your sides while you mouthed ‘holy shit’ while admiring the ring.

Genji stepped forward and handed you a small bouquet of roses, that ever present cheeky smile on his face. “Did you want to wait for a fancy ceremony, or did you want to make it official right now?”

Again you were stunned to silence. Glancing from the flowers to Gabriel, the smirk on his lips let you know this was the intent the whole time, matching it almost perfectly before nodding.

“Why the hell not?”

As the sun set, the two of you stood in the circle of friends. The lights from the street, passing boats, and the tea lights made the ceremony more intimate. By the end of the night, the two of you signed the paperwork to make it official and were on a flight to Naples.

**END OF THE BIRDS PART 2.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue chapters come next since there are a lot of unanswered questions. Thank you to those who have read so far and stuck around through inconsistent updates. I hope you are all well and are being sure to take care of yourself, drink water and think good things about yourself.


	21. Chapter 21

Within five months, things were finally back to ‘normal’, if you could call anything related to your job just that. Jesse eventually settled on transferring to Gibraltar, claiming that he couldn’t bear to be too far away from all the fun. Truth be told, he’s been banking on you announcing a pregnancy soon and wanted to be the first one to tell you he was right. That wasn’t the case, but you were glad he didn’t choose to go back to the United States. The Suits fussed about your marriage despite the heroic acts that you two had done, so to appease their fury you moved over to the Blues for a few months to help train agents who were entering your field of work.

Genji and Angela snuck off one weekend to Geneva to elope, but promised to have you on a video call to witness it. He was still adjusting to his new armor, the full body coverage it offered was strange to him at first, but he had to admit that the ability to change the colors of his lights and helmet to suit his moods were a bonus. Even with all the changes and switch of careers, he couldn’t settle. You and Angela both agreed that he should finally take a break to give himself the chance to rest and figure out what he wanted to do with himself, much to his protest. Eventually he agreed, promising to keep in touch each chance he got in between his travels.

Gabriel and Jack decided that the role of Strike Commander was too much for one person to hold and run on their own, so the two of them shelved the strike part and settled on Commander. The differences in the titles weren’t much, but with the responsibilities finally split evenly between the two of them eased the tensions that years worth of drama and politics added with the separation. Of course, that left gaps in leadership with a lot of the original crew retiring or moving on to new projects that took them from Headquarters. 

Ana was duty bound to ensure that the future agents who were interested in medical and weaponry received training from her, creating a team hand selected by her who were exceptionally proficient in both called _Abwaaz_. Though it was a mouthful to say, she defended the name with a stern eye and hands gracefully holding a cup of tea with a simple sentence.

“It takes a sharp eye and mind to assess situations at a moment’s notice. Hawks have those qualities and I seek that from those who work with me.”

No one else questioned her after that.

Hudson transferred over to the Media and Public Relations team after a few of his photos went viral after a rescue mission where he and a few other agents rescued people caught in a mudslide. The photos were awe-inspiring and raw, something that people haven’t seen in a while from the news. Aside from his photography skills, his fresh mind and youthful ideas were vital in the posts they made to social media to give the organization a less stiff view that they previously held in the world before.

Gabriel and Jack decided that they shouldn’t be involved in the Strike Teams, nor should they be divided unless needed for missions. That option gave room for movement throughout both sides, so agents could pick what they wanted to do freely. Even with the additional skills added to the regiments, there was still a select team, albeit smaller than before that would be dedicated to those missions that needed to move underground, thus the creation of Delta.

They moved in silence, mixing in with the agents in everyday tasks, but when the moment required them they went into action. Gabriel hand-elected those agents from Blackwatch who always completed their missions with little margins of error, but weren't afraid to bend the rules to get the job done. This eliminated the need to train new agents and make anything stick out to the Suits negatively. In the meantime they spent time with you during group pt sessions with the new recruits so they could integrate back into the Blues without startling those around them with their boisterous personalities and in return. Parties were ten times more exciting.

With Gabriel moving fully into Commander mode, he promoted you against the Suits’ wishes to Drill Instructor for the boot camp. Even though they felt that he was abusing his power, one meeting with you led them to understand why it was the best choice. Petras was silent the entire time the rest of them spoke, averting from your gaze and shivering each time you spoke. According to his secretary, he refused to touch the gift basket you sent him until she and a few other people tasted the fruits. Why he thought you would poison it was baffling, but he softened his opinion on you.

-

Standing on the patio of your home with a glass of lemonade in hand, you took a sip and stared at the pile of dirt on the farther side of the backyard. One reason Gabriel chose this home was your desire to garden. In between leadership changes, moving and renovating, you put off the project until it became apparent that something needed to be done. Small green sprouts appeared after the rainy season, and you didn’t want to welcome bugs to think about coming closer to the home. Switching the drink with a shovel, you sighed and walked down the stairs, determined to get some sort of progress done while Gabriel was off on a business trip.

Within a few hours and a few breaks, you finally made a rough layout of plots for herbs and flowers and left space for floating shelves. The sun was high in the sky and with your adrenaline fading, exhaustion sauntered in. After a well-earned shower, a meal and a nap, you awoke to a few missed calls from unknown numbers and groaned. Genji settled in Nepal after exploring most of the world and remained off the grid while he focused on his healing. Sometimes pictures accompanied the letters he sent, but when he went into town to grab supplies for himself and the other monks, he would go to cafes and try to call when he had time for it.

Just as you finished listening to one of his voicemails, the phone buzzed with an incoming call from yet another unknown number. This time you wouldn’t miss it.

“There you are! I was wondering if you had gotten kidnapped or hurt.”

“Oh my dramatic Genji, how I’ve missed you. How’s Nepal? Made any progress on finding that fabled Yeti?”

His laughter warmed you and hurt at the same time. So many things had changed since he left, but when you spoke it was as if he never left. “Not yet, but I have a few surprises for you. Do you want me to spoil them now or save it for later?”

“I’ve never been a patient person, Genji.”

“Very well. I’ll save the other one for later, but I’m going to be returning soon. I won’t say when just so you don’t go over the top and stress. My time in Nepal is ending, but there are a few more places I would like to visit before I head back to Zurich.”

Trying not to scream over the phone, you stood up and bounced on your heels. “Genji! That’s wonderful, I’m so excited! Will you at least let me know when you’re landing?”

“Didn’t I just say that I won’t tell you?”

“But-”

“My little Finch must stay patient. Don’t worry, I won’t pop up during a bad time, but I still won’t tell. I’ve also told Angela to keep it a secret as well and we both know how well she can keep a secret.”

Groaning, you slumped back onto the couch and fussed with a throw pillow. “Yeah, damn you and your cryptic abilities. Of course, I’m going to request that you stay safe and stay out of trouble until you get back.”

“I will do my best _Chibi_ , the same goes for you. I have to go now, I was due back at the monastery an hour ago. I love you.”

“I love you too, Genji.”

Any time you spoke to him on the phone, you sat in silence for a half hour in tears. Time made things better, but there were certain days when you really needed your brother to be there. Hell, you would give anything to be back in your tiny barracks room with Genji and Jesse and their obnoxious drinking games and terrible jokes. You’d even put up with those garbage movies Jesse loved to force the two of you to watch or practice line dancing.

Heaving a sigh, you wiggled off the couch reluctantly and wiped the remaining tears from your eyes. Glancing around the living room, you thought of a few more things that you could do around the house since the thought of going back out to the garden was daunting and tackled them one by one.

-

Genji stood in the security room at the remote base in Hong Kong and watched the monitors while local police officers brought in stowaways who hitched a free ride on a freighter. They were nearly out of port when one worker spotted fire from inside one of the shipping containers. As the men and women were brought in and placed on a bench, Genji placed his hand on the back of a chair and studied their faces.

Through the dirt and shredded clothes, he spotted someone he didn’t think he would see in years. Tapping one screen, he nodded his head to the agent who was controlling them.

“Him. Make sure he gets pulled from that line and brought to Zurich. Offer him a shower and some food as well, though I’m sure he will be too prideful to accept the offerings. Let him know that this choice is non-negotiable if he ever wants to see the sunlight again.”

“Understood, sir.”

Standing back, he chuckled to himself and tapped on his phone, sending off a few messages before turning to walk out. As much as he wanted to stay and see this out fully, there was a plane to catch and two women he desperately wanted to see.

-

“Alright kids, get ready for the two-mile run. Find your buddy and hold them accountable. If they stop, you do too.”

With a collective groan, the tired agents stood up after powering through 100 sit-ups and started lining up together. One of them turned to you and frowned. “Captain Reyes, we aren’t kids.”

Chuckling, you walked up to him and threw your arm around his waist since he was too tall for a shoulder hug. “I don’t mean it in a demeaning way. I call you my kids because I see myself as a mother hen trying to herd tall children around. Now go find your partner or I’ll nominate myself for the role.”

He blanched at that and took off. When you took over for Gabriel, people were excited to get a break from the demanding training he was notorious for, but they should have known better. You were nicer, much more so than he was, but you were just as rigid and your expectations of them matched it. As they stretched, you went along with them to ensure they got all the muscle groups that would be worked ready for the trek. Midway through your first rotation of the track, a familiar flash of green and silver appeared at the door and waved at you to come close.

Stepping aside, you cheered on the agents who passed by while walking off to grab a towel. Patting your forehead, Genji hummed at you behind his visor and turned to walk with you out of the room. Your second in command took over to make sure they were still keeping up with their training. Passing a bottle of water your way, you silently thanked him and took a few gulps.

“I wouldn’t normally interrupt you during your job, but this was too important for you not to know.”

Quirking a brow, you let him lead the way to the elevators. “Ah, that doesn’t sound good. Did you break something again?”

With a metallic chuckle, he shook his head and scanned his badge over the reader, pressing the floor for the on base prison. “No, if that was the case, I would have brought some treats to help butter up the Grumps.”

“That is true. So what is it?”

“It’s probably better for you to see for yourself.”

On that cryptic note, you stood back and watched the numbers descend in silence. There were rumors of a new captive who was high on the wanted list, but that could have been anyone. Delta was tracking a few missing Talon links while the Strike Teams took over the verified sources and brought them in. The mystery captive was kept from your knowledge, though. Actually, it was kept from most others unless given clearance, which was strange as well. When the doors opened, Genji hooked his arm around your shoulders and removed his visor, offering a small smile.

“You know that I love you, right _Chibi_?”

Stopping, you eyed him suspiciously. “… Yes, what’s going on?”

None too gently, he pulled you down the hallway and refused to speak until he stopped in front of a window. With a nudge of his head, you turned and dropped the water bottle. Time felt like it slammed to a halt, the air growing thick as you gasped. One wrist bound to the table while the other held the small cup of water, head lowered slightly and frown more prominent than before. Grey hair sprouting out at his temples, Hanzo sat quietly and waited for his eventual fate to be told. Turning to Genji, you struggled to come up with words while his hands rubbed your arms.

“They wanted you to meet with him first before they offered anything to him.”

“Are they high!?”

“Finch, trust me when I say this. He is a completely different man than he once was. Though, there is a rage burning inside of him, it pointed solely at himself.”

You let his words simmer for a bit before nodding. With his help, you straightened your hair into an acceptable bun and tucked your training shirt into the waist of your sweatpants. “Alright, I’ll give this a shot, but please be close by just in case this goes ass up.”

Connecting his visor back to his face, he rubbed your shoulder and walked you to the door. “Understood. I’ll be right outside if you need me.”

Glancing over your shoulder, you looked at him once more before turning to the door. Taking a deep breath, you scanned your badge over the sensor and turned the knob. The hiss of the door alerted him to the newcomer, but he couldn’t hide his slacked jaw. Deep brown eyes glanced over your body before meeting your face once more, fists clenching and unclenching. Crossing the room, you stood behind the chair and held onto the back of it.

“Hello, Hanzo.”

He whispered your name and shook his head. Sitting up straighter, they forgot the cup that was once in his hand as you rounded the chair to sit down. Draping one leg over the other, you rested against one arm and watched as he tried to form words. Before he could speak, you cut him off. “Speak in your native tongue. Anything we say here is translated anyway, so it’s alright.”

With another nod, he cleared his throat and threaded his fingers together. “How have you been?”

The corner of your lip curled up slightly while you chuckled. “I’ve been wonderful. It’s been what, five years since we have seen each other last?”

“It’s felt like a lifetime for me. I’ve looked for you ever since you left.”

“Hmm, well, apparently you didn’t look well enough. I figured you would have stayed in Hanamura.”

He studied his hands with a frown. “Things were not favorable for me to stay. I left shortly after the two of you did and went into hiding after they were raided.”

That’s right, they were raided. Rubbing your chin, you looked up while you thought. “How many people went under again? About fifty, right?”

“Seventy two, including the Council.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at that thought. “Good riddance. Those old bastards should’ve in jail decades ago.”

He smiled at that. “You really didn’t care for them much, did you?”

You stared at him, gaze burning despite the smile that remained. “No, not after everything they did to make my life a living hell.”

There was a tense silence after that. Hanzo swallowed hard and toyed with a stray lock of hair. “That is true. They ah… didn’t always have the best advice.”

“Yet you chose to blindly follow their every word.”

“I had no choice, they were the ones who ultimately had the last word in anything that went down with the empire.”

“Oh, I thought you did? Or were you not the true leader of the clan after all?”

“That is in the past, is it not?”

With a sigh, you nodded and pinched the bridge of your nose. “Sorry, sorry. You’re right, that was long ago.”

“No, I must apologize. You’re right to be angry at them and at myself for the way things were. It was difficult to navigate things, especially with how quickly we married. We knew nothing of each other, and the only experience I had in a relationship were casual things. Having a wife differs from having a woman you spent a weekend or two with occasionally, so they offered what advice they knew. My father warned against it, but I stupidly followed along. You deserved so much better than what I gave you, in all aspects.”

Damnit. You went in with the thought that you would just interrogate him and be done with it, not to get the apology you’ve dreamt of on so many sleepless nights. Another silence fell over the room, but it wasn’t as tense as the last. Chewing on your lip, you fought against the tears that wanted to spill, angry with yourself for still holding onto something for so long, even with all the changes you’ve been through. It shouldn’t have gone this way! When you often thought about meeting him again, you thought you would swing on him and tell him how much he’s hurt you. Maybe even flaunt the fact that you grew stronger, were better than him in all aspects, but when you looked in his eyes…

You only saw hurt.

Leaning back in the chair, you rest the back of your head on it to stare at the ceiling, swallowing hard. Breathing through your nose, you turned to look at him and smiled weakly. “I forgive you, Hanzo.”

The wave of emotions that passed over his face stunned you again. He lowered his head and shook it. “No, I do not deserve it. I haven’t earned that from you, but I shall accept it for now and prove to you I have changed.”

“I’m not the only one that you need to prove it to. Unlike me, I’m sure Genji’s released all of his anger towards you.”

With a snarl, he met your eyes. “You mean that omnic charading as him?”

Sitting up straight, you balled the fist that was on the table to keep what little temper remained in check. “He’s not an omnic. He’s my brother, despite what he may look like.”

“Genji is dead!”

“He would have been, had I not given him my blood! How dare you speak ill of the person who saved my life?!”

“How could he do that? He was bleeding on the ground when you interrupted-”

“ _I stopped you from ruining your own life you asshole!_ What was I supposed to do?! Leave him to die on the cobblestones while you flaunted it around the castle?! For someone who says they want to prove themselves and earn my apology, you aren’t making excellent progress on it! I should have known better than to believe you were anything but the pig-headed person I left”

“You mean abandoned?!”

“I said what I said. If I didn’t leave, I would have gone down with you and your pitiful family. I paid my penance tenfold and have mourned the loss of your father and everyone who gave a damn about me. With Genji’s help, I could get help and learn new skills you would have never allowed me to get. I sat by his bed and cried on the days when he didn’t seem like he would recover and he did the same for me. I’ve earned the physical scars and healed the emotional ones you’ve left me with. So how can you say I abandoned someone who never wanted me in the first place?”

With a voice so low, something akin to a growl, he replied. “I have always wanted you.”

Folding your arms tight against your chest, you huffed. “You did a shitty job showing it.”

Just as he moved to speak, the door opened. One agent assigned to the Command Center peeked in and smiled at you. “Pardon me, Captain Reyes, but Commander Reyes is requesting you to come to his office.”

Nodding, you straightened up in the seat and smoothed your pants down. “Understood, I’ll be right there.”

When the door shut once more, you stood and grabbed the badge from your pocket. “Someone should be in here shortly to question you. Whatever they offer, accept it unless you desire to spend the rest of your life in jail. Questions?”

“Is Reyes your maiden name?”

Chuckling, you turned and walked to the door. “You know damn well that isn’t my maiden name.”

With that, you walked out of the room. Completely disregarding Genji, you wiped at your cheeks and jogged for the elevator, ignoring his calls.

-

“I’m gonna kick his ass.”

“Babe, no.”

Gabriel paced around his office with smoke drifting off his form while you tried to fix your wet hair into an acceptable bun. When you got to his office, he was cheery until he saw the tears and questioned you until you spoke. To no one’s surprise, he wasn’t too keen on having his wife’s ex in the same vicinity as her, especially after what he’s done. Turning on his heel, he crossed the room to help you with your hair.

“Why can’t I? Don’t you remember what he’s done to you? To Genji?”

Rolling your eyes, you buttoned up your uniform shirt and huffed. “I do, but that doesn’t mean that we can go punch happy and do what we want.”

“Jack and I do it all the time.”

“First, the two of you are super soldiers. Who would stop that fight? Second, see my previous statement for more information.”

“ _Amor_ , I just want to do what’s right. He shouldn’t have any chance to have freedom while I’m in charge.”

Standing up, you tucked your shirt into your pants and smiled sweetly. “Good thing he won’t be under you for his training.”

He watched as you fixed your belt and grabbed your boots with a frown. “Let me guess, he’s going to be with Jack, huh?”

When you didn’t reply, he groaned. “Are you serious? Jack gets to train him and I don’t?”

“Love, you just told me you were going to kick his ass. That really doesn’t bode any faith that he will get proper training.”

“Oh, come on, it’s not like I’d hurt him or anything.”

Freezing in place, you gave him your best doubtful face. “Sure you won’t. Just like you said you were gonna pull out last night?”

His laughter boomed in the office while he leaned down to capture your lips to his. “How do you expect me not to? You were riding me and had that look in your eyes that I couldn’t refuse.”

“You say that about all of my faces.”

His lips latched onto your neck, and you tried to push him away but failed. When he nipped your weak spot, your knees buckled slightly, hands grabbing the back of his sweater to steady yourself. Moving his lips to your ear, he smirked. “Yeah, but when you’re like this, I just can’t resist.”

Gabriel cradled your face in his hands as he kissed you, his tongue lapping against your lips for entrance before they parted. Carefully, the two of you moved back towards his desk, only breaking the kiss so he could slide you to sit on top of it. With your legs locked at his hips, he slowly ground his against you and smiled when your head leaned back. Panting, you whined and pushed at his chest weakly.

“Babe, we have a meeting to go to soon.”

“Ah, it can wait a few minutes, right?”


	22. Chapter 22

Things had been so peaceful in headquarters after all the buzz from the year before calmed down, so to hear that two of the heroes’ past walked the halls with them created a buzz that was downright annoying for you. At first you were polite and tried to redirect conversation from the subject since it wasn’t something you were too keen to discuss with them, but eventually you snapped. After walking past a group of agents standing close by a vending machine discussing the mysterious Third Shimada, you calmly but bluntly slammed your folder against the wall behind them and offered a smile. No words were exchanged, but you were loud enough for them to understand.

Drop. It. _Now_.

Genji fared a little better since he could walk away or hide off in labs or training rooms. Since you had to work with the new recruits, their bright eyes and eager minds wanted to hear about everything going on in the building. You almost felt like the older sister who got talked into chaperoning for a class trip, but you grit your teeth and bared it. Well, at least after that incident. After getting a gentle ribbing from Gabriel about your stunt, you were on your best behaviour around them.

They placed Hanzo in another group a few floors down from you at the request of Commander Morrison. That way he could go at his own pace and not risk the chance of running into you or Commander Reyes. He was banned from that floor, and any time his keycard tried to access it, it sent an alert to Jack’s phone. After the second time, he gave up and grumbled about being “babysat in his own organization.” The conversation held later that night was pleasant on your side, especially at the way Gabriel’s teeth worried his lips.

You were thankful. The few times you saw him in passing, he simply nodded and briskly walked in the opposite direction, much to the other recruits' delight. Rumors swelled that the forsaken agent still longed for the lover who left him for a better life, often staying up late and staring at the sky, writing letters that may one day grace her eyes. It made you laugh, if only they knew him like you did. His pride would never allow for his façade of control to slip unless he was in his quarters.

Then came the… _other_ gossip. People who weren’t in class or had training often crowded the area where he was to watch him work out. With a scowl on his face he pumped iron with his shirt off, curled the free weights and did squats with curious and often starved eyes drinking in the scene before them. When he went jogging, a few people stood by to offer him water, but he politely declined and kept at his own pace.

Genji was more than eager to snap a photo from where he stood, sending a series of stickers and a slew of cute words to your phone. Gabriel wasn’t too pleased to see that pop up. You of course ignored it, opting to leave him on read while you did your work or snatched the phone out of your husband’s hands before he could send off a tirade of explicit words to him.

Overall, it was painful, but something you will grin at and bear it through. You were determined not to let his presence get to you.

Fate had other plans in mind, of course.

It was the day before a 4-day weekend, some obscure federally observed holiday called for a half day and time off. Your latest batch of agents were excellent and gave you little grief, so your group joined in on the other floor’s session. Their gym was larger, so they could mix in easily. Genji magically appeared on the bleachers next to you while you sat and watched them practice their sparring, wincing when someone fell too hard.

“You know, I think he’s a bit too outclassed for these agents.”

Snorting, you rolled your eyes and cast a glance over your shoulder. “You think? No one wants to go one on one with him. The two that went before thought it would be a play fight, but they were mistaken.”

As if on queue, someone cried out from the middle of the group. Agents parted the way as the man scurried away on his knees, one arm curled at his chest while Hanzo stood and watched as he retreated to the medical ward. You tried to suppress the giggle that wanted to bubble out, but Genji’s bark of laughter had the two of you fumbling against the bleachers.

The lieutenant who helped the injured agent to the door scowled at you, and when she returned, she stood in front of your seat with her fists on her hips.

“Of course the two songbirds are singing. Finch, do you really think it’s funny that someone got hurt?”

Wiping a stray tear from your eye, you shook your head and gasped for air. “Of course not, Lieutenant Cousteau. I just think Agent Shimada should train with someone on his skill level.”

When your eyes met hers, the smile instantly fell from your face. You knew her smirk meant trouble, so you stared at her while she talked.

“You and I both know that no one here besides the two of you would be a fit match for him. Does that mean you’re volunteering to spar with him?”

Genji placed a protective hand on your shoulder. The slight grip was comforting through the growl in his throat as he spoke. “Finch is not volunteering. He can either have a go with me or get moved.”

She ignored the show of bravado and waved a hand at him. “But what kind of example will she be setting if she doesn’t help him progress?”

From over her shoulder, Hanzo cleared his throat and stepped forward. “If I may interrupt-“

“No, you may not.” She offered him a sneer before turning back around, her arms now crossed tightly over her chest. “Now, _Captain_ , will you be helping, or do I have to tell the Commanders you’re not taking your position seriously? I’m sure the Suits will have a ball with the write up.”

Fuck her.

Matching her stare, you bit back the slew of words you wanted to say and nodded firmly. Genji stood along with you, trying to grab your arm as you all but yanked off your hat and jacket. As you stepped out of your shoes, he pulled you roughly into his arms. 

“Chibi, you do not have to do this.”

Leveling a stare at him, you smiled tightly and rolled your eyes. “Oh, but I do. Get Commander Morrison and tell him to come down. I’m making sure this bitch gets sent to the most desolate watch point on Earth.”

With a sigh, he nodded and walked towards the door with his phone in hand while you tied your hair in a bun. Bare feet carried you to the middle of the circle of agents while you rolled up your sleeves, watching the man across from you followed with wary eyes as you prepared. When you didn’t immediately drop into a defensive stance, he raised his brow in a silent question.

“I want you to come at me with all of your strength. If I sense that you’re holding back, you’ll pay for it.”

The look on his face was something that you seared into your mind for later enjoyment, but for now you bit back the smirk and waited for his approach. He was hesitant at first, but after a light jog a fist shot out towards your face, missing it by a second. With a gigantic step, your elbow dug into his ribs, causing him to double over before the other one hit between his shoulders. As he stumbled forward, you walked in the opposite direction. If there was one thing you knew for sure about him, his speed and silent step would be something to fear.

Once he corrected his stance, he shook out his hands and rolled his neck while you crossed your arms over your chest and smirked. Finally he began stepping to the left with you, mirroring him perfectly. Each little movement or flinch was studied but not acted on, as if he were actively working out his plan of attack as he walked. Calculation was written on his face, but it was subtle enough that no one else noticed. Something about the way you regarded this spar threw him off completely.

Then he recognized the face that stared back at him. Genji often wore that cocky smile when he figured he would get the best of him. If you were in fact training with him at some point, you probably copied his moves and plan of attack. He fought hard to bite back the laugh that desperately begged to be free, instead exhaling loudly. With a roll of his shoulders, he charged full on in your direction. You miscalculated the distance and his speed by a longshot, finding the wind of his body shooting past you startling. Barely out of grip was his wrist you latched onto, pulling him back into a right hook to his jaw. The brunt of the punch was enough to have him off guard for a left hook to the other side of his jaw, then a series of punches to his chest and stomach before you dipped low and swept him off his feet.

His hand shot out to grab your ankle, but you were half a step ahead of him, pinning that one to the ground while you wound the other foot up for a high kick. The rear up of the move gave him the time he needed, sweeping you literally off your feet and to the ground as he rolled a suitable distance away to get back to his feet. He watched as you easily rolled your body over one shoulder and to a crouched stance, but by the time you were looking up, he was already in your space with his feet knocking you back down.

With a grunt, you felt his hands grip your sides and lift you into the air, his touch alone sending a shock of fear literally down your spine. Quickly recovering, you hooked your legs over his shoulders and pulled yourself up to punch him a few good times, half of them landing while blocking the others. There was a moment where the two of you locked eyes and you were breathless. In his eyes was a small glint of something you couldn’t quite recognize, but the feral snare of his lip and heavy breathing left you unsteady. That lapse in concentration gave him the opening he needed.

Hanzo leaned back slightly before falling forward, bracing his arms at your sides while his body pinned you to the ground. With your knees to your chest, panic set in as you struggled to move him off you until your knees pinned his head in place and your hands jabbed at his arms. He easily slipped his head from the pin, giving you the room you needed to move your legs down, but his arm pressed to your neck pinned you back to the mat, his body resting firmly on top of yours.

The two of you panted, eyes locked to the other as he silently pleaded for you to yield. Part of you wanted to be stubborn, to knock him in his face and knock him down a few pegs, but that jolt that was in your spine quickly shot to the apex of your legs, heart hammering in your chest as you tried to ignore the warmth of his body flush on top of yours, the way one of his legs shifted just enough to feel _something_ brush against you.

Two slaps to the mat and he was off you. Sliding back to sit on his legs, he wiped the sweat off his brow and fixed the hair that came loose from his ponytail while you closed your eyes and tried to regulate your breathing. The murmur in the room from the onlookers were low, the hushed conversations filling the silence after the two of you stopped. Hanzo stood first, offering his hand for you to take, but you sat up on your own and shoulder checked him on your way back to the bleachers.

Cousteau stood amongst the other recruits and smiled smugly as you passed, but her smile faded when she saw the glint in your eyes. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Commander Morrison standing next to Genji, their faces unreadable while they spoke amongst themselves. She swallowed hard before stepping away from the group, immediately going into damage control.

By the time you dressed, they released the recruits for the weekend while Cousteau tried to sweet talk Jack. Genji thankfully filled him in enough to give him an idea about the conversation that would happen, but the tail end of the fight had his mind running in a completely different direction. A metal arm draped over your shoulder, pulling you in for a hug while you drank from your water bottle. While you tightened the cap, you cleared your throat and pulled the two’s attention back towards you.

“Commander, I would like to discuss Lieutenant Cousteau’s performance with you, if that’s alright.”

-

Few things delighted you these days. One of them was seeing chubby animals do mundane things, the other was seeing people who absolutely irritated you get thrown through the ringer. At first she tried to say you were targeting her, but with the massive amount of write-ups from recruits and other agents backing the conversation, she conceded. The folder in your hand was heavy, but there was a chaotic energy that buzzed through your veins. The spar still tempered your mood, and considering that you went straight from that to an impromptu meeting, there wasn’t a chance to divert it to other means.

What would those other means be?

Swiping your keycard on the door, you slid Gabriel’s office door open silently and closed it just as quietly, waving to him after locking his door. The day was almost over, but The Suits wrapped him in a video call since Jack was busy. Off camera he waved back, his eyes never leaving the screen while someone droned on in the background. Dropping the folder on a side table near his bathroom, you dropped your hat down on top of it and took a well-earned shower. Even after you scrubbed yourself nearly raw, the goosebumps on your skin remained. Was it because of the fight?

Could it be the way his eyes drooped when you pinned his head between your thighs?

The throb in between your legs made you gasp while your hand shot out and grabbed for the towel holder. Even after these years and in a completely different and happy marriage, he could still make you weak in the knees. Instead of addressing it because there was no way in _hell_ you were going to soothe that ache with the thought of your ex bouncing around in your mind, you toweled off and dressed while images of his tight muscles constricting in your hold. The way his fingers grazed the bottom of your thighs and that _twitch_ that made you forget where you were momentarily.

Oh fuck.

Ohfuckofuckofuckofuckofuck-

_No_

Your clothes grew to be too much against your skin, but you bit back the pain, sweeping your hair over your shoulders and smoothed the unruly pieces back into place. From the way his elevated voice carried throughout the room, the meeting seemed to wrap up sooner than you expected. Sometimes you wondered if The Suits liked to hear themselves speak. Maybe that’s why they always seemed to go on for hours on end of things that seriously could have been just an email.

Walking out of the bathroom, the sight of Gabriel greeted you. Leaned fully back in his chair with his beanie draped over his face. His screen was dark, but just to be sure you peeked around the corner to check if it was fully off. Satisfied, you gripped the handles of his chair and slid into his lap, pressing yourself against his lap to stir him. The smirk on his lips followed his hands stroking your thighs, but he didn’t make a move to sit up.

“Have fun dry humping your ex?”

Rolling your eyes, you ignored the comment and ran your nails against the exposed parts of his stomach. “Goddamn, if they finished reports as fast as news spreads around here, we wouldn’t have a backlog issue.”

He laughed and squeezed your thighs to soothe your temper a bit. “Come on, Jack was the one to tell me first and you know he loves to keep me in the loop.”

“That is true, he does like to gossip about the agents sometimes.”

“Plus, I figured you wouldn’t tell me until I pried it out of you, anyway. He said it looked as if you were play fighting, but I took that with a grain of salt.”

Biting the inside of your cheek, you tried to come up with the right words to say while he pushed his beanie off his face and sat up enough to watch you.

“… Well.”

“Well?”

“I thought sparring would be like facing Jesse, but he hits like a goddamn snake bite. He’s faster too, and I guess being on the run for so long gave him time to work on his strength because he is heavier than I remember. I might as well have gone up to bat with Reinhardt.”

His hands pulled you flush to him, adjusting while you draped yourself fully on him. Gabriel was always the right level of temperature and comfort, and it never failed to wind you down. The roll of his hips didn’t go unnoticed, but you ignored it for now.

“Does that mean that I can finally get my hands on him?”

“That depends.”

“On?”

Resting your chin on your folded hands, you bit back the smile you wanted to let loose. “What way you want to put your hands on him. Will you train him, or will you beat him into submission?”

Gabriel chuckled and kissed you gently. “Oh _Mi Alma_ , seeing you like this is absolutely adorable. I’ll play nice and actually train him, since it’s obvious that he can’t stay with the group he’s in any longer. But I won’t play nice just because he used to be with you.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about, but it’s nice to hear that you’ll take this seriously at least.”

“What was he like in bed?”

“Gabriel!”

“I bet he’s soft and breathy, probably doesn’t talk a lot.”

“Gabe-”

“Or maybe he’s into rope play? Did you use safe words? Were toys involved?”

The red on your cheeks and averted gaze left you open for him to turn the tables on your positioning. He sat up quickly, bracing you in his arms while your legs rested flush against his. Gabriel trailed wet kisses down your neck while you fought hard to ignore the pleasant buzz low in your stomach.

“The only thing I’ll give you is this small snippet: both of you have similar styles and kinks, but you are mouthier and much more gentle.”

He paused against your pulse and hummed, closing his eyes. “How similar would you say?”

“I was probably bent in more positions than I knew my body could contort to.”

“No wonder you’re so flexible.”

-

Hanzo was thankful that the base was unusually empty, but he chalked it up to the mass exodus he witnessed earlier from agents trying to be as far away from the building as possible. Unlike them, he had no desire to leave the complex. Not because he needed to be on site, but he has had his fair share on exploring the world on both sides of the spectrum. Besides, he could get in his evening workout without being the subject of blatant objectification.

Yes, for someone who opted to ignore these sorts of trivial pursuits of his coworkers, he was becoming more aware of the attention he was garnering, and not because of his reputation. The first agent to approach him was a bashful woman, barely in her 20s and offered to sit with him at lunch. He didn’t desire to make this something to accept since it would end up in a slippery slope of constant followers, so he declined, deciding to sit outside or order in. Then came.. the fan club.

It was a small group, people who pretended to stretch and run routines conveniently when he was finishing his workout with a jog that soon grew in size overnight. Each time he would turn to glance their way, wide eyes and pink cheeks met him. Suppressing a shudder, he continued on, finding another way back into the gym to head back to his room. He often found notes on his door or gifts at his workstation, confused by the massive amounts of chocolates and other trinkets. The ones he liked were spared.

Whether it be him not wanting to accept it or not, Hanzo ultimately became what his brother once was in Hanamura: a sex symbol. Elusive, unattainable, quiet. The air of mystery surrounding the oldest Shimada was new, but he wasn’t sure of how he felt about it.

Especially not with you walking around just out of reach.

Of course he wanted to respect that things have changed, but seeing your smiling face and boastful laughter along with your new self-confidence stirred long hidden feelings that he was sure were buried. Ultimately he couldn’t get the sight of your eyes when you walked into the room that day, nor could he escape the spicy yet floral scent of your perfume and how soft your body still felt under his. That sparkle in your eyes and the way your breath caught just a half second, what he wouldn’t give to pull that out of you again.

Snapping him out of his train of thought was his name being called, followed by the sounds of a door closing. From over his shoulder he spotted the silver menace, the person who masqueraded as his brother. He knew it was him, but he wasn’t the Genji he remembered from the past. This one was forgiving. He spoke to him as if he were a person and not the one who wanted him dead. How someone could simply forgive a transgression as large as attempted murder baffled him.

“Brother, there you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.”

With a grunt, he turned back around and squared his shoulders. “What for? Have they sent you out here to monitor me?”

He chuckled and shook his head. “Of course not. I came out here to see if you wanted some company.”

… What?

Hanzo offered an incredulous stare at Genji and laughed bitterly. “You must be joking. If you think of me as a fool then you truly must have short-circuited when they made you into this..’thing.’”

Ignoring the insult, Genji closed the distance between them, removing the eye shield of his visor. “Trust me, there is nothing wrong with me, nor do I think of you as lowly as you do of yourself. Come, let’s have a seat for a minute and catch up. I’m sure you have a lot of questions.”

Genji walked past him and over to the bench close by. After a moment of fighting off the urge to turn and leave, he joined him shortly after, taking the other end of the bench. At that point, his face was now visible, the helm resting on the seat in between them. Curiosity ultimately won as Hanzo studied the piece close to him.

“Would you believe that this is the improved version of my armor?”

“You call this an improvement? A place like this with access to endless technology and they made you into that?”

“Trust me when I say that this is worlds better. When I first got here, I was a combination of skin, scars, metal and tubes.”

There was a moment of silence that passed between them. Clearing his throat, Genji slumped a bit in the seat and studied the clouds. “ _Chibi_ refuses to tell me what the two of you talked about that day. She says that if I want to know so badly, then I would have to go to the source.”

Hanzo looked at Genji with one eyebrow raised. “Who is this _’Chibi_ you keep referring to?”

Genji chuckled and threaded his fingers while he muttered your name. “It kind of became the nickname I chose for her after we got here. Everyone else that is close to her uses Finch or Shimada, but the agents under her use Reyes. Personally, I would get confused keeping up with so many names.”

Humming, Hanzo turned to look down at the ground in thought. “Why does she still choose to go by Shimada? I thought she was married?”

“To the old crew, she will always be Shimada or Finchy. It’s something that sticks with her, especially those who remember when we first arrived on base. Between me and the anger I used to hold and her being short-tempered, it was bound to happen. I could barely contain my anger when things didn’t go my way or if it made little sense. She didn’t speak unless someone insulted me.”

Hanzo tried to picture you with a fiery temper and scaring someone enough to keep them away. “I caught a glimpse of that earlier. I thought she would have punched that woman in the face.”

“I don’t doubt that wasn’t her first instinct, but in her position she couldn’t risk doing that without jeopardizing everything. We have both come a long way.”

“I know, she mentioned as well.”

Offering him a smile, Genji watched the unsure face of his brother as he spoke. “Her more so than I. She didn’t talk to anyone on her own for a solid month. I’m not one to pry into the relationships of others, but whatever the two of you had really done something to her in a bad way.”

There it was. That inevitable truth that he didn’t want but needed to hear. Swallowing hard, he bit the inside of his cheek and turned away in shame. “Things were not the best. We were perfect and happy with each other in private, but what you saw and what she has shared was all true. I have treated the both of you so terribly and I am sorry for the hurt that I have caused.”

For the first time in what could be years, Hanzo felt the cracks in the mask he wore. His breath hitched first, then he squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. The last person he expected to shed tears in front of was his brother, but at least it was with someone who wouldn’t judge him too harshly for it. Genji placed a hand on his shoulder, and that was all that it took for the dam to burst. His body shook as strangled sobs came from his mouth. He bit back the louder ones in case someone was nearby, but each wave of emotion that bubbled forth released pressure that has held him down and kept him feeling so defeated.

“I can only imagine that this must be something difficult to come to terms with so late in one’s life, but you still can make things right. If you’ll accept it, I will help you along your journey to redemption in any way that you’d like.”

“But… How? How is it you can offer something to a person like me when I caused you nothing but pain?”

Genji turned Hanzo by the shoulder to face him. “Because you are my brother. You will always be my brother and I will do all that I can to help you.”

His brows furrowed, and lip quivered. Genji pulled him in for a hug and he instantly melted into it, hands gripping tightly in between the grooves of his metal plating. It wasn’t the most comforting thing, but hearing familiar calming words that his mother once spoke to him come from someone who he thought was gone forever soothed him. If his brother thinks that he is worthy of it, then he would do all that he could to earn it.

Especially from you.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, sorry. Just gonna skootch on past ya there and drop this here.

With a hand threaded in between those thick salt and pepper curls, you fell back into the pillow with your mouth agape. Gabriel sucked and nipped at your clit as gently as he could before his tongue resumed caressing it. Just below his swollen lips were his fingers scissoring in between your slicked folds, lapping up what dripped down them. It was the middle of the night, but he was just calling it a day after finishing up a few reports. You were long asleep because of your schedules being vastly different, and he woke you up with a kiss before asking permission.

Calloused fingers rubbed at that sensitive spot within and you whined, a shudder crawling up your spine. “Oh _fuuuck_ baby, don’t stop!”

Groaning, his eyes watched from the valley as you let yourself ride the waves of pleasure, doubling his efforts when you were practically screaming. When he felt your walls clamp and flutter against his fingers, he wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked, lapping at the swollen nub when your hands gripped and pulled at his head, rocking against his ministrations as you came. His fingers pulled out of you, but his mouth never left, slowing down as you calmed down. Eventually you tapped his head for him to stop, flopping on the bed completely boneless.

After wiping his mouth clean on his shirt, he pulled it up and off his body, tossing it to the floor to match the pants and boxers that were there previously. Slotting his hips in between your legs and his hands up your sides, he leaned down and kissed you before trailing down your chin to your neck.

“You doing ok _Amor_?”

Still catching your breath, you nodded hastily and raked your nails down his back with light pressure, pulling his chest flush with yours. “What was that all about?”

He laughed and moved to look at you once more while his hips angled the tip of his dick against your entrance. “Well… things have been hectic with our schedule, so I figured this was a good way to help you relax more.”

Gabriel slowly slid in while you moved to speak, hissing when that thick head passed through to sink deeper within. His pace was too slow for you, so with a smooth movement of your legs around his waist he was hilted fully in, pulling a haggard moan from his lips. His eyes clenched shut as you flexed and tightened your walls around his shaft.

“Is that how it’s gonna be?”

“Mmhm. Can you handle it, old man?”

The smack on your ass made you gasp while he slid to his knees and hooked one of your legs over his shoulder. In this position you were more open to his strokes, which was just what he wanted. One hand held your thigh while the other moved to your hip, pulling you to feel the force of his strokes with each delicious roll of his hips. Unprepared you gasped and grabbed the pillow that was behind your head and held on as he drilled you, each thrust more powerful than the one before.

“That’s it, show me how much you love this.” 

With an extra emphasis on the last word, you moaned loudly into the pillow, burying your face in it while your stomach fluttered. Gabriel moved his thumb over your clit and you wailed, your hips staggering against his. Again you were surprised when the pillow flew from your hands before his mouth fell on yours, one hand threading in your hair while his thumb sped up in its rotation. His moans tumbled with yours through parted lips while they pressed your forehead to his. It was only the second time you two tried this specific position, but it was one that made you feel so open and whole to him, accepting each lavishing touch and kiss, staring into his eyes and seeing the raw emotions of your love.

Through the buzzing in your ear, you heard his praises and whispers of love for you in between gasps, eyes rolling back when his head rubbed against the sensitive patch inside. Somewhere in between the last three smacks of his hips and thighs against the back of your thighs and the teeth on your neck, you temporarily blacked out from the sheer power of this second orgasm. One leg clamped around his waist and hands grabbing hastily for anchor, you slammed your hips up to meet his thrusts, walls like a vice around his shaft.

“ _Mierda_!”

Gabriel slid the leg on his shoulder back down to his hips and his hands back onto your hips, his bottom lip tucked in between his teeth as he practically fucked you into the mattress, groans and low cries spilling out of his mouth before stuttering to a stop. With his head flung back and eyes locked to the canopy of the bed he growled out a series of moans, chasing the tail end of your orgasm with his. The slick sounds mixed in between the sounds falling from each of you, both of them eventually petering out to low mutters before stopping completely. He leaned down and hooked his arms around your waist, fingers gripping the grooves of your back and pulled you to lay side by side with him. Your hands moved his hair away from his sweat-drenched face and he rubbed circles on your lower back.

The both of you were entirely too tired to do anything but smile and chuckle in between pants before sleep pulled you under. Clean up and sheet changes could wait for the morning.

-

Gabriel gripped the strap of his gym bag and walked down the hall, nodding to agents who passed him by but never stopped. Today was the first day he would train with Hanzo, and based on his brief interaction with him in passing, he knew it would be a slight challenge to remain civil. The eldest Shimada gave him a once over before a small sneer washed over his features while Gabriel simply looked down his nose at him. 

Given Genji’s height, he shouldn’t be surprised that he was shorter than him as well, but he wasn’t expecting him to be so… thick. In comparison, Genji was more lean, which gave him better control over his speed, but was not weak in the least. Hanzo was bulkier than him, but he wasn’t shredded. He slimmed down considerably from the first time he saw him in intake, but he was slowly shedding the rest of that vagabond weight he put on and grew in definition.

What annoyed him the most was this air of superiority he carried. Gabriel was one to talk, but that came with years of commanding and correcting unruly agents and fighting mindless enemies. Hanzo had this princely vibe to him that made his ass itch. He just seemed like the simple things were below him, even if he didn’t say it. These pre-judgements along with the information he had on him added fuel to the fire. Maybe he would at least be willing to listen and take direction properly, or he would have to take him out to the training field and ‘adjust’ his attitude a bit.

When the doors slid open to the small training room Gabriel looked at Hanzo standing by a bench while he adjusted the gloves on each hand, the muscles in his back rippling with each move while his hair shifted with the movements. Turning his hips and torso, Hanzo glanced at him from over his shoulder and nodded, finishing up his preparation while he tied his hair back into a tight ponytail. Just seeing the length of it before it disappeared into the neat bun irritated Gabriel slightly. His hair wasn’t as long, but he still liked to pull it back into a bun when he wasn’t wearing a beanie.

Maybe that’s why you wanted him to grow out his hair?

As Gabriel prepared for training, Hanzo watched from the bench he was standing by, doing light stretches to loosen up his muscles and calm the hint of nerves he had. There was also that slight twinge of jealousy that tugged at his mind, which frustrated him as well. For a man his age, he was defined, almost impossibly so. The small amount of grey in his curls and beard gave away what the lines of his eyes told, but even still he was remarkable to look at. He didn’t miss the nail marks or the love bites that trailed his neck and shoulder, images of you caressing him and holding him in ways he could only think back on memories of.

Hanzo tried to pretend that the man in the room with him didn’t intimidate him, but he heard more than enough stories to know that there was more under the surface than what he presented. He had this air to him that commanded attention and respect and an ease to the way he spoke that would either calm one down or strike fear in them. Genji mentioned his other ability and warned him to steer clear of it and not agitate it out of him, but he was almost stupidly curious about it.

A man turning into smoke? He could summon dragons with a few incantations, but this was something else. If it came down to it, he could have them defend him if the man proved to be a problem. Maybe it wouldn’t come to that. By the time he finished with his stretching, Gabriel changed and crossed the room to stand in the middle of the mats, rotating his limbs and neck to get the bit of stiffness that remained. He was already limber from his morning workout, but it didn’t hurt. From the corner of his eyes, Hanzo sauntered to him, hands balled up at his sides while he waited for his instruction.

His eye twitched, but he masked that and cleared his throat. “Thank you for joining me here today. As I’m sure you know, I will take over your training from here on out. Consider yourself lucky, Commander Morrison isn’t one to train a person well and your brother doesn’t exactly challenge you in the way I feel you need to be. Of course it shouldn’t be a surprise, but _Avecita_ \- I mean Captain Reyes isn’t on the same level either and for more obvious reasons can’t train you. I hope I don’t have to explain why.”

Hanzo grunted and nodded while he clenched his jaw, swallowing back the jab. Gabriel smiled and slid back into a fighting stance, watching him from behind his fists. “Good. Then let’s not waste time. Show me what you got, Shimada.”

Already? Hanzo was on guard and matched his stance as well, adjusting his feet so he could launch forward. He scanned Gabriel for any opening and found one, taking the bait that the other man left open for him. Running forward, Hanzo faked a punch with one hand and jabbed Gabriel in the side that he left unguarded, following it with another hook with the other. He stepped back and out of range from the third punch, quickly circling his attacker, and kicked his foot into the back of his knees. When he fell forward, Hanzo recovered by rolling forward and spun on his feet, standing back up on the opposite side.

Gabriel didn’t even show any signs of being phased by his attack and that surprised him. Taking a breath, he tried another approach, running forward with his fist pulled back. Gabriel braced for the punch but was surprised at the shoulder that barreled into him and stumbled backwards. That gave Hanzo the room he needed to sweep his feet behind him while his hand shoved him down to his back. Before Gabriel could recover, they slammed him back down when Hanzo sat on his stomach and began punching at his chest and face. Gabriel dodged what he could and took the others before he got fed up and grabbed him by the waist and tossed him off.

Once more, Hanzo was rolling off to stand back up but flew back when a foot landed square in his chest and knocked him a few feet back, winding him. In between gasps, Gabriel stalked towards him, wisps of black smoke drifting off his form into the air behind him. In all of his times training with someone, they’ve rarely taken this route with him and that _pissed_ him off. He wouldn’t fully let loose though, that was dangerous. Even with the practice to control it, he knew that at this moment he wouldn’t care. Placing his boot to his chest, he applied a bit of pressure while he leaned his arm on his knee and stared at him with depthless black eyes.

“I know you’re not exactly a stupid man, so I will only say this once. _Never_ do that again unless you want to be in a wood box outside with a shitty slab on the ground above. I’m doing a favor to Finch, but I’m not above beating you into a pulp.”

Nostrils flared and eyes wide, Hanzo felt himself being pulled into the void of his eyes, the lights above dimming with each wave of black that rippled from his body. The dragons itched to be free, but he wouldn’t call them forward. That would only escalate things in a deadly way. Swallowing, he turned his head to the side and nodded.

“Understood.”

The visual alone ignited something in his blood and Gabriel smirked. After he removed his foot, he stepped back and watched the other man sit up and dust off the mark on his chest before standing up. Whatever arrogant attitude he had before disappeared along with his walk. Hanzo had a bit of hesitation in his step while he prepared to go at it once more, eyes refusing to meet his own.

Gabriel promised to train him, but he didn’t say he wouldn’t demand submission from Hanzo. This might be more fun than he thought.

-

“I’m not sure why you brought me down here if the agent is under your care, Genji.”

You were a few steps behind him while you checked your phone. When he burst into the office and requested your help, you were on your feet and already halfway out of the room while he filled you in. Apparently one of his trainees was proving to be difficult in a way he felt that he couldn’t handle, which was surprising to you. Genji was much more patient and had far more experience than you did, so this must be something to see.

“Trust me _Chibi_ , this is something that you need to help with.”

“Why not go to Jack about this? He’s a super soldier after all.”

Genji offered a smile over his shoulder. “It’s not that serious, which is why I came to you. If you think it requires him, then we can go to him about the situation.”

You stared at him with a frown while you tried to decide if his statement was an insult or not. He laughed and walked down the small flight of stairs before pulling to a stop. “Here, look for yourself.”

Sliding your phone into a pocket, you walked up to the glass next to Genji and watched as Hanzo and Gabriel dodged each other, playful smiles on their face and music vibrating against the glass. They’ve been training together for 6 months. While Gabriel complained about him in the beginning, that slowly faded into small praises and some comments about his skill that made you feel a bit better about the situation. At least he wasn’t trying to kill him anymore. But that quickly died out the second you saw Gabriel run behind him and slap Hanzo square on his ass before dodging the hand that tried to grab his wrist, pink tinting his cheeks before he tackled him to the ground.

At that point, Genji turned around and studied the pattern on the ground while you stood with your mouth agape at the scene. You and Gabriel talked about the possibility of adding a third to the relationship, but after the fumble with Jesse they shelved it until someone compatible and probably not as mouthy came along. Moments when you were talking with Gabriel and Hanzo waited nearby before they separated to go train made more sense. The way his eyes flickered from his eyes to his mouth before falling to the ground, the smirk that tugged at the corner of his mouth and the playful jabs they passed between each other.

“Did my husband just slap my ex-husband’s ass?”

“Yes. They’ve been doing that for a while now. I caught them making out a week ago, but I thought that was something the two of you have discussed.”

“Nah. After the attempt with Jesse we checked outside of the organization for a third, but never in a million years did I think this would ever be a possibility.”

Genji watched your face to see if there was a hint of anger, but you simply stared at them in wonder. “Maybe you should have a talk with the two of them about it? Angela and I don’t really see this ending well, but then again she has been slightly more emotional about things.”

You forced yourself to look away, to look at Genji, blinking a bit before smiling. “Oh yeah, that’s right, did you two ever figure out the gender?”

The smile on his face warmed your heart. “A girl. She’s pretty feisty already, always moving around during the ultrasound appointments. Ange says that it’s my fault, but it’s all good.”

“I can see that. You’ve always been a jitterbug, Sparrow.”

“Speaking of birds, maybe you should go talk to your owl and tell him to stop bothering the dragon.”

Oh yeah. Sighing, you held Genji in a side hug before taking the first few steps down to the training room. “Send me a picture of my niece please?”

“You got it! Good luck!”

Would luck even be good at this point? Standing in front of the doors with your badge in hand, you took a few steadying breaths and tried to prepare yourself for this conversation. What would they even say to defend themselves? Gabriel wasn’t a wandering soul, so for him to even find someone interesting on this level was a problem, especially since he didn’t inform you of that. Next was Hanzo. He never seemed to be the type of person who had a wide range of interests, but the years apart could have given him the chance to explore that part of him. When the doors slid open, you caught the two of them at the tail end of a punching bout with Hanzo clearly trying to land one on the ever-elusive Gabriel.

Walking to the music station panel on the wall, you pressed pause on the song and turned to look at them, face unreadable as they parted and walked towards you. “Are the two of you done play fighting, or did I interrupt another make out session?”

The both of them stood like statues and tried to gauge your mood, glances passed between the two of them before turning back to you. Gabriel cleared his throat and closed the distance between the two of you. “ _Mi Alma_ , what do you mean?”

Your hands were on your hips while you offered your cheek for the kiss he gave you. “I watched you guys for a while before I came down here. Besides, it’s getting late and I’m hungry. We can talk about this later.”

“Baby, wait-”

Placing a hand on his chest, you shook your head and walked to the door. “I said later. Hey Hanzo, you hungry? Come over for dinner. We probably have clothes that you can fit and can get a taxi to bring you back to base later.”

Somehow the question didn’t seem like an actual offer, more like a demand. He looked to Gabriel before turning back to you. “Ah… yes. I will join the two of you for dinner if that is alright with you.”

“Good! It’s been a long time since we had guests over, this will be fun!”

-

The ride back to their house was silent outside of small conversations from the front seat. Hanzo held his gym bag in his hands and stroked the material while his eyes glanced between the two of you. Outside of him being covered in sweat, there was a bit of shame below the surface. He didn’t think the situation between himself and Gabriel would get to this extent, but after the first time that they pinned him to the ground with the older man straddling his hips, he absently rocked up into him and froze. Then his lips were on his neck and the rest kind of happened. They never went further than that for your sake, but he often thought of what you thought about the situation.

Considering the way you were acting now, the lack of it put him on edge.

They weren’t too far from base thankfully, the neighborhood their home was in was a mixture of homes and condos nestled in trees and cars with the distant sounds of children playing in the park. After following a side road that winded in between rows of dense trees and bushes, they pulled up to a gate that opened up moments after they arrived. He watched from his window as the trees thinned out into a small expanse of grass and flowers. They flanked their house in tall oaks and willows, other species sprinkled in between. There was a cozy touch to the flowers that were blooming or going into hibernation, as if it was a perfect reflection of the two of them and the peace they sought from the home.

After they pulled into the garage, the three of them stepped out and walked indoors, Hanzo trailing behind them a few steps as they began relaxing for the evening. He watched from the entrance of the kitchen while Gabriel stirred the slow cooked meat in the crock pot a few times, satisfied with the texture and the taste before placing the lid back on.

“This is gonna be so good. Babe, you were right about the brown sugar!”

“Of course I am, don’t know why you doubted me.”

Rounding the corner, you tugged down the gigantic T-shirt and tied the sweatpants before leaning against the counter. Gabriel engrossed himself in the last touches for dinner to play host, which left the job up to you. With a roll of your eyes, you walked past Gabriel and ghosted fingers along his waist before ushering Hanzo to follow.

“Since _someone_ let you stand there in your filth, I’ll help you out.”

“Thank you.”

He took his time admiring the pictures on the wall, some of them with you and a few other people he didn’t quite recognize, along with a photo of you and Genji covered in flour with dried noodles on each other’s faces. His heart twisted a bit at the sight of your smile, something he could never give you. With time, though, it’ll happen. He waited until you walked into the bathroom to follow dropping his gym bag on the ground near the door.

“There’s shampoo and conditioner and body wash. In the cabinet are some fresh towels and loofahs if you need one. The lotion on the counter is unscented just in case you have any sensitivities and there are sample size colognes in the top drawer next to the toothbrushes, toothpaste and floss. Mouthwash is in the silver container next to the small cups. Let me know if you need anything else, alright?”

He didn’t even know quite where to begin. He stopped listening somewhere after the mention of loofahs. It was a long time since he spent an evening somewhere with a bathroom of this magnitude. The one back on base was simple enough to complete the job, but this was miles ahead of it. He muttered a gentle thank you and watched as you walked out and shut the door. When you were a good distance away, he stripped off his clothing and stood in the shower, trying to figure out the controls and wondering why there was a need for heated tiles.

Back in the kitchen, you stood near the island and sipped at your iced tea while Gabriel folded the pile of spare clothing for Hanzo. His eyes never met yours, but he could feel the way you watched him and tried to ignore it.

“So, when were you going to tell me about you and Hanzo?”

After a moment, he looked at you behind his lashes and shrugged. “Probably this weekend. We never took it further than kissing, and I honestly was surprised it happened. He started mouthing off to me and doing that cocky little shit smile you get when you’re trying to get under my skin, so I crowded his space to get him to back off, but the fucker stood there and kept that smile. Even when I backed him into a wall and slammed my hands by his head, he never backed down. Honestly, it was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever experienced in a man and I just… kissed him.”

“Seriously? His smile did you in? I’m thinking you have a thing for your subordinates after all.”

He huffed and rounded the island to stand in front of you, his hands grabbing hold of your arms while you looked away. “First, that isn’t true. It’s hard to find someone that connects with you and also understands the work you do. Second, any of what happened before we began and in the future will never replace you in my heart and life.”

You watched him from the corner of your eye and looked down, gnawing on your bottom lip with your teeth. “… I know that. I just wish you discussed this with me before you went that far, you know? We’re a team and things like this need to be talked about, especially about him.”

“I know, and I fucked up on that. I’m sorry, _Amor_. It won’t happen again.”

Snorting, you turned to face him with a doubtful face. “Yeah, sure. Anyone else you want to discuss with me before I have to find out on my own?”

Gabriel hooked his hands behind your legs and pulled you up for a kiss. “No one but you, dear.”

“Good.”

“Besides, his lips are like pillows and he’s just so goddamn _intoxicating_ -”

With enough force you wiggled out of his arms and chuckled, grabbing the pile of clothes and headed back towards the bathroom. “Calm down, love. We can go over the possibility of exploring that later. For now, can you prep the table for dinner?” 

“On it!”

You blew him a kiss before walking down the hallway. Placing an ear to the door, you heard the sink running and knocked a few times before opening the door. “Hey Hanzo, these clothes look about your-”

There were a lot of things you expected to see when walking into the bathroom, but seeing him standing as clothed as the day he was born with his mouth full of toothpaste and wide eyes staring back at you. Water dripped from his hair down his chest, a rather large droplet hanging off the tip. It took you embarrassingly too long to look away from his dick before you shot back to his face and then to the ground. His smirk was hidden behind the suds as he turned to face the sink once more, careful to keep his nakedness to a side profile. You all but threw the clothes on top of his gym bag before turning your back to him.

“HeythoseclotheslookliketheywillfitI’lljustleavethesehereokaybye!”

The door slammed before he realized you left. Glancing from the pile and back at the door, he snorted and shook his head. Meanwhile, Gabriel followed you around the kitchen while you grabbed the bottle of tequila off the bar and poured a generous shot, downing it before pouring one more. After another helping, you met his questioning stare and frowned.

“I saw him naked.”

“… Was it any different from before?”

“Gabriel!”

His laugh only grew in intensity when Hanzo rounded the corner. When you refused to meet his eyes and the other trying to catch his breath, he smiled and pulled up a chair closest to the edge. Dinner went by rather uneventfully, something you were thankful for. Hanzo helped bring the plates to the sink while you rinsed them off and loaded the dishwasher. Gabriel excused himself to go upstairs, leaving the two of you downstairs while he showered and changed. After light conversation while putting the leftovers away, the two of you were outside on the patio and watched the stars. Pulling a small device from his pocket, Hanzo pulled it to his lips and dragged, following it with a puff of smoke. Eyeing the device, you looked up at him in surprise.

“I thought you gave that up years ago.”

After another drag, he exhaled and rested his arms on his knees. “I did for about a month. In between the funeral and everything else, it was the only steady thing that was hard to give up.”

“Ah.”

A lull of silence drifted back between the two of you while the crickets chirped in between the rustle of wind blowing through the trees. You studied your hands and looked at the band on your finger, memories of the ring he gave you after you moved in with him. Hanzo sat back and looked at you from the corner of his eye, feeling the question he wanted to ask for a long time tickle the back of his tongue before it flew out.

“How long did it take for you to move on from us before you two started dating?”

Well, damn. Blinking off the surprise, you rubbed your chilled hands together and chuckled. 

“Honestly? I don’t think I ever did. Sure, we had a shit ton of problems that could’ve been solved by us actually taking the time to get to know each other, but we were young. You were my first everything, I never lied about what I said to you. I just think if things played out differently, results would have changed. Gabriel was a surprise, though. I was ready to live my life by myself until I took my last breath. But he was so gentle and patient through everything. There was a fire to him and the way he carried himself with me in private that made me feel like it was okay to try again. Sometimes I felt guilty, feeling like I betrayed the vows we made, but then I remembered that it was a contract that became void the second I stepped onto that ship.”

Hanzo ran his hand through his hair and smoothed back the bang framing his face, eyes closed as he thought back. “That day was one of the worst in my life. When I saw you walk off with those people holding Genji, I knew you weren’t coming back. I tried to tell myself that it wasn’t true, but when they didn’t find either of you in any hospital in the country, I knew you left. Things only got worse. I shut myself in the office and drank myself sick every day while the empire crumbled around me. Not only had I thought of my flesh and blood killed by my hand, the love of my life left too. At that moment, I felt as if there was nothing else worth living for. Then I got word of the incoming raids and I ran with ten thousand yen, by bow and arrows and a knife. I had to watch my home basically burn down and people I grew up with taken out and packed in vans while I hid. When things finally calmed down and I felt like they were no longer searching for me, I made it my mission to try to find you.”

There was an unfamiliar wetness on your face, only confirming the tears that poured down your cheeks with hesitant fingers. You looked from the glistening hands to his eyes and saw the hurt in his eyes, the struggle he went through to keep himself from releasing his anguish. Hearing that he was looking for you did something to that wounded part of your heart for him. Before you realized it, they draped your arms over his shoulders and lips on his while his arms circled you and squeezed.

It was as if a breath of fresh air went through your soul and dusted off the feelings you put away and stirred it to life. His tongue caressed your bottom lip and you let him in, deepening the kiss while your hands scratched his scalp. With your body flush to his, you pulled away while he wiped the tears from your face, smiles matching as you cradled his chin in your hand.

From the door Gabriel knocked and stepped out with two glasses gripped in one hand by the edge while they raised the other close to his mouth.

“Figured I could bring out some after-dinner drinks if you two are up for it.”


	24. Chapter 24

The two of you watched him approach with glasses outstretched in your direction. You were the first to break contact, reaching out to grab your glass while removing yourself from his hold to sit with him on the couch. Hanzo received his cup with a nod and sat up a bit straighter in the seat. Gabriel perched himself on the coffee table and lifted to sip his own refreshment, humming in delight at the flavors before wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

“So I take it you finally talked to him?”

Nodding, you moved to lean your head on Hanzo’s arm while he swirled his glass around. “Yeah, we’re good, I think. Are we?”

The archer broke out of his trance and turned to look at you before nodding in jerking movements. “Yes, I believe we have come to an agreement.”

“Great. Alright, where do we go from here?”

There were plenty of things that needed to happen before that question could get answered. It was now obvious to Hanzo that you still had love for him. Regarding Gabriel, there was some interest that he wanted to explore, but the full extent of that needed to be discussed. It wasn’t like him to dive headfirst into things without a goal, and with this it was important for rules and boundaries to be in place.

Then came his own personal dilemmas. With the wounds in his heart slowly patching itself up, and the path to redemption a lot less hectic than he planned, he wanted to be sure that he was mentally and emotionally able to be comfortable with the person he was now. Hanzo was a rather skilled angler and had an affinity for the arts, especially theater. The organization had the reach to give agents the ability to have extra-curricular besides work so they wouldn’t go crazy, so he might as well take advantage of it while he is duty bound to them.

He was open and honest, expressed his plans and also stated his initial intentions with the two of you. After an hour of heavy discussion, the three of you temped things until Hanzo gave the go ahead in order to respect his wishes, and also for the three of you to see how well you worked together in and out of work. By the end of the night, Hanzo was on his way back to base with a full belly and a smile on his face. When his transport was fully out of view, the two of you made your way up the stairs to your bedroom and crowded on the nest of pillows by the unlit fireplace.

“Well, today was eventful.”

Gabriel finished applying his moisturizer and hummed in agreement. “Didn’t think I’d see you two making out. What spurred that on?”

Shrugging, you played with a few of the tassels on the pillow. “Dunno. I’m guessing it was a mix of the subject at hand and small liquid courage? Besides, you’ve had multiple occasions to get yours in.”

“Yeah, about that-”

“About that. I’m serious, Gabriel. You made that move without discussing it with me hurt. In the future, I would appreciate some sort of heads up before it goes on. When we talked about it-”

“Barely talked about it.”

“I _digress_ , we didn’t discuss boundaries, so I guess this is one of my boundaries. That and no more people at work. If this doesn’t end well, we go outside or close it off altogether.”

His hand was on your chin while he moved you to sit in his lap, gentle kisses tickling your forehead. “I apologize about that, honestly that was rude of me to do. From here on out, if there is any form of interest, you will be the first one to know.”

You moved to straddle his waist, one hand digging into his curls to snatch his head backwards. Leaning forward, you nipped at his earlobe and smiled at the groan that escaped his lips. As his eyes fluttered shut, you pressed your cheek to his while your free hand raked nails down his back.

“I better be.”

-

“Genji, you got uh…”

“I know.”

You walked back to his side after wetting a few paper towels and handing it to him. With a groan, he tried feebly to wipe the vomit off his shoulder that he could reach while you attacked the spots he couldn’t. He stopped by to grab a few meals that Gabriel prepared for them, so they had one less thing to worry about. Apparently, Serenity wasn’t happy that her father was leaving and gave him a parting gift.

“Do you know how much an infant can puke? The distance it can travel?”

Patting his shoulder, you passed the bag full of food to him and shook your head. “No, but I have heard about blowouts that completely escape the diaper and go up their backs.”

The face he made lets you in on a glimpse of what his experience with the little one was. “She is so little, yet she can produce half of her weight in poop alone. How?! All she drinks is breast milk!”

“You realize that whatever Ange eats gives the results, right? If she eats a lot of fibre rich foods, Nenny will be gassy and stinky.”

“Oh. Maybe we should hold off on the broccoli.”

Over your shoulder, Gabriel turned the corner and held out another bag for him to take. “Already got that covered. Ginger for the two of you and some stomach soothers for _mi chiquita_. Don’t forget to send us pictures if you remember.”

Genji took the extra bag and offered a tired smile. “I’ll try. Maybe if we figure out a way to get her to sleep. We tried swaddling her, but she screamed bloody murder. I’ll probably try taking a few late night drives to see if that helps, give Angela some time to herself. Thank you again for the food, I’ll try my best to remember the photos.”

The two of you waved as he turned to leave and watched him put the items in the passenger seat. As he rounded the car, he waved before sitting down and driving off. Gabriel stepped back while you shut the door and ran his hands through his hair. The two of you exchanged looks that said more than they needed to.

Neither one of you envied them in the slightest.

After lunch, you crashed on the couch while he flipped through the selection of movies that neither one of you had watched. He tried to get suggestions from you, but you were deep in a fiery email exchange between the Suits and Jack, who wanted to close one of the barracks for unknown reasons. They claimed it was a budget issue, but you don't see that being a factor. 

This was one of the most successful years in the organization, and they had more than enough to keep things running smoothly. Even with your request to get the information that would explain their reasoning, they weren’t budging.

“What the hell is wrong with them?! They wanna close the south barracks for no reason!”

Gabriel turned to look at you with a frown. “That old ass building? Maybe you could suggest a renovation instead of a complete tear down?”

Pinching the bridge of your nose, you considered his suggestion before tossing a hand up. “Yeah, but you know they’re just gonna cry about that being too expensive!”

“How about you just put that down for now and answer them in the morning? I thought we weren’t bringing home work anymore?”

With that, your phone was on the coffee table face down and you are full on pouting now. They always seemed to get you flustered at the worst times, but you would not let their complaints ruin your mood. Finally, finding something that wouldn’t utterly bore either of you, Gabriel plopped down on the couch next to you and lifted one arm for you to curl into his side. 20 minutes went by before the doorbell rang.

Lifting your head and yawning, you leaned away as Gabe rose to his feet and walked to the door. No one usually came by, and only a select few people knew the code for the gate. You didn’t hear a car engine or doors either, so someone must have walked up. Your curiosity was quickly sated when Hanzo walked into the living room with a new piercing and a haircut. He went undercover on a mission two weeks ago and was due back next week, but it seems like he could get out early.

“Oh, my! Look at this stranger!”

He laughed and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. “Is it really that different?”

“You have a bridge piercing and a new haircut.” Gabriel slung his arm over his shoulder and pulled him in for a side hug. “It suits you. Any plans on keeping it that way?”

His eyes drifted slowly over to yours and noticed the dazed expression. With a nod, he turned back to Gabriel and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “I would, but I’m not ah… skilled with cutting hair.”

Trying his best to roll off the surprise, he laughed and stepped back to lean against the doorway. “That’s where I come in. Whatever you choose to do with that beautiful head of yours, I’ll take care of it.”

The two of them exchanged pleasantries while you sat and watched a series of conflicting thoughts plaguing your mind. Just a few feet away stood two men who at one point wouldn’t be able to stand close by without coming to blows. Now they’re playfully flirting and talking as if they were longtime friends!

You also couldn’t help but notice the subtle differences between the two. While Gabriel was taller and wide at the top, his waist and hips were rather narrow, curving out slightly into muscular legs. Hanzo may have differed in height, but he was by far stockier. Age has caught up to him as far as weight goes, but he was just as beautiful to you. After the initial conversation held on the patio, Gabriel created a group chat for you all to keep in touch and share jokes when work got too dull. Hanzo also came over a bit more frequently, offering to make dinner and even challenging Gabriel to go shot for shot with him.

On the rare occasion that you or Hanzo were on missions, they would share pictures of animals you caught or a teammate being dumb. Group calls happen during the weeks when everyone’s swamped with work, video calls if there is privacy for everyone. The first time they became a bit heavier was… interesting. 

Fresh from the shower, you didn’t realize that Gabriel was on the phone with him until you dropped the towel that was around your body and bent over to search a drawer for pajamas. He exchanged familiar curses and hushed apologies while you turned red. The camera now turned away from you. When you finished dressing, you peeked over Gabriel’s shoulder and waved at the shirtless Hanzo who couldn’t meet your gaze.

After that, it was a game of chicken to see who would show the most amount of skin before they ended up jumping to either the two of you watching Hanzo masturbate or vice versa. That only made the wait much sweeter.

To be honest, they both were absolutely breathtaking, which somehow made you feel inferior. How is it that these two would even consider you an interest in the slightest astounded you? Gabriel was a known Casanova, but he chose to spend the rest of your life together by your side. Hanzo, despite the contract and how he initially treated you, still burned a candle, hoping to grow the flame that it once was.

Gabriel looked over at you and frowned. Holding two fingers up to Hanzo, he cleared his throat to get your attention. “What’s wrong, _Amor_? You’re doing the Gerard face.”

Your eyes caught his, and immediately your cheeks flamed. Whenever you got lost in thought around him, he compares it to the same one Gerard made while thinking over a case. With a forced laugh, you waved it off and turned around to slump into the cushions.

“Don’t worry about it babe, it’s nothing.”

“… Are you lying to me?”

“There’s a high probability of that being the case.”

You whipped around and gave Hanzo a look that made him stick his tongue out at you in retort. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He rounded the couch and dropped by your side and nudged your arm. “If I remember correctly, you often got that lost look when something troubled you. Since I’ve arrived, you seem distracted by something.”

“You know what, she does that. Then she scrunches her brows and nibbles on her bottom lip.”

Hanzo held your shoulders after you nearly dove into his lap from Gabriel’s sudden appearance at your side. Resting his chin on your shoulder, he hummed and rubbed your goose bumped flesh.

“Does she still do that thing with her nails?”

“You mean when she picks at them? Yeah.”

With your hands pressed to Gabriel’s lips and Hanzo’s arms snaking around your waist and lips tickling your earlobe, the room suddenly grew too hot at once. The two exchanged a knowing look before they acted. Hanzo’s hands gripped your hips and rubbed the back of them with his thumbs while Gabriel took your legs and pulled them to rest on the couch. As he shimmied in between them, Hanzo pulled you back to rest on his chest while his other leg slid by your side, the other planted on the ground.

“Well, whatever it is, let’s talk about it when you’re ready, okay? Wanna finish the movie? We’re only 10 minutes in if you’re interested, Zo.”

He smiled and folded his arms behind his head on the armrest. “That would be fine with me. It has been a while since I’ve watched anything good.”

With a roll of his hips, he slid down a bit more to get comfortable while you stared at the ceiling to ignore the proximity. Gabriel reached over to the coffee table and restarted the movie, moving to rest his head comfortably on your stomach and hook his arms under your legs.

It didn’t take long for you to catch on to their not-so-subtle hints, but you were going to play dumb for as long as you could. You’ve always been an open book to the two of them, never really able to hide your genuine feelings like they could. Maybe that was a blessing at other times, but with the way you squirmed to gain either some friction or comfort would inevitably be your downfall. Gabriel held the back of your thighs and caressed them, his hands sliding from the curve of your butt to the back of your leg.

“Babe, what’s up?”

Before you could respond, all three of your phones blared with an alert. The sound made your stomach drop since it's been so long since it’s gone off. Gabriel sat on his knees and scanned the first few words before he snatched you to stand and took off to grab his mission bag. Hanzo followed close as you did the same, but with less fervency than the other, sliding and lacing on tall boots as the bags in the hallway closet were dropped in the trunk. By the time you were in the car, the others were in mission mode in an instant, barely given the chance to drape the seatbelt across your chest.

Most people would be careful when peeling down the narrow European roads, but Gabriel made it seem like second nature to him, dodging in and out of traffic, but was sure that he was careful before blowing lights on his way back to base. Any cameras that scanned the plates or law enforcement that may be in their vicinity would know who was driving and let it pass. Mostly, he was rather cautious of how he drove, especially with others in the car, but this was an exception.

By the time the truck crested the hill to the first sentry point, your eyes widened in horror while the man sitting behind you swore. Gabriel tried to keep his cool, but the way his jaw tensed the closer the building came. Just behind the lowest point on the west side by the hangars, orange and red lights flickered in between black smoke. Sirens blared while emergency vehicles from within the city and the compound itself raced to put out the fire. Three strike teams returned to headquarters in two separate orcas. 

Apparently there was a shortage in the navigation systems because the two ships collided just as the glass opened. The one above it lowered too quickly on top of the one below, not noticing that they already took the space. By the time any warning system went off they had already collided, fuel from the two of them igniting the surrounding area in an explosion that rocked the compound and a few homes nearby.

Many questions flew through everyone’s mind, but they shared the one on the tip of their tongues. Was this Talon’s doing?

The question wasn’t too outlandish. Reports coming from other field agents and minor bases mentioned an uptick in activity from the once destroyed organization. Figured a monster like them would have multiple parts. Just like a hydra, when you cut off one head, two more sprout back in its place. The thought alone sets your blood on fire. It could be user error, but the pilot flying the ship had 20 years under their belt. Technology hasn’t advanced too far, but with Winston’s mind and striving to improve perfection, they installed a new radar system in a few of the ships, but he sent it off to get inspected.

By the time the truck skidded to a stop, you were already jumping out of the door and stumbled to the ground before taking off. People were frantic, running back and forth trying to quell the raging inferno while survivors were located and transported. It was chaotic, but an organized one thankfully. There wasn’t much else that you could do besides roll call and provide help on getting supplies for the medics, so that is exactly what you did.

Gabriel ran towards a few agents struggling with the hose and pulled it from the rubble it tangled with and relieved them to get some rest before continuing. They exhausted Hanzo during his mission, but he didn’t let that stop him. He joined in with the extraction teams who sifted through piles of glass and concrete to find other agents.

In the back of your head you couldn’t help but think about how much The Suits would have a field day over this latest disaster, thinking of who they could blame and how they could keep their jobs intact and the reputation of the organization at the same time. With all of your disagreements with them, they were rather swift and strategic, downplaying and deferring any unwanted attention that came with any incident. 

Then you ponder over the late night process of counting agents and seeing who survived and the sad task of writing letters and mailing personal effects back to their homes along with the bodies. By the time the end of the blaze was out and the worst of them got moved to medical, you sat with a few other runners and drank from water bottles. It was well into the early hours of the morning, ushering in a fresh wave of agents to relieve those who worked through most of the night. You thanked those who you could and dismissed them to rest and gather themselves. 

A familiar flash of blue flew by out of the corner of your eye towards the major center of the accident, Gabriel’s beanie peeking over Jack’s shoulder while they spoke. With the previous agent dismissed, your adrenaline wore off and exhaustion smacked you full in the face. Hanzo dropped to the bench you once sat on and ran a hand through his messy hair.

In the haze of everything, he became covered in dirt and sweat, probably a combination of his travels before and tonight. His eyes were low, dark circles under his eyes, prominent in between the smudges of soot on his cheeks. Resting his arms on his knees, he let his head hang low while you rubbed his back to comfort him.

“Do you want to go back to your room? There isn’t much to do, and Gabe will be locked in his office for a few days.”

His fingers grazed your thigh in appreciation before he sat upright, exhaustion prominent on his face. “What would you do? Will you be able to return home safely?”

“Of course, but I will probably join them in their debrief to see if I’m needed.”

“Then I shall stay with you as well.”

“That isn’t necessary, but is very much appreciated.”

His eyes hardened while his mind worked over other options. From one quick look at you, he could tell that you were three seconds from dropping to the ground. Even if you were planning on leaving, the thought of you doing so alone bothered him.

“I know that, _hime_ , but I must insist on joining you. If anything happened to you…”

The words hung heavy in the air. Implications of another accident because of exhaustion was a genuine worry for him. Smiling, you nodded and let him join in with you to the Command Center. He watched as you swiped the badge and then keyed in a code that gave you access, chuckling at the way you sauntered through the door. He took a seat on a couch that shouldn’t have been this comfortable and admired the sparse yet tasteful decorations the two of them chose. In the brief time he has been with Overwatch, he hasn’t interacted with Commander Morrison as much as his partners have.

Just as you finished pulling up the projector and prepared it for their discussions, the keypad dinged and the two Commanders trudged in, barely registering the two others in their office. With the joined space, Jack became used to the constant in and out of select agents and officers who flocked to them, even gaining himself a personal errand agent who found snacks and drinks for him. It _definitely_ wasn’t because of the way he smiled at him and took the chance to lean as close to him while placing his items on the desk. He also wasn’t admiring the way his brown eyes twinkled while he laughed at his jokes and added on.

Absolutely not. He just was cordial to the handsome agent.

Gabriel dragged the back of his chair low enough to mimic a bed, one arm covering his eyes while his other dangled off the arm. “Any word on what caused this, Jackie?”

After taking a sip from the tea you offered him, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “they fucked the sensors. One tech who worked on the ships before they left for their missions forgot to switch it back on. Since it was off, the signal to stay in place never went off.”

As you clicked your tongue, you sat down on the couch behind both of their desks and tried to list off in your head who worked that evening. “Please don’t tell me that the B team was on today.”

“I don’t even know why you would question that. Of course they were.”

“Goddamnit, I know exactly who did this too.”

With a voice scratchy from overuse and exhaustion, Gabriel tilted his head in your direction. “Parker, right?”

Jack’s frown grew more prominent at the mention of the responsible agent’s name. Gus Parker was a recruit who absolutely should have been fired. Since he was the child of one of The Suits, he got away with a lot. Maybe with this big of an incident happening, they might give in and let him face punishment.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Jack rolled his eyes and dragged his hands down his face. “Great. Just what we needed. Who’s going to be the one to report it?”

“I’m already on their shit list for that nasty email I sent last week.” Gabriel turned away from your judgemental glare and bit back a smile.

“I can do it. I already have a few things that I need to address with them, so as long as it’s ready I can request the meeting. Should I go alone?”

“Absolutely not. The last thing we need is another officer being on their radar for the wrong reasons. I would, but I have to prepare a list for the phone calls.”

“May I go with her?”

The three of you were so wrapped up in the discussion that the fourth person not too far from you spoke may or may not have scared you. Sitting up in his chair, Gabriel looked to Jack and had a silent discussion before shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t see why not? You might be the best to keep her in check.”

“Hey! What does that mean?!”

“That your tongue is as sharp as the end of your staff and as jarring as your right hook. You are eloquent, but impossibly blunt in the most endearing way. Perhaps my presence will help keep you level headed.”

You just stared at Hanzo, mouth slack and eyes wide. Gabriel snorted and swayed away from your attacking hand while Jack took a rather large sip of his drink and turned away. There was a playful hint behind his eyes, but he was right. Damn him and his need to be right!

“I guess having him there wouldn’t be bad, although he read me like a book.”

“… A picture book for sure.”

-

By the time you arrived at his room, 36 hours had passed since you arrived on base. Time seemed to bleed together and unlike the super soldiers you worked alongside, you were running on fumes. Gabriel lived off 20 minute sleeping intervals for a while, so it was easy for him to slip back into it to keep going. That and a lot of coffee. When you started slipping into various languages during discussions, Jack dismissed you. With helpful nudging from the archer, he had his arm wrapped around your waist while you stumbled to the elevator and then his room.

The door slid open, and you were barely cognizant of him sweeping you off your feet and carried you to the bed. By the time your head hit his pillows, you were out. You vaguely remembered hearing him chuckle in between preparing you for bed. What came as a pleasant surprise were two very familiar blue dragons who seemed equally excited to see you again. The reunion under the tree from your first encounter was just as sweet as you expected it to be. Their chirps and grunts in between your kisses only stopped when they curled protectively around you and slept.

When you opened your eyes, you were curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed with the sheets in a protective cocoon. Most of it was to your doing, but the way they tucked it suggested outside help. From the open door, you heard soft music and the smells of food that made your heart ache. The seasonings and oils used on whatever was being prepared reminded you of the time you spent in Japan. Regrettably pulling yourself out of the nest of blankets, you stretched sore muscles and tiptoed into the bathroom to shower, though you knew he wouldn’t mind if you used any of his items. After a well-earned cleansing and getting redressed in the former clothes, you walked into the living room to survey what was going on.

Shirtless, displaying plentiful scars littered on his back, sweatpants hanging precariously low on his hips that swayed to the music, was Hanzo. He seemed distracted, so you closed the distance and leaned on the island counters and watched. The second part of the chorus came on and it seemed to be his favorite part because he spun on his heel and mouthed along with the words, spoon clutched in his fist while he jammed. When he opened his eyes, he froze and took in your cheeky smile with a nervous flare.

Clearing his throat, he turned and placed the spoon down and wiped his hands off on a towel. “Ah, I apologize for the silly performance. I figured you would still be resting.”

With a yawn, you smiled and shook your head. “I thought so too, but I guess it was enough. Besides, the dragons kept chirping and told me to wake up.”

Raising a brow, Hanzo looked at the tattoo on his arm. “Dragons? They visited you again?”

“Yeah. It was a rather unexpected but welcomed reunion. I missed those little blue babies.”

“ _Hime_ , I assure you they are not little.”

Waving a dismissive hand to him, you walked to the fridge and searched through it for something to drink. “Yes, I know they aren’t little. I reviewed some of your mission tapes, remember? Who knew those cuddle bugs were so…”

“Ferocious? Insatiable?”

“Wild.” The cap to the iced tea rested in a fist while you took a careful sip, satisfied that it cured some of your dry throat. “The only time I’ve ever seen them before the tapes were…”

Heavy silence permeated in the kitchen while a song ended. It was still difficult to talk about the last time that you saw him before this reunion. Even with enough time passing and being forgiven, he still held that as one of his biggest regrets. You did your best to dodge the topic, but sometimes mistakes happen. The thud of the bottle on the counter brought Hanzo out of his thoughts while you finally looked over your outfit- or lack thereof. One of his shirts nearly swallowed your body down to just below the curve of your hips while the bottom half was in shorts.

“When did I…”

“While you were sleeping. I hope you did not mind that I changed you into something more comfortable. The thought of you sleeping in clothes you were sweating in didn’t seem appealing, so I exchanged them for something softer.”

There was a hint of worry in his eyes. Though you appreciated the fact that he considered it, part of you was curious of what he thought of while he dressed you. He hadn’t seen you in less than a shirt and shorts in years. Fresh scars covered the landscape of your body, various cuts and old surgery incisions criss-crossed your stomach and chest, some even on your arms. Perhaps he took the chance to run his fingers down them, questioning what caused every one of them. 

You seemed to quell a bit of his worries with a shake of the head. “Of course not. I would do the same for you in an instant.”

He wanted to press more, but he let the conversation die down in favor of returning to his cooking. Light conversation and music questions filled the rest of the time he was in the kitchen before it carried over to the small table he moved to sit in front of a window, watching people walk by floors below. Hanzo took to creating little narratives for each person, adding in when there was a group of people and laughing at the ridiculous scenarios you helped come up with. He insisted on carrying the dishes back to the sink, but you were quick to move him aside so you could wash them while he packed away the meal.

Their talks drifted from the kitchen into the bedroom. Hanzo fixed the sheets while you fluffed the pillows and picked up the discarded clothes on the ground. After folding them and placing them on the chair, you joined him on the bed with your legs folded under you, laughing at something he said with a carefree air that you’ve grown to admire. One arm tucked behind his head while the other rested on his stomach, one leg pulled up so his entire body faced you.

“Remember the art expo when we all had to wear awful color coordinated outfits?”

“Tch, you mean that abhorrent excuse to have us all embarrassed in front of the family? How could one ever forget?”

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear, you smiled at his response. “Well, it was worth it. Genji really came through for us that night.”

His eyes studied the ceiling as his mind drifted. “Yes, he did. Though I am not sure how he snuck dogs onto the property with no one noticing. The chaos was well worth the scolding we received that night.”

“Master Sojiro was so upset with us. I don’t think I’ve seen him turn those shades of red before.” Hanzo watched you out of the corner of his eyes and smirked at the mention of his father.

“Consider yourself blessed. When he was truly furious, he didn’t speak. Though he was from the clan of dragons, he was very reminiscent of a viper with how fast his hands were.”

“Ooh, yeah. That black eye you had was pretty lethal, but thankfully you had an exceptional nurse to ease the pain!”

Hanzo didn’t miss the tint on your cheeks, nor the way you failed to meet his eyes. Sliding to a seated position, his fingers caressed yours gently. “Yes, that was worth every hit. Every time you kissed me, the pain simply melted away.”

You put up no fight as he maneuvered you to straddle his lap while his hands cradled your face. Though his stare was hard, his eyes sparkled with something deeper. His voice dropped an octave as his thumbs creeped closer to the corners of your mouth.

“Bruises simply faded under caring hands.” Fingers slipped into newly freed hair from his other hand, stroking your scalp. “Cuts healed the instant your lips met them.” His curled fist pulled your face closer to his, tongue darting out to moisten his lips. “You were truly awe-inspiring. Beauty, grace, love. Unconditional, only requesting it back in full. I was a fool to let you feel anything less than beautiful.”

Gentle hands splayed on his chest, fingertips etching a path down the clothed path from chest to abs, sliding in opposite directions until they finished at his wrists. “I already told you Zozo, I forgive you. We were kids in an adult world with no manual. Even with our best intentions, things were going to be messy.”

“I know. Though I do not deserve the honor you give me, I will spend the rest of my days I may be by your side atoning for those sins.”

When his lips landed on yours, there was a spark just under the surface that had you absolutely melting in his arms. The way his hand held your face while the other pulled your body flush to his sent a shiver down your spine. It was like the first kiss you two shared. Timid, explorative, but kinder. This time you two were here under less harsh circumstances, free from the chains of the past to carve a new future for yourselves. His tongue flicked at your bottom lip and you met him, caressing his back with needy fingers, digging into the grooves of his back. The groan that rumbled in his chest made you ache.

Something about the way he stared at you when you parted bled so many emotions you stored somewhere deep down in the recesses of your mind. Would that be okay to let something like this flourish? It wasn’t as simple as a playful romp in the bed. The man beneath you was the subject of many dreams, memories you promised to yourself that would never dominate you again. A sound akin to a choked sob fell from parted lips before he swallowed them with reassuring kisses.

Hanzo held you so gently, hands careful while his tongue revealed his true urges. You were as soft as he remembered, pliable and strong, warm and comforting like a blanket on a cold winter's night. Like a lighthouse, you pulled his soul of a wandering ship back to your shores. Even if things didn’t work between the three of you, he just knew that he wouldn’t be able to stay away. He lost you once, he wouldn’t dare squander this second chance to experience your affections.

“Sorry Zo, hope you don’t mind that I-” Beanie and badge in one hand while the other held a plastic bag full of goodies, Gabriel let himself into the room with his badge and got an eye full. The two of you tore away from each other, Hanzo fixing his pants and you smoothing down the shirt you wore. After kicking off his boots and dropping the items on the table, he crossed the short distance from the door to his room and leaned against the frame, arms folded together.

Gabriel masked his face with trained skill while his eyes darted between the two of you. Before you could speak, his hand was in the air to stop you. His hazel eyes burned with lust, nostrils flaring while he took smooth breaths. When he smiled, you grew wary while Hanzo stayed still.

“So sorry I’m late. Hope you don’t mind me joining in.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, sorry for the wait. Thank you for being patient! This chapter has a lot of sex, and it's pretty graphic.

With a sense of urgency, Hanzo led the way down the hallway towards the garage, your hand holding Gabriel’s who trailed behind. After what he walked into minutes ago, he desperately wanted it to continue. The only problem is that you get… vocal. He wouldn’t mind, but the eldest Shimada was very keen to keep his private life intact. After a rushed vote, everyone agreed that they would have more space and freedom from inquiring minds back at the house. Gabriel held his hand in the air with the key fob clutched in between his thumb and index finger, hammering the unlock button for Hanzo. 

He flashed a brief smile to the Commander’s quick thinking and got in first, sliding into the back seat. Gabriel nearly tossed you into the passenger’s side before jogging to the driver’s side. The return trip betrayed none of the urgency that the three felt, excitement buzzing just under their skin. Deft fingers ran through your hair, down to your shoulders, kneading out the knots he felt. A moan escaped your parted lips, eyes rolling into the back of your head while arching your back forward.

Gabriel laid his hand on your thigh, fingers caressing the soft skin that was visible. You still wore the shorts Hanzo loaned, which he took full advantage of, sliding his fingers closer to the apex of your thighs while monitoring the road. This wasn’t the first time he _multitasked_ while he drove, but he hasn’t been this distracted in a long time, especially with the archer’s own hand mimicking his actions on his thick thighs. Hazel eyes met warm brown in the rear-view mirror, the smirk the two had with flushed cheeks broke when you bucked into gun calloused fingers.

You were thankful that he tinted the windows from onlookers, else they would get a full view of a pleasure filled face. Gabriel’s fingers massaged your clit while Hanzo flicked your pert nipples, peppering the exposed skin of your neck in kisses. A short whistle stilled the archer from his journey into unforgivingly tight pants to see what was happening. Smiling, you removed the seatbelt and maneuvered in your seat, moving to sit your weight on your knees and strap into a special harness that would protect you just in case an accident occurred.

“Atta girl, show me that pretty pussy.”

Hanzo took the honors of sliding the loose shorts down the curve of your ass down to the junction behind your knee, the free hand pulling apart your cheeks to watch Gabriel’s fingers disappear into the noisy hole, fingers slick with the copious amounts of slick you already produced. Hissing, you tried to move back against his fingers but failed, whining when he refused to move.

“Tsk, tsk. That’s not how we ask for things we want, right?”

Shivering, pleading eyes peeked over your shoulder while you caressed aching nipples. “Baby, please, fuck me with your fingers.”

At the sound of his approving hum, you clenched. The man watching the two of you at work sucked in air, muttering under his breath in anticipation. Gabriel kept his face forward, choosing to ignore you. When you whined again, he threatened to take them out completely, much to your dismay. The ache grew to be too much before it was appeased, mouth hanging open in a silent scream as he drilled your needy hole. 

You were drooling from both lips as your hands gripped the door arm to keep you stable. Another groan and a glance at the pink tongue that lapped at the dribble falling down his arm.

“Well, looks like someone else is eager. Look at how beautiful she is, taking me so well.” His fingers hooked and began caressing that bundle of nerves that had you screeching, legs quaking from the sudden pleasure shooting down your lower half. “Lovely voice too, she sings so pretty for me.”

It enraptured Hanzo, moving to rest his head against Gabriel’s seat and watched you fall apart. One particularly pointed drag had you tumbling over that crest of pleasure into a body freezing orgasm. He kept the pace the same to prolong it until you came down, slipping his fingers out to rub at your clit a few times. Just as he was about to pull them into his mouth, a pair of hands grabbed his wrist and slid them into a wanting mouth, eyes rolling back at the taste of you. 

Hanzo rolled his tongue around them, massaging the skin while his lips pulled tight around them. Lust filled eyes watched you turn to watch as Gabriel dragged them out slowly. The line of saliva that hung on the tip of his tongue to his fingers was quite the sight. Now that his mouth was free, you took advantage of them, lips crashing together in a needy kiss. As easy as moving paper, Hanzo pulled you into the back seat after you unlatched, humming while your hips canted into his. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers running through those lovely locks while he cupped his hands under your thighs. 

He pulled away and took in your breathless face, pleasure and content eyes sparkling while they studied his. Gasping, you were tossed partially over his shoulder, hands gripping the back headrest before another moan ripped from you. Hanzo took advantage of your sensitivity level and plunged three fingers after coating them with his saliva, his thumb rubbing circles on your bud while he caressed parts of you he remembered made you weak. Gabriel pulled the truck into the garage and closed the door. Within seconds, he was out of his seat and at the door to the passenger side, throwing it open and stepping on the ledge to take your breath in a heated kiss. Muffled moans escaped in between tongues rolling. The smack on one cheek made you pull back in surprise at twin chuckles.

“Ah, it seems that you are still partial to this kind of attention, _hime_. Tell me, Gabriel. Has she ever shown you her ‘party trick?’”

“Hmm, no. I know a few, but-” 

Their eyes met, and his smile grew wickedly. Gabriel threw your arms around his neck while he kept two protective hands on your back. Hanzo secured your hips with his arm, the back of his hand resting on the front of your thigh. With a gentle kiss to your flushed skin, he removed a finger and curved the remaining ones. The curve placed the right amount of pressure that drew your orgasm closer to the finish line. Walls practically strangled his dexterous fingers when he found the right amount of pressure. Between Gabriel’s secure hold and Hanzo’s unrelenting pace, it turned all thoughts to mush. He looked at the back of your head and hummed, fingers flexing against the grip you surrounded them with.

“ _Cum, my beauty._ ”

The sudden dip of your back surged with the absolute white hot pleasure that cascaded through you. Your mind blanked as a gush of your fluids rushed past his fingers, coating the leather seats in the stickiness. Gabriel kissed your cheek and whispered in your ear while Hanzo slowed his movements. By the time his hands slipped from you, brawny arms pulled to hold you securely. When your head lulled to his shoulder, Hanzo slid from his seat and motioned for the mess you made. Gabriel shook his head and moved back so that the other could walk around.

“We have a cleaner. Besides, this isn’t the first time.”

Hanzo held the door open for the two who stood by the entrance, three sets of shoes thudding against the tile. Your coos and gentle fingers pat and rubbed the clothed chest while they walked up the stairs. Thankfully, the master bedroom doors were open, it made for one less obstacle to take care of. Gabriel laid you on the bed and kissed you before moving to the bathroom. Hanzo crawled over to you and pulled your head to rest on his lap. He watched as your limbs resumed their movements before helping to slide the offending shorts from your legs. Gabriel peeked into the room to motion the two to join him, the side profile of his naked body barely visible from the shadows of the room.

He didn’t have to tell Hanzo twice. Removing his own clothes rather quickly made you laugh, earning a tongue sticking out in your direction. He wasn’t expecting your soft lips to wrap around it, leaning to the side to join in a heated kiss. You secured your hands on his shoulders and hooked your legs on his hips, kissing his neck while he carried you to the bathroom. Gabriel pulled you from Hanzo to get his own kisses in, walking with ease down the three stairs to the sunken jacuzzi tub full of bubbles and Epsom salt. He sunk into one seat and moved to sit you on his lap to face the other guest, resting his chin on your shoulder.

After a moment of content silence, Gabriel cleared his throat to draw the room’s attention to him.

“So, we obviously plan on seeing this through tonight, correct?” He answered with one of his own. “Good. Now, we should probably discuss what's on the table and what is not.”

“Well, I would say my panties, but those are back in his room.” You yelped and swatted away Gabriel’s fingers pinching your thighs.

“I have a few questions, but I’m unaware of how they should be phrased.” Hanzo looked away from the curious stares, cheeks tinted pink while his hands rubbed together just under the surface. You picked up on it quickly though, admiring his open emotions.

“If you’re talking about anything to do with you and Gabriel, that can be hashed out with him. I don’t mind, but I ask that parts going into fresh places are cleaned before they come my way. No need to get any unhappy surprises from this.”

“That’s a given, but I appreciate the reminder, _Amor_. Zo, do you want to focus on her tonight, or are you open to being tended to as well?”

The two watched the wave of emotions flooding his face and tried not to coo in delight. Hanzo looked up for a moment before turning away. “I would like to explore, but I do not want to appear selfish.” 

He seemed to lose himself to the bubbles, fingertips brushing against the suds while the two closed the distance between them. By the time he noticed them, Gabriel slid his leg over his, straddling him while you slipped halfway out of the bath, one leg dipped in the water and the other straight back. His index curled and slid under his chin, tilting his face closer to his. That smirk that always seemed to tint his cheeks and fluster him without fail beamed. 

When Hanzo swallowed, Gabriel chuckled. “You are the least selfish person who I know. Hard Headed, but definitely not selfish. I’ll be happy to be your guide through this expedition of your body.”

The two shared a groan when their lips met again, hands finding secure locations on lower backs and shoulders to hold. One head tilted to deepen the kiss, shy tongue exploring the mouth of the hungry predator that sat before him. You watched in awe as Gabriel made him a whining mess, kitten licks slipping just out of reach of pouty nips. Hanzo slid his hands down to his ass and rolled his hips, bringing the man above him just shy of colliding with him. Memories of that exact gaze he shot his way made you throb. Even though he seemed dazed, he was anything but. Hanzo sought to get the pleasure that he wanted, but he fought to keep himself controlled.

Gabriel didn’t like that.

A hand slid into the black silk before grabbing it, gently pulling Hanzo’s head backwards while he ran his tongue down his throat. His chest rose and fell in shuddering breaths, Adam's Apple bobbing with each swallow. When he returned to his line of sight, hazel eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Aht aht, Zo. No holding back, tell us what you want from this.”

Your lips leaving wisps of kisses to the free side of his neck had his eyes fluttering shut. Gabriel slid off of his lap to mirror your movements, fingertips meeting in the dip of his chest before they circled a pert nipple. He pinched, and you twisted, ripping a choked moan from his throat. Hanzo gasped, hands flexing at his sides when those teasing hands crested the top of his hip and waited.

“What’s wrong, Zozo? Dragon got your tongue?”

When he turned to face you, he gasped when you brushed your fingers against his tip. He leaned against your shoulder when Gabriel caressed his balls, meeting you halfway. Between each caress, Hanzo lapped at your neck to your amusement. His arm hooked around your waist to pull you flush to his side, giving him full access to your neck. Whatever he thought would happen tonight, it definitely wasn’t this. The two straddled one leg, grinds matching the strokes to his dick and nipples. His eyes squeezed shut, and he keened, dropping his head back as he rocked his hips forward in surprise from the orgasm that blitzed his mind.

Though you were sure he would probably be embarrassed, praises and kisses whispered in his ears while he rode the waves soothed his worries. Gabriel grunted when Hanzo’s hand snuck to the back of his neck and pulled him down for their lips to meet in a calm embrace. You were next, purring against his lips to accept their silent thanks. When you pulled away, his forehead pressed against yours as he steadied his breathing. Gabriel sat beside him and rested his head on folded arms behind his head.

“So, how was the trip?”

The three burst into laughter and untangled themselves from their hold. Hanzo ran his hands through the knots in his hair and shrugged. “It was okay.”

Gabriel frowned. “Just okay? What was wrong-”

“He’s kidding, babe.”

A smirk cooled his questions. Gabriel stood up and walked to the pile of towels on the ledge. “You’re lucky that you’re cute.”

Hanzo stood and walked towards his side. “Oh, am I now?” The walls echoed with the powerful smack landed on round cheeks, heat soothed with the caress that followed. “Does that mean that I can get away with anything?”

Gabriel refused to meet his eyes, his hands gripping the ledge while he shivered under the attention his backside was receiving. As if you read his mind, your hand wrapped around to his front and circled as much of his shaft that you could. “If you get him to make this face, the world is yours.”

You grabbed his curls and pulled his head back, and he all but sobbed with pleasure. Hanzo latched onto a nipple and lavished it with the flat of his tongue, your hand speeding up just a notch while he quivered. You nudged the back of his knee with yours and he complied with the request, falling to his knees and slumping down to rest his head on your shoulder. 

Puffs of furious breath tickled your skin, but you ignored the chill and relinquished control to Hanzo. When his hand gripped the thick shaft and pumped with vigor, Gabriel curled forward with low groans. His stomach fluttered and the hand on the back of your thigh shifted with need, giving you enough time to lean down to his ear.

“You wanna cum, _amor?_ ”

“Hnn, gods-fuck yes! Baby _please_ , may I?”

Hanzo’s eyes met yours momentarily before he looked down at the man buckling under his control. Kissing his temple, you replied.

“Cum.”

Gabriel’s body shot back into supporting arms, hips frozen in a forward thrust as his limbs locked up from the force of his orgasm, sticky white ropes shooting out to the side of the tub. He chanted a jumble of thanks mixed with each of your names. The pure ecstasy that shot through reminded him time and time again that life wasn’t always bad. How he won the affections of two completely opposite but loving people amazed him.

As his body loosened up, Hanzo held him steady while you got out of the tub and dried off. Concern grew from the increased weight that pressed into him, his eyes meeting yours.

“Oh yeah, he gets like that sometimes. I’m surprised he didn’t burst into smoke.”

His brows dropped. Hanzo had only witnessed Gabriel’s wraith form twice, both at moments when the man was extremely pissed. That was back when they first started training together, the archer being stubborn while the Commander ignored his petty jabs. To think that he could do it at other times made his blood rush at the possibilities. Towel in hand, Hanzo helped him out of the tub and moved aside to dry him off while you rinsed off the sides and drained it.

Back in the room, Gabriel was placed on his back gently, Hanzo’s curtain of hair cascading to brush his cheekbones as he kissed him. “Relax, my sweet. I will return momentarily.” His boneless nod made him chuckle, his knuckles brushing his bearded chin before offering a parting peck. Hanzo pulled away from his warmth and turned to the bathroom in search of the other party. He shouldn’t have been surprised to see you fussing over your hair, but it was notorious for being unruly after being wet.

Muttering curses, you dropped the brush on the counter and ran pruned fingers through the now untangled strands. Hanzo’s hands slid to the knot of your towel, easily untangling it, and dropped it to the floor. When his fingers tugged and twisted the hardened peaks, the task at hand became an afterthought. Pressing his lips to your ear, he nipped at the shell as you shivered. “Come to the bedroom, we await your presence.”

After feigning contemplation over his request, you squeaked when the world spun before being lifted into the air. Your feet linked at the dip of his back, tucking your chin over his shoulder as he held you securely and brought you back to the now dim room. Hanzo looked around at the lighting in the room, impressed that Gabriel could do it so quickly. He lay on his side and watched the two as they rounded the other side of the bed. When your back hit the bed, Gabriel moved his legs to meet the back of your head while Hanzo hovered above you. His thighs parted your legs with ease, his head brushing against your sensitive nub.

Turning your head to look at the man beside you, a hand pulled you back to face him. Shifting your feet to rest flat on the bed, you shivered when Hanzo parted your still soaked lips. Circling the leaking entrance, he watched as he slowly sank into you. The way your mouth hung open, gasp caught in the back of your throat while he filled you in his own unique way. Gabriel couldn’t tear his eyes away from the junction the two were connected at, tongue lapping at dried lips as Hanzo sank inch by inch. The gentle tap of his hips on yours made your back bow, hands seeking purchase for anything to keep you steady.

Sensing the dilemma, Hanzo wove his fingers between yours, his smile soothing your worries. Emotions pooled into the front of their minds, complex feelings and words left unsaid made the feeling of him pulling away more sharp to your senses. It was as if he could read your mind just from your eyes, his hips slamming harder with each thrust. With a gasp, your hands flew to his neck, securing them together at the nape when he leaned closer. His forehead pressed against yours, free hands hooking the back of your knees to pull them just where he wanted them. When your breath caught in your lungs followed by a broken moan, he closed his eyes and angled himself to brush against the places he dreamed of.

The bed swayed with the power of his thrusts, the two so lost in their own world that they didn’t notice the pillow that slid under your hips. Added support made his mission more successful, his lips swallowing the throaty moans that fell in rapid succession. His hands cradled your head, thumbs brushing away errant tears while his lips kissed away the remaining trails. Each one had their own meaning. _’I love you. I’m sorry. Thank you for forgiving me. You’re everything to me.’_ Your eyes caught his before they dipped out of view, lip quivering at each gentle press. This wasn’t supposed to be this intense. It was just sex, right?

You could fool yourself all you wanted, but the two men in the room saw behind the flimsy mask. With a heart as big as yours, it wasn’t a surprise to Gabriel that you would end up falling back in love with him, let alone forgive him and allow him this close to you again. He wasn’t jealous, something that would shock his past self. He prided himself on being your protector, the one who you let take hold of your broken heart and mend it. With each month that passed, he helped tear down that fortress you built around yourself and set you free. Once he saw the way you flourished and bloomed once again, he knew you were happy. So when he saw the way your eyes lingered a bit too long on the elder Shimada, the pieces fit together slowly.

Gabriel defied his emotions and sought to understand things. When he began his training with Hanzo, he wanted to hate him. Truly, he was ready to pound the man into the ground where he thought he belonged. But the way he grew on him slowly, it was no surprise when his smirk was wiped away by a kiss that left the two breathless. The way Hanzo studied your face as you came to your peak, his lips whispering praises as his thrusts grew erratic, it clicked. Like you, the facade was there to guard from the world, but when you were alone…

“ _Hime_ , I-” 

“Cum for me, Hanzo.”

Your lips crashed against his as he stuttered to a stop, his arms bracing against the bed as he fell over the crest of pleasure. The sensation of being filled made you moan, legs pulling him flush against your body. He panted and pulled away, hazy vision finally clearing when your soft smile and gentle hands held his cheek. Hanzo pressed a kiss into your palm as he sat up, his hands caressing your legs when they slid to the bed with a flop. Gabriel laid your head on the bed before he shifted to his knees, kissing Hanzo with passion. Hands dove into silk strands, the others clutching his shoulders. Just as you shimmied away from Hanzo, Gabriel grabbed hold of your ankles and steadied your hips, sinking into you in one thrust.

Throwing your head back, you cried out and grabbed Hanzo’s thigh. His hand reached down to brush your hair away from your face, the other tilting Gabriel’s mouth as his tongue invaded. Between the wet slaps of Gabriel’s hips to yours, nails digging into thighs and sheets and the two above tangled together, there wasn’t much shock when your walls clamped down and fluttered. Pulling away with a hiss, Gabriel wiped the saliva off of Hanzo's swollen lips. His hands hooked under your arms, pulling you down with him as he slid to his back. Angling his legs wide apart, you struggled to steady yourself before he began drilling you.

“That’s it, _Mi Reina_. Let me hear you.”

Gabriel’s eyes watched you, hands grabbing your cheeks and spreading them apart. Hanzo sat on his legs and watched the way he slipped from your heat, bottom lip clenched between his teeth. His hand slid to his lap, gripping his hardening length and stroking slowly to the frequency of your cries. Slowing to a stop, Gabriel slid further into the bed while you rose to a sitting position. When your feet were steady on the bed, your hands grabbed his knees. The man below wanted to admire the rise and fall of your body on his, but a hand grabbing a handful of his hair distracted him.

Hanzo remained steady, his tip brushing against kiss-swollen lips before it disappeared into his needy mouth. His head fell back, hands guiding Gabriel until he got his own pace. Your hand reached behind you to caress his balls while you rode him, clenching as you rose and fell. Hanzo was now leaning over Gabriel’s head, hands clutching the sheets as he rocked into his mouth. This differed greatly from you pictured, by far. But it wasn’t bad, especially the way Hanzo peered through his hair to watch as you unraveled on Gabriel, nails raking down his chest and abs. Lost in your own world, you nearly missed the roar from Hanzo from his own undoing, a sneaky hand circling around the ring of muscles that would be explored later. 

When the archer pulled himself back to sit on his knees, he joined in with you, watching Gabriel become lost in the sensations. Mouth still humming from the recent use, warmth wrapped firmly around his dick, his hands holding on for dear life as he practically pinned you to him before he saw white. Eyes squeezed shut, and he groaned at his release, his hands rocking you forward with each tempered thrust.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. Shower breaks turned into quickies. Going downstairs for a late meal led to casual conversation until Gabriel had you straddling his shoulders, mouth latched to you. They pinned Hanzo between the two on the couch, hands rubbing and stroking him to back-to-back orgasms. When everyone was good and spent, the three laid on the bed in a messy pile of limbs, knocking out the second they laid down.

-

Birds seem to always know just what song to play to set the mood. Free flying, exploring the world, going wherever they wanted. That’s why you were happy when a family finally nested in the bird house Hanzo helped you build while Gabriel fussed over the decorations. For a family that would probably stay no longer than a few months, he treated them like royalty. From the porch each morning, you would watch them splash around in the bath, eat the food from the feeders and just explore the yard. By the time you dressed and at work, Hanzo was ending his shift, passing you in the hallway with a chaste kiss and catching you up on the latest before he left to go back to the house.

Before he parted, your hands clicked together on the matching bands. He still needed his resized, but he was content with whatever the two of you got him. Hanzo, the aristocratic asshole who answered to no one, but himself and refused to kneel, was more than happy to do so if it ensured you and Gabriel would be happy. Of course, he wouldn’t tell anyone else that. That’s taboo. Still, as long as it was reasonable and if you insisted enough, he would do whatever he could to give you two the world.

You lost your head in your phone, nearly running into Genji who had breakfast and coffees in his hands. From his scolding, you apologized and let him into your office. Each morning the two of you worked similar schedules, you would share breakfast and either talk about family or just relax in a familiar company. This also gave Genji the chance to hide from Angela, who was now nearing her 5th month and a bit on the hormonal side. He was pleased as punch in the beginning, loving to be the center of her sexual tension, but he soon grew tired.

“I’m telling you, _Chibi_ , parenthood is no walk in the park. You’re lucky to have two partners to help with this. By the way, did you ever figure out who the father was?”

Sighing, you sipped the half caffeinated drink, lamenting on the days when you could guzzle down a triple shot and run through a 36 hour shift. Now you were lucky to be awake for 5 hours. “No, but it really doesn’t matter. We’re planning on leaving it a secret until their big-headed self comes out.”

He laughed and rounded your desk, metallic hands caressing the slight bump just under your blouse. “Well, whatever ends up being the case, they’ll have a really cool uncle to rescue them.”

The two laughed, not noticing the third person who walked in. When the door clicked shut, you opened your eyes and smiled warmly at Gabriel. “Ah! Here comes one of my security guards now.”

Ignoring the comment, he walked to your free side and kissed you before swatting Genji’s hand away. The ninja hissed and feigned hurt when he pulled away, fighting the smirk while Gabriel cooed over your belly. This was almost an everyday thing and you could only sit back and let it happen. The career soldier never pictured himself as the family type, but he now had two partners and a baby on the way. With enough convincing, he’d get his dog and be truly satisfied.

“I’m only a security guard because you are clumsy, _avecita_.”

Waving him off, you pushed him back and pulled down your shirt that was hiked up. “I’m clumsy because you insist on making me sit down for hours. My muscles are protesting from the lack of use!”

“We used them last night.”

“Gabriel!”

“Oh, would you look at that? Master Zenyatta is running a meditation class, and I’m supposed to help. You two have a good day! Try not to break another desk, okay?”

He dodged the stress ball and slinked out of the office, ignoring the stares from other agents as he ran to the class.

-

“Are babies supposed to be this silent?”

“Maybe we got lucky?”

“Probably, but let’s not push our luck. Emmanuel has my genes, so he’s probably going to blow our eardrums out later.”

Gabriel bundled the little boy into his carrier, fixing the blankets and shade before it satisfied him. Hanzo adjusted the diaper bag and walked on your other side down the sidewalk to the park a few feet away. Emmanuel was finally old enough to be out in public, having all the shots and time he needed with his parents before his big debut. His entry into the world was nothing short of tense. You were returning from a quick trip to London to drop off supplies at the annoyance of both men when your water broke 30 minutes from Zurich.

By the time the jet landed, Hanzo all but snatched you from the door and took off, Gabriel shouting and pointing at the nursing staff who rushed around him. When the two entered the hospital, they wheeled you off to your delivery room, barely out of your pants before you felt the urge to push. Your men held both arms to keep you steady on your feet since any other position made you cry. The doctor below held onto the blankets and caught the curly head before the rest of his body came. He was poked and cleaned before all worries left, his wails echoing off of the walls much to everyone’s relief.

Now, he was easygoing and on a schedule. He grunted when he wanted something, scratched when he was sleepy and kicked when he needed to be changed. When he was sleeping, Hanzo and Gabriel did all that they could to tend to your needs, helping with the feedings when you were sleeping and washing the clothes. Hanzo tried to understand how such a small person could go through so many clothes in one day, but Gabriel told him to get used to the changes. Secretly, he was just happy to get more custom bibs for the boy.

When the three rounded the bend to the patio, the stroller was immediately snatched away by Angela. She cooed while securing her own son to her chest, patting his back while he slept. “Oh, my goodness! He has grown so much! What are you feeding him?”

Gabriel leaned over the handle of the stroller and poked his cheek. “Nothing but breast milk. Finch’s diet is pretty simple, but Hanzo keeps insisting on feeding her spinach and all of that other boring stuff with little seasonings.”

“That is because Manny may be allergic to them! I do not want to risk our son breaking out with a rash just because you want to add strange things to every meal!”

Placing a hand on his arm, you tried to soothe Hanzo to no avail. “Sweetness, adobo isn’t strange. You’ve had it before and it was fine.”

“I know that, but what if-”

“If something happens, Angela would be more than happy to take care of him. Have you forgotten?” Genji ignored his pointed stare, nibbling on the chubby fingers that hooked on his bottom lip. Hanzo finally deflated and followed you over to greet the others. The hours flew by and you soaked up the time spent with adults. Jack arrived late with a cake and casserole, much to Gabriel’s chagrin, but he told him it wasn’t for him. They placed the pan at your side and you hummed at the smell of green beans and creamy goodness.

Midway through a bite, Hudson tapped your shoulder and pointed to the carrier. Time seemed to slow down as a blue jay hopped next to Emmanuel, the curious bird tapping at the material before it flew to the cover, perching on one of the covered rings. Camera shutters went off over your shoulder and you smiled.

“Guess he’s got his nickname.”

\-----

END OF THE BIRDS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who was patient through this entire thing. This story was a passion project that was very dear to me. Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments. Each of them drove me to work harder to provide the best story to my ability. Hope to see you around for my other stories!


End file.
